Luz de Uzushio
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Uzushio, era la aldea más prospera del Shinobi no Sekai y, tras un fallido intento de destruir la aldea, fue su aliada Konoha quien pereció y solo algunos se salvaron. Un oscuro enemigo del Shinobi no Sekai, llega para destruirlo todo... Semicrossover con otras series de anime o videojuegos Advertencia: Incesto y Harem ("Misión en Nami")
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Incesto.**

 **Nota: Este fic tuvo que haber sido publicado ayer (30 de Julio del 2016), pero algunos problemas, lo retrasaron todo.**

 **::::::::::::**

 **Prologo**

 **::::::::::::**

 **Recuerdo**

 _Si tenemos que hablar de "Errores, que cambiaron el Shinobi no Sekai", lo mejor sería iniciar por el propio comienzo del Shinobi no Sekai, ¿no creen?_

 _Hace ya_ _ **10.000**_ _años, que Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, junto con su hermano Ōtsutsuki Hamura, combatieron a la poderosa Jubi no Okami e hizo falta un Kinjutsu, para poder derrotarla: Chibaku Tensei._

 _Solo bastaron unos_ _ **15**_ _minutos, luego de sellarla, para que vieran que la silueta de la loba, aún estaba ante ellos, las sombras comenzaron a ir contra ellos y con otro Fūin, detuvieron las sombras, que siglos después serian de hecho el_ _ **Kekkei Genkai**_ _del clan Nara._

 _Luego de esto, Hagoromo decidio dar una porción de su Chakra a los hombres, para conseguir que todos se entendieran unos a otros._

 _Primer error: Tomar el Chakra para los hombres._

 _Sin embargo, los hombres, no hicieron caso de las enseñanzas de Hagoromo, ni de las enseñanzas del Ninshu._

 _En lugar de eso, utilizaron el Chakra como un arma, dando nacimiento al NINJUTSU._

 _Segundo error: Dar el control de NE, a Shimura Danzō_

 _La alianza entre Hashirama y Madara, significo la muerte de un odio milenario entre los Uchiha (descendientes de Indra) y los Senju (descendientes de Ashura)._

 _Esta alianza, también dio pie a la segunda aldea Shinobi en existir: Konohagakure no Sato._

 _Y, cuando estallo la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, los Shinobis de Konoha, se vieron obligados a realizar un sacrificio: Tobirama sería la carnada y los demás escaparían. Las palabras de Tobirama los marcaron a todos: Hiruzen sería el Sandaime Hokage y, Tobirama le dio a Danzō el control de su organización ANBU: NE._

 _Tercer error: Intentar destruir Uzushiogakure no Sato_

 _El Clan Uzumaki, era conocido por 2 cosas: Su gran habilidad en Kenjutsu y, su insuperable don para el **Fūinjutsu**._

 _Además de eso, Mito, engaño a Hashirama en repetidas ocasiones, enviando a las Bijus a Uzushio, cuando de hecho ellas serian usadas como moneda de cambio, para formar las alianzas entre Konoha y las restantes aldeas._

 _Lástima para Hashirama y sus aliados, que el Clan Uzumaki poseía el_ _ **Nijū Pa kua no Fūin (Sello de Veinte Trigramas)**_ _que técnicamente, les permitía colocarles un "collar" a las Bijus y guiarlas, como si fueran perras de la más alta denominación canina._

 _Motivo por el cual las guiaron hasta Uzushio, donde las_ _ **9**_ _Bijus fueron resguardadas._

 _Al notar que habían sido traicionados por Uzushio, Danzō, se reunió con aquellas aldeas que supuestamente ya deberían de tener un arma (Jinchuriki) en sus tierras: Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Suna, Taki y claro: Konoha._

 _Danzō propuso atacar Uzushio, pero todos concordaron que sería mejor olvidarlo, los Uzumaki eran muy poderosos y no podrían vencerlos, puesto que no sabían si usarían a las Bijus como armas._

 _Al ver la negativa, Danzō utilizo un Kinjutsu, haciendo uso del brazo de Shin que él tenía en su posesión y controlo a los Gokages, para atacar Uzushio, en un intento desesperado, por tomar bajo su control a las_ _ **9**_ _Bijus._

 _Grave error: El Clan Uzumaki, tenía un arma que se comprometieron a jamás utilizar, a no ser que fuera algo que significara la posible destrucción del mundo entero._

 _Danzō, vio con impotencia, como sus deseos de destruir a los Uzumaki y de controlar a las_ _ **9**_ _Bijus, se veían destruidos. Todo esto por un haz de luz lila, que barrió con todos los Shinobis enviados a atacar la isla de los Uzumaki. Según los cálculos unos_ _ **900\. 000. 000**_ _efectivos, fueron destruidos en un parpadeo._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Dicha masacre, causo además que miles de espías se enviaran entre las Shinobi Godaikoku, con tal de descubrir quién los había controlado de ese modo y también se inició una investigación sobre quien deseaba destruir al clan Uzumaki._

 _La paz pronto se formó, años después, gracias al matrimonio de Namikaze Minato: Héroe de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi y Uzumaki Kushina, princesa de Uzushio y próxima Uzukage._

 _En eso, Danzō vio otra oportunidad para tener a un Biju en su poder: Asi que envió a sus ANBU's a buscar a Uchiha Shin, a quien le propuso conseguir las células Uzumaki a cambio de ayudarle a controlar a Kyūbi._

 _Shin acepto y el_ _ **10**_ _de Octubre, ataco Konoha, separando a Minato y Kushina, tras el parto de Naruto._

 _Llevo a Kushina a un templo, libero a Kyūbi y la controlo con su Sharingan, para luego ordenarle matar Kushina, quien fue rescatada por Minato._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Luego de dejar a Kushina y Naruto en la casa de seguridad, él volvió a la aldea, donde Kyūbi estaba destruyéndolo todo._

 _Minato le pidió a Hiruzen que mantuviera ocupada a la Kitsune y pudo desviar_ _ **2 Bijūdama's**_ _, pero fue encontrado por Shin, quien empleo su Kamui. No sin que Obito hiciera lo mismo y los_ _ **3**_ _, fueron llevados al lugar donde había estado la carpa de parto._

 _Minato y Obito vs Shin, era obvio que los Shinobis de Konoha le ganarían, pero Shin, alcanzo a atacar a Minato con un Kunai envenenado, antes de desaparecer en su propio Kamui._

 _Minato tomo un Kunai de su Hiraishin y se lo enterró en la espalda a Shin, dejándolo cuadripléjico. Shin finalmente fue derrotado por Minato y desapareció con el Kamui de un Mini-Jubi._

 _Minato invoco a Shinigami y le pidió encerrar a Kyūbi dentro de Naruto, pero la Megami de cabello negro, ojos carmesí, piel pálida y Kimono negro; se negó a la petición y envió a Kyūbi a Uzushio, finalmente y sin poder ayudar al Yondaime, Minato falleció a causa de sus heridas, en envenenamiento, de la batalla contra Kyūbi y Shin._

 _Luego de esto, Hiruzen y Jiraiya, ayudar a Kushina a escapar con su hijo recién nacido, siendo seguida por algunos de sus amigos, entre ellos la mejor amiga de Kushina: Uchiha Mikoto, su hijo mayor: Itachi y su hija menor: Satsuki; Inuzuka Tsume y sus hijas: Hana e Hitomi; Nara Shikaku y sus hijos: Shikamaru y Shiori, entre otros amigos._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De todo esto, ya habían pasado **12** años y Kushina, actual Uzukage, no podría estar más feliz. Veía como su hijo: Naruto, crecía en un ambiente pacifico, como lo era Uzushio y lo veía jugar con Hitomi y Satsuki, mientras que el Uzumaki y la Uchiha jugaban con sus perros, ya que ellos también tenían compañeros caninos.

En esos momentos, la Uzumaki (Que aparentaba unos 19 años, por alguna especie de broma de Inari, Megami de la buena salud y juventud); observaba a su hijo entrenar y ser acompañado por Ritsuko (Kyūbi en forma humana) y Naoko (Nibi en forma humana), además de Hitomi y Satsuki

La Kitsune tenía el cabello rojo largo, ojos azules y Kimono rojo.

La Neko tenía el cabello negro/azul, un ojo verde, otro amarillo y un Kimono azul/negro.

Pronto el rubio dejo de entrenar, cuando su siempre amorosa Okasan, lo abrazaba por la espalda y llenaba su mejilla de besos.

Esa clase de momento hacía sonreír al Uzumaki de cabello rubio, aunque, él pudo notar la mirada de nervios de su madre.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Okasan? ―Pregunto Naruto, confundido. Ritsuko y Naoko, notaron como Kushina se llenó de nervios.

―N… no… no es nada, Naruto-Kun ―dijo la Uzumaki, para minutos después morderse la lengua y ayudar a su hijo con su entrenamiento.

Naoko y Ritsuko, decidieron dejar dicha expresión de Kushina de lado, pero se prometieron investigar.

Lo que tenía tan nerviosa a Kushina, era una carta de la Damiyo de Uzu no Kuni.

 _«Para asegurar que los descendientes directos de Ashura, sigan pisando este mundo; la actual Uzukage: Uzumaki Kushina, deberá de contraer matrimonio con Uzumaki Naruto: el más reciente miembro del distrito azul, del cual se tiene constancia._

 _Cuando Uzumaki Naruto, cumpla los_ _ **18**_ _años de edad, ambos, contraerán Nupcias»_

Eso era algo que no le gustaba a Kushina, pero tampoco le gustaría ver a su hijo en manos de "una cualquiera"

Asi que: ¿Quién mejor que su madre para hacerlo feliz? Además, Naruto aún era joven, lo cual le daba tiempo al Uzumaki de encontrar novias de su edad.

― _Algún día, voy a destazar a esa tonta de Saori_ ―Pensó una enfadada Kushina, ya planeando la futura muerte de la joven Damiyo de Uzu no Kuni.


	2. La Katana de Sombras

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La Katana de Sombras**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Muy bien, Naruto-Kun ―dijo Kushina sonriente, al ver el pergamino, en el cual su hijo, acababa de escribir un complejo Fūin, con la ayuda de una pareja de Kage Bushin ― _Naruto-Kun, tiene tanto Chakra, que el_ _ **Bushin**_ _es por completo inútil, para él_ ― Pensó Kushina, aunque su hijo tenía dicho problema de tener una cantidad de Chakra descomunal (tal como lo había tenido) ―Ahora, te atacare y tú, activaras ese Fūin, ¿entendido? ―Naruto asintió― **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** ―Exclamo Kushina, creando un dragón de agua, desde un lago cercano, que fue hacia Naruto.

― **¡Kui Fūin! (Sello Devorador)** ―Exclamo Naruto, quien estiro su mano y un Fūin visible de color Chakra verde, apareció mostrando: Un rombo, con un ojo dentro. El Fūin absorbió el Jutsu de Kushina ―Es mi turno, Okasan... ―Naruto realizo sellos de manos― **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** ―Exclamo el rubio, mientras que rodeaba sus manos de Fūton, subió sus manos y luego las bajo rápidamente, liberando una ola de viento.

Kushina sonrió― **¡Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Decapitadora de Agua)** ―Kushina escupió un chorro de agua a presión.

― **¡Fūton: Shinku Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera de Viento)** ―Naruto lanzo una esfera de viento, que destruyo el Suidanha de su madre y la obligo a usar el Shunshin, para salir ilesa ―Caíste en mi trampa ―escucho la Uzumaki― **¡Fūinjutsu: Kuro Hitsugi no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Sellado: Ataúd Negro)** ―Kushina vio un **Fūin** lila activarse bajo sus pies y pronto fue encerrada en una caja negra.

―Me venciste, Naruto-Kun ―hablo Kushina, desde el interior del Fūin, del cual se vio libre, segundos después ―Gran trabajo… ―Pero Kushina se quedó en silencio, por **2** razones: **1**. Los celos, al ver a Ritsuko dándole un beso en la mejilla a su pequeño y **2**. La aparición de un ANBU, quien traía noticias― ¿Qué ocurre Uma? ―Pregunto Kushina, al ANBU con mascara de Caballo. Todos escuchaban atentamente.

―Shinji acaba de convertirse en un Nukenin, Kushina-Sama ―dijo el ANBU. Kushina se tensó, volvió su mirada hacia Ritsuko quien dio 4 pasos hacia el frente.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** ―Exclamo la pelirroja, colocando una mano en el suelo, una nube de humo apareció y luego, hicieron acto de presencia **18** Kitsunes, quienes esperaban ordenes― **¡Uzumaki Shinji, acaba de convertirse en un Nukenin, deben de encontrarlo y traerlo con vida!** ―Las 18 Kitsunes comenzaron a correr, seguidas por una nube de escarabajos, liberados por Natsumi (Nanabi), quienes tenían la misma misión.

― _¡Shinji-Sensei!_ ―Pensó Naruto, en Shock, quien realizo un Kage Bushin y lo envió al distrito verde (donde vivía Shinji hasta esa mañana), para buscar información, sobre su deserción.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Distrito Verde; Hogar de Shinji**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto comenzó a buscar: Encontró la cama arreglada, algunos alimentos no estaban, no encontró las vestimentas de su Sensei, pero seguramente no debía de sorprenderle eso. Al lado, encontró un pergamino con su nombre.

Naruto.

Sé que mi "traición", te resultara extraña.

Pero, debes saber que Kumo y Konoha, en este momento, no son de fiar.

Naruto, fuiste el mejor alumno, que yo pudiera llegar a tener, te enseñe todo lo que se de Kenjutsu. Tu **Fūton** es grandioso, pero el **Raiton** y tú, están hechos el uno para el otro.

Naruto, te dejo a Asami (Belleza de la Mañana), sé que sabrás cuidarla, por mí.

Hasta pronto: Uzumaki Shinji

Naruto observo un **Fūin** , la esquina inferior derecha del pergamino y tras colocar Chakra, vio saltar una Katana, la atrapo con su mano derecha y abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

La Tsuka era redondeada, la Tsuka era en forma alargada, con muchos detalles, la hoja era completamente negra.

― " _Asami"_ ―Susurro Naruto en Shock, él había visto a su Sensei, usar esa Katana mil veces y salir victorioso, siempre le había insistido al hombre, que se la regalara, Shinji siempre sonreía y asentía.

El hombre, le había instruido en el **Kenjutsu** de su rama de clan: **Hebi-Ryu** **(Dragón Serpiente)**

Y el hecho de que Shinji cumpliera con su promesa, al legarle la Katana, siendo él aun tan joven, significaba que confiaba plenamente en él.

 **Asami: La Katana de Sombras.**


	3. 3 Actos

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::::::::**

 **3 Actos**

 **:::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Acto 1: Recuerdo y Legado de Maestro**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, en un comienzo había deseado ocultar a Asami, pero no lo haría, asi que se la fue a llevar a su madre, pero a Kushina, tampoco le sonaba la traición de Shinji.

Shinji era por mucho, el mejor ANBU del Clan, su traición no era algo esperado, además, Shinji sabía sobre los rastreadores del clan y en realidad, no se había llevado todas sus vestimentas.

―Naruto-Kun ―Hablo Kushina, sacando a su hijo de sus pensamientos. Ambos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento de la mansión ―No te distraigas.

―Hai… Hai, lo lamento, Okasan ―dijo Naruto, quien se colocó en posición de ataque, usando el Taijutsu de su maestro o bueno, la variante que él le había enseñado: "Hebi no Bara" (Rosa de Serpiente): Los brazos juntos, protegiendo el pecho, pero las manos hacia el frente en forma de garras, además de los pies no muy separados.

Kushina, llevo un pie atrás, el otro lo mantuvo adelante, además de que llevo su mano izquierda hacia el frente en forma de puño y la mano derecha la mantuvo cerca del vientre.

Naruto se llevó una gran sorpresa, cuando Kushina intento patearlo, pero pudo agacharse, esquivo una patada descendente, la cual dejo un gran cráter. Naruto lanzo un puño al esternón.

Kushina sintió el puño de su hijo, como un escalofrió, el cual le subió por la espalda y se alejó de él. Lanzo una patada a la cabeza, pero Naruto exploto en una bola de humo― _**¡Kage Bushin!**_ ―pensó sorprendida, para luego sentir una patada en la cabeza y perder el conocimiento. Kushina despertó, cuando el agua fría le toco el rostro, encontrando a un Naruto sonriente, quien le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Naruto y Kushina sonrieron, justo cuando Naruto, quedo entre los pechos de su madre ―Bien hecho, Naruto-Kun.

― **Verdad, no pensé que pudieras usar el Hebi no Bara de Shinji, fusionado con mi Aka Ryu (Dragón Rojo)** ―dijo Ritsuko, quien, se encontraba en su forma humana y sonreía. Su cabello rojo fuego, recogido en una trenza, que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, **2** mechones enmarcando su rostro, ojos azules que hipnotizaban a Naruto y llevaba una camiseta negra con un leve escote, asi como un pantalón ANBU.

― **Hola, Ritsuko-Chan** ―dijo Naruto sonriente, abrazando a la Kitsune.

― **Hola, Naruto-Kun** ―dijo Ritsuko sonriente ― **Kushina, no olvides que mañana es jueves, 24 de Septiembre y Naruto-Kun, tendrá que entrar en la academia** ―Kushina suspiro, ella misma, desearía enseñarle a su hijo, quien ya de por sí, estaba muy avanzado en varias artes Shinobi, pero era necesario, asi que no le quedaba de otra.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Acto 2: Nuevos Amigos**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La academia Shinobi de Uzushio era un edificio de **5** pisos.

Naruto se sintió algo intimidado, por la altura de dicho edificio, sintió la mano de su madre apretar su mano y luego se giró, cuando escucho una leve risa, era Ritsuko pero… usando un Henke, el cual le hacía parecer de la misma edad de Naruto.

La pelirroja de ojos azules, llevaba ahora una camiseta blanca, una camiseta negra de manga larga debajo y un pantalón corto negro, además de sandalias ninja negras.

Naruto llevaba una chaqueta naranja, adornada con fuego negro en la parte inferior de la chaqueta, una camiseta blanca y un pantalón naranja.

Ritsuko y Naruto, entraron en la academia, fueron a hablar con un profesor de nombre Kenzo.

Un hombre de cabello rojo puntiagudo, ojos lila, vestía de camiseta negra, chaleco táctico rojo y pantalón negro quien le entrego a cada uno, un papel con sus horarios.

―D… disculpen… ―dijo una voz temblorosa. El Chūnin y la pareja rubia/pelirroja, se giraron. Encontrándose con una chica de cabello negro, ojos castaños, quien usaba un Kimono rosa y un pantalón negro ―Kushina-Sama dijeron, que viniera y preguntara por Uzumaki Kenzo.

El Chūnin de cabello rojo asintió y le entrego también a la chica una hoja ―Tu debes de ser Haku, la chica rescatada por Jin y sus compañeros ―Haku asintió, sintiéndose algo intimidada, ante el Chakra del Chūnin ―Naruto-Sama, Ritsuko-San y Haku-San… los **3** , tienen el mismo horario, asi que no se perderán.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los **3** asintieron y comenzaron a ir de salón en salón a lo largo del día. A aprender, no solo con teoría, sino también con práctica.

― ¡Naruto-San, Haku-San, Ritsuko-San! ―dijo una chica de cabello rojo a la cual habían conocido ese mismo día. Cabello rojo, ojos dorados, piel oscura, llevaba una camiseta verde y una falda del mismo color.

―Hola, Karui-Chan ―saludo Naruto sonriente, a su segunda amiga del día (la primera seria Haku y la segunda seria Karui)

― ¿Les molesta si almuerzo, con ustedes? ―pregunto tímida la niña. Naruto, Ritsuko y Haku sonrieron, se recostaron a la sombra de un árbol y la invitaron a sentarse con ella.

Los **4** estuvieron hablando y comiendo, hasta que escucharon la campana y fue hora de ir a su última clase del día.

 **7** Clases en total: Una clase teórica sobre Chakra, una práctica sobre Chakra, una clase teórica sobre Fūin, una clase práctica sobre Fūin, una clase práctica y teórica (al mismo tiempo) sobre Kenjutsu y Bukijutsu; una clase práctica sobre control de Chakra (partir una hoja de árbol con Chakra, escalar un árbol, caminar sobre el agua, etc.) y una clase práctica sobre Taijutsu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Acto 3: "No estamos obligados"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― _Perdóname… Minato-Kun_ ―Pensó Kushina, mientras que preparaba la cena, para su hijo y para Ritsuko, quien cenaría con ellos.

 _ **«No estás haciendo nada malo, Kushina-Chan»**_ le pareció que acababa de escuchar a Minato, hablarle _**«Tu mereces ser feliz, Naruto te ama, no solo como su madre, sino como algo más»**_ Kushina termino de servir los platos y llevo el plato de Naruto, el plato de Ritsuko y volvió a la cocina, para seguir sirviendo _**«Ambos merecen ser felices, se merecen el uno al otro, sé que podrás ser muy feliz a su lado» «Además, yo siempre te amare»**_

―Naru… Naruto-Kun ―dijo Kushina, cuando los 3, finalizaron su almuerzo. Notando que sería una charla de madre e hijo, Ritsuko se desvaneció en un **Fūton: Shunshin**.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Okasan? ―Pregunto Naruto, mirando confundido a su madre.

―Pues… bueno… ― Kushina no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación ―Como… como bien sabes, vivimos en el distrito azul, por ser descendientes de uno de los hijos de Ōtsutsuki Ashura.

―Ashura fue uno de los hermanos menores de las chicas (las Bijus, por si no entienden), hijo menor de Hagoromo ―dijo Naruto ―Su hija Midori, fue quien desarrollo nuestros Kekkei Genkai, asi que seriamos los descendientes de Ōtsutsuki Midori ―Kushina sonrió, ante los conocimientos de historia de su hijo.

―Asi es, Naruto-Kun ―dijo Kushina, agarrando las manos de su hijo y mirándolo a los ojos, mientras balbuceaba algo inteligible ―Y… para poder asegurarnos, de que el Distrito Azul, continúe existiendo, ya que, nosotros **2** , somos sus últimos descendientes. En… en… el futuro, tu y yo… ten… tendremos que casarnos ―Kushina estaba tan estresada y azarada por ese tema, que sintió que se desmallaría y en más de una ocasión sintió que le falto el aire. Naruto se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla; Kushina sintió que su pecho le dolía, ya que su corazón latía muy fuerte.

―Okasan ―dijo Naruto con una sonrisa ―No deseo casarme contigo. Al menos, no si es una obligación, deseo que sea un matrimonio con amor, no por obligación ―Realmente la madurez de Naruto, la sorprendía, día tras día. Sin poder evitarlo, Kushina lo hundió entre sus nada modestos pechos, hasta que Naruto quedo azul por la falta de aire.

― ¡KUSHINA, LO HICISTE DE NUEVO! ―Grito Ritsuko, al ver a Naruto desmallado, era algo normal en la casa Uzumaki.

 **¿Fue realmente Minato quien le hablo o fue solo la imaginación de la Uzumaki, quien se encontraba estresada? ¿Ustedes que piensan?**

 **(Karin: ¿Hija de Naruto y Ritsuko o Kunoichi de Uzushio?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **Advertencia: Son tantos OC Uzumaki, porque necesitamos los equipos, que competirán en los exámenes Chūnin.**

 **::::**

 **04**

 **::::**

―Este será el último día, que ustedes estarán todos juntos, en un mismo salón ―dijo el Chūnin ―De ahora en adelante, formaran equipos y serán entrenados por un Jōnin, un Shinobi de elite ― Todos asintieron, vieron a Kenzo, acercarse a una mesa y tomar una hoja, él leería cuales son los equipos ―Equipo **1** : Uzumaki Hikari y Uzumaki Shiko serán entrenadas por Uzumaki Iori― Fue nombrando otros equipos, lógicamente ― Siguió nombrando equipos y Naruto veía las distintas reacciones de aquellos, que fueron sus buenos amigos en la academia y ahora, todos ellos, enfrentarían la difícil vida Shinobi ―Equipo **8** : Uzumaki Sakae, Uzumaki Akira y Uzumaki Misato, su Sensei será Uzumaki Nagato ―Aquella fue una gran sorpresa para todos, ser entrenados por Uzumaki Nagato, quien era primo de la Uzukage era un gran honor ―Equipo **10** : Uzumaki Karin, Uzumaki Karui y Uzumaki Mitsuki, serán entrenados por Uzumaki Yang y finalmente: Equipo **11** : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuki Haku y Uzumaki Ritsuko, serán entrenados por Uzumaki Kushina ―Ok, esas ya eran palabras mayores.

― **¡Vaya sorpresa!** ―dijo Ritsuko, ante lo gracioso de la situación― **Kushina-Chan, nos entrenara.**

―No creo que necesites de ese entrenamiento, Ritsuko-Chan ―dijo Naruto sonriente, mientras que Ritsuko le acariciaba el rostro al rubio.

― " _Puede ser que Ritsuko-Senpai, no lo necesite por ser una Biju, Naruto-Kun"_ ―Susurro Haku, aunque seguramente ese no sería ningún misterio ― _"Aunque sus conocimientos, junto con los de Kushina-San, sí que podría sernos a nosotros de gran utilidad"_ ―Naruto asintió a las palabras de su amiga.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 11**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Campo de Entrenamiento **11** , se encontraba en una de las playas de Uzushio, pero no supieron el porqué de dicho lugar, hasta que alguien más salió desde un **Shunshin** de arena.

Era Ichibi, también conocida como Hikari. Su cabello era castaño, sus ojos eran dorados y llevaba un Kimono blanco.

― **Muy bien…** ―Inicio Hikari, pero dejo de hablar, cuando vio a Ritsuko junto a Naruto― **¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE ESTAR TODO EL TIEMPO JUNTO A NARUTO-KUN?!** ―Grito: furiosa y celosa.

― **¡Me volví Genin y ahora, somos compañeros de equipo!** ―Contesto una sonriente Kitsune, haciendo que la sorpresa de Hikari fuera mayor― **¡Asi que no puedes, decirme nada!**

―Su primer ejercicio, será el siguiente… ―dijo Kushina, quien saco un pergamino, lo desenrolló, coloco sangre sobre un Fūin que estaba en el interior del pergamino y de él, saco muchos más pergaminos, mientras que sus **3** alumnos (e hijo/prometido) le veían confundidos, Kushina paso entre los **3** , pasándoles una hoja de papel ―Primero: Enviaran Chakra al papel y luego iniciaremos el entrenamiento de Ninjutsu elemental.

― **¡¿QUÉ?!** ―Preguntaron unas sorprendidas Hikari y Ritsuko ― **¡¿Ahora mismo?!** ―Kushina asintió.

―Soy Fūton, Kushina-Chan ―dijo Ritsuko, quien envió Chakra al papel, el cual se cortó por la mitad ―Asi que esto, no hacia tanta falta.

Naruto y Haku, miraron sus respectivos papeles, luego se miraron el uno al otro. Ambos estaban confundidos.

― _Enviar Chakra al papel…_ ―Pensó Naruto.

―… _Nos permitirá saber, cual es nuestro elemento_ ―Pensó Haku.

En el caso de Naruto, se cortó a la mitad y uno de los trozos sobrantes, se arrugo ( **Fūton** y **Raiton** )

En el caso de Haku, el papel se cortó a la mitad y uno de los trozos sobrantes, se humedeció ( **Fūton** y **Suiton** )

―Muy bien, iniciaremos con algo suave ―dijo Kushina ― Ahora, tomaran pergaminos elementales de la bolsa que traje, los estudiaran e intentaran realizar Jutsus elementales― Naruto y Haku se miraron y sonrieron, asi que tomaron pergaminos de **Raiton** y **Suiton** , mientras que compartían el de **Fūton** , entre protestas, Ritsuko quien hacia pucheros como niña pequeña, también fue obligada a estudiar de los pergaminos. Luego de un largo rato, la Uzumaki realizo sellos de manos y coloco sus manos en el suelo― **¡Doton:** **Hosoku Meikyū** **no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Captura del Laberinto)** ―Naruto, Ritsuko y Haku, quedaron en el centro de dicho laberinto― ¡Ahora mismo, están dentro de un laberinto y serán perseguidos por unos amigos, deben de evitar ser lastimados y usar los Jutsus que acaban de aprender, antes de que sean las **11:00** y suba la marea! ― Los **3** se asombraron y asustaron― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―Los **3** escucharon como los Kitsunes del contrato de Kushina, entraban rápidamente en el laberinto y los **3** comenzaron a correr como locos, mientras que lanzaban los Jutsus que acababan de aprender, hace menos de **15** segundos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 10**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Karin, Karui y Mitsuki, se encontraban ante su Sensei, quien acababa de hacerles entrega de espadas Kendō, para entrenar Kenjutsu.

―Bueno niñas, han aprendido las Katas básicas, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes ―dijo Yang sonriente, quien realizo sellos de manos― **¡Fūinjutsu: Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Doppelgänger! (Jutsu de Sellado: Jutsu de Invocación: Doble)** ―Ante Karin, Karui y Mitsuki; aparecieron lo que parecían ser Bushin de cada una de ellas ―Chicas, tendrán que vencer a sus contrapartes, antes de se acabe el tiempo ―dijo Yang, quien coloco un cronometro, que aún no estaba en marcha. Se acercó a sus alumnas y les coloco un Fūin en sus hombros.

Mitsuki ato su cabello en una trenza, sus ojos lila miraron fijamente a su enemigo, se quitó la chaqueta negra sin mangas que llevaba, quedándose solo con una camisilla azul claro y su pantalón corto blanco. Mientras que balanceaba su Kendo de un lado al otro.

Karui, ato su bandana a su cintura, su cabello rojo era cubierto por una pañoleta, llevaba una camiseta gris a la cual le había arrancado las mangas y también una falda negra― ¡Cuando quieras! ―Murmuro a su enemigo, quien inmediatamente se lanzó contra ella y se arrepintió de sus palabras― _¡Hay Okasan!_ ―Pensó aterrada, la pobre Uzumaki.

Karin llevaba una chaqueta lavanda que dejaba ver su ombligo y usaba igualmente un pantalón corto de lycra negro. La Uzumaki, se lanzó contra su enemigo, quien tenía más fuerza que ella.

Karin, Karui y Mitsuki, se reunieron, al igual que sus dobles y planearon una nueva estrategia: correr por sus vidas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 8**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakae: Era una chica de cabello rojo enrulado, sus ojos eran lila y vestía con una camisa de botones blanca y un pantalón verde.

Akira: Era un chico explosivo e instintivo, como Naruto. Por ello eran cercanos. Tenía el cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo, ojos lila, una camiseta negra y un pantalón rojo. Llevaba un arco sellado en un pergamino

Misato: Ella tenía el cabello blanco atado en una trenza, ojos azules. Era una chica más de estrategia que de lucha. Vestía con un Kimono de batalla azul.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento1**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Uzumaki Hikari: Era una chica de cabello rojo con mechones negros, ojos negros, llevaba una camiseta amarilla con escote y llevaba además un pantalón negro. Hikari, era hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki, dicha unión, además de la unión de Minato y Kushina, fueron los que lograron que Konoha y Uzushio, fueran tan cercanas.

Uzumaki Shiko: ella tenía su cabello rojo, largo hasta los hombros y un flequillo que tapaba su ojo izquierdo, usaba una camiseta rosa y un pantalón entubado negro.

Su Sensei, Iori, llevaba el cabello rojo uno de sus ojos era cubierto por un flequillo, llevaba una chaqueta azul sobre una camisa blanca, además de un pantalón rojo.

―Pose de Taijutsu: #55 ―dijo Iori.

Ambas llevaron sus manos al frente, protegiendo su pecho pero dejando cierto espacio, sus pies derechos fueron al frente, el izquierdo atrás y sus rodillas flexionadas.

Iori se lanzó contra ellas a una velocidad endemoniada y ambas niñas, solo pudieron hacer algo: Patearlo en la ingle y luego gritar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Principal Uzumaki; Distrito Azul**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de un largo día de estudio, Naruto fue abordado por Ritsuko, Haku y Kushina.

Naruto sonrió y tuvo una ligera hemorragia nasal, cuando las vio llegar vestidas de enfermeras.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Academia Shinobi**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En Konoha, la mayoría de sus negocios estaban cerrados, se veían pocas personas en las calles y, a causa de su traición al Clan Uzumaki (e intento de asesinato a su futuro marido), Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu, los condenaron (literalmente) a un eclipse infinito.

Era un milagro que alguien pudiera moverse en medio de aquellas calles, muertas y solitarias.

La academia Shinobi, había sido ultrajada por los corruptos consejeros civiles.

Los alumnos recibían clases de historia y teoría y la única práctica, eran **3** Jutsus: **Kawarimi** , **Bushin no Jutsu** y **Shunshin**.

Las clases eran de más historia, que teoría de Jutsus y lo peor era que Hiruzen (El Sandaime Hokage), no podía hacer nada; ya que Homura, Koharu y Danzō, habían tomado todo el poder en la aldea, restándole poder al Hokage. Los Consejeros del Hokage (Homura, Koharu y Danzō), además de los Consejeros Civiles culpaban frecuentemente a Uzumaki Kushina de su situación, ya sea por el ataque de Kyūbi, por la muerte de Minato o porque al momento de irse, la Uzumaki retiro la barrera "Ju Ichi Fūin" (Once Sellos) y se había llevado las arcas de dinero de Minato y ella, arcas que se estipulaban en quintillones de Yenes, dinero con el cual Konoha había estado subsistiendo.

Y actualmente, Konoha, estaba en una pobreza relativa: no habían suficientes alimentos en los almacenes y los Shinobis tenían que realizar misiones rango A y S, para poder subsistir. Todo era culpa de Danzō por atacar Uzushio y los miles de Shinobis que se perdieron en la anterior guerra, era un dolor que aun persistía en el subconsciente.

Equipo **7** : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Nara Tamaki.

Equipo **8** : Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino.

Equipo **9** : Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee y Ama Tenten.

Equipo 10: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chōji.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::**

 **05**

 **:::::**

Mientras que Kushina, aun pensaba como asesinar a la Damiyo, su relación con su hijo, era curiosa: Por un lado dejaban en claro que eran madre e hijos, pero los abrazos y besos ocasionales, decían otra cosa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Definitivamente, fue una buena idea, el enseñarles ese **Bushin** especial ―dijo Kushina, quien paseaba con su hijo y Ritsuko. Mientras que un **Bushin** suyo, de Ritsuko, Naruto y Haku, entrenaban en la playa.

La verdadera Haku, estaba visitando a una amiga suya: Uzumaki Sachi quien tenía una tienda de flores y era ayudada por Haku.

El día compartido del trio: Madre-Hijo y… Kitsune, tuvo su final, cuando volvieron a la mansión Uzumaki, luego de comer, reír y especialmente, por un aviso urgente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Torre de la Uzukage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Qué ocurre, Hebi? ―Pregunto al ANBU, con mascara de serpiente.

―Uzukage-Sama ―dijo el ANBU, hay avisos sobre un aparente Nukenin de Konoha, realizo los ataques a Kusa y Yugakure ―Kushina frunció el ceño. La destrucción de esas **2** aldeas menores, tenían a todas las aldeas, tanto grandes como pequeñas, en alerta desde hace pocos días ―Aparentemente, se mueve hacia el oeste.

― _El Oeste: Kiri, Nami y Uzushio_ ―Pensó Kushina molesta― ¿Sabemos algo más? ―pregunto la Kage.

―Negativo, pero, tengo una nota por parte del Hokage, quien desea que los Rokukages, se preparen para cualquier cosa, él dice que este, no es un enemigo ordinario ―dijo el ANBU.

―Bien ―dijo Kushina, dejando ir su enojo―Deseo **5** escuadrones, que reúnan tanta información como puedan ―dijo Kushina, realmente era información para preocuparse, si es que un solo Shinobi destruyo una aldea... Cuando desapareció el ANBU, intento calmarse y sintió una mano sobre la suya, subió la mirada y miro a Naruto, quien le sonreía cariñosamente.

―Sea lo que sea, Okasan… sé que podremos contra ello y mucho más ―dijo Naruto. Kushina sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que las aldeas, eran alertadas sobre una posible nueva amenaza, las cosas en Konoha o más bien: Para Danzō, no iban nada bien.

― ¡Tenemos que contenerlo! ―Grito un ANBU, mientras que era apoyado por otros 8 ANBU's, quienes rodearon a la persona.

Era un hombre de unos **24** años, cabello largo y plateado, ojos lila, llevaba una gabardina negra con el numero "V" (5 en Romanos) y un pantalón ANBU.

―Recuerden: No lo asesinen, es el único sobreviviente del Proyecto Yang ―dijo Torune, mientras que los ANBU's, sacaban sus Tantō.

― **¡** **Fūton: Hanachiri Mai no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Viento: Jutsu Danza de Pétalos de Polvo** **)** ―Exclamo el hombre, de brazos cruzados, solo basto con soplar y liberar, un tornado el cual, ilógicamente, giraba e iba contra los ANBU's, sin necesidad de que el Shinobi se moviera. En pocos minutos, todos los ANBU's, habían sido asesinados ―Tengo que darle las gracias al anciano, por darme el **Fūton** ―El hombre tomo su Katana de una mesa, vio entrar a otro grupo de ANBU's, quienes, sin pensárselo, fueron contra él.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La base de NE, exploto, gracias a un domo que utilizo la presión del viento, todos los que estaban en la base, fallecieron, excepto el Shinobi de cabello blanco y una pequeña niña de cabello verde, ojos azules aguamarina, solo llevaba un corto vestido harapiento de color gris.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otra base de NE...**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! ―Grito un furioso Danzō, quien golpeo su mesa, antes de agarrarse las ropas a la altura del pecho y ser ayudado por una pareja ANBU a sentarse nuevamente.

―Todos los pacientes del proyecto Yang, enloquecieron sin distinción ―dijo Torune a su amo. El objetivo, era crear un nuevo Kekkei Genkai, pero no funcionaba, sin el Fūton o el Suiton y lo que hicieron, fue darle células de un usuario Fūton, al hombre de cabello blanco, quien destruyo la base entera, dejando millones de pérdidas en personal y materiales.

―Danzō-Sama ―El Halcón de Guerra volvió su mirada, hacia el ANBU, que acababa de entrar por la ventana ―Creo que he encontrado a los Shinobis más calificados, para llevar a cabo el proyecto Yang: Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, Sarutobi Asuma, entre otros, en esta misma lista ―El ANBU, entrego la lista a su amo.

 **El Proyecto Yang, la creación de un nuevo Kekkei Genkai. El camino, para que Konoha, se encontrara, donde tendría que encontrarse: En la cima del todo.**

 **(¿Qué Kunoichi de Konoha, sería una buena candidata para ser novia de Naruto?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **N/A: Lo lamentamos, pero no se nos ocurría nada para este capítulo, por ello no lo subimos antes.**

 **:::::**

 **06**

 **:::::**

―Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy ―dijo Kushina, puesto que sus alumnos, estaban llenos de cortes de Katana, Suiton y mordidas de Kitsunes. Ritsuko le miro a los ojos.

― **Sigo sin entender…** ― Ritsuko aún no podía entender, como lo hacía Kushina― **¿Cómo haces que las Kitsunes te sigan de ese modo?** ―Era curioso, que ella era la líder máxima de las Kitsunes y ellas deberían de seguirla a ella. Si ella decía "alto", ellas deberían de detenerse. Kushina solo le sonrió.

―Lo que sigue, es Fūinjutsu ―dijo la pelirroja, haciendo que Naruto saltara de la felicidad, puesto que era un tema que le apasionaba. Un minuto después; Naruto, Ritsuko y Haku tenían en sus manos un pergamino y un pincel ―El Fūinjutsu, es un tipo de Jutsu, en donde una o varias personas son capaces de sellar o almacenar seres vivos, Chakra u objetos en pergaminos, personas o cualquier otro medio de almacenaje. El sello puede ser roto y evitado si la victima tiene un Chakra de nivel más alto. Un sello puede llegar a estar desequilibrado si se pone un sello de números impares encima de un sello de números pares y viceversa. ― Kushina saco otro pergamino, pero más pequeño ―Usaran este pergamino que les entregue, por el resto del día. Sellaran su almuerzo o cualquier cosa que encuentren en la playa.

― ¿Sellar nuestra cena, Kushina-Sensei? ―Pregunto Haku sin entender, Kushina asintió.

―Sellaran el mayor número de objetos, plantas o animales en los pergaminos y solo yo, diré si pueden venir a la mansión a cenar ―Ninguno de sus 3 alumnos, dejaba de mirarla fijamente ―Espero que trajeran una carpa, porque puede que hagan un pequeño campamento, ustedes 3 ―Kushina desapareció en un Shunshin, mientras que su voz aún se escuchaba en el aire ―Lo que están haciendo ahora mismo, son **"Hokan no Fūin" (Sello de Almacenamiento)** ; luego de que el pergamino piense que los han dominado al 100%, cambiara al **"Genso Fūin" (Sello Elemental)** y al **"Fūin no Seigen" (Sello de Restricción)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de sellar peces suficientes para **5** meses de hambruna en la aldea, los **3** Genin fueron a la mansión. Tuvieron suerte de que Kushina les dejara pasar y aprobará dicho entrenamiento.

― ¿Ese cangrejo, aún está vivo? ―Pregunto la Uzumaki, cangrejo actualmente libre del Fūin de Haku, se desplazó rápidamente, fuera de la mansión y todos comenzaron a reírse ―Bueno, en pocos minutos estará listo el almuerzo ―Los 3 Genin, decidieron ir a cambiarse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Poco después del almuerzo, Naruto salió a caminar por la aldea. Encontrándose, con una miembro del equipo 10.

― ¡Hola, Naruto-Kun! ―dijo sonriente la pelirroja de ojos dorados.

―Hola Karui-Chan ―dijo Naruto, quien fue tomado del brazo por la sonriente chica de piel oscura y fue llevado prácticamente a rastras, hasta un Campo de Entrenamiento.

Una vez allí, Naruto mostro a una reluciente Asami: La Empuñadora era redondeada, la Tsuka era alargada y era de un reluciente metal negro.

Los ojos de la chica relucieron, quien abrió un pergamino con un "Hokan no Fūin" (Sello de Almacenamiento) y libero una Katana de empuñadura amarilla, Tsuka redondeada y un metal blanco como la nieve.

La primera en moverse fue Karui, quien salto y lanzo un corte vertical descendente.

Pero solo había un tronco que fue cortado a la mitad.

― ¿Dónde te metiste, Naruto-Kun? ―Pregunto Karui, quien creo un Bushin, pero Naruto apareció, atravesando el pecho del Bushin y haciéndole disiparse.

Karui lanzo una estocada recta, contra el rubio.

Naruto alzo su Katana con un corte vertical y ascendente, haciendo que la Katana de su amiga quedara lejos de sus cuerpos.

Karui salto hacia atrás, para tomar distancia y pensar en una estrategia.

Pero el rubio acababa de usar un Shunshin, para ponerse detrás de ella y sostener su Katana contra el cuello de la chica de ojos dorados.

― " _Perdiste, Karui-Chan"_ ―Susurro el rubio, ambos hicieron que sus Katanas volvieran a sus Fūin respectivos y Karui se sintiera frustrada― ¿Deseas ir a Ichiraku? ―La sonrisa de Karui, era imposible de ser ocultada, a ambos les fascinaba ir a comer Ramen a ese lugar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un hombre de cabello blanco, ojos azules y vestía con una camiseta gris harapienta y pantalones a juego. La camiseta tenía la letra/numero V.

― _Asi seré visible para cualquiera que sepa sobre "la traición"_ ―Pensó el hombre, antes de sonreír, vio una casa y se coló en ella. Con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo Shinji entro en la casa, empleando el **Tōton no Jutsu (Jutsu Escape Transparente)** , entro y tomo algunas prendas de vestir, salió y comenzó a recorrer la aldea; ya vestido: Una chaqueta roja, una camiseta negra del proyecto Yang y un pantalón negro.

No fue difícil hacerse con algo dinero: Era una aldea, donde el crimen afloraba, donde menos se lo esperaba el inocente, asi que Shinji hizo de Robín Hood… más o menos: Robarles a los atracadores, devolver a las víctimas y quedarse con un par de yenes.

Con lo que consiguió en 2 meses, pudo comprarse otras ropas y suministros. En esos 2 meses, pudo buscar el lugar al cual quería llegar y cuando lo encontró, la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios dejo ver sus blancos dientes ― _Seguramente, Orochimaru no Baka, tendrá algo interesante_ ―pensó Shinji, mientras que se internaba en un lugar que pocos habían tocado jamás: La Caverna Ryuichi ― _Si sus mascotas no me dicen dónde está (Orochimaru), supongo, que podré sacarles información, sobre el otro desgraciado ese_ ―dijo mentalmente, pensando en ese hombre que estaba causando el caos entre las aldeas, era extraño.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 meses después; Torre de la Uzukage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una ANBU de cabello castaño largo recogido en una coleta, ojos dorados, mascara de Lobo, gabardina negra, camiseta negra y pantalón negro; se presentó ante la Uzukage.

Pero Kushina, Naruto y Ritsuko estaban más ocupados dándose abrazos ocasionales, besos o sencillamente enseñándole a Naruto, lo que significaba ser Kage; asi que no notaron a la mujer ante ellos.

―Kushina-Sama… ―dijo la Kunoichi, pero las pelirrojas, estaban en... otra labor: Labor de enseñar, abrazar y darle uno que otro beso a Naruto ―Kushina-Sama…

― **¿Qué ocurre, Okami?** ―Pregunto Ritsuko por fin.

―Hemos encontrado a Shinji ―dijo la dama.

― ¿Dónde se encuentra? ―Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Kushina.

―Parece ser que se encuentra en Nami no Kuni y aparentemente, está del lado de Gatō, para evitar que un puente sea construido ―dijo Okami.

―Equipos **10** y **11** ―dijo Kushina de forma seria ―Pero, serán comandados por Uzumaki Yang, yo debo de continuar con la investigación de los atentados a las aldeas ―Naruto y Ritsuko asintieron, Naruto se levantó del asintiendo y fue a buscar a Haku, mientras que Ritsuko iba a avisar a Yang.

― ¿Equipos **10** y **11**? ―Pregunto Okami, no muy segura de la decisión de su Kage, pero no podía protestar, asi que solo desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

― _Creo que esta habitación, merece una mejor decoración_ ―pensó Kushina sonriente, antes de sacar una revista y comenzar a leerla.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Tora fue capturado ―dijo Kakashi, mientras que el gato era tomado por su dueña y se iba de allí.

―Muy bien equipo **7** , su siguiente misión, será lavar los baños… ―Pero Hiruzen fue interrumpido.

― ¡OLVIDENLO! ―Grito Sasuke furioso― ¡YO SOY UN UCHIHA! ― Grito, como si su apellido fuera lo más importante del mundo― ¡UN UCHIHA! ―Repitió― ¡Y NO SOY EL SIRVIENTE DE NADIE! ¡SOY UN NINJA Y MEREZCO UNA MISIÓN NINJA!

―Sasuke, las misiones de Rango D: se otorgan para que aprendan a trabajar en equipo ―dijo Iruka ―Las misiones de Rango C: Consisten en protección de objetos o personas, cuando viajan de un país a otro asi como posibles batallas contra criminales que no presentan un alto problema; las misiones de rango B: Espionaje, Confusión, Recolección de Información, Asesinatos silenciosos; A: Generalmente este tipo de misiones consiste en asesinar, espiar, capturar a personas con cierto poder o bien escoltar personas como señores feudales etc.; S: Generalmente están dedicadas al asesinato o captura de ninjas que aparecen clasificados en el Libro Bingo como criminales de alta peligrosidad por su destreza técnica y su afán de maldad.

―Les daremos una misión de rango C ―dijo el Hokage ―Tendrán que proteger a un hombre llamado Tazuna, quien necesita protección mientras que construye un puente, que comunicara a Nami, con Kiri.

El equipo Genin acepto la misión y pronto se encontraron con un hombre que llevaba un sombrero de paja, lentes, ojos negros, cabello y barba gris, camiseta naranja y pantalón negro.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La misión de los equipos **10** y **11** de Uzushio, podría considerarse como una misión ANBU. Ahora mismo, ambos equipos saltaban entre las ramas de los árboles, tenían la misión de ejecutar a Shinji y a Gatō.

― ¡Ritsuko! ―dijo Yami ―Tenemos que ser muy veloces, pero también cuidadosos ―Ritsuko suspiro, sabía cuan buen Shinobi era Shinji y el que ahora, fuera un Nukenin, solo lo volvía peligroso.

Yami era una mujer de unos 27 años, la cual llevaba su cabello rojo trenzado, a diferencia de otros ANBU's, ella no llevaba un uniforme característico, sino que a cambio lleva una camiseta azul manga larga y un pantalón negro.

Karin llevaba su cabello rojo suelto llegaba hasta media espalda, una chaqueta lavanda y una falda negra. Asi mismo llevaba una máscara de Neko.

Karui era una chica de ojos dorados, una parte de su cabello era cubierto por una pañoleta con el símbolo de Uzushio y el resto caía sobre su espalda, su tono de piel era oscuro, llevaba una camiseta verde sin mangas y una falda negra.

Mitsuki: era un chico de cabello rojo peinado hacia atrás, tenía una camiseta negra, con un estampado de cráneo y un pantalón negro.

Ritsuko: Tenía el cabello corto hasta la base del cuello y el resto se alzaba en capas, sus ojos eran azules de pupila rasgada, piel de porcelana, marcas en las mejillas, en esos momentos llevaba una chaqueta carmesí, camisa negra y pantalón lycra negro.

Haku: Mantenía su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran negros, llevaba una camiseta celeste y un pantalón negro.

Naruto: Nuestro protagonista tenía el cabello rubio con algunos mechones rojos, sus ojos eran azules, marcas en sus mejillas, llevaba una chaqueta naranja, una camiseta negra y un pantalón naranja.

― **Puedo oler algo** ―dijo Ritsuko ―Es un olor a algodón y metal.

―Estoy sintiendo, una gran cantidad de Chakras, al norte ―dijeron al unísono Naruto y Karin, se miraron y sonrieron.

― ¿Creen que deberíamos investigar? ―Pregunto Karui. La curiosidad la llamaba. Todos aprobaron esto, de todos modos: Yendo en línea recta, no encontrarían a sus objetivos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 minutos después; Lugar de la batalla**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A algunos metros de los equipos de Uzushio, se veía a un Jōnin de Konoha, quien usaba un Tantō, para enfrentarse a Uzumaki Senji.

― **¡Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Dragón de Rayo)** ―Exclamo Naruto, haciendo acto de aparición y destruyendo la prisión del Jōnin.

―Naruto… ―Murmuro su enemigo, pero realmente estaba muy cambiado, más que nada, por su cabello de color plateado. Senji saco su Katana y puso ante Naruto; quien, sin decir nada, camino sobre el agua como si fuera tierra firme y libero de un Fūin en su muñeca a Asami, su Katana ―Aquí voy… ―Senji desapareció.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― _¡¿A dónde fue?!_ ―Se preguntaron unos sorprendidos Kakashi y Sasuke ― _¡No puedo verlo con mi Sharingan!_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡SENJI-SAN, DESAPARECIO POR COMPLETO! ― Murmuro Karin, quien estaba completamente en Shock― ¡NO PUEDO SENTIR SU CHAKRA!

― **¡Yoake Ryū Uzumaki! (Dragón del Amanecer del Remolino)** ―Nadie pudo ver el ataque, solo vieron a Naruto salir despedido por el aire, antes de que Senji desapareciera nuevamente.

― _**¡Raiton: Fūinjutsu: Raiton: Bushin! (E. Rayo: Jutsu de Sellado: Clon de E. Rayo)**_ ―Pensó Naruto, para luego desvanecerse en un destello.

Senji apareció en el campo de batalla, empuño su Katana hacia su lado derecho y escucho un sonido parecido a una mala señal en un televisor― **¡Kenjutsu: Towairaito no Kujaku no Jutsu! (E. Espada: Jutsu Crepúsculo del Pavorreal)** ―Se giró y lanzo un corte ascendente, pero la Katana fue detenida por la Katana del rubio.

― _ **Senji-Sama, lo está poniendo a prueba, Naruto-Sama**_ ―Murmuro Asami, el espíritu de la Katana ― _ **Demostrémosle, lo que hemos hecho, hasta ahora.**_

― **¡Raiton: Raigen Raikōchū no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Rayo Luminoso del Pilar de Luz)** ―Exclamo Naruto y una luz los cegó a todos― **¡Kenjutsu: Towairaito no Kujaku no Jutsu! (E. Espada: Jutsu Crepúsculo del Pavorreal)** ―Todos recuperaron la vista y vieron a Senji de rodillas, vieron como de forma asquerosa, el vientre del enemigo estaba abierto, antes de que este desapareciera en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Está usted bien? ―Pregunto Karui al Jōnin de Konoha.

―Hai, estoy bien, gracias por salvarnos ―dijo el Jōnin ―Soy Hatake Kakashi, ellos son mis alumnos: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Tamaki.

―Soy Naruto ―dijo el joven ―Ellas son mis compañeras de equipo: Ritsuko y Haku. Ellos son el equipo **10** : Karin, Karui y Mitsuki.

―Chicos ―dijo Tazuna ―Creí haber escuchado que su compañero dijo, que habías venido tras Gatō.

―Tras Gatō por su tiranía sobre Nami y tras Shinji porque es un Nukenin ―explico Karin.

― _Sensei no es un Nukenin, fue secuestrado y quien sabe lo que esté planeando_ ―Pensó Naruto, pero claramente no lo diría.

―Yo podría darles posada, si ustedes me ayudan a finalizar la construcción del puente ―dijo Tazuna pensando, que si podía convencerlos de venir con ellos, él podría finalizar más rápido el puente.

―Disculpe, Kakashi-San ―dijo Yami― ¿Por qué tus Genin, están en una misión rango A?

―Tazuna-San nos dijo que no tenía mucho dinero, ya que por culpa de Gatō, su aldea es pobre ―explico Kakashi ―Luego, nos encontramos con los hermanos demonio y ahora, con este Nukenin de Uzushio.

―Por el modo en el cual ellos manipulaban sus Kunai, puedo ver que son Genin, es más: Yo diría que su entrenamiento es poco o casi nulo ―dijo Karin, Sasuke se enfadó por esas palabras.

―Tu misión finalizo cuando Senji-Sensei, apareció en el campo de batalla, Kakashi ―dijo Naruto ―Nosotros ayudaremos con la construcción del puente, no se preocupen. Vuelvan a su aldea.

― ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, PARA DARNOS ORDENES?! ―Gritaron Sasuke y Tamaki― ¡NO ERES NADIE! ―Ambos Genin corrieron hacia Naruto, quien saco un par de papeles de su bolsillo, un pincel y comenzó a esquivar con leves movimientos a la pareja Genin, consiguiendo hacerlos enfadar.

Sasuke lanzo una patada, Naruto se agacho y le coloco uno de los papeles en el pecho, se movió 3 pasos hacia su izquierda, esquivando el puño de Tamaki y le coloco el otro papel a él.

― ¡¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO MALDITO DOBE?! ― Grito un furioso Sasuke, quien estaba completamente quieto― ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE HABLES AHORA! ¡¿CÓMO HICISTE PARA ENTUMECER MI CUERPO?!

― ¡MÁS TE VALE DESHACER LO QUE SEA QUE LE HAYAS HECHO A MI SASUKE-KUN, AHORA MISMO, ÉL ES MEJOR QUE TU! ―Grito Sakura, haciendo que Naruto, Ritsuko, Haku, Karin, Karui y Mitsuki; llevaban sus manos a sus oídos, los cuales estaban lastimados, por el grito de la Haruno.

Mitsukisonrió― ¿Mejor que Naruto-Sama? ―Pregunto el chico de cabello rojo y ropas negras, sonriente ―Por favor, rosadita, por si no lo has notado, Naruto-Sama acaba de detener a tu noviecito y al otro chico con simple **Seigen Fūinjutsu.**

Luego de "descongelar" a la pareja Genin, estos fueron regañados por Kakashi, sobre atacar a un Shinobi de "una aldea aliada". Llegaron a la casa de Tazuna, donde fueron recibidos por la hija del hombre y se les dieron **2** habitaciones.

―Perdonen la pregunta pero, ¿Quién era Senji? ―Pregunto Kakashi.

―Fue uno de los mejores Shinobis de Uzushio ―dijo Yami ―Un maestro del Kenjutsu, quien instruyo a Naruto-Sama, antes de traicionar a la aldea.

― _Eso no fue lo que paso_ ―Pensó Naruto ― _Pero no puedo decir nada._

―Creo que es lógico, pensar que Senji volverá a atacar a Tazuna-San ―dijo Kakashi, antes de mirar a sus alumnos ―Sasuke, Sakura… Tamaki, iniciaremos un nuevo entrenamiento.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **15 minutos después; fuera de la casa de Tazuna**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Detrás de la casa de Tazuna, había árboles, lo cual ayudaba al entrenamiento de Kakashi.

―Tamaki, Sasuke ―dijo Kakashi ―Ustedes **2** , gastan mucho Chakra, al realizar sus Jutsus, por otro lado, Sakura: Debes de aumentar tus reservas de Chakra, antes de que yo pueda enseñarte Ninjutsu elemental ―Sakura asintió.

― _Ciertamente sus reservas de Chakra, no son tan altas_ ―Pensó Karin ― _Pero ella podría aprender_ _ **Iryō-Ninjutsu**_ _._

― ¿Y qué ejercicio realizaremos, para hacer eso, Kakashi-Sensei? ―Pregunto Sakura, algo temerosa.

―Escalar árboles, ¿verdad? ―dijo Naruto sonriente, quien miro a Karui, quien asintió. La chica de cabello rojo, ojos dorados y piel morena, escalo el árbol, solo usando sus pies.

― ¡Esta caminando sobre el árbol! ―Grito Sakura entre: histérica y asombrada.

― ¡Oye tú, pelirroja! ―Grito Sasuke a Karui― ¡Te ordeno que me enseñes a hacer eso y también les ordeno que me entreguen todos sus Jutsus…! ―Pero los Chakras de Naruto y Ritsuko, más el instinto asesino que la pareja rubia/pelirroja liberaron, fue suficiente para mantener a Sasuke cayado.

Mientras que el equipo de Konoha escalaba los árboles.

Naruto y Karui se enfrentaban en Kenjutsu.

Ritsuko usaba su **Fūton** contra un pobre grupo de árboles.

Haku se había puesto en medio de un lago y había comenzado a ejercitar: Su Suiton por un lado y su Fūton por el otro.

Karin entrenaba su Katon, el cual aún era limitado, cosa que la hacía entristecer, luego le pediría a Yami-Sensei, algunos Jutsus.

Mitsuki entrenaba Taijutsu con un **Kage Bushin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Te enfermaras, si sigues aquí… Naruto-Kun ―dijo Haku despertando a su compañero de equipo, quien solo le dio un beso en los labios. Pero Haku se colocó sobre él, se miraron a los ojos, ellos **2** , no sabían si lo que tenían era una relación de hermanos o de novios, la línea era muy confusa, pero poco les importaba, entre besos, calentura y frio nocturno.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Puente; 2 días después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Nada mal, Naruto ―dijo Shinji sonriente, antes de detener la Katana de Naruto, con algo de sobresfuerzo.

―Arigato ―Murmuro Naruto sonriente, antes de rodear su Katana con **Fūton** , para su sorpresa, Shinji hizo lo mismo, una onda de aire, los envió en direcciones opuestas, haciéndoles tomar distancia, el uno del otro― **¡Fūton: Shinku Dekidaka no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Destajo del Vacío)** ―La Katana de Naruto, se rodeó de viento y él solo tuvo que lanzar un corte ascendente con su Katana, para liberar una hoja de viento, que fue hacia su maestro.

Senji sonrió― **¡Fūton:** **Shinkū Sokuhō** **! (E. Viento: Jutsu Rompimiento del Vacío)** ―Su Katana también se rodeó de viento y lanzo una hoja de viento, hacia su alumno ―Causaran un vacío… ―Pero Senji no pudo finalizar de hablar, ya que Naruto y Senji sintieron como algo los halaba hacia el centro.

Naruto lanzo un corte, que Senji bloqueo por poco y eso acabo con tan extraño fenómeno.

Senji lanzo una patada baja, haciendo que Naruto tropezara, solo para ver como Yami, le lanzaba una flecha― **¡Fūton: Shinkugyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** ―Exclamo Senji, lanzando miles de esferas de viento, que destruyeron la flechas, golpearon y dejaron heridas sangrantes, para los Shinobis de Uzushio y de Konoha, por igual― ¿Listo para…? ―Se comenzaron a escuchar aplausos, era Gatō.

―Hola Senji ―dijo Gatō sonriente, acompañado de sus hombres― ¿Sabes algo? Me has salido muy caro, asi que estos caballeros, van a matarte y les pagare la mitad de lo que te pagaría a ti.

―Parece ser, que estamos todos del mismo bando, hasta matar a Gatō ―Murmuro Mitsuki, sin fiarse mucho del Nukenin y sacando un par de Chakram.

―Ustedes vayan por los restantes, yo voy por Gatō ―dijo Senji ―Yami, cúbreme con tu **Kyūjutsu (Jutsu de Arco)** ―Yami murmuro algo, saco un pergamino y de un **Fūin** , saco un arco ―Utilicen Jutsus a distancia.

Naruto utilizo su Katana, llevando Chakra **Raiton** a sus pies, para ser más veloz y poder correr entre sus enemigos, decapitándolos.

Haku utilizo su **Hyoton** , haciendo brotar estacas del suelo, en las cuales sus enemigos fallecían empalados.

Ritsuko rodeo sus manos de **Fūton** y en lo que los descuartizaba, también los borraba de este mundo.

Yami utilizo el **Kage Bushin** , para crear **5 Bushin** y comenzar a disparar de a dos flechas.

Mitsuki utilizaba sus Chakram para decapitar a sus rivales.

Karui utilizaba su Katana y era certera al alcanzar en el corazón a sus rivales.

Karin les indicaba a todos, como actuar, desde un punto alto del puente.

Sasuke lanzaba sus únicos **Katon no Jutsu: Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Esfera de Fuego)** y **Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego).**

Sakura se había quedado en retaguardia, porque estaba aterrada.

Tamaki usaba el **Kagemane no Jutsu** , para simplificarles las cosas a todos.

Kakashi utilizaba su **Chidory** , para poder derrotar a sus enemigos, más rápidamente.

― ¡SHINJI-SENSEI! ―Grito Naruto, Shinji se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

― **¡** **ŌRORA NO SEISHIN** **! (ESPIRITU DE LA AURORA)** ―Grito Shinji, yendo hacia Gatō y los pocos hombres, que aún le sobrevivían, su Katana tomo un aura dorada y corto el aire, dejando ir una medialuna de Chakra, que arrasó con las vidas de Gato, sus hombres y con la vida de Shinji.

 **La Katana "Saki" (Destino), término ante Naruto.**

Luego de que el puente fuera finalizado, Naruto tuvo una batalla de Taijutsu contra Sasuke, por sus Katanas. Naruto estaba tan enfadado por la muerte de Shinji, que Haku tuvo que encerrarlo en una **Hyōton: Hyōrō no Jutsu (E. Hielo: Jutsu Prisión de Hielo)** , para que se calmara y no extinguiera a su Clan hermano.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::**

 **07**

 **:::::**

Habían pasado unos **2** días desde la victoria en Nami. Senji se puso de pie, como si nada hubiese pasado ― _Tus movimientos no fueron malos, Naruto_ ―Pensó el hombre de cabello blanco, quien había fingido su muerte con el "Shikon no Jutsu" (Jutsu Control de los Muerto) ―Visitar a Orochimaru, no fue tan malo, después de todo.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Luego de destruir la base de NE, Senji había huido, antes de ser descubierto._ _Luego de un largo caminar, Senji llego a Yoake no Kuni (País del Amanecer)._

 _Encontró a Orochimaru y a sus secuaces, quienes estaban obligando a un grupo de personas a entrar en una carrosa._

 _Luego de observar por un largo tiempo y al ver cómo eran encerrados en dicha carrosa, hizo uso su nuevo Jutsu "_ _ **Fūton: Sendan Te no Jutsu" (E. Viento: Jutsu Palma Cortante)**_ _, Jutsu que destruyo la carrosa y las esposas, liberando de esta forma a las personas, quienes escaparon._

― _¿Quién te crees que eres, para atreverte a entorpecer el trabajo de Orochimaru-Sama? ―Pregunto Kabuto apareciendo y usando su_ _ **Chakra Mesu (Bisturí de Chakra)**_ _, mientras que Senji volvía a usar su_ _ **Fūton: Sendan Te no Jutsu (E. Viento: Jutsu Palma Cortante)**_ _._

 _Kabuto no fue difícil de vencer, no cuando puedes usar las puertas de Chakra y complicarle a tu rival, el cortar tu cuerpo, con un bisturí, sobretodo, cuando eres más veloz y tu mano rodeada de viento, es como una Katana._

 _Kabuto y Senji, se pusieron el uno frente al otro: Uno de ellos malherido y sangrante (Kabuto) y el otro tranquilo y desagitado (Senji), ambos imprimieron todo su Chakra (Kabuto en su_ _ **Chakra Mesu**_ _) y su Chakra elemental (Senji en su_ _ **Fūton: Sendan Te**_ _) en sus manos y corrieron hacia su rival._

 _Pero Orochimaru los detuvo a ambos y viendo el potencial de Senji, lo llevo a Oto, donde ordeno a Kabuto el enseñarle, todo sobre_ _ **Iryō-Ninjutsu**_ _._

 _Cuando lo supo todo, solo se desvaneció en el aire y busco a Gatō, para ganarse su confianza y a futuro matarlo._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Senji tomo una Shirasaya de uno de los matones fallecidos de Gatō, la movió entre sus dedos, pero no le agrado mucho, paso entre varias Katanas, tomo un par y salió de Nami, sonriente y tranquilo.

Cuando ya estaba en Kiri, busco un modo de llegar hasta Ame, cuanto antes.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto había pasado todo el día en el Dojō, entrenando con Asami (Belleza) y Saki (Destino).

Asami tenía la Tsuka (empuñadura) redondeada, la Tsuba (guardamanos) era alargada y la hoja era negra.

Saki tenía la Tsuka normal, la Tsuba era redondeada y la hoja completamente blanca.

Asami y Saki, fueron forjadas por el mismo herrero: Uzumaki Makoto, uno de los mejores herreros y Samuráis que tuvo el Clan Uzumaki, quien utilizo un **Fūin** en las hojas, que las volvía, literalmente "impermeables a la sangre".

Naruto sintió un leve dolor de cabeza, que le hizo cerrar sus ojos y doblar su espalda, mientras que usaba las Katanas para sostenerse y al levantar su vista, vio a Kushina ante él, con una sonrisa.

―Naruto-Kun ―dijo Kushina sonriente ―Te dejare quedarte con Asami y Saki, pero debes de saber algo importante sobre ambas Katanas ―Naruto asintió y Kushina le extendió un pergamino, con un Kenjutsu muy singular: Jar'Kai

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de unos **3** meses después de la misión en Nami, todos los equipos de Uzushio, habían avanzado a pasos agigantados.

El Equipo **1** : Hikari y Shiko se habían especializado en Ninjutsu Elemental e Iryō Ninjutsu.

El Equipo **8** : Sakae tenía un gran uso de su Kekkei Genkai: La Zampakutō.

Akira era una chica la cual no le gustaba luchar, asi que aprendió Fūinjutsu e Iryō Ninjutsu, exclusivamente.

Misato era un chico boca floja la mayor parte del tiempo, pero su Ninjutsu Doton, era de gran capacidad.

Equipo **9** : Karin tenía una habilidad única como Sensor y asi mismo, tenía **Katon**.

Karui tenía su Kenjutsu, además de su **Raiton** , el cual casi nunca usaba, pero podía acabar con varios enemigos, si era necesario.

Mitsuki tenía sus Chakram y una gran habilidad en el Taijutsu Hebi Bara.

Y el Equipo **11** : Naruto tenía su **Fūton** , **Raiton** y ahora Kenjutsu.

Haku había estado entrenando con Naruto y Ritsuko, para aumentar su Fūton y estaba a solo pasos de lograr el " **Kyofuton** " **(E. Vendaval)** , una evolución del **Fūton** , que era casi considera como un Tabú o incluso como un **Kinjutsu** , porque podría destruir una aldea entera. Su **Suiton** fue con Nagato, consiguiendo una "unión o familiaridad" con el **Suiton** , asi como en el **Fūton**.

Ritsuko, había conseguido ocultar su naturaleza Biju, usando **Senjutsu**. Cosa que la volvía más fuerte en Taijutsu y **Fūton** ; asi mismo la volvía más peligrosa. En una ocasión, **7** escuadrones ANBU's, tuvieron que separarla en una ocasión de una aterrorizada Kimi (Gobi), por encontrar a la Yegua, abrazada a Naruto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de la Uzukage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―4 equipos… Y todos participaran en los exámenes Chūnin de Konoha ―dijo Kushina con las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro y ante ella, un escuadrón ANBU compuesto por Kunoichis ―Si Konoha descubre, el **Kekkei Genkai** latente en Naruto-Kun, no dudo que esto pueda causar algo aun peor, que perder su alianza con nosotros ―Al lado derecho de la Uzukage, descansaba una carta, firmada por todas las casas de Uzushio, por ella y por la Damiyo, que romperían la alianza con Konoha, por el ataque de Sasuke a Naruto ―Ustedes, tendrán que cuidar de Naruto-Kun. Específicamente de él, para mantenerlo a salvo de las maquinaciones de Danzo o de los Consejeros, cuando se encuentren en… ―Un resplandor carmesí y una explosión, se hicieron presentes ―Creo que vino de la playa, vamos ―El escuadrón y la Uzukage, fueron hacia el lugar, donde aún se veían grandes explosiones. Kushina solo sonrió.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Playa Sur de Uzushio**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, se encontraba solo usando su camiseta blanca y su pantalón negro.

— **¡** **Hakai no chikara: Mokujiroku no Ryū** **! (Poder de la Destrucción: Dragón del Apocalipsis)** —Naruto alargo su mano y una esfera de energía roja se formó en su mano, antes de que dicha esfera se transformara en un dragón rojo que surco las aguas del mar y chocó contra una isla que desapareció, al contacto.

— **¡KIA!** —Naruto fue abordado por la espalda, por Kushina y Ritsuko, a quienes por algún motivo extraño, se les hizo tierno ver a Naruto entrenando.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mikoto, Kakashi, Hiruzen y Sasuke; se encontraban en dicha reunión.

—Sasuke —dijo Mikoto de forma seria —No creo que sepas, lo que has hecho. Atacar al hijo de un Kage de una aldea aliada, podría hacer que ellos se vuelvan nuestros enemigos.

— ¡Esa Katana era asombrosa y por derecho, era MIA! —Grito Sasuke de forma altanera y arrogante, mientras que tocaba su pecho con su mano izquierda; pero sus quejas cayeron en oídos sordos.

—Esas Katanas fueron forjadas en Uzushio, por consecuencia son de Uzushio —dijo Koharu —Pudiste haber causado una guerra contra una aldea aliada y… ¿Ahora quien podría enfrentarse a una de las aldeas más poderosas, quienes además son maestros del Kenjutsu y Fūinjutsu? —Sasuke abrió levemente sus ojos, ¿realmente eran tan poderosos?

—Por si fuera poco, tiene los Bijus de su lado —murmuro Danzō, eso les hizo tener un escalofrió a todos los presentes —Sasuke, hasta que no demuestres que puedes razonar como un Shinobi, quedaras como un Genin, hasta que este consejo, en cual estamos presentes: Sarutobi, Homura, Koharu, Mikoto-Sama, Hatake y yo. Decidamos que has madurado mentalmente para afrontar los problemas de tus acciones y ejercer como Chūnin o Jōnin.

— ¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO, ANCIANO?! —Pregunto Sasuke realmente furioso— ¡LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN SON EN ALGUNAS SEMANAS!

—Si lo deseas, puedes realizar el examen con tu equipo —dijo Hiruzen, con una máscara de enojo —Pero, aunque pases, este consejo decidirá si avanzas como Chūnin o si seguirás como Genin, hasta que este asunto con Uzushio, pueda ser resuelto —Sasuke salió enfadado de la oficina. Un ave apareció, Hiruzen encontró que era una nota proveniente de Uzushio, reconoció la letra de Kushina y comenzó a leer, mientras que poco a poco, se volvía tan pálido como su ex – alumno (Orochimaru).

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Hiruzen? —Pregunto un preocupado Homura, porque la estupidez de Sasuke, causara una guerra contra una de las aldeas más poderosas del mundo.

— " _Uzu… Uzushio… está pidiendo romper la alianza con Konoha"_ —Murmuro en un susurro Hiruzen, mientras que los presentes de ponían de pie tan aterrados, como el anciano.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::**

 **08**

 **:::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de la Uzukage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina les entrego un par de pergaminos a los miembros de los equipos 1 y 11.

―Estos pergaminos, tiene que llegar a Kusa ―dijo Kushina ―En el interior de los pergaminos, encontraran un Fūin. Cada pergamino contiene un cofre de rubíes y diamantes, que debe de ser entregado al líder del Clan "Nana Tsuki" ―Ambos equipos asintieron y salieron para tomar sus cosas.

Una misión rango C, nada podría salir mal.

Se encontraron en la puerta sur, la cual cruzaron, fueron al muelle y tomaron un barco, para ir hasta tierra firme en Hi no Kuni.

―Cruzaremos el país, en 2 días, si todo sale bien ―dijo Iori, quien guiaba a ambos equipos (1 y 11), ya que Kushina, como la Uzukage, solo tenía el tiempo suficiente para entrenar al equipo de su hijo ―Luego llegaremos a la frontera norte entre Hi no Kuni y Kusa no Kuni. Un enviado del clan Nana Tsuki, estaría esperando el pergamino.

Hikari mantenía su Sharingan activo, algo bien hecho, ya que nunca se sabía, si alguien podría buscar atacarles.

―Aunque es bueno que te mantengas en guardia, Hikari-Chan ―dijo Shiko a su compañera de equipo ―Puedes fatigarte, por el uso excesivo del Sharingan ―Hikari asintió, mientras que seguían su camino.

― ¡CUIDADO! ―Grito Hikari, el equipo 11 se detuvo, pero el suelo bajo sus pies de hundió, Ritsuko y Haku pudieron saltar, colocándose a salvo pero un extraño ANBU, acababa de formar una plataforma alta y tenía a Naruto como su rehén.

El atacante era un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos azules, llevaba una camiseta color crema y un pantalón negro ―Entreguen el cofre y no dañare a su amigo ―dijo con una voz casi muerta y una mirada que demostraba que no les tendría piedad.

― ¡Formación **14**! ―Murmuro Iori y ambos grupos (a excepción de Naruto, quien está de rehén) se pusieron en línea recta, uno junto al otro, a esperar el momento justo, para atacar.

Iori fue hacia el frente, se movió tan rápido, que su enemigo no pudo verlo.

Pero si anticiparlo: Su enemigo de cabello castaño, utilizo a Naruto como palanca para mantenerse en el aire y patear fuertemente detrás de sí.

Iori estaba con los brazos en forma de X, reforzó sus brazos con Chakra Doton y soporto la patada de su enemigo, a pesar de todo. ―Te sacaremos de esta situación, Naruto―dijo Iori, quien realizo sellos de manos, mientras que sacaba un pergamino, se mordió el dedo, paso su sangre por el Fūin del pergamino y lo enseño a su enemigo― **¡Suiton: Umi no Kemono no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bestia del Mar)** ―El agua salió del pergamino, transformándose en una especie de mantarraya de agua y golpeando a su enemigo, elevándolo en el aire, pero aun asi, no había soltado el agarre que ejercía, sobre Naruto.

―Nada mal, para ser: ¡Uzumaki Iori; Uzu no Kemono! ―Murmuro su enemigo sonriendo de una forma demoniaca.

― **¡Suelta a mi novio, desgraciado!** ―Grito Ritsuko furiosa― **¡** **Fūton: Shinkū Renpa no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacío** **)** ―La Kitsune, estaba tan furiosa que libero miles de cuchillas de viento, que fueron hacia Naruto y su captor.

― ¡RITSUKO-SENPAI! ―Gritaron las Genin y el Jōnin, quienes conocían la verdadera naturaleza de la pelirroja, quien tarde se dio cuenta de su error y juraría ver a Naruto, cortado en rodajas.

― ¡NARUTO-KUN! ―Gritaron Ritsuko y Haku aterrorizadas, ante lo que la Kitsune acababa de hacer.

Pero, solo se escuchó el grito del hombre de cabello castaño.

Naruto apareció, producto de un Shunshin, junto a su equipo, respiraba agitado.

―Yo, lo… ―Ritsuko no sabía que decir, pero ella y las restantes Genin, se sonrojaron al ver el torso de Naruto, el cual estaba trabajado; aunque no era exagerado para su edad.

―Descuida ―dijo Naruto calmado, quien volvió la mirada a su enemigo, quien estaba de pie, mirando a todos sus enemigos.

― ¡MUERAN! ―Grito su enemigo sonriente y concentrando Chakra― **¡** **Doton: Dosekiryū no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Tierra** **: Jutsu Dragón de** **Tierra** **y Roca)** ―Su enemigo coloco sus manos en el suelo y de este, surgió un Dragón de proporciones titánicas, quien se lanzó contra ellos.

― **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra)** ―dijo Naruto a Ritsuko y Haku, creando **4** Clones de cada uno de ellos

―Usaremos el "Fūton: Shinkūgyoku"―dijo Naruto a los clones ―Ustedes usaran el "Fūton: Atsugai", contra él ―Los clones asintieron. El Dragón se acercaba, cada vez más.

― **¡** **Fūton: Shinkūgyoku** **!** **(** **E.** **Viento** **: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** ―Naruto, Ritsuko y Haku, liberaron al unísono, una ráfaga de proyectiles de viento, que dañaron "ligeramente", al Dragón de Tierra, que seguía su curso.

― ¡ES INÚTIL GAKI! ― dijo su enemigo― ¡NADA DERROTARA, MI JUTSU MAXIMO!

― _¿Se Jutsu máximo?_ ―Se preguntó Iori ―Seguramente planea algo más, tengan mucho cuidado.

― **¡Fūton: Atsugai no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Daño de Presión)** ―Exclamaron Naruto, Ritsuko y Haku, creando una esfera de viento, que destruyó por completo el dragón.

― **¡** **Nijū no sayō Kasai** **! (Doble Acción de Fuego)** ―Exclamo Hikari, pasando entre la nube de polvo del Jutsu del Equipo **11** y pasando la guardia su enemigo, lanzando un puño en el vientre del hombre de cabello castaño y luego lanzando una patada rodeada de Chakra Katon, que le exploto en el rostro, quemando a su enemigo.

Shiko salto sobre el hombro de Hikari― **¡Mie no Tora Uzumaki! (Triple Tigre del Remolino)** ―Shiko le dio una patada ascendente a su rival en la barbilla, luego otra patada en el vientre que también le hizo subir y una patada en la cabeza, que le hizo caer.

― **¡** **Pen Tatsumaki Kuchiku-kan** **! (Tornado de Pluma Destructora)** ―Naruto alzo una mano y de esta, salieron lo que parecían ser plumas de energía carmesí, que pronto cubrieron a su enemigo, des integrándolo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una vez en Kusa, un hombre de cabello azul, ojos negros, piel blanca y vestido con un Kimono masculino amarillo, les estaba esperando. Tras las presentaciones, entregaron el cofre al hombre, este se despidió cordialmente y fue a llevar el cofre, al líder de su aldea.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando volvieron a la aldea, fueron directamente a la oficina de la Hokage, donde se encontraron con los equipos 8 y 10, los equipos 1 y 11, se unieron a la conversación con su Kage, quien les informo sobre "Los Exámenes Chūnin", que se realizarían en Konoha.

Los 4 equipos vitorearon ser seleccionados, para dicha misión y fueron a preparar sus cosas, para el gran viaje: Desde Uzushio, hasta Konoha.

Sin que los equipos **1** , **8** , **10** y **11** , lo supieran, ellos serían escoltados por un equipo ANBU, desde Uzushio, hasta Konoha y durante los exámenes Chūnin.

Aunque, más que ser algo, para proteger a los futuros y posibles Chūnin de Uzushio, era más bien, el acto de una madre sobre protectora (Kushina)

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Saben algo? ―Hablo Sakae ―No me agrada ir de camino hacia Konoha. No después del incidente con Naruto-Sama ―Todos los equipos miraron al hijo de la Uzukage, pero Naruto pensaba en sus propios asuntos. Todos sabían que ese Uchiha, había deseado quitarle las Katanas de Senji, al rubio.

― _ **Ciertamente, algo no está bien aquí**_ ―Pensó Ritsuko. Era algo en el aire, algo muy. Muy extraño.

 _(Los ANBU's enviados por Kushina)_

Cuando llegaron a Konoha, se toparon con los equipos de Ame y Kusa, a quienes saludaron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Llegaron a los distintos hoteles de Konoha, se les dieron habitaciones, para cada uno de los equipos de distintas aldeas.

Pero no solo eran vigilados por los ANBU's de Uzushio, sino que también, eran vigilados por los ANBU's de NE, quienes tenían ordenes específicas, sobre capturar al hijo de la Uzukage, quien se había atrevido a traicionar a Konoha y a llevarse los secretos del Yondaime.

 **Si esa perra pelirroja, no le devolvía a Danzō el legado del Yondaime, entonces, podía irse olvidando, de volver a ver a su mocoso.**


	9. Inicio del Examen

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **09: Inicio del Examen**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En una base subterránea, más específicamente: en una oficina se encontraba Danzō, quien acababa de recibir una confirmación de la llegada de los equipos de Uzushio y la confirmación de que el hijo del Yondaime, estaba entre ellos.

―Manténganlo vigilado ―Ordeno Danzo ―Ya veremos, cuando sea el momento indicado para capturarlo ―El ANBU, salió de la habitación y fue a reunir a un equipo, para poder capturar al demonio, cuando su amo lo ordenara.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los equipos de Uzushio y de cada una de las aldeas se dividieron, para hacer sus propias tareas.

Naruto y Karui, fueron a entrenar Kenjutsu.

Ritsuko y Haku se fueron a entrar Taijutsu.

Hikari, Shiko fueron a la biblioteca.

Sakae y Akira entrenaban Kenjutsu.

Misato y Karin, entrenaban sus habilidades como sensores.

Mitsuki entrenaba su Bōjutsu.

Haku y Ritsuko entrenaban Fūton, mientras que la Kitsune aprendía Suiton de la mano de Haku, además Ritsuko invoco a Saori (Sanbi), para que le enseñara a usar el Suiton.

Sin embargo, Saori le pedía como recompensa, a cambio de entrenarla en Suiton, estar un día con Naruto.

A Haku le sonaba a que la Kame (tortuga), deseaba tener una cita con Naruto, pero a Ritsuko, le sonaba a que Saori deseaba robarle su "inocencia" al rubio.

― **Tu y yo, tendremos una conversación, Saori-Chan** ―dijo Ritsuko de forma seria y creyendo que era la dueña de Naruto. Pero bueno, ella lo amo primero que sus restantes hermanas. Una aterrorizada Saori, desapareció junto con una furiosa Ritsuko, en un **Fūton: Shunshin**.

―Espero que Ritsuko-San, no vaya a matar a Saori-San ―dijo Haku, con una gota tras su cabeza.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una semana después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que los equipos de Uzushio, se dirigían hacia el salón, el equipo 11, noto a los ANBU's de Uzushio y de NE. Asi que para diferenciarlos, los llamaron

― ¿Creen que Kushina-Sama, enviara al escuadrón Kurai? ―Pregunto Ritsuko.

―Conociendo a Okasan, los envió a ellos ―dijo Naruto, mientras que los equipos entraban en el lugar, donde se realizaría la prueba.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 horas después; Salón 203**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Mi nombre es Morino Ibiki ¡La primera fase del examen Chūnin, empieza ahora! ―dijo un hombre quien tenía una bandana de Konoha a modo de pañoleta, cicatrices en el rostro, una camisa gris, una gabardina negra y pantalones negros ―Existen algunas reglas, que todos deben acatar ―dijo el hombre, mientras que lo apuntaba en el tablero ―Todos inician el examen con una calificación de 100%, el examen consta de **10** preguntas, por cada pregunta mal contestada, se restara un punto. Además: El equipo pasara, dependiendo de las respuestas de los integrantes del equipo.

― _Eso significa, que todos debemos de contestar bien al menos_ _ **8**_ _o_ _ **9**_ _preguntas, para de este modo, poder avanzar_ ―Pensó Haku.

―Otra cosa ―dijo Ibiki― ¿Ven a los centinelas de la habitación? Su vista en muy aguda y si sorprenden a alguien haciendo trampa, el equipo entero, será descalificado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los minutos pasaron y Naruto, pronto tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, puesto que una luz, le encandilo los ojos, miro hacia arriba levemente y vio como un chico de Suna (Kankuro) usaba unos espejos para copiar, asi que él, utilizo el mismo truco y luego, saco un lápiz rojo.

Cualquiera diría que solo era un lápiz de distinto color, pero en realidad, Naruto podía enviar Chakra al lápiz y si sabía la ubicación de un aliado, lo que él escribiera en una superficie, aparecería escrito, para su aliado.

Todos los Shinobis de Uzushio, tenían distintos métodos de espionaje.

Naruto: Usaba los espejos que Kankuro había instalado en el techo.

Ritsuko: usaba su Fūton y con las esporas de grafito que flotaban en el aire, podía saber las respuestas (Haku usaba el mismo método)

Hikari y Shiko, tenían sus respectivas Tantō en los puestos y usaban el reflejo en estas, para saber las respuestas.

Sakae y Misato tenían un Fūin tatuado en sus sienes, los cuales les permitían saber los pensamientos del otro y si no sabían una respuesta, usaban un **Fūin: Genjutsu**. Akira, no necesitaba ayuda, él era un genio.

Karin usaba su habilidad sensorial y un Jutsu llamado **"Suiton: Hitomi no Jutsu" (E. Agua: Jutsu Ojo)** con el cual podía ver cualquier examen.

Karui usaba el reflejo de su Katana.

Mitsuki usaba uno de sus Chakram.

Sasuke usaba su Sharingan

Sakura era un genio.

Kankuro había colocado unos espejos.

Temari usaba el mismo truco del Fūton.

Gaara usaba su arena.

Poco a poco, los grupos iban saliendo.

― ¡Es hora de la décima pregunta! ―dijo Ibiki ―Con esta pregunta, se resume todo. Si no contestan bien, aunque todas sus respuestas sean acertadas, no solo no podrán pasar… ― Esto asusto a más de uno― ¡SINO QUE NO PODRAN VOLVER A REALIZAR ESTE EXAMEN, NUNCA MÁS!

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ― Grito Kiba enfurecido― ¡Aquí hay muchos, que podrían incluso considerarse veteranos!

―Estos alumnos, "veteranos" según tú, pulgoso ―dice Ibiki ―Están aquí, porque eran otros instructores en los anteriores años. Pero ahora, soy yo quien está aquí y estas son MIS REGLAS. Si alguien desea salir, antes de la décima pregunta, que lo haga ahora.

― ¡Adelante! ―dice Naruto, colocándose de pie― ¡Realice la pregunta y déjenos contestar, no importa que venga, porque planeo superar todas las etapas de este examen! ¡No me daré por vencido, algún día seré Jōnin y luego Kage, ese es mi camino Shinobi! ―Todos se pusieron de pie, con una sonrisa confiada.

―Están aprobados ―dijo Ibiki sonriente, mientras que los demás no sabían que decir o cómo reaccionar ―En el camino Shinobi, a veces solo queda: Seguir hacia adelante. Conseguir información, puede salvaros la vida, pero si no saben cómo lograrlo, entonces podrían fallecer, además... ―Un objeto rojo entro por una ventana y una mujer de cabello lila estaba allí de pie, sus ojos eran castaños, su piel blanca, llevaba una gabardina, un traje de malla y una falda naranja.

―Mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko y soy su siguiente examinadora: Mitarashi Anko ―La misteriosa mujer, realizo sellos y todos los que pasaron, fueron invocados en un lugar aparte: La zona de entrenamiento **44** : El Bosque de la Muerte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **10: El Bosque de la Muerte**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los equipos entraron en el bosque, la misión era sencilla: Conseguir 2 pergaminos: Uno de la tierra y otro del cielo y luego, llevarlos hasta la torre, antes de que se cumplieran los 5 días.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo 1, corría tan rápido como podían, el bosque las aterraba a ambas, lo mejor sería buscar un claro y allí, preparar una serie de trampas.

Ambas chicas, se detuvieron, cuando vieron a una chica de otra aldea, asustada, quien llamaba a sus amigos; aparentemente se acababa de perder.

Hikari y Shiko, se miraron la una a la otra.

Hikari saco un Kunai con el tamaño de una Katana.

Shiko creo un **Kage Bushin** y usando un **Henke** lo transformó en una Fūma Shuriken.

Las chicas del equipo 1, se lanzaron contra la chica solitaria, quien se giró hacia ellas con una sonrisa.

― **Suiton: Mizu Kagami no Jutsu** **(** **E. Agua: Jutsu Espejo de Agua** **)** ―La chica, tenía en sus manos algo parecido a una vara Bō, con el cual creo un círculo de agua grande y delgado en frente de las chicas de Uzushio. El agua reflejo la imagen de sus atacantes como un espejo. La chica de Ame, giro el espejo en un ángulo de **90°** para hacer que los reflejos se materializaran y atacaran a sus enemigas con las mismas técnicas de ellas usaban.

Shiko: Con un Kage Bushin: Henke.

Hikari con su Kunai especial.

Sin embargo, los reflejos de agua, fueron derrotados rápidamente y la chica acorralada.

― ¡Chicos, ahora! ―Grito la chica.

― **¡Suiton: Suiben no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Látigo de Agua)** ―Exclamaron ambos chicos, creando latigos que envolvieron a sus oponentes.

―Buen plan, Yumi-Chan ―dijo el chico, tomando el pergamino de Hikari ―Perfecto, el pergamino del cielo.

― ¿Lista? ―Pregunto Hikari, sin querer hacerle daño a Chika, pero ella asintió decidida.

―Estoy lista, hazlo ahora ―dijo Chika quien tomo aire y luego suspiro, con tal de estar preparada.

― **¡Ninpo:** **Shūha-on** **no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Infrasonido)** ―Hikari abrió su boca y canto a un nivel inaudible para el ser humano, pero que atrajo a una gran cantidad de serpientes, osos y otros animales del bosque, quienes devoraron a los **3** Shinobis de Kiri, a lo cual, Hikari y Chika fueron liberadas y tomaron los pergaminos.

 _ **(N/A: Shūha-on es: Sonido de Frecuencia e Infrasonido es: Infurasaundo, pero el primero es más corto)**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakae, Akira y Misato; tuvieron que abrir su pergamino, los 3 sabían lo que pasaría, porque no había nadie mejor para el Fūinjutsu que Naruto y Misato.

Pero Sakae estaba malherida y no podían arriesgarse, asi que abrieron el pergamino, apareció un Jōnin, el cual los noqueo y los saco del bosque, cuando estuvieron fuera, llevaron a Sakae al hospital.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días después (Faltan 3 días, para que finalice el examen)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo 10, comenzaba a impacientarse, hace ya un largo rato que habían tenido una batalla contra un equipo de Ame y al verse superados, tuvieron que correr.

― ¡Retrocedan! ―dijo Karin. Karui y Mitsuki retrocedieron justo a tiempo.

― **¡** **Doton: Doryūsō no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Tierra: Jutsu Lanzas de Roca** ) ―Se escuchó y de la tierra sobresalieron largos picos de tierra, que casi empalan a Karui y Mitsuki.

De la tierra salieron 3 Shinobis de Iwa, uno de ellos se veía sorprendido y los otros 2 confundidos.

― ¡¿Cómo supiste de donde saldrían las lanzas de roca?! ―Pregunto el primero de ellos: Un joven de cabello negro, bandana de Iwa y ropas carmesí.

―Cálmate ―le dijo su compañero ―Solo conseguirás que nos maten a los tres, del mismo modo que ese equipo de Kiri, asesino a tus compañeros ―Eso lo explicaba todo: El chico del Jutsu, perdió dos integrantes de su equipo y los otros dos chicos, perdieron a uno, se encontraron por el camino e hicieron una alianza.

― **¡Doton: Domu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Lanza de Tierra)** ―Exclamo uno de los chicos, mientras que su brazo se rodeaba de tierra y él se lanzaba contra el trio de Uzushio.

El Equipo **10** , saco rápidamente **3** pergaminos y dibujaron en ellos, usando el polvo de la tierra, los **3** levantaron los pergaminos con los Fūin improvisados en ellos― **¡Fūinjutsu:** **San Tora no Tōgoku** **! (Jutsu de Sellado: Prisión de los 3 Tigres)** ―Extendieron los pergaminos, hacia sus atacantes y 9 tigres espectrales ( **3** por cada **Fūin** en el pergamino), surgieron rodeando a sus enemigos y causándoles grandes mordiscos y cortes con sus garras, dejándolos medio muertos.

Karui se acercó y tomo el pergamino de la tierra, les sonrió a Karin y Mitsuki y los **3** , siguieron hacia la torre.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo 7 de Konoha, no estaba teniendo un buen día: Primero fueron atacados por Shinobis de Ame, los cuales creaban Bushin que no se disipaban, luego fueron atacados por Shinobis de Kusa.

Pero finalmente, los habían despistado y ahora, iban entre los árboles, buscando el modo de recuperar un pergamino de la tierra. No quedaba mucho tiempo.

― **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** ―Exclamo una voz desde algún lugar, que lanzo una ráfaga de viento, que golpeó fuertemente a los miembros del equipo **7** , causándoles cortes de viento.

― ¡Sasuke! ―Grito Sakura, yendo hacia su compañero, quien activo el **Sharingan**.

― ¿Dónde…? ―Sasuke miraba hacia los lados, buscando a su enemigo, pero no lo veia ―No lo veo… no puedo ver de dónde… ― El Uchiha se giró, lo mismo hicieron Sakura y Tamaki, encontrándose con una serpiente, que los quería devorar.

― ¡Sasuke, cuidado! ―Grito Tetsu y los 3 amigos saltaron, esquivando la serpiente― **¡Ninpo: Kage Ken no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Espadas Sombra)** ―El sol, afortunadamente estaba haciendo que la sombra de Tetsu fuera más larga, asi que le chico se acercó a la serpiente y su sombra creo espadas que la atravesaron, haciéndola chillar y desaparecer.

― ¡Vaya! ―Murmuro una voz femenina, era una mujer de Kusa y… una que tenía un aura aterradora ―Al parecer, el Uchiha, no es el único que tiene algo "valioso", tú también, mi pequeño Nara― Su enemigo alzo su mano derecha― ¡ **Sen'eijashu**! **(Manos de** **Serpientes** **Ocultas en las** **Sombras** **)** ―De la manga de su rival, salieron muchas serpientes hacia ellos.

Sasuke y Tetsu sacaron Kunai's y comenzaron a cortar a las serpientes, pero Sakura se quedó paralizada por el miedo, dándole tiempo a una serpiente, para rodearla.

Una Kunoichi de Kusa hizo acto de presencia e invoco una serpiente de escamas blancas, que devoro a Tetsu.

― ¡TETSU! ―Gritaron Sasuke y Sakura, para que luego Sasuke le lanzara una Shuriken a la cabeza a la serpiente, que rodeaba a Sakura, la serpiente cayo muerta y ella pudo ser libre.

Sasuke activo su Sharingan y se lanzó contra su enemiga, dándole una patada en la barbilla y haciéndola elevarse, se agacho y lanzo una patada doble a la espalda de su contrincante, haciendo que se elevara aún más.

―Interesante ―Murmuro su rival, quien lanzo una Shuriken, pero Sasuke la esquivo ― _Nada mal_ ―Pensó― **¡Fūton: Shinku Renpa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacío)** ―Su rival libero una serie de cuchillas de viento, pero Sasuke no pudo esquivar ese Jutsu rango S y sufrió cortes por todo su cuerpo ―Eres muy especial… ¿verdad? ―Sasuke le lanzo su camiseta al rostro, le lanzo una patada que conecto perfectamente con la cabeza de su rival y luego la camiseta exploto, por tener un pergamino explosivo.

― ¿Estas bien, Sasuke-Kun? ―pregunto preocupada.

―Estoy bien, Sakura ―dijo Sasuke agitado, quien se acercó al cadáver para quitarle el pergamino ―Mira: El pergamino del cielo, ahora vamos a buscar a Tetsu ―Sakura sonrió, pero su sonrisa derivo en una mueca de espanto, cuando esa extraña mujer mordió el cuello de Sasuke y luego camino hacia ellos.

―Sayonara… Sasuke-Kun ―dijo la dama, pero con una voz masculina muy perturbadora, quien despareció introduciéndose en la tierra.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo de Naruto, Haku y Ritsuko saltaban entre los árboles, buscando un equipo y ¡Vaya suerte: Un equipo de Oto!

Era un equipo compuesto por un chico de cabello azul largo, ojos negros, camiseta amarilla y pantalón corto negro.

Un chico calvo, ojos rojos, piel blanca, llevaba una bufanda estampada de color morado, una camisa morada y un pantalón negro.

Una chica de cabello blanco, ojos grises, su piel constaba de una palidez enfermiza, una delgadez peligrosa, llevaba lo que parecía ser una camisa de piyama larga y un pantalón negro.

Los 3 miembros del equipo 11 de Uzushio, dejaron de hacer caso a los Shinobis de Oto y se centraron en la chica.

― _Bulimia_ ―Pensó Haku.

― _Tortura_ ―Pensó Ritsuko.

― _Anorexia_ ―Pensó Naruto acertadamente ―Oye, Kunoichi-San ―La chica le miro con una mirada sin vida― ¿Estas bien? ―Pregunto, los compañeros de la chica la miraron.

―Claro que está bien, Baka ―dijo el chico calvo.

―Aprende a respetar ―dijo Naruto con malgenio ―Le estoy hablado a ella, no a ti.

― ¡Te enseñare, lo que es el temor! ―Grito el Genin, lanzándose contra Naruto― **¡** **Kyōmeisen** **! (Taladro de Eco Resonante)** ―El Genin consiguió golpear a Naruto y liberar una onda de sonido, que afecto al equipo de Uzushio.

―Nada… nada mal… ―Murmuro Naruto con sus oídos sangrantes, tomo a su rival por los hombros.

― ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ― Grito el chico aterrado, al ver que Naruto lo tenía agarrado con fuerza― ¡¿Cómo es posible que te encuentres de pie, luego de ese Jutsu?!

― **¡Fūton: Shinkugyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** ―Naruto libero una ráfaga de esferas de aire comprimido, que masacraron a su rival, al ser un ataque a quemarropa.

― ¡No crean que nos vencieron, solo por esto! ―Grito el chico calvo, quien realizo sellos de manos― ¡Kai! ―El chico se volvió musculoso y corrió hacia Ritsuko y Haku― **¡** **Kazebue no Neiro** **! (Sonido Agudo)** ―Exclamo el Shinobi, lanzándose contra Ritsuko y conectándole un total de **9** golpes, en pocos segundos, siempre siguiendo un esquema: Vientre, Pecho y Cadera.

― **¡Hyoton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Ráfaga del Dragón Negro)** ―Exclamo Haku, creando un dragón de hielo, que fue contra su enemigo.

― **¡** **Ryūsei Ken Saundo** **!** **(Puño Meteoro del Sonido)** ―Exclamo su enemigo, lanzando un puño cargando de Chakra, que dio de frente contra el dragón de hielo, liberando el sonido, dentro del dragón y despedazándolo ―No pueden ganar.

―Chicas ―hablo Naruto ―Tengo un Fūin no Seigen, pero necesito tiempo, para prepararlo ―Haku y Ritsuko asintieron.

― ¡ **Akuma no Furūto no Oto** **! (Flauta Demoniaca del Sonido)** ―Exclamo el Shinobi, quien dio un salto de gran magnitud y luego, comenzó a descender sobre Haku y Ritsuko.

― **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** ―Exclamo Ritsuko, sacando su Katana, rodeándola de viento y lanzando una hoja de viento, contra su rival, el cual recibió un corte sangrante, sobre su pecho.

― **¡Fūin no Seigen: Saigo no Iki! (Sello de Restricción: Ultimo Aliento)** ―Exclamo Naruto, dibujando un Fūin en su mano, saltando contra su enemigo e imprimiendo el Fūin sobre el pecho de su enemigo, para luego patearle en la barbilla y que este, saliera hacia atrás.

Su enemigo no se movió del suelo, tampoco hablo: Era como una estatua viviente, puesto que podía ver, escuchar y respirar. Más no podía moverse, ni hablar, estaban por seguir, pero Naruto, le dijo a la chica que fuera con ellos.

La joven Genin, solo asintió de forma tímida, tomaron su pergamino y llegaron a la torre.

 **Ahora, seguiría la parte difícil: El torneo de clasificación para la 3ᵃ etapa.**


	11. Batallas Preliminares

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **11: Batallas Preliminares**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los equipos que fueron llegando, se les daban habitaciones y no fue la excepción para el equipo 11 de Uzushio y la joven de Oto.

―Arigato ―dijo la chica de cabello blanco ―S… soy… Kioko.

Naruto le sonrió ―Somos: Uzumaki Naruto ― dijo señalándose a sí mismo ―Ellas son: Yuki Haku ― La aludida saludo ―Y Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko ―Ritsuko también le saludo y luego, paso algo más o menos: "raro", La pelinegra y la pelirroja, sacaron a Naruto de la habitación, mientras que ellas le prestaban ropa a Kioko.

Aun hacían falta 4 días, para que el tiempo de espera y la finalización de la segunda etapa del examen, se diera, asi que esos días Naruto, Ritsuko, Haku y Kioko se estuvieron conociendo y las chicas se aseguraban de que su nueva amiga, comiera como era debido.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Llego el día sábado y todos, fueron llamados a una arena, para que los combates dieran inicio.

―Soy Hayate y seré el réferi ―dijo el hombre ―Sobre la estatua del tigre (la estatua de los dedos), verán un tablero, en él aparecerán los nombres de los competidores.

Sabaku no Temari de Suna vs Tenten de Konoha

Tenten midió la distancia y espero.

―Veo que yo tendré que ser la primera ―Murmuro Temari sonriente.

Pero Tenten fue más rápida, en sacar su pergamino y liberar una Katana, para seguidamente, lanzarse contra la chica de Suna.

Contra todo pronóstico y aun con toda la velocidad que acarreaba el entrenamiento con Guy-Sensei, Temari se movió unos cuantos centímetros hacia atrás, lo suficiente para evitar ser cortada, por la Katana de Tenten.

― ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! ―Se preguntó ella, al ver a Temari solo un par de centímetros más lejos― ¡Juraría…! ―Tenten recibió una fuerte patada en el rostro, que la mando hacia atrás.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡ESO NI SIQUIERA ES LEGAL, NO ES TAIJUTSU! ―Grito Lee, molesto.

―En este examen, todo se vale ―dijo Guy ―Aun no ha empezado el VERDADERO examen ―Lee deseaba preguntarle a Guy a que se refería, pero volvió su mirada.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Fūton: Ōkakeami no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Red)** ―Temari tomo su abanico y lanzo una ráfaga de viento, que mando a volar a Tenten y además lacero su cuerpo― **¡Fūton: Shuriken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Shuriken)** ―Temari saco una Shuriken y soplo sobre ella, agregando una mayor capacidad de corte, para luego lanzar dicha Shuriken hacia Tenten.

Todos juraron haber visto, como Tenten era destazada por la Shuriken, pero en realidad, todos se encontraron con la sorpresa de verla sujeta al techo, con Chakra en sus pies― **¡** **Sōshōryū** **!** **(** **Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes** **)** ―Los pergaminos descendieron, ya que por la fuerza de gravedad, cayeron en un espiral, Tenten comenzó a descender en caída libre, mientras que desellaba armas y las lanzaba contra Temari.

― **¡** **Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Quehacer de los Dragones** **)** ―Temari libero un tornado, que fue contra Tenten, sus armas lanzadas y sus pergaminos. Poco a poco, el tornado se fue volviendo rojo, el Jutsu finalizo su "efecto" y la pobre Tenten quedo malherida y tendida en el suelo.

―La ganadora es: Sabaku no Temari de Suna ―dijo Hayate, mientras que un grupo de Iryō-nin, llegaban para tender a Tenten.

Sabaku no Gaara de Suna vs Rock Lee de Konoha

Lee no espero y se lanzó contra Gaara, quien fue cubierto por una muralla flotante de arena, que evito que fuera dañado.

Gaara realizo un sello de mano ― **Fūton:** **Shinkū to Sabaku no Tsume** **no Jutsu (E. Viento: Jutsu Garra del Vacío y Desierto)** ―La arena tomo forma de garra y fue contra Lee, quien fue alcanzado por una fina capa de viento que rodeaba la garra de arena, que no lo alcanzo.

― _Me alcanzo en el pecho_ ―Pensó Lee― **¡Tora Konoha Shōgo! (Tigre de la Hoja del Mediodía)** ―Lee se lanzó contra Gaara, saltando y esquivando la arena, consiguiendo darle un golpe en la cabeza, con las manos entrelazadas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kankuro, Temari y Baki; abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos: Nadie jamás, había podido darle un golpe a Gaara.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Ninpo: Sabaku no Nami no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Ola del Desierto)** ―Exclamo Gaara, mientras que la arena iba hacia Lee y lo atrapaba, en una ola― **¡Ninpo: Sabaku no Tatsumaki no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Tornado del Desierto)** ―La arena tomo forma de tornado, elevando a Lee, en el aire y luego haciéndolo caer abruptamente al suelo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lo siguiente que todos vieron, fue como Lee tomaba distancia y con permiso de Guy, se quitaba algo de sus piernas, que resultaron ser pesas.

Lee desapareció y volvió a aparecer a espaldas de Gaara, lanzando un puño, se movía tan rápido que nadie podía verlo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― _¡¿Cómo es posible que ese perdedor, que carece completamente de Chakra, pueda moverse a tal velocidad?!_ ―Pensó Sasuke, antes de reprimir un quejido y tocar el lugar donde estaba el **Ten no Juin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡** **Konoha Shōfū** **!** **(** **Corriente de la Hoja** **)** ―Lee realizo una patada hacia arriba, que consiguió, hacer despegar a Lee del suelo― **¡Kaimon: Kai!** ―Exclamo Lee, mientras que su piel se volvía roja, corría hacia Gaara, esquivaba la arena y procedía a golpear al pelirrojo con fuerza y velocidad, en su espalda, pecho, vientre y cabeza. Tomo a Gaara de sus ropas y lo lanzo al aire― **¡Kage Buyo! (Sombra de Hoja Danzante)** ―Lee apareció debajo de Gaara― **¡Omote Renge! (Loto Primario)** ―Gaara fue atado por las vendas de Lee y luego precipitado al suelo, pero Lee salió ileso, ya que pudo usar el cuerpo de Gaara como impulso, mientras que Gaara formaba una nube de polvo, detrás de los pies de Lee apareció arena y fue sepultado en un montículo de arena.

―El ganador es… Sabaku no Gaara de Suna ―dijo un sorprendido y también asustado Hayate, por el poder demostrado del chico de Suna.

Uzumaki Hikari de Uzushio vs Yoroi de Konoha

―Esto será fácil ―Murmuro Yoroi, lanzándose contra la chica de cabello rojo.

Hikari esquivo el agarre de Yoroi y le lanzo una patada que fue conectada con la barbilla de su enemigo, lanzándolo nuevamente al suelo.

Yoroi se puso de pie y se lanzó contra Hikari.

Hikari extendió un pergamino en el suelo, tomo algo de tinta con sus dedos y bastaron algunos Fūin, interconectados en el pergamino― **¡Fūinjutsu: Fūin Kōgeki: Ryū no Hikari! (Jutsu de Sellado: Sello Ofensivo: Dragón de Luz)** ―Exclamo Hikari, extendiendo el pergamino, mientras que del pergamino salía un dragón hecho completamente de Luz, que agarro a Yoroi entre sus fauces y lo elevo en el aire; Hikari volvió a escribir algo en el pergamino― **¡Fuinjutsu:** **Hyōzan Gin** **! (Jutsu de Sellado: Iceberg de Plata)** ―El dragón se precipito a tierra, pero una luz plateada salido del segundo Fūin e Yoroi quedo encerrado en lo que parecía ser "una pirámide de vidrio cuarteado" ― ¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer los Shinobis de Otogakure? Ese Henke es bueno, pero no lo suficiente

―La ganadora es Uzumaki Hikari de Uzushio ―dijo Hayate, quien no sabía que pensar. La chica de cabello rojo, había utilizado **2 Fūinjutsu** , además había dicho ante todos, que Yoroi era un Shinobi de Oto, que usaba un Henke para hacerse pasar por un Shinobi de Konoha.

Uzumaki Chika de Uzushio vs Aburame Shino de Konoha

Chika se lanzó contra el Aburame― **¡Uzushio no Muchi! (Látigo del Remolino)** ―Chika giro sobre sí misma y lanzo una patada.

― **¡** **Kabe to Konchū Tate** **! (Muralla y Escudo de Insectos)** ―Shino, hizo algo similar a lo realizado anteriormente por Gaara y uso sus insectos, como escudo, deteniendo la patada de la Uzumaki, quien se alejó.

― **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra)** ―Apareció un **Bushin** de Chika, quien se lanzó contra el Aburame― **¡** **Kikku Yōsei** **! (Patada de Hada)** ―La chica descendió con una patada.

― **¡Ninpo: Konchū Buro! (Arte Ninja: Golpe de Insecto)** ―Exclamo Shino, extendiendo sus brazos, sus insectos se amontonaron, formando lo que parecía ser un puño que fue contra el **Bushin** de Chika, haciéndolo desaparecer.

― **¡** **Nijū keri Kondoru** **! (Doble Patada del Cóndor)** ―Exclamo la original. Shino deseo defenderse, pero Chika ya estaba sobre él, dándole una patada en el rostro con ambos pies, haciéndolo caer al suelo, solo para que Shino se transformara en miles de insectos o eso pensó.

―No ―dijo la voz de Shino desde los insectos ―No es un Bushin ―Los insectos, fueron hacia Chika, quien no puedo defenderse y para el asco de todos los presentes, la piel de Shino era literalmente como una colmena, los insectos volvieron a él, pero cayo desmallado.

Esa cosa, era un Kinjutsu ―Ninguno de los **2** puede continuar, es un punto muerto y empate ―Una pareja de ANBU's, llegaron para llevar al Aburame y a la Uzumaki a un hospital, pero Hikari no se fiaba del todo de Konoha, asi que los siguió, con un **Kage Bushin**.

Haruno Sakura de Konoha vs Yamanaka Ino de Konoha

Fue bastante decepcionante, que como las alumnas de Sharingan no Kakashi y uno de los 12 guardianes Ninja; luchaban con un Taijutsu de academia y solo hablaban de como Uchiha Sasuke, las aceptaría como sus prometidas, cuando derrotaran a la contraria.

Todos volvieron sus miradas hacia Kakashi y Asuma.

Asuma y Shikamaru explicaron que Ino, estaba más pendiente de su figura y apariencia, que del entrenamiento y que sus únicos Jutsus, eran los pertenecientes al Clan Yamanaka y (al parecer) solo entrenaba cuando estaba con los miembros del equipo **10** , más no entrenaba en casa.

Kakashi no dijo nada, solo dijo "trate de enseñarle a Sakura, pero su apariencia y adular a Sasuke, son más importantes para ella" en realidad, Kakashi no les había enseñado nada: Ni a Sakura, ni a Tamaki; sino que se había concentrado 100% en Sasuke.

―Ninguna de las **2** puede continuar y ninguna avanza, es un empate ―dijo Hayate ―Ino demostró un Taijutsu medio, lo calificaría como Tokubetsu Genin, bien hecho Asuma ― Hayate miro de reojo a Sakura―Pero, en cuanto a tu alumna Kakashi…

Tsuchi Kin de Oto vs Inuzuka Kiba de Konoha

La batalla fue muy rápida.

Las cosas suelen ser rápidas, si le dices "piropos" machistas a una mujer, la cual se enfada contigo y sabe de Genjutsu. Ninguno supo en qué clase de Genjutsu fue introducido Kiba, ni querían saberlo.

Mejor no hacer enfadar a ninguna de las Kunoichis presentes, pues todas tuvieron que escuchar las palabras subidas de tono de Kiba y más de una se enfureció, sobre todo Kurenai, quien se preguntaba: ¿En qué momento, accedió ella a entrenar a Kiba?

Hyuga Hinata de Konoha vs Hyuga Neji de Konoha

Neji solo tuvo que soltar un montón de estupideces sobre el destino, por de bajear a Hinata y luego golpearla en sus órganos con el Juken.

Sasuke salto a la arena y consiguió darle un puño en la mejilla a Neji y lanzarle un Katon no Jutsu, antes de ser detenido por Hatake.

Les gustara o no, Neji había ganado, pero eso no le daba el derecho de hablarle de ese modo a la "novia" del Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha vs Uzumaki Karin de Uzushio

Sasuke, era parecido a Kiba, en cuanto a su arrogancia, pero más allá; él pensaba que todos debían de estar por debajo de él, por ser un Uchiha.

Todos vieron, claramente como Kakashi se había centrado en 2 de sus alumnos: Sasuke hizo gala de 6 Katon no Jutsu y también del Goken, pero aun asi, Karin salió ganando, gracias a su Iryō-Ninjutsu, más específicamente: A su Chakra no Mesu (Bisturí de Chakra)

Karin gano, pero dijo que se estaba enfermando y fue a la enfermería.

Uzumaki Karui vs Sabaku no Kankuro

Kankuro libero aquello que tenía en su espalda: Una marioneta.

Kankuro hizo que Karasu (Su marioneta) abriera su boca y lanzara miles de Senbon's hacia Karui.

La pelirroja, saco su Katana y rodeándola de Chakra, pudo repeler las Senbon y acercarse a Kankuro, basto con una patada, para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Uzumaki Naruto vs Kioko de Oto

― **¡Senbon Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** ―Kioko lanzo 4 Senbon's, que pronto fueron miles.

Ella podía ser una chica insegura y una chica quien había recibido múltiples torturas durante toda su vida, lo que el aparente Kage de Oto llamaría "entrenamiento".

― **¡Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** ―Exclamo Naruto, lanzando 4 Shuriken's, que pronto fueron miles.

Las Senbon's y Shuriken's, chocaron entre sí.

Kioko saco un pergamino y de él, una espada, con forma de Kunai; lanzándose contra Naruto.

Todos abrieron sus ojos, especialmente los ANBU's de Uzushio, quienes tenían la misión de cuidar del rubio.

Kioko lanzo una Senbon que tenía una etiqueta explosiva y que creo una nube de humo, en el interior se escuchaba en sonido de metal contra metal, pero no se podía ver nada.

― **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** ―Exclamo Naruto, Kioko salió disparada de la nube de humo, hasta golpearse con la pared del fondo.

―El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto de Uzushio ―dijo Hayate.

Yuki Haku vs Nara Tetsu

Tetsu, utilizo su **Kagemane no Jutsu** , para detener a Haku, pero ella sonrió y exploto.

Tetsu, utilizo un **Kawarimi** , para reemplazarse por un tronco. El Nara estaba pálido.

― _Utilizo un_ _ **Bakuhatsu no Bushin**_ _, como señuelo_ ―Pensó el Nara.

Haku apareció detrás de él, con un Kunai recubierto de **Fūton**.

Tetsu se agacho, esquivando a Haku y saco su propio Kunai, con el cual intento herir a Haku.

La chica de cabello negro, llevo **Fūton** a sus pies, para alejarse de él.

― **¡** **Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu** **! (Jutsu Sombra Estrangulante)** ―Exclamo Tetsu, mientras que su sombra, se transformaba en tentáculos e iba hacia una asustada Haku.

Haku junto sus brazos en una X, frente a su cuerpo― **¡Hyoton no Yoroi! (Armadura de E. Hielo)** ―El cuerpo de Haku se recubrió de una capa de hielo, que dificulto a las sombras moverse, todos, incluyendo a la artífice de dicho Jutsu, estaban sorprendidos― **¡Hyoton: Hyōryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Dragón de Hielo)** ―De los brazos de Haku, salió un dragón de hielo, que fue hacia el Nara, pero este se transformó en un montón de astillas― ¡¿Kawarimi?! ―Pensó Haku nerviosa.

― **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** ―Escucho Haku, el Nara se veía cansado ―Al contrario… de lo que todos… piensan… ―Estaba exhausto. Exhausto a más no poder ―…No… no puede esquivarlo… lo recibí a quemarropa y solo tarde… pensé… en el **Kawarimi** … ―Tetsu se desmallo.

―El ganador es Nara Tetsu ―dijo Hayate mientras que Haku era liberada, la joven suspiro y subió con sus compañeros de Uzushio.

Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko vs Kinuta Dosu

La victoria de Ritsuko fue veloz. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Al igual que no se puede ver el sonido, tampoco se puede ver el viento y ella hizo uso de su maestría en el viento, para vencer al Genin, en un parpadeo.

Sin embargo, Dosu lanzo una cuchilla de sonido, pero Ritsuko se desvaneció en el aire y atravesó el pecho de Dosu, con su mano recubierta de **Fūton**. De forma indiscutible: Ritsuko gano.


	12. Combate contra el Hebi Sen'nin

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Combate contra el Hebi Sen'nin**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yuki Haku vs Nara Tetsu

Tetsu, utilizo su **Kagemane no Jutsu** , para detener a Haku, pero ella sonrió y exploto. El Nara, utilizo un **Kawarimi** , para reemplazarse por un tronco, justo a tiempo: Ya que Haku, tenía un Kunai rodeado de Fūton, con el cual corto el tronco.

El Nara estaba pálido, la chica de Uzushio, ni siquiera dudo, en lanzarse contra él, haciendo uso de ese Kunai.

― _Utilizo un_ _ **Bakuhatsu no Bushin**_ _, como señuelo y luego, utilizo el Kunai y su_ _ **Fūton**_ ―Pensó el Nara.

Haku apareció detrás de él, lanzándole una patada a la cabeza, que tiro al Nara, al suelo.

Tetsu se puso de pie, esquivo otra parada de Haku y saco su propio Kunai, con el cual intento herir a Haku.

La chica de cabello negro, llevo **Fūton** a sus pies, para alejarse de él.

― **¡** **Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu** **! (Jutsu Sombra Estrangulante)** ―Exclamo Tetsu, mientras que su sombra, se transformaba en tentáculos e iba hacia una asustada Haku.

Haku junto sus brazos en una X, frente a su cuerpo― **¡Fūton no Yoroi! (Armadura de E. Viento)** ―El cuerpo de Haku se recubrió de una capa de viento, que le permitió moverse, aún más rápido que las sombras; todos, incluyendo a la artífice de dicho Jutsu, estaban sorprendidos― **¡Hyoton: Hyōryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Dragón de Hielo)** ―De los brazos de Haku, salió un dragón de hielo, que fue hacia el Nara, pero este se transformó en un montón de astillas― _¡¿Kawarimi?!_ ―Pensó Haku nerviosa.

― **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** ―Escucho Haku, el Nara se veía cansado ―Al contrario… de lo que todos… piensan… ―Estaba exhausto. Exhausto a más no poder ―…No… no puede esquivarlo… lo recibí a quemarropa y solo tarde… pensé… en el **Kawarimi** … ―Tetsu estaba fatigado y el tiempo de su Kagemane, se estaba agotando― ¿Qué…? ―Haku le sonreía, justo antes de explotar en miles de pequeños trozos de hielo y Tetsu, se desmayó.

―La ganadora es Yuki Haku ―dijo Hayate mientras que la Haku original, salía desde la tierra, la joven suspiro y subió con sus compañeros de Uzushio.

Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko vs Kinuta Dosu

La victoria de Ritsuko fue veloz. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Al igual que no se puede ver el sonido, tampoco se puede ver el viento y ella hizo uso de su maestría en el viento, para vencer al Genin, en un parpadeo.

Sin embargo, Dosu lanzo una cuchilla de sonido, pero Ritsuko se desvaneció en el aire y atravesó el pecho de Dosu, con su mano recubierta de **Fūton**. De forma indiscutible: Ritsuko gano.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Hokage pasó al frente.

—Los ganadores, acérquense —dijo Hiruzen, ahora, Anko pasara con unas esferas en una caja, tomaran una esfera y nos dirán que numero les ha salido — Anko paso entre cada uno de los ganadores —Muy bien, díganos sus números.

Sabaku no Temari: 1

Uzumaki Naruto: 7

Yuki Haku: 5

Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko: 8

Sabaku no Gaara: 9

Uzumaki Hikari: 2

Tsuchi Kin: 6

Hyuga Neji: 3

Uzumaki Karin: 11

Uzumaki Karui: 10

—Eso significa, que Sasuke, es el #4 —dijo Hiruzen —Muy bien, ahora, les enseñaremos como serán los combates.

Sabaku no Temari vs Uzumaki Hikari

Hyuga Neji vs Uchiha Sasuke

Yuki Haku vs Tsuchi Kin

Uzumaki Naruto vs Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko

Sabaku no Gaara vs Uzumaki Karui

—Ya que ustedes son un número impar, quien llegue a la final, se enfrentara a Uzumaki Karin —dijo Hiruzen.

— _Enfrentar a Karin-Chan, en la última batalla…_ —Pensó Naruto, mirando de reojo, a la chica de cabello rojo, quien era una de sus mejores amigas — _Quien la enfrente, no lo tendrá fácil: Ella es una Kunoichi Sensorial… no será fácil ganarle._

—Utilicen este mes, para aprender de sus oponentes, aprender nuevos Jutsus y estrategias y recuerden… —Esto hizo, que todos mirando a Hiruzen —No se trata de vencer al oponente, se trata de demostrar que son lo suficientemente capaces de comandar un equipo Chūnin y de tomar las responsabilidades, necesaria durante la misión —Todos desaparecieron en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

— _Tenemos un número impar de participantes este año_ —Pensó Danzō — _Uzushio… ellos tienen el número más alto de participantes._ — Danzō usaba en esos momentos, algo parecido a la esfera de cristal, que usaba Hiruzen — _Uzumaki Naruto… el hijo del Yondaime Hokage_ —Pensó con ira reprimida — _Incluso. Incluso desde este lugar y solo con enfocarte, haciendo uso de la esfera de cristal, aun asi, puedo sentir tu gran Chakra. Tú. Tú serás perfecto para ser el nuevo espécimen de pruebas del Proyecto Yang_ —Chasqueo con su mano derecha y un ANBU apareció —Reúne a un escuadrón y traigan ante mí a Uzumaki Naruto.

Proyecto: #37852-A-B

Alias del Proyecto: Yang

Misión: Crear un nuevo Kekkei Genkai, que haga uso de sustancias en el aire: tales como polvo, metales especiales, etc.

Visión: Un Shinobi capaz de controlar estas sustancias invisibles al ojo humano y, que pueda controlarlas y experimentar con ellas, seria (técnicamente y según lo deseado), un Jutsu invisible, incluso para Dojutsu tipo **Sharingan** o **Byakugan**. Un Jutsu que pueda explotar las capacidades del oxígeno o reunir aquello que hay en el aire, para realizar un ataque.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos los extranjeros, volvieron al hotel.

—Ritsuko-San, Haku-San —hablo Kioko, quien sonreía —En verdad, les agradezco lo que han hecho por mí… — Su mirada se volvió sombría —Cual… cualquier otro equipo, seguramente me dejarían atrás o… — Suspiro —O quizás… —La mano de Ritsuko sobre su mejilla, le hizo detenerse.

—Ya… anda, no pienses en eso —dijo Ritsuko sonriente —Afortunadamente, fuimos nosotros, quienes llegamos hasta allí y te rescatamos de las manos de tus "compañeros", ¿No es asi?

—H… Hai —dijo una sonriente Kioko.

—Ritsuko-San, Kioko-San —dijo Haku, vistiendo una camiseta blanca y una falda negra— ¿Vamos a ir a comer o tendré que traerles, su comida?

—Ya vamos… —dijeron ambas fastidiadas, siguiendo a su compañera.

—Ritsuko-San —hablo Haku, quien la miro— ¿Sabes dónde está, Naruto-Kun? —La Kitsune solo suspiro.

—Dijo que entrenaría, su **Kenjutsu** y su **Raiton no Jutsu** —Murmuro Ritsuko, sin querer hacer caso, a la idea de que tendría que entrenar ese mes, para poder ascender de rango. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué fue lo que la impulso a volverse Genin?; digo: Hablamos de una Biju… ¡Ah! Claro: Su amor por Naruto y por ganarles a sus hermanas, una especie de carrera, por ser la primera, en tener el corazón del rubio.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, se encontraba entrenando el Kenjutsu Jar'Kai, con sus Katanas: Asami y Saki.

En Asami empleaba el **Fūton** y en Saki empleaba el **Raiton**.

Asi como el uso de múltiples **Kage Bushin** , para entrenar:

 **Fūton no Jutsu**.

 **Raiton no Jutsu**.

Control de Chakra sobre árboles.

Control de Chakra sobre agua.

Su Kenjutsu: **Jar'Kai**

Su Taijutsu: **Ryūja (Dragón Serpiente)** : Una Fusión del Taijutsu **Aka Ryū (Dragón Rojo)** de Ritsuko, el cual consistía principalmente en arañazos y patadas altas (más o menos con Yagami Iori) y el **Hebi no Bara (Rosa de Serpiente)** de Senji, que consistía en puños contundentes en lugares claves del cuerpo, tales como: El pecho, el cuello y el abdomen.

— _No parece que yo sea el único, en este lugar_ —Pensó Naruto, quien miro a sus **Kage Bushin** , quienes también se habían detenido —Utilicen un **Shunshin** , yo enfrentare al enemigo —Los **Kage Bushin** , asi lo hicieron y salieron rápidamente de ese lugar — ¡Sé que estas aquí! —Grito y un ANBU con la máscara blanca y el símbolo NE en la frente; apareció ante él.

—Uzumaki Naruto —dijo el ANBU —Por órdenes de Danzō-Sama, usted vendrá con nosotros, para dar nuevamente inicio, al Proyecto Yang.

— ¿Y si me niego? —Pregunto Naruto de forma inocente.

—Vendrás con nosotros, quieras o no. Gaki —Murmuro otro ANBU, quien se preparó para atacar y lo hizo: El ANBU corrió, hacia Naruto, con su Tantō en mano y el corte tuvo que pasar por el hombro del rubio. Pero para sorpresa de los presentes: Naruto estaba intacto.

—Nada puede ser más estúpido que atacar a un **Fūton: Kage Bushin** —Murmuro, antes de transformarse en una cuchilla de viento, que corto los cuerpos de los ANBU's, dejándoles heridas profundas y sangrantes.

Cualquier ser humano, habría decidido huir, pero ellos, no. Ellos ya no eran humanos: Ya no tenían emociones, ya no tenían raciocinio propio. Ahora… solo eran marionetas y cascarones de algo, que en algún momento, fue humano.

— ¿Sorprendido? —Pregunto Naruto sonriente, al desconcertado enemigo —Esto te impresionara aún más… —La sonrisa maquiavélica del rubio, no auguraba nada bueno, pero cuando intentó escapar, Naruto le tomo por los hombros— **¡Fūton: Fū** **ribaiasan** **dan! (E. Viento: Jutsu Leviatán de Viento)** —Naruto se transformó en un dragón blanco de un tamaño descomunal, voló y luego cayó en picada, causando un cráter y asesinado a casi todos los presentes.

Solo quedaban otros **6** ANBU's de NE, quienes sobrevivieron, al ataque.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Entre los árboles, observaban **2** personas:

Una de ellas era un hombre de cabello negro largo y piel blanca, a quien solo eso se le podía distinguir, ya que usaba las sombras de los árboles, para cubrirse.

La otra persona, tenía el cabello largo plateado, ojos lila y llevaba un conjunto carmesí, menos por una gabardina negra con el símbolo "V"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los **6** últimos ANBU's, se lanzaron contra él.

Naruto saco un papel cuadrado, esquivo la estocada de uno de una Kunoichi ANBU y le coloco dicho papel en el pecho, era un Fūin que le impedía moverse.

Otro de los ANBU's, se lanzó contra él, con un Tantō.

Naruto utilizo un Kawarimi, desconcertando al ANBU y luego lo decapito con una de sus Katanas.

— ¡MALDITO GAKI! —Grito un tercer ANBU— **¡SUITON: SUIDAN NO JUTSU! (E. AGUA: JUTSU BALA DE AGUA)** —El ANBU se quitó su máscara y lanzo una esfera de agua de tamaño considerable.

Naruto se rodeó de viento— **¡Fūton:** **Soyokaze** **no Jutsu!* (E. Viento: Jutsu Brisa)** —Naruto se rodeó de viento y uso sus manos, para empujar la bala de agua, hacia un lado, giro sobre sus pies y la bala siguió su curso, asesinado a una pareja ANBU.

— ¡Desgraciado! — Grito otro ANBU— **¡Katon** **: Karyū Endan** **! (** **E.** **Fuego** **: Jutsu Bala de** **Fuego** **Flama de Dragón** **)** —Naruto le guiño el ojo a uno de los **2** y desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

Ambos Jutsus colisionaron, causando una nube de vapor— ¡Y AHORA! —Grito Naruto, desde una roca muy alta, una de sus manos destellaba en rayos— ¡PARA EL GRAN FINAL! —Los ANBU's, supieron que no tenían escapatoria— **¡Raiton:** **Kōtei Ryū no Kaminari no Jutsu** **! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Dragón Emperador del Relámpago)** —Exclamo Naruto alargando su mano hacia los ANBU's, los rayos de su mano tomaron forma de un dragón: ancho de grandes dimensiones, que fue contra ellos, devorándolos a todos. Naruto sonrió con suficiencia— ¡Sé que hay alguien más allí, no te escondas! —Un hombre apareció: cabello negro largo, ojos ámbar con la pupila rasgada, piel literalmente blanca, llevaba una camiseta gris, camisa negra por debajo y un pantalón negro.

—Tu maestría con el **Fūton** , me ha sorprendido, mi joven muchacho —dijo el hombre de cabello negro —Además… ese Raiton no Jutsu, nunca antes lo había visto —La sonrisa del hombre era fina, pero no siniestra, ni con malas intenciones. Solo… una especie de orgullo —Permite que me presente, soy…

—Orochimaru. El Hebi Sen'nin y Nukenin de Konoha —Murmuro Naruto, sacando nuevamente sus Katanas, tomando una con cada mano y jugando con ellas —El Sandaime Hokage, sin lugar a dudas, me dará una gran recompensa, por tu cabeza.

—2 de las legendarias Katanas de Uzushio: Asami: la Katana de Sombras y Saki: la Katana del Destino —dijo el Hebi Sen'nin, quien abrió su boca y regurgito a Kusanagi.

—Esa espada, vendrá conmigo… Orochimaru —Murmuro Naruto decidido.

—No lo creo —dijo Orochimaru, quien fue contra Naruto, lanzando un corte directo a la cabeza del rubio.

Naruto bloqueo con una de las Katanas y la otra la uso, no para atacar directamente a Orochimaru; sino para perforarle su pie derecho. El grito de Orochimaru, fue más que suficiente, para que varios Shinobis, desearan saber que ocurría.

Orochimaru se alejó, cojeando. Se calmó, rodeo su Katana con Fūton y fue nuevamente hacia Naruto, lanzando un corte.

Naruto se agacho, doblándose 90°, usando sus Katanas como apoyo, para no caer al suelo y lanzo una patada, que alejo a Kusanagi y le permitió a él ponerse de pie.

— _Interesante_ —Pensó Orochimaru sonriente, lanzando la Katana, contra Naruto y preparando un Jutsu.

Naruto utilizo un **Shunshin**.

Orochimaru no se dio cuenta del Shunshin y ataco sin pensar— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** —Orochimaru libero una gran ráfaga de viento, que, cuando finalizo. Solo se podían ver las Katanas, pero Naruto no estaba allí. Se giró, cuando sintió el Chakra del joven.

— **¡Fūton: Hariken no Me no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ojo del Huracán)** — _El «Fūton: Hariken no Me», podría describirse como: un **Fūton: Rasengan** " mucho más violento y caótico._ Dicho Jutsu, golpeo a Orochimaru en el vientre, lanzándolo por los aires y causándole grandes y dolorosos cortes, por toda su piel. Orochimaru se puso de pie, empuñando a Kusanagi, pero cuando deseo ubicar visualmente al Uzumaki, este ya estaba sobre él— **¡Kenjutsu: Kurosu! (Jutsu de Espadas: Cruz)** —Naruto corto a Orochimaru, con sus **2** Katanas: Una con **Fūton** y la otra con **Raiton**.

—Interesante —Murmuro Orochimaru, sonriente —Pensar… —Moverse le costaba y había gastado mucho Chakra, regenerándose—… Pensar que… tendrás ese Dojutsu… —Orochimaru desapareció, dejando Kusanagi allí, Naruto la tomo sin dudarlo y re-sello las **3** espadas.

—Yo me hare cargo de él, Naruto —dijo Senji apareciendo, Naruto abrió sus ojos y solo reacciono al tomar **2** pergaminos. Cuando alzo su mirada, Senji había desaparecido. Volvió a mirar los pergaminos, eran cartas de carácter urgente: Una de ellas tenía el símbolo de Uzushio y la otra el símbolo de Konoha.

La carnicería fue impresionante y Naruto, salió de allí, solo caminando.

 ***Soyokaze no Jutsu: Es un Fūton no Jutsu, el cual ocasionara, que su ejecutor se vuelva tal ligero, como la brisa del océano y tan veloz como una ventisca. Pocos Shinobis de Fūton, pueden dominarla a la perfección.**


	13. La Caída del Halcon

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **N/A: Nunca lo explicamos asi pero, Uzushio, es el hogar del Clan Uzumaki. Asi que sus miembros, no solo se dividen en distritos de colores, sino también en "funciones":**

 **El distrito Gris: Samurái.**

 **El distrito Verde: Sensores.**

 **El distrito Plateado: los especialistas en Ninjutsu.**

 **El distrito Dorado: los especialistas en Ninjutsu Elemental.**

 **El distrito Naranja: los especialistas en Genjutsu.**

 **El distrito Amarillo: los especialistas en Bukijutsu y en forja.**

 **El distrito Rojo: los especialistas en Fūinjutsu y los maestros en el mismo arte.**

 **El distrito Azul: En el que solo vivían Naruto y Kushina, por saberse que son los últimos descendientes directos de Ashura.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La Caída del Halcón**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los representantes de los clanes de Konoha y los representantes de los distintos distritos de Uzushio.

―En verdad, lamentamos esto, Kushina-Chan ―dijo Hiruzen, pero la mirada fría de la Uzukage, le decía que ella no dejaría pasar esta ofensa, tan fácilmente.

―Tenemos suerte, de que yo enviara a mis propias guardaespaldas, para que protegieran a Naruto-Kun, Hiruzen ― dijo Kushina, de forma firme y fría ―Porque, si Naruto-Kun, hoy careciera, incluso de uno-solo-de-sus-cabellos… tendrías un **Fūin de drenado de Chakra** , actuando sobre toda tu aldea ―Hiruzen sudario, Kushina suspiro ―Entrégame a Danzō, pero ni sueñes, que volveremos a tener una alianza con ustedes.

― _Asi que Kushina-Chan, solo evitara que entremos en una guerra_ ―Pensó Tsume, algo preocupada ― _Una guerra, que Konoha, jamás podría ganar._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; 2 días después de la reunión**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Haku, Ritsuko, Hikari, Karui y Karin; se sorprendieron al ver a **4** Kunoichis y **3** Shinobis, cada uno de ellos, llevaba la bandana de Uzushio y serían los encargados de entrenarlos, en ese mes. En cada una de las artes Shinobi.

―Hola ―dijo Kushina sonriente, apareciendo junto a sus Jōnin ―Como ya deberían de haberse percatado; ellos serán quienes les entrenen en este mes, pero, Naruto-Kun y yo, tendremos un entrenamiento especial.

Lo primero: fue hacer uso, del Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

Ya con esto hecho, se enviaron algunos a realizar control de Chakra (Escalar arboles sin manos o caminar sobre el agua)

Otros entrenaban, según los deseos de sus creadores, en las artes Ninja, que estos ordenaran.

En el caso de Naruto: Sus Kage Bushin entrenaron: **Yōso no Ninjutsu (Fūton y Raiton)** , Kenjutsu: **(Jar'Kai)** y **Fūinjutsu**.

En el caso de Ritsuko: Ella solo fortaleció su **Taijutsu** y su **Yōso no Ninjutsu (Fūton)**

Haku eligió: Entrenar **Genjutsu** y **Bukijutsu**.

Para Hikari la decisión fue por poco difícil la elección, pero decidio hacer uso de **Taijutsu** y **Ninjutsu** _(Cuando decimos Ninjutsu, nos referimos al llamado_ _ **"Ninpō" (Arte Ninja)**_ _)_

En el caso de Hikari: Ella entreno **Taijutsu** y **Genjutsu**.

En el caso de Karui: Ella entreno **Kenjutsu** y **Taijutsu**.

En el caso de Karin: Ella entreno **Taijutsu** y **Genjutsu**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **10 días antes de la final…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Hokage, había ordenado, que todos los habitantes de la aldea, se encontraran en la plaza central. Y él, se encontraba en una tarima.

― ¡Pueblo de Konoha! ―hablo Hiruzen― ¡Hace 2 semanas, ocurrió un hecho por demás, terrible! ― Todos se pusieron nerviosos y atentos― ¡Nuestros aliados: los Shinobis de Uzushio, sufrieron un atentado! ―Más de uno comenzó a gritar, para que se hiciera algo al respecto― ¡Los culpables de tan atroz acto, no fueron otros, que mis antiguos compañeros: Shimura Danzo y Mitokado Homura, quienes lanzaron un ataque contra el hijo de Uzukage-Dono! ―Ambos ancianos subieron a la tarima, atados de manos por unas picotas, con las cuales subían las escaleras y eran posicionados a ambos lados del Hokage― ¡Con tal de evitar una guerra y de que, a futuro se nos pueda perdonar, las vidas de Shimura Danzo y Mitokado Homura, sean entregadas! ―Kushina y Naruto subieron.

Sin hacer contemplaciones, Kushina libero sus **Kongō Fūsa (Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina)** desde su espalda y las dirigió contra Homura, atravesándole las extremidades, alzándolo en el aire y luego atravesándole el corazón.

Danzō, al ver el asesinato de Homura, comenzó a maldecir contra el demonio y ordenar al pueblo, que evitaran una "traición", pero Naruto lo decapito rápida y limpiamente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **9** días, luego del asesinato de ambos ancianos. Se dio comienzo a la última etapa, de los exámenes Chūnin.

Varios Damiyos se encontraban allí, para ver los combates.

Junto al Hokage, se encontraban la Uzukage (Kushina) y el Kazekage (Rasa)

― ¡Daremos comienzo, a la primera batalla! ―dijo Hayate― ¡Sabaku no Temari de Suna vs Uzumaki Hikari de Uzushio!

Ambas Genin, se presentaron, al campo de batalla.

―Aquí voy ―dijo Temari, quien saco su abanico― **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** ―Temari lanzo una ráfaga de viento, a gran velocidad, que estaba a punto de impactar con Hikari.

Hikari saco un Kunai y comenzó a escribir algo en la tierra― **¡Kyūin! (Sello de Absorción)** ―Las líneas trazadas en la tierra comenzaron a brillar, jalando el Chakra **Fūton** , hacia el suelo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― _Ese fue un movimiento interesante_ ―Pensó Orochimaru ― _Si no estoy mal, es un_ _ **Kyūin no Jutsu (Jutsu Sello de Absorción)**_ _._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hikari sonrió ―Adelante rubia… inténtalo de nuevo ―Temari se enfadó por la sonrisa burlona de la Uzumaki.

― ¡Tú lo has querido! ― Le advirtió Temari― **¡Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Quehacer de Dragones)** ―Temari lanzo un tornado muy veloz y potente, que fue hacia Hikari, pero se deshizo a medio camino, cosa que enfado a la Sabaku no, quien no se molestó en pararse a pensar, que estaba pasando― **¡Fūton: Shinku Renpa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacío)** ―Temari lanzo varias hojas de viento, que igualmente, no surtieron efecto. Temari continuo lanzando una gran gama de Fūton no Jutsu; hasta agotarse.

Hikari llevo Chakra a sus pies, corrió hacia Temari y basto con un puño en el rostro de Temari, para dejarla fuera de combate.

― ¡La ganadora es: Uzumaki Hikari de Uzushio! ―dijo Hayate― ¡El siguiente combate será entre: Yuki Haku de Uzushio vs Tsuchi Kin de Oto!

―Ganare este combate, en **2** minutos ―dijo una confiada Kin, al ver como Haku se limaba las uñas― **¡Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon)** ― El Bushin de Kin, se posó a espaldas de Haku ― **¡Tetsu no Imochi! (Ráfaga de Metal)** ―Kin y su Bushin lanzaron, cada una **4** Kunai's.

Haku salto, evitando los Kunai's, pero se encontró con otra pareja de Bushin, quienes estaban por encima de ella y cada una lanzo 6 Kunai's.

Haku tuvo que realizar un Kawarimi, para esquivar los Kunai's de su rival y caer alejada de las 4 Chicas-Bushin.

― _Podría usar…_ ―Pero Haku descarto rápidamente ese plan, para luego esquivar una estocada de una de las **Bushin** , tomarla del brazo y azotarla contra el suelo, lo cual causo una densa nube de humo ― _¡Maldición, ellas…!_ ―Haku dejo de pensar y uso un Kawarimi, para evitar la ráfaga mortífera de Kunai's.

― ¡Ya me cansaste! ―dijo Haku, quien estaba detrás de Kin, quien se giró e interpuso sus manos, al puño de Haku, quien sonrió y realizo sellos con una sola mano― **¡Hyōton: Kori Chakram no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Chakram de Hielo)** ―Un enorme anillo de hielo se formó en la otra mano de Haku y golpeo a Kin en el vientre― **¡Hyōton: Hyōryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Dragón de Hielo)** ―Exclamo Haku, un dragón salió del suelo, golpeo a Kin en la espalda y luego la hizo caer a tierra.

― ¡La ganadora es Yuki Haku de Uzushio! ―dijo Hayate, al ver a la chica de Oto, aún viva, pero inconsciente. Un ANBU se acercó a Hayate y se entretuvo unos 15 minutos, en una charla― ¡En vista de que Uchiha Sasuke, no ha llegado, se realizara una prorroga! ―Los aldeanos entonces se percataron de que era verdad, ¿Dónde podía estar su "precioso" Uchiha? ― ¡El siguiente combate será entre: Sabaku no Gaara de Suna vs Uzumaki Karui de Uzushio!

Gaara llego al campo de batalla y libero la arena de su calabaza, creando un desierto.

― _Debo de tener mucho cuidado, con su arena_ ―Pensó Karui, recordando lo que le ocurrió a Lee, al ver la arena ir hacia ella, Karui utilizo un **Kawarimi** ―No te precipites, chico…

― **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** ―Exclamo Gaara, liberando una violenta ráfaga de viento, contra Karui, quien utilizo su Katana, para no salir volando, solo para ver cómo, lo que parecía ser un brazo de arena, llegaba hasta ella, golpeándola y lanzándola por los aires.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡KARUI! ―Gritaron: Haku, Hikari, Ritsuko y Naruto; al ver a su compañera, volando por los aires.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Karui pudo recuperar la consciencia, entre más se precipitaba en el aire. Consiguió mirar hacia abajo y sacar su Katana― **¡Kenjutsu: Taka Kōgeki! (Jutsu de Espada: Ataque del Halcón)** ―Más de uno, juraría que Karui, se rodeó de un aura dorada, cuando iba cayendo.

― **¡Sabaku no Kyū! (Ataúd de Arena)** ―Exclamo Gaara, alzando su brazo y provocando que la arena, fuera hacia Karui.

― **¡Kenjutsu:** **Kaihō: Pen Hanashi** **! (Jutsu de Espada: Liberación: Plumas Plateadas)** ―Exclamo Karui, girando sobre sí misma, evitando la arena temporalmente, girando la Katana y golpeando la cabeza de Gaara con el reverso sin filo de su Katana, antes de que la arena la sepultara a ella.

Karin y Mitsuki, fueron con su compañera, la cual estaba inconsciente, por el sobresfuerzo físico y mental para poder ejecutar ese Jutsu y también buscando respirar, bajo la arena.

― ¡Ambos están inconscientes! ―dijo Hayate― ¡El penúltimo combate será entre: Uzumaki Naruto de Uzushio y Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko de Uzushio!

El rubio y la rubia, se pusieron frente a frente. Kushina comento a Hiruzen y al Kazekage, que en muy raras ocasiones, podía verse un combate donde el predominante seria el **Fūton** , esas palabras, sorprendieron a ambos Kages, quienes colocaron atención a la batalla, que estaba por darse.

―Primero las damas ―dijo Naruto y más de uno, se preguntó si el rubio lo decía en serio.

―Muy caballeroso, querido ―Una sonriente pelirroja, quien realizo sellos de manos― **¡Fūton: Shinkugyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esferas del Vacío)** ―Ritsuko libero de su boca, esferas de aire comprimido, que iban rápidamente, hacia Naruto.

― **¡Fūton: Kakeami no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Red)** ―Exclamo Naruto, liberando una ráfaga de viento, que aprisiono a Ritsuko.

Ritsuko cubrió sus ojos con un brazo y libero un pulso de Chakra, que elimino el Jutsu del rubio, era su hora de contraatacar― **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** ―Ritsuko llevo su mano derecha, hasta su hombro izquierdo y luego señalo velozmente hacia su derecha, con esa misma mano; provocando que una hoja de viento, saliera hacia Naruto.

Naruto se sorprendió y realizo un **Kawarimi** ― **¡Fūton: Shinku Renpa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Hojas del Vacío)** ―Naruto libero una gran cantidad de hojas de viento, que destruyeron la hoja única de Ritsuko y además, que convirtieron en girones, la ropa de la Kitsune.

Ritsuko, junto una gran masa de Chakra Fūton, entre sus manos― **¡Fūton: Fujin no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tormenta de Polvo)** ―Ritsuko creo una nube de polvo, alrededor de ambos, pero ninguno de los 2, salió, hasta que se escuchó un sonido metálico y ambos salieron en direcciones opuestas, cada uno, con un arma en sus manos.

Ritsuko llevaba una gran cimitarra en sus manos.

Naruto llevaba a Asami en la mano derecha y a Saki en la izquierda.

Ninguno de los 2, se movió, hasta que una leve brisa paso por el lugar, volviendo jirones las ropas de Ritsuko, Naruto le lanzo un piropo y la Kitsune libero una porción de Chakra, yendo hacia su novio, con una velocidad endemoniada.

Al ver que la pelirroja iba en serio (O sencillamente estaba enfadada, porque su Kimono ahora eraba hecho trizas), Naruto desapareció en un **Raiton Shunshin**.

Ritsuko rodeo su Katana de **Fūton** ― _¿Por dónde saldrá?_ ―Se preguntó la pelirroja, mientras que daba media vuelta, pero nada. Ritsuko se giró cuando sintió el Chakra de Naruto, pero el rubio, atrapo a la Kitsune primero, por la nuca y le beso en los labios.

― ¡El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto de Uzushio, por rendición! ―dijo Hayate.


	14. Victoria

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Victoria**

 **:::::::::::::**

―Han sido batallas sorprendentes ― dijo el Kazekage.

―Estamos de acuerdo, Kazekage-Sama ―dijo la Uzukage sonriente y cruzándose de piernas, ya que ella había captado que ese no era el Kazekage, sino "un viejo conocido".

―Sinceramente, no estoy tan impresionado ―dijo el Hokage, ambos le miraron ―Uzushio siempre ha sido una aldea de temer, seria obvio que llegarían a las finales.

―Bueno… me alegra volver a ver mi aldea natal ―dijo el Kazekage, cosa que extraño a Hiruzen, mientras que Kushina, muy discretamente, sacaba de entre sus ropas; un pergamino explosivo, atado a un Kunai ―El Kazekage llevo sus manos a su cuello "arrancándose" el rostro.

― ¡¿OROCHIMARU?! ―Pregunto furioso Hiruzen, antes de patear al Hebi Sen'nin y que Kushina le colocara el Kunai en la espalda; El Hokage y la Uzukage, usaron un Shunshin, para aparecer en el techo del palco y escapar de la explosión.

Pero Orochimaru, no tuvo la misma suerte y luego apareció en el techo― ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? ―Pregunto Orochimaru mientras que sacaba su lengua.

Kushina sonrió y libero las Kongō Fusa, que ataron a Orochimaru ―Solo estoy comenzando, Orochimaru ―Hiruzen invoco a Enma, quien se transformó en un gran bastón Bō y golpeo a Orochimaru en la barbilla, haciéndolo alzarse en el aire, pero ya que el Hebi Sen'nin estaba atado por las Kongō Fusa, fue precipitado al suelo.

― **¡Katon: Dai Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bala en Llamas)** ―Exclamo Hiruzen, liberando una esfera de fuego de tamaño considerable, pero Orochimaru sonrió.

― ¡Hiruzen, no! ―Grito Kushina, al notar lo que planeaba su enemigo. Pero ya era tarde.

― **¡Fūton: Daitoppa! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** ―Grito Orochimaru, liberando una ráfaga de viento, la cual se combinó con el Katon de Hiruzen, convirtiéndose en una poderosa llamarada, que fue hacia Hiruzen y Kushina.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gaara estiro su mano― **¡** **Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Viento: Jutsu Devastación de Tormenta de Arena** **)** ―Para gran sorpresa, terror (y desconcierto de Naruto), Gaara se transformó en una especie de Ichibi en miniatura, para luego liberar una poderosa ventisca, la cual fue combinada con balas de arena, que asesinaron o malhirieron a los Shinobis de Oto.

― **¡Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Quehacer de Dragones)** ―Exclamo Temari, quien utilizo su abanico, para liberar 3 grandes tornados.

― **¡Katon: Suyaki no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Gran Horno de Cerámica)** ―Exclamaron una pareja Jōnin de Uzushio, quienes lanzaron "un chorro de fuego", que transformo los tornados de **Fūton** , en tornados de **Katon**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Fūton: Shinku Renpa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas de Vacío)** ―Exclamo Ritsuko, liberando varias cuchillas de viento, que fueron contra los invasores.

― **¡Kenjutsu: Raiton: Raijin Iki! (Estilo de Espada: E. Rayo: Jutsu Furia de Raijin)** ―Exclamo Naruto, tomando sus Katanas, rodeándolas de Raiton, lanzándose contra sus enemigos y girando sobre sí mismo, acabando con aquellos, que se le acercaban.

Haku sabía que su siguiente Jutsu, podía ser perjudicial para ella; se rodeó de tanto **Hyoton no Chakra** , como pudo, sus enemigos comenzaron a ver el vapor saliendo de sus bocas, pero fue muy tarde, cuando se dieron cuenta de cuan poderoso era ese Jutsu― **¡Hyoton: Haryū Mōko no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Tigre Feroz)** ―Exclamo Haku, liberando desde su cuerpo **5** tigres de hielo sólido, que despedazaron a los invasores.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

7 invasores, rodearon a Hikari y Shiko, quienes se pusieron espalda con espalda.

― ¿Lista Hikari-Chan? ―Pregunto Shiko sonriente, Hikari asintió.

Shiko salto y dio una patada con ambos pies a 2 enemigos, que cayeron al suelo, al instante.

Hikari golpeo a un enemigo en el cuello, lo cual le cerró la tráquea y le impidió respirar. Luego, pateo a otro rival en el pecho.

Shiko tomo el brazo de uno de sus rivales, quien pretendía darle una estocada con un Kunai; con ambas manos, Shiko doblo y le partió el brazo a su rival, para luego partirle el cuello, al doblárselo en la dirección contraria. Usando el cadáver como apoyo, pateo a otro que veía por detrás.

Hikari lanzo varias Shuriken como distracción, creo **3 Kage Bushin** , llevo Chakra a sus pies, se acercó a sus rivales, les dio una patada que los elevo del suelo y luego una patada cargada de Chakra que los mando a tierra, con todos los huesos rotos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Suiton: Goshokizame no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cinco Tiburones)** ―Exclamo Sakae, cuyo Jutsu alcanzo a **7** rivales, **5** de los cuales fueron mordidos por tiburones.

― **¡Bōjutsu:** **Miru no Chokusetsu Hitto** **! (Jutsu de Bastón: Mil Golpes Directos)** ―Exclamo Misato, quien llevaba un bastón Bō en sus manos y ataco a sus rivales con uno de los extremos, lanzando estocadas y (por ser un bastón y no una Naginata), los golpes producían un dolor indescriptible.

― ¡Sakae-Chan, Misato-Kun; a un lado! ―dijo Akira, ambos le hicieron caso a la chica de cabello rojo, quien en sus manos, llevaba un arco y la flecha brillaba en un aura dorada― **¡Kyūjutsu: Yajirushi Sōrā! (Jutsu de Arco: Flecha Solar)** ―Sakae y Misato, se desvanecieron en un Shunshin, mientras que la flecha dorada hacia contacto con sus enemigos y los envolvía en llamas doradas.

―Bien hecho, Akira-Chan ―dijo Misato sonriente ―Vengan chicas, tenemos que buscar a los demás.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Kenjutsu: Gagetsu! (Jutsu de Espada: Colmillo de Luna)** ―Exclamaron Karui y Karin, blandiendo sus Katanas y rápidamente, atacando a **6** rivales _(_ _ **3**_ _cada una)_. Ambas se giraron y bloquearon los Tantō de sus rivales, quienes pronto dejaron de moverse, ya que los cortes hicieron efecto y los 6 cayeron al suelo...

Sin cabeza.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Orochimaru-Sama! ―dijo Kabuto llegando al lugar, donde estaba su amo.

―K… Kabuto… ―Murmuro un malherido Orochimaru, quien le observaba con una expresión de terror puro ―N… no… no puedo… realizar el **Kawarimi no Jutsu**.

―Algún día, Orochimaru-Sama… ―Murmuro Kabuto, quien realizo sellos de manos, las Kongō Fusa fueron hacia ambos― ¡Algún día Konoha caerá! ―Kabuto coloco sus manos en tierra, un Fūin apareció, mientras que un **Shunshin** era activo, en algún lugar del mundo y ambos comenzaron a desvanecerse, pero antes de poder escapar, alumno y maestro fueron alcanzados por los arpones de las cadenas de Kushina.

―Bien hecho, Kushina-San ―dijo Hiruzen, quien al no recibir respuesta, se giró. Encontrados conque los Shinobis de Oto acababan de ser derrotados y los Shinobis de Uzushio, acababan de partir.


	15. Historias de una Tanuki

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Historias de una Tanuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los equipos **1** , **8** , **10** y **11** ; se reunieron ante la Uzukage.

―Para mí, todos han demostrado ser Chūnin ―dijo Kushina con una sonrisa que denotaba orgullo; junto a ella se encontraba una mujer de cabello rojo enrulado, ojos grises, llevaba una vestimenta propia de un Ninsō en colores gris y azul ―Por ello mismo, Damiyo-Sama, hoy se encuentra a mi lado; todos ustedes serán nombrados Chūnin ―Los miembros de los **4** equipos se sorprendieron y alegraron en igual medida, por estas palabras. Uno por uno, los Genin fueron pasando al frente y todos recibieron su propio Chaleco Táctico ―No siendo más… pueden retirarse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #15**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto apareció en el campo de entrenamiento y tan pronto llego, tuvo que esquivar una ola de arena.

Ante Naruto, se encontraba una mujer de cabello arenoso, ojos dorados y llevaba una camisa blanca, con una falda gris, pechos copa D y un hermoso trasero.

― **¡Hola, Naruto-Kun!** ―dijo una feliz Hikari (Ichibi) ― **¿Ocurre algo?** ―Pregunto preocupada, al ver al rubio tan serio y él solo asintió. La Tanuki creo un par de "sillas de arena" y ambos se sentaron ― **Pues… te escucho, me tienes muy intrigada, tu no sueles estar en silencio.**

―Pues… veras, Hikari-Chan ―dijo Naruto ―Cuando estuvimos en Konoha, por los exámenes Chūnin, conocimos a un chico llamado Gaara, el cual podía controlar la arena ―Hikari frunció el ceño ―Su arena se movía como si estuviera viva, además de que tenía un extraño Chakra, uno muy similar al tuyo.

―Madara y Mito, nos salvaron a todas nosotras, evitando asi, que Hashirama nos usara como intercambio; en las alianzas de Konoha con las restantes aldeas. ―Murmuro la Tanuki, tomando su trenza de cabello y jugando con ella― El mismísimo Shodaime Kazekage: Reto, se infiltro en la aldea, para intentar convertirse en mi Jinchuriki ― Naruto estaba asombrado por la historia ―Reto, tenía un método extraño de Fūin, para intentar capturarme, pero afortunadamente fue evitado por el Shodaime Kazekage: Uzumaki Ryuzaki, quien le coloco un Seigen Fūin (Sello de Restricción), para evitar que hiciera algo. Él volvió a Suna y realizo investigaciones con una parte mínima de mi cuerpo… de… una pequeña porción de mi arena y descubrió que esta tenía propiedades magnéticas…

―No solo es que Hagoromo te creara a partir de la arena ―Susurro Naruto y ella asintió ―Sino que eres literalmente, un imán… ―Hikari sonrió, Naruto lo había captado rápido ―… Posees un campo Magnetico y eso te hace mantenerte… aquí en este mundo y es a través del Jinton, que los Shinobis de Suna, manipulan su arena… ―Pero Naruto no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Hikari lo abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro del rubio entre sus pechos.

― **Eres muy listo, Naruto-Kun** ―dijo sonriente Hikari ― **Otra cosa, Naruto-Kun: El Sandaime Kazekage usaba una arena especial: Arena de Hierro y el Yondaime Kazekage usa el Polvo Dorado. Ambos son metales y la arena normal, posee cierta cantidad de hierro** ― Naruto asintió, eso tenía sentido ― **Ahora, quiero enseñarte algo** ―Hikari se puso de pie y movió levemente sus manos, la arena blanca apareció al instante ― **Este será tu distintivo, Naruto-Kun, y si consigues manipular la arena de Paladio... puede que te vuelvas invisible a futuro.**

Naruto comenzó, intentando manipular el **Jiton (E. Magnetico)** , pero este elemento, requería (además de **Fūton** ), también de **Doton** , cuando Hikari y Naruto, se percataron de la falta de un elemento esencial, dejaron caer sus cabezas en señal de derrota y luego de 16 minutos, fueron en busca de Bulma.

Encontraron a la mona de **4** colas, descansando en medio de un volcán inactivo que estaba en una zona alejada de Uzushio.

― ¡Hola, Bulma-Chan! ―Saludo Naruto, quien recibió una mirada fría de la dama de cabello rojo, ojos verdes y vestimentas negras; que tenía ante él.

― **Naruto, Hikari** ―hablo Bulma de forma brusca, pero respetuosa.

― **Bu… bueno…** ―inicio Hikari, quien sabia el porqué de la actitud de su hermana, (a ella le pasaba lo mismo) ― **…veníamos, para pedirte que le enseñes a Naruto-Kun, a usar Doton.**

― **¿Para qué?** ―Pregunto Bulma, mientras que sacaba una bolsa de maní de entre sus ropas y comía.

―Para la manipulación de la arena de Paladio ―explico Naruto. La chica de cabello carmesí, inflo sus mejillas y se le quedo mirando a Naruto.

― **Bien, te enseñare, pero a cambio debes de prometerme que me llevaras a una cita** ―pidió Bulma y Naruto asintió.

― **Y a mí, también** ―pidió Hikari y Naruto volvió a asentir. Las hermanas se miraron, se sonrojaron y por último, miraron a Naruto.

― **¡Y más te vale, que no sea una cita doble!** ―dijeron al mismo tiempo, aterrando al rubio.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Karin estaba en medio del bosque, sintió un Chakra singular, sonrió y cargo Chakra en su puño derecho. Se movió lentamente como un puma, mientras que ella misma ocultaba su Chakra, vio un árbol y rápidamente lo rodeo.

―Te encontré: Mitsuki-Kun ―dijo una sonriente Karin, mientras que el chico de cabello rojo rodaba sus ojos.

― ¿Cómo me hallaste tan pronto? ―Pregunto Mitsuki, quien se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el árbol ―Estoy seguro de que suprimí, mi Chakra.

―No solo se trata de suprimirlo y ocultar tu olor, Mitsuki-Kun ―dijo Karui apareciendo de improviso ―También se trata de mezclarte con la naturaleza, es por esto, que estamos entrenando Senjutsu y que le pedimos a Karin, que nos buscara: Para saber que tan bien, nos estábamos ocultando.


	16. Cita

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::::**

 **Cita**

 **:::::::**

Era de noche, posiblemente fueran las **7:30**. Naruto llevaba una camisa manga larga blanca de botones y un pantalón de tela fina de color negro.

―Hola querido ―le saludo una sonriente Kushina, al ver las vestimentas de su hijo― ¿Una cita? ―El rubio asintió.

―Hikari-Chan, me enseñó a usar una arena en especial ―dijo Naruto ―Pero para usarla correctamente, tuve que entrenar con el Jinton ―Estas palabras, sorprendieron a Kushina.

―Pero tú eres afín al Fūton y al Raiton ―dijo la pelirroja y Naruto asintió.

―Asi es, pero este mes, he estado entrenando, para desarrollar el Doton, con ayuda de Bulma-Chan y para el Jinton hace falta: Fūton y Doton ―dijo el rubio ―Como agradecimiento, las llevare a ambas a comer a un restaurante.

― ¿Y se puede saber, a que restaurante las llevaras, querido? ―pregunto Kushina de forma seductora, abrazando al rubio.

― «Tsuki no Hikari» (Luz de Luna) ― Contesto Naruto, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja ―Y sí. Se lo que piensas: "es muy caro", pero tome algo de mis ahorros de todas las misiones que he tenido, para poder llevarlas a ambas.

―Espero que pases una buena velada, cariño ―dijo Kushina, quien lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

―Yo también lo espero ―dijo el rubio besándola y saliendo de la casa.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto camino por las calles, hasta llegar al Distrito Gris, donde les gustaba pasar la mayoría del tiempo a Hikari y a Ritsuko, encontrándose con la Tanuki.

Hikari tenía su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y llevaba un Kimono blanco adornado con flores doradas, que tenía los hombros al descubierto.

―Te ves hermosa, Hikari-Chan ―dijo Naruto, la Tanuki no dijo nada, pues estaba muy sonrojada.

―Estas… muy guapo, esta noche… ―dijo ella, mientras que Naruto, pasaba su mano por el hombro de la Biju y la instaba a caminar. El viaje no fue muy largo hasta el distrito verde.

Ambos vieron a Bulma salir de su casa: Su cabello rojo cortó, mostraba un flequillo que caía sobre uno de sus ojos verdes y llevaba un Kimono azul con un escote no muy pronunciado, además de una abertura en la pierna derecha.

Naruto fue elogiando la belleza de ambas Bijus, quienes solo balbuceaban cosas inteligibles o de vez en cuando, se sonrojaban.

Llegaron finalmente al restaurante. Ambas se sorprendieron, pues era prácticamente imposible, conseguir una reservación en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de toda Uzushio, además ¿A qué horas había conseguido esa reservación?

Los alimentos, la música de ambientación y la conversación entre los **3** , se dio amenamente y muy natural. Ninguna de las **2** , se habría imaginado en algún momento, que Naruto sería tan caballeroso con ambas; ellas no le conocían ese lado, puesto que, cada vez que lo veían era entrenando y nunca habían podido compartir tan íntimamente con él, como en esa noche.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Base principal de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ahora que Danzō estaba muerto, para Kabuto, fue más fácil infiltrarse en una base, que no tenía dueño. Jamás se habría imaginado, que la muerte de uno de los mayores aliados de Orochimaru, les dejaría las puertas abiertas a un sinfín de conocimiento.

Kabuto atravesó limpiamente, las salas de entrenamiento, los dormitorios y el comedor. Aunque la base estaba vacía, algo le instaba a no confiarse y hacer lo más rápidamente posible su misión.

― _El ambiente se vuelve pesado_ ―pensó Kabuto, molesto ¿Qué rayos ocurría? ¿Qué lo hacía sentirse de ese modo? Paso entre varias habitaciones, hasta que encontró la oficina de Danzō y tras rebuscar, encontró un Fūin en el suelo, abrió el Fūin, tras muchos intentos y encontró unos folder, con la leyenda «Expediente: 34132-B»― _¡Lo encontré!_ ―Pensó Kabuto, quien se puso de pie, justo cuando un hombre enmascarado hacia acto de presencia.

Llevaba una máscara blanca, con algunas rayas verdes en la parte derecha de la misma, además del símbolo Senju en la frente, solo se podía ver un ojo Sharingan en el único agujero de la máscara y llevaba una túnica negra con nubes rojas.

―Entrega el expediente ―dijo el hombre.

―No lo creo ―dijo Kabuto, guardando el expediente y colocándose en pose de batalla, activando su Chakra Mesu ―Y menos te lo entregaría a ti.

―Si no entregas el expediente, solo causaras que la humanidad se estanque ―dijo su enemigo y Kabuto le miro extrañado, sin entender sus palabras. Escucho el suspiro de labios del enmascarado ―Decidí, que este mundo, necesita evolucionar y luego de ver 3 guerras mundiales, decidí que yo mismo, daría a la humanidad y a mi amada Konoha, el paso que tanto requiere, para llegar a su esplendor.

―No te estoy entendiendo ―confeso Kabuto― ¡Tampoco me interesa! ―Kabuto corrió hacia su enemigo y envió su mano, pero sorprendentemente, atravesó el cuerpo del enmascarado.

El enmascarado se giró, tomo a Kabuto del cuello y le pateo en el rostro, salto y le lanzo una patada giratoria, que envió al joven de cabello gris, contra un muro.

― **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** ―Exclamo Kabuto.

―Baka ―Murmuro su enemigo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y el dragón, pasaba a través de él, sin hacerle daño― **¡** **Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō** **! (** _ **E. Madera**_ **:** **Jutsu** _**Atadura**_ **de Árbol** **)** ―Exclamo su enemigo, mientras que un árbol surgía entorno a Kabuto, dejándolo en una posición incómoda. Se acercó a su enemigo, al cual sorprendentemente atravesó y al sacar su mano, tenía el expediente, se giró y comenzó a caminar.

―Si sabes lo que te conviene, devuelve ese expediente, desgraciado ―Grito Kabuto, mientras que el árbol desaparecía y él corría hacia el enmascarado, le lanzo 5 Shuriken's, que solo atravesaron el cuerpo de su enemigo, el cual comenzó a desaparecer, por obra de un agujero― ¡¿Quién eres?! ―Grito Kabuto, al ver ahora, que era imposible capturarlo.

―Mi nombre: Es Senju Hashira ―dijo antes de desvanecerse, sorprendiendo y aterrando a Kabuto, por partes iguales.

Cuando por fin se liberó, solo miro la base. Estaba solo, pudo tranquilizarse, luego de un rato y desapareció en un **Shunshin** de hojas, para ir en búsqueda de Sasuke.


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::**

 **17**

 **::::**

Senju Hashirama. El Shodaime Hokage, pero no. Era imposible, que se tratara de él, después de todo: Estaba muerto.

― _Orochimaru-Sama, no estará feliz_ ―Pensó Kabuto, para luego desaparecer en un Shunshin de hojas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hashirama apareció en una caverna, donde había otras personas, él no les prestó atención y se acercó a una estatua, la cual se mostraba como un dragón.

―He traído el expediente de Sasuke, aunque, aun no entiendo, para que lo desea… mi señor ―dijo Hashirama.

Los ojos del dragón se volvieron azules con la pupila rasgada y se centraron en el enmascarado ― **Forma parte de mi plan, para acabar con el legado de Rikudo** ―Los miembros de Akatsuki asintieron ― **Fugaku, junto con Kisame, deberán de ir a Hi no Kuni y destruir su infraestructura.**

― ¿Ahora mismo, mi señor? ―Pregunto Fugaku inseguro.

― **Asi es, Fugaku** ―ordeno el dragón y ambos Nukenin desaparecieron, en un Shunshin de cuervos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fugaku y Kisame, aparecieron en las afueras de Hi no Kuni.

― ¿Inicias tu o inicio yo? ―pregunto Kisame, sonriente.

― **¡** **Katon: Bakufū Ranbu** **!** **(** **E.** **Fuego** **: Jutsu Danza Salvaje de Vientos Explosivos)** ―Exclamo Itachi, liberando una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño, para luego utilizar el Kamui y hacer girar la esfera de fuego, para finalmente, enviar un ataque de gran magnitud, contra Hi no Kuni ―Kisame si fueras tan amable…

― **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** ―Exclamo Kisame, al ver que un grupo Samurái de Hi no Kuni, iban hacia ellos.

― **¡Kenjutsu: Senkō Hōrō! (E. Espada: Destello de Luz Errante)** ―Exclamo uno de los Samurái, alcanzando una gran velocidad y lanzándose contra Kisame, quien blandió a Samehada y bloqueo el ataque― ¡Imposible! ―Murmuro el Samurái, antes de que Samehada lo decapitara.

Los restantes Samurái, retrocedieron y se miraron entre ellos.

―Cúbreme ―hablo otro Samurái a un compañero quien asintió. El compañero saco un Tantō, mientras que el otro daba un salto― **¡Kenjutsu: Taiyō Ryu! (E. de Espada: Dragón Solar)** ―El Samurái comenzó a caer y lo haría justo, sobre Kisame.

El otro Samurái, le pasó por el lado a Kisame e intento apuñalarlo, pero Itachi le tomo de la muñeca.

―Un ataque doble, ¿he? ―Murmuro un sonriente Kisame― **¡** **Suiton: Nami no Rigeki no Jutsu** **! (** **E.** **Agua** **: Jutsu Golpe de Surf** **)** ―Exclamo Kisame, el agua apareció bajo sus pies, dándole velocidad y él pudo golpear y decapitar a sus enemigos.

―No son rivales, para nosotros… Kisame ―dijo Itachi― **¡Amaterasu!** ―Las llamas negras, se extendieron por toda la ciudad de Hi no Kuni.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ese mes, llegaron noticias de secuestros en varios países, además de daños a las infraestructuras de los países y por si fuera poco, sobre un grupo de personas de rango S, que destruían todo cuando había a su paso, pero no se tenían pistas, asi que no se podía hacer mucho.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina llego a su oficina, en esos momentos, odiaba ser la Uzukage. Cuando entro, se encontró con Naruto, quien estaba haciendo el papeleo o bueno: miles de clones del rubio.

―Hola ―dijeron al unísono.

―Hola, Naruto-Kun ―dijo Kushina sorprendida y enternecida, de que el rubio le ayudara en el trabajo de Uzukage, aunque también sentía una ganas increíbles, de golpear su frente contra la primera pared que encontrara, puesto que jamás se le ocurrió, usar el Taju Kage Bushin, para hacer el papeleo― ¿Dónde está el original? ―pregunto la pelirroja.

―En el restaurante Ichiraku ―contesto un Bushin, Kushina sonrió y fue en busca del rubio.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En el Restaurante Ichiraku de Uzushio…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina encontró a Naruto en Ichiraku, acompañado de Ritsuko y Haku.

―Hola ―dijo Kushina apareciendo.

―Hola, Kushina-Sensei ―dijeron Ritsuko y Haku.

―Hola, Kushina-Chan ―dijo Naruto. Aunque el compromiso de ambos, ya se había dado a conocer (cosa de la Damiyo), a todos, aun les sorprendía, cada vez que los veían amorosos o solo diciéndose palabras tiernas, el uno al otro.

―Hola, Naruto-Kun ―dijo Kushina, quien comía del plato que le pasó Ayame ―Gracias por ayudarme con el papeleo de la oficina.

―Últimamente, te veo muy estresada, ¿sabes? ―dijo el rubio, preocupado por el estado de salud de la pelirroja.

―Han estado llegando noticias de todo el continente, sobre ataque a distintos países ―dijo Kushina ―Principalmente a las Shinobi Godaikoku.

― ¿Se sabe algo, sobre los atacantes, Kushina-Chan? ―pregunto Ritsuko.

―Se sabe que visten con capas negras y nubes rojas, bordadas en sus vestimentas ―dijo Kushina.

― _Es un comienzo_ ―pensó Naruto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

El Equipo **9** de Konoha, volvía de una misión C, cuando se toparon con un hombre de cabello verde, ojos rojos, que llevaba una capa negra y en sus manos se veían grandes pesos, lo cual quería decir, que era un experto en Taijutsu.

―Ustedes no pasaran, de este punto ―dijo el hombre sonriente. Mientras que el equipo **9** , se preparaba para su primer encuentro con un Akatsuki.


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::**

 **18**

 **::::**

― ¿Quién se interpone, en el camino de nuestra juventud? ―pregunto Guy.

―Soy Raku ―dijo el enemigo ―Y después de este día, la llama de sus vidas, se verá apagada ―Raku, corrió hacia Guy y salto para luego descender con una patada.

― **¡Konoha Shōfū! (Corriente de la Hoja)** ―Exclamo Guy, usando sus piernas como un resorte, para poder realizar una patada alta y detener la patada voladora de Raku, quien salto hacia atrás. Raku mantuvo sus piernas separadas y semi flexionadas, todo el tiempo, la mano derecha cerca del costado y la izquierda al frente― **¡Nana Hari no Konoha! (Siete Agujas de la Hoja)** ―Exclamo Guy, consiguiendo conectar, todos los golpes en el pecho de su rival, quien salió volando, atravesando un grupo de árboles.

El Akatsuki se lanzó contra Guy, acercándose a él― **¡** **Tsūtenkyaku** **!** **(** **Patada Voladora del Cielo** **)** ―Su enemigo, elevo su pie, concentro Chakra en sus talones y luego causo un cráter, que mando a volar a los Shinobis de Konoha.

―Creo que es hora de actuar ―dijo Neji, cuando se puso de pie― **¡Byakugan!** ―Neji se lanzó confiado, contra su enemigo.

― **¡Fūton: Rasengan! (E. Viento: Esfera Giratoria)** ―Escucharon todos, Guy utilizo algo de Chakra, para reemplazar a Neji por un tronco, justo cuando el Rasengan rebosante de Viento, literalmente le estallo a su enemigo en la cara.

― ¡Espero que todos tengan un buen motivo, para encontrarse en las tierras de Uzu no Kuni! ―dijo Haku a modo de amenaza, pues estaba realmente enfadada. Entonces, el equipo Guy y el Akatsuki, se percataron de que esas tierras, también eran dominadas por Uzu no Kuni ―Lo tomare como un no ― Haku comenzó a realizar sellos de manos.

― _Esto es malo_ ―Pensaron Guy, Tenten y Neji. Mientras que Lee, deseaba saber que Jutsu realizaría la chica.

― **¡Hyōken no Jutsu! (Jutsu Espada de Hielo)** ―Haku se movió a una alta velocidad, giro **360° (grados)** sobre sí misma y corto de forma trasversal al Akatsuki.

El Akatsuki grito y cayó arrodillado― ¡Maldita! ― Murmuro su enemigo, poniéndose de pie y sin importarle su herida― ¡Prepárate para descubrir, porque el Ryuken, es el Taijutsu más temido, del Shinobi no Sekai! ―Grito su enemigo, el cual lanzo un puño que Haku esquivo, solo moviendo un poco su cabeza, luego esquivo una patada, moviendo su tronco hacia un lado, su enemigo subió sus manos, juntándolas y luego las bajo. Pero Haku estaba algunos centímetros más atrás de él― ¡Te matare, por burlarte de mí! ―Sin embargo, en ningún momento Haku, había hecho un comentario sobre su enemigo; pronto sintió que no podía moverse y su piel comenzó a volverse negra― ¡¿QUÉ ME ESTAS HACIENDO, MALDITA PERRA?! ―Pregunto aterrado.

―Se le llama: "Frostbite" (congelación) ―Murmuro Haku, quien se alejaba lentamente de su enemigo ―Tu cuerpo… siente tanto frio, que tu sangre intenta mantenerte vivo, sin importarle el resto de tu cuerpo ―Chasqueo sus dedos y el hielo comenzó a cubrir la zona, pero sobre todo, a su enemigo ―Para mantenerte vivo, tu corazón solo bombeara sangre: desde tu cerebro, hasta tu corazón… será asi, hasta que termines congelado ―Todos apreciaron horrorizados, la lenta muerte de su enemigo, excepto Haku, quien miraba sin emociones, pues le había pedido que se fuera de ese lugar.

― **Ustedes** ―murmuro Ritsuko ― **Si no desean terminar como él, les sugiero que se vayan, ahora mismo** ―El equipo Guy, se fue de ese lugar, no deseaban causar una guerra, contra Uzushio― **¡Fūton: Shuriken!** ―Ritsuko rodeo de Fūton una Shuriken, la cual lanzo de espaldas a ella y talo un grupo de árboles.

Un hombre de cabello azul, con un parche en el ojo, llevaba un talismán en cada oreja con el Kanji de "oír", lleva una camisa azul a rayas y pantalones con un patrón ―Mi nombre es Ao, tengo una cita con Damiyo-Sama ―dijo el Shinobi.

―Yo me quedare con él ―dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a las chicas y al mismo Ao ―Llamen una escolta ANBU y que ellos le lleven, ante Damiyo-Sama ―Ritsuko y Haku asintieron.

― _Esa chica… pertenece al clan Yuki_ ―Fue le pensamiento veloz de Ao. Ninguno de los 2 Shinobis, dijo ni una palabra, hasta que llegaron 7 ANBU's.

―Vuelva a Uzushio, Naruto-Sama ―dijo una chica ANBU ―Nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

―Tiene el Byakugan, tengan cuidado, ustedes también ―dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo al Shinobi de Kiri, quien fue escoltado por los ANBU's, hacia el palacio de la Damiyo ― _Algo no está bien_ ―Pensó Naruto, antes de que un Fūin en su nuca comenzara a quemarle; al sentir esto, Naruto se puso nervioso y realizo sellos de manos ― _Ritsuko-Chan, Saori-Chan, Bulma-Chan, Karui-Chan… necesito que las_ _ **4**_ _, me alcancen en el Templo de Máscaras, del clan Uzumaki en Konoha_ ―Dicho esto, mediante telepatía, Naruto se desvaneció en un **Raiton: Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Templo de Mascaras del Clan Uzumaki; en Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una pareja compuesta por: Nukenin de Akatsuki y un Shinobi de Oto, salían del Templo, con las máscaras, encargadas por su líder.

― **¡** **Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō** **!** **(** _ **E. Viento**_ : _**Palma**_ **de Ola** _**Violenta**_ **de** _**Viento**_ **Bestial)** ―Exclamo Naruto, liberando una ráfaga de viento, que aventó a ambos asaltantes, hacia el cielo, causándoles cortes por toda la piel.

―¡¿QUIÉN HIZO ESO?! ―Grito el Shinobi de Oto, molesto.

― **¡Sorpresa!** ―Murmuro Ritsuko apareciendo ante él― **¡** **Fukusū no Kitsune no Tsume** **! (Múltiples Garras de Zorro)** ―La Kitsune, golpeo y araño a su enemigo, causándole cortes por todo el torso, hasta que saco su Katana y le corto la mano, con la cual sostenía la bolsa, donde colocaron las máscaras.

― **¡Kenjutsu: Nijū Inazuma Katto! (Jutsu de Espada: Doble Corte de Relámpago)** ―Exclamo Naruto, con Asami y Saki rodeadas de **Raiton** , lanzo un par de cortes al aire, de las espadas salieron un par de medialunas de rayos, que golpearon al Nukenin de Akatsuki, quien cayó al suelo.

―Yakushi Kabuto ―Murmuro una sonriente Ritsuko, quien llevo Chakra a sus pies, se acercó al Shinobi de Oto y lo degolló con sus garras, al centrarse en los actos de Ritsuko, permitieron que el malherido miembro de Akatsuki, escapara.

Los 3 Shinobis de Uzushio, escucharon como un escuadrón ANBU, iba hacia el templo de las máscaras, asi que realizaron rápidamente un **Fūin Hokan (Sello de Almacenamiento)** , guardaron todas las máscaras y Naruto destruyo el templo con un Raiton no Jutsu, para luego desaparecer.

Solo había quedado una frase, escrita por Ritsuko en el suelo:

 **«Compensación por los daños causados, al Clan Uzumaki»**


	19. El Contrato

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **El Contrato**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru y Tobi, esperaban en una cueva a la llegada de sus respectivos Shinobis. Pero solo apareció el miembro de Akatsuki, Tobi estaba muy enfadado, puesto que su subordinado no apareció con las máscaras del templo.

― ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ―pregunto Tobi.

―Uzumaki Naruto, una chica de su clan y una chica del Clan Yuki de Kiri, asesinaron a mi compañero ―dijo el hombre ―No solo eso, sino que además, se han llevado las máscaras. ―Tobi y Orochimaru estaban claramente furiosos, puesto que, no era solo el hecho de que sus subordinados, fallaran en la misión de recuperar las masacras; sino que además Uzushio había recuperado una parte de su herencia, evitando sobre todo, una guerra entre ambas aldeas.

―Retírate… Sasori ―murmuro enfadado Tobi, mientras que el marionetista desaparecía en un Shunshin.

― ¿Cuál es el plan, ahora? ―Pregunto Orochimaru, mientras que Tobi recorría la sala, pensando.

― ¿Alguna vez, escuchaste sobre "los Yōkai"? ―Pregunto Tobi, sonriendo con su ojo y un sorprendido Orochimaru, se limitó a asentir.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina se sorprendió, cuando vio al equipo **11** , llegar a su oficina y lanzarle un par de pergaminos, la Uzumaki los abrió y su sorpresa fue mayúscula, al ver saltar una nube de humo la cual, al despejarse dejo ver **24** mascaras.

―Estas… estas son… ―Kushina estaba en Shock, miro al equipo **11** , cuyos miembros asintieron, sonrientes.

―No fue difícil infiltrarnos en Konoha ―dijo Haku sonriente.

― **Sobre todo, porque las Kitsunes, somos las mejores a la hora de infiltración y espionaje** ―dijo Ritsuko.

―Además de eso… ―dijo Haku sonrojada y apenada, pues no sabía si realmente debía hablar de eso ―Creo… creo que cuando Kushina-Sama, se fue de Konoha y tomo el dinero de Minato-Sama y el suyo propio, creo que debilito gravemente a Konoha, pues vimos negocios cerrados o en venta y todo parecía muy envejecido.

― ¿Algo que agregar, Naruto-Kun? ―Pregunto Kushina.

― ¿Qué asesine a Yakushi Kabuto? ―dijo Naruto con una sonrisa depredadora.

―Vayan a la mansión y descansen, ya nos reuniremos otro día, para entrenar ―dijo Kushina y sus alumnos e hijo/prometido, desaparecieron en un Shunshin conjunto ― _Algo no está bien_ ―Pensó Kushina, desapareciendo en un **Suiton: Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Playas de Uzushio**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina apareció en las playas de la aldea y se encontró con una sorpresa, inesperada.

Un hombre de cabello blanco largo, ojos lila, piel blanca, quien llevaba una camisa gris y un pantalón del mismo color.

Se enfrentaba a un hombre de cabello azul, ojos negros, piel azul y gabardina negra con nubes rojas.

― _Akatsuki_ ―Pensó la Uzukage, quien tuvo una ligera sonrisa, al reconocer al hombre de cabello blanco ― _Incluso, cuando se te catalogo como un "Nukenin", incluso ahora sigues luchando por el bien de Uzushio y del Shinobi no Sekai_ ―Fue el pensamiento de la Uzukage, quien observaba la batalla entre el Uzumaki y el Hoshigaki.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡No vivirás otro día! ―Grito Kisame, lanzándose con Samehada hacia su rival.

El hombre de cabello blanco, tomo su Shirasaya, la rodeo de Fūton y se lanzó contra Kisame.

Kisame abrió sus ojos, cuando Samehada, dejo de responder y se negó a atacar a su enemigo. Kisame se separó de la Zanbatō y realizo sellos de manos― **¡Suiton: Goshokizame no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Cinco Tiburones Hambrientos)** ―Kisame lanzo su Jutsu, contra el hombre de cabello blanco.

El hombre de cabello blanco lanzo corte, tras corte, con su Katana rodeada de Fūton, mientras que se acercaba al Akatsuki, quien realizo un Kawarimi, usando un **Suiton Bushin** , olvidando a Samehada. Siendo él, un Ninja Kanchi Taipu (Tipo Sensor), pudo percibir la presencia de Kisame en Samehada, asi que alzo su Katana y ataco la Zanbatō, solo para que Kisame se "des fusionará" de la espada; él lanzo una patada a la Zanbatō, que acabo a los pies de Kushina, mientras que Kisame se daba a la fuga.

―Es un gusto que volvieras a Uzushio, Senji ―dijo Kushina. El Shinobi de cabello blanco, se arrodillo ante su Kage ―Akatsuki, es una organización, muy peligrosa y deben de ser detenidos, cuanto antes.

―Es por eso, que estoy aquí, Kushina-Sama ―dijo Senji ―Reiniciare el entrenamiento de Naruto, si usted lo aprueba.

―Akatsuki será un duro enemigo ―dijo Kushina ―Antes de que todos tengan un entrenamiento infernal, Naruto-Kun deberá de firmar un contrato.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Casualmente o por obra de los Kamis, Naruto, entrenaba junto con Ritsuko, escalando una montaña con Chakra y enfrentándose mutuamente en Taijutsu.

Sobre la montaña, encontrarían una cueva, cuando llegaron a dicha "planicie"

El entrenamiento era "sencillo": Llevar Chakra a los pies, para escalar un muro de roca; manipular la arena de paladio, para crear escudos y contraatacar con el **Hebi Ryu (Dragón Serpiente)** , su Taijutsu, el cual era la fusión del **Hebi no Bara (Flor Serpiente)** de Senji y el **Aka Ryū (Dragón Serpiente)** de Naruto.

Naruto bloqueo una patada de Ritsuko, con la arena de Paladio.

La Kitsune salto el muro de arena y le lanzo una patada a Naruto. 

Naruto bloqueo con sus manos, agarrando a la Kitsune y haciéndola girar como un trompo, para luego lanzarla contra el muro de arena.

La Kitsune atravesó el muro y se puso de pie. Ritsuko esquivo un puño de Naruto, esquivo un geiser de arena, tomo a Naruto de sus ropas y lo lanzo al interior de una cueva cercana.

Naruto aterrizo al lado de un cofre, el cual no dudo, ni un segundo en abrir.

Ambos se sorprendieron, al encontrar un pergamino, el cual tenía el Kanji de Tigre.

― _**¡IMPOSIBLE!**_ ―Pensó Ritsuko― _**¡Es uno de los 10 Contratos Sagrados, creados por Otosan!**_


	20. Iniciativa

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **20: Iniciativa**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Se comenzaron a suscitar secuestros por todas las naciones. Nadie sabía de quienes se trataba, pero solo Uzushio, parecía tenía información levemente valiosa, pues las invocaciones de su actual Uzukage (Uzumaki Kushina), estaban dando pruebas de que el culpable, no sería otro, que el incapacitado Orochimaru.

Por esta misma razón, a todos los Shinobis de Uzushio, se les había ordenado tomar un turno en vigilancia de la isla y de algunas tierras anexadas a Uzushio, desde la época del Sandaime Uzukage. Una de las cosas a las cuales Kushina más temía, era que algún enemigo de Uzushio, intentara secuestrar a las Bijus, quienes _(Por órdenes de Kushina y también por razones de seguridad)_ se paseaban por Uzushio, bajo sus formas humanas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Principal Uzumaki; Distrito Azul**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto comenzó a despertar y no tardo en notar, que estaba junto a Kushina y Ritsuko, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

― _Siempre me he preguntado, como es que luce tan joven y hermosa_ ―Fue el pensamiento fugaz que apareció en la mente de Naruto, cosa que hizo que su sonrisa se engrandeciera. El rubio salió de la habitación, topándose con una somnolienta Haku, quien llevaba una camisa larga a modo de pijama. ―Buenos días, Haku-Chan.

A la usuaria de Hyoton, se le quito el sueño, casi de inmediato y se ruborizo ―Buenos… buenos días, Naruto-Kun ―Su sonrojo se intensificó, cuando sintió los labios del rubio en su mejilla― ¿Qué haces? ―pregunto ella, cuando le vio caminar.

―Iré a prepararme el desayuno ―dijo Naruto, para después sonreír ―Que sea un descendiente de Ashura y tratado como un rey, no significa que no pueda hacer mi propio desayuno ―Por algún motivo, Haku se sintió atraída por ese… Naruto independiente. Después de todo, cualquier rey o príncipe prácticamente sería un holgazán, esperando que sus sirvientes le hicieran de comer e incluso, que le asistieran al masticar. La pareja de amigos-hermanos, entraron en la cocina, donde los cocineros se sorprendieron de ver a Naruto allí y más al verlo preparar su propio desayuno.

Pescado, arroz, galletas, verduras, arroz y ramen.

(N/A: No nos pregunten, como alguien puede comerse todo eso, pero es lo que aparece si se busca "Desayuno japonés")

Haku sonrió y también preparo su desayuno; aunque se sorprendió, al ver que Naruto preparaba otros **2** desayunos y los enviaba con un par de Bushin.

― _Kushina-Sama y Ritsuko-San, claramente_ ―Pensó Haku sonriente, mientras que acompañaba a Naruto, ambos se sentaron en el comedor, mientras que se sonreían, conversaban y desayunaban ―Se dice que Kushina-Okasan, desea que vuelvas a entrenar con Senji-San―dijo Haku sonriente.

―Okasan desea que vuelva a entrenar con Senji-Sensei y tú, me ayudaras con ese entrenamiento ―dijo Naruto, haciendo que Haku dejara de comer, pues prácticamente, fue arrastrada a ese entrenamiento. Haku suspiro y continúo comiendo.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, aparecieron Ritsuko y Kushina, para dejar sus bandejas de comida en la cocina y dar inicio a una nueva misión, para lo cual, acudieron a la torre del Uzukage.

Kushina se sentó tras su escritorio y comenzó a ver el papeleo que tenía, comenzó a revistar sus pendientes y noto algo, que la sorprendió, los 3 Chūnin lo notaron.

― ¡ANBU! ―grito Kushina y un ANBU apareció ante ella― ¡Convoca a los líderes de distrito, esto es de carácter secreto y urgente! ―El ANBU desapareció en un **Shunshin**. Un trio de generales ANBU, aparecieron para escoltar a la Uzukage― ¡Llamen a la guardia de lunar, Damiyo-Sama, debe saber esto, cuanto antes! ―Se vieron movimientos de siluetas en lo alto.

― _Sea lo que sea, esto es muy malo_ ―Pensaron los miembros del equipo Kushina.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **15 minutos después; Sala de Reuniones**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los líderes de los distritos: verde, gris, plateado, dorado, naranja, amarillo, rojo y azul; junto con los generales, comandantes, capitanes ANBU, miembros del Consejo Civil (Compuesto por los aldeanos de mayor poder económico), 8 de las 9 Bijus y la Damiyo, junto con una pareja Samurái.

Todos esperaban a su Kage, quien apareció escoltada por su hijo, su nuera (Haku) y Ritsuko.

―Sé que para todos, pueda resultar extraño el motivo de esta convocatoria ―dijo Kushina ―Como algunos ya saben, se están presentando varios secuestros, en torno a las Shinobi Godaikoku ―Todos asintieron, aquel, era ciertamente un tema preocupante ―Se ha ordenado, un entrenamiento para todos los miembros, de todos los distritos ―Todos afirmaron que esas, fueron las ordenes de la Uzukage y la Damiyo ―Con motivo de que las Shinobi Godaikoku se encuentran en un afán de saber quién o quienes es el o los secuestradores, además de la información de Senji sobre una aparente organización compuesta por Nukenin, y teniendo en cuanta que Tetsu no Kuni parece estarse convirtiendo, en la madriguera de los Nukenin; los Rokukages, se reunirán después de varios años en Tetsu no Kuni ―Esto sorprendió a todos ―Sin embargo, una nota de último minuto, afirma la reunión de los Damiyos, mientras que las órdenes para todos los Shinobis, de todos los continentes, son iniciar un nuevo entrenamiento, puesto que nos encontramos en una guerra contra un enemigo de rango S ―Los Shinobis afirmaron que darían inicio al entrenamiento y los civiles presentes, se comprometieron a donar algo de dinero, para nuevas zonas de entrenamiento, lo cual sorprendió a Kushina y todos la notaron pensante, hasta que soltó un suspiro ―El motivo de mi visita a Tetsu no Kuni, será para pedir armas de máxima calidad para Uzushio y luego, volveremos para continuar los entrenamientos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos se reunieron, para despedir a la comitiva de Uzushio, quien daría inicio a un entrenamiento de camino hacia Tetsu no Kuni, además de ir por el material para las armas.

Kushina, Senji, Naruto, Haku, Ritsuko (Ritsuko), Kimi (Gobi), Naoko (Nibi), Bulma (Yonbi), Lisanna (Rokubi), Hikari, Shiko, Sakae, Akira _(Misato, había fallecido hace poco, en una emboscada)_ , Karui, Karin, Mitsuki y Kioko (la chica de Oto, de los capítulos 10 y 11).

17 personas, para realizar un entrenamiento.

17 personas que iniciaran, la cruzada contra Akatsuki.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Orochimaru en Kusa**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru, sonreía mientras que se paseaba por el laboratorio: Kitsunes, Nekomatas, licántropos, vampiros, elfos, entre otros seres.

Todos preparados para iniciar los experimentos.

Se tomarían muestras de células, ADN, sangre, entre otras muestras.

Él lograría el cuerpo perfecto, Madara lograría el ejército definitivo.

 **Y el mundo estaría a sus pies.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **Nota: Los únicos Yōkai's que pueden tomar forma humana, según la mitología japonesa, serian: El Kitsune y el Nekomata. Pero en el fic, todos los Yōkai's podrán hacerlo.**

 **::::**

 **21**

 **::::**

La conversación de los Rokukages, se inició por el punto que todos conocían: Secuestros y diversas bandas criminales, actuando alrededor del continente.

―Me encuentro muy preocupado, por el hecho de que diversos grupos de Nukenin, se han refugiado en Tetsu no Kuni ―Pregunto Mifune ―Se había acordado que: a cambio de la venta de metales para el armamento Shinobi, ustedes se asegurarían de que los Nukenin no se infiltrarían en Tetsu no Kuni.

―A causa de que los Shinobis, debemos de pasar por un gran papeleo, para poder entrar en Tetsu no Kuni; esto les ha dado a los Nukenin, un lugar para ocultarse a plena vista ―dijo el Tsuchikage ―Por no decir que los Samurái pueden caer en un Genjutsu fácilmente y no sabrían cómo salir de él.

―Además debemos admitir que Tetsu no Kuni, es un territorio bastante grande, como para poder ser vigilado, solo por un grupo de guardias Samuráis ―dijo Yagura. Cosa que provoco que todos asintieran. Los secuestros eran peligrosos ya que estaban poniendo en tela de juicio, las habilidades de los Shinobis, por no decir que los rumores de algunos Yokai estaban siendo secuestrados.

―Propongo que algunas aldeas, aledañas a Tetsu no Kuni, se encarguen de una mayor protección ―dijo Gaara ―Por ejemplo: Kumo, Uzushio y Kiri. Asi mismo, las otras **2** aldeas más alejadas: Suna e Iwa, podríamos enviar Shinobis a sus aldeas, con tal de hacer sentir cierta presencia y no escabullirnos de nuestra responsabilidad, en cuando a los ataques de los Nukenin.

―Ataques y refugios de Nukenin ―dijo Kushina ―Enviare **3** escuadrones ANBU, para el primer mes.

―Suena bien ―dijo Mifune. Kumo y Kiri, dijeron que enviarían la misma cantidad de guardias a la frontera, además de que las **3** aldeas, crearían un paso marítimo, para evitar que los Nukenin se escabulleran a Tetsu, donde podían dar rienda suelta a sus planes, para intentar derrocar a las Shinobi Godaikoku.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Kages, volvieron por donde vinieron, alejándose poco a poco de Tetsu no Kuni, mientras que pensaban en los escuadrones que enviarían para hacer sentir su presencia y evitar que Tetsu no Kuni, los dejara en números bajos en cuando a armamento, ya que Tetsu, daba los metales de armas a los Shinobis.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru estaba realmente enfadado, sus laboratorios en Mori no Kuni, acababan de ser destruidos, por un grupo de Yōkai's quienes acababan de escapar. Asi que envió a sus propios escuadrones ANBU, para encontrar a los Yōkai's que acababan de huir.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Uzu no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

―Uzukage-Sama ―saludo uno de los Samuráis.

Al igual que en Tetsu no Kuni; los Damiyo eran protegidos por los Samurái, aunque los Shinobis respondían ante el Damiyo, debían respeto a los Shinobis y al Kage.

―Hideki ―Saludo Kushina, acompañada por Naruto; mientras que Ritsuko y Haku, habían vuelto a Uzushio ―Necesito hablar con Damiyo-Sama.

―Seguro ―dijo Hideki, chasqueando sus dedos y una pareja Samurái, hicieron acto de presencia, para luego escoltar a Naruto y Kushina, dentro del castillo de la Damiyo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Palacio de la Damiyo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Uzumaki Saori, era una mujer de unos **27** años, cabello rojo recogido en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho, ojos lila y llevaba un Kimono blanco con una larga cola.

―Kushina-Chan, Naruto-Kun ―Murmuro una sonriente Saori.

―Saori-Sama ―dijeron ambos.

― ¿Es por el reporte, Kushina-Chan? ―Pregunto Saori y la Uzukage asintió, mientras que Saori se acomodaba en su silla.

―Tetsu no Kuni ha sido convertida en un paraíso para los Nukenin y se han enviados escuadrones ANBU, para proteger la integridad de Tetsu no Kuni, además de un aumento en la venta de metales ―dijo Kushina.

―Entendido ―dijo Saori, quien suspiro.

―Se tienen sospechas de que Orochimaru, es quien ha estado secuestrado distintas especies de Yōkai's ―dijo Naruto y Saori salto de su silla, para luego mirar al rubio.

―Kushina-Chan ―dijo Saori ―Deseo que prepares una clase exhaustiva para Naruto-Kun, para cuando él sea Uzukage, además deseo escuadrones ANBU, buscando si la información, sobre los Yōkai's secuestrados por Orochimaru es real.

―Hai, Damiyo-Sama ―dijo Kushina y ambos Shinobis desaparecieron.

― _Orochimaru… ¿Qué estas planeando?_ ―Se preguntó Saori, mientras que se mordía el labio inferior.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al volver a Uzushio, Naruto y Kushina, notaron el gran revuelo que había en el hospital, asi que fueron y tras pedir algo de información, esta les fue otorgada: Un Byakko (tigre blanco) hembra.

Kushina y Naruto entraron, encontrándose con 4 Iryō-Nin, los cuales asistían a una chica de cabello blanco, piel pálida al extremo, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Se notaban algunas rayas en su cuerpo y los Iryō-Nin, sonrieron cuando su cuerpo se normalizo, finalmente.

La Uzukage y el rubio, se quedaron, junto a la Yokai, quien no aparentaba tener más de 17 años.

Ya eran las **23:54** , cuando la tigresa abrió sus ojos, Naruto pudo calmarla y luego de que los Iryō-nin la revisaran, ella decidio hablar. Ni ella misma supo por qué lo hizo, pero decidio contarle a la Uzukage lo que habida vivido.

Quizás para descargarlo de su sistema, quizás en busca de protección, pero al fin y al cabo, la información fue contundente: Orochimaru y Akatsuki, tenían una gran cantidad de Yōkai's y tenían muestras de tejido, ADN y sangre.

La tigresa, se presentó como Kiyoe y, sin hacer falta nada más, Kushina le dio protección y le daría un hogar a cambio de toda la información con la cual contara la felina.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una pareja de hombres con capas negras y nubes rojas, se sonrieron, al encontrarse dentro de Hi no Kuni, en pocos minutos Konoha dejaría de existir.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::**

 **22**

 **::::**

― ¿Porque te encuentras intranquilo? ―fue la pregunta de Karui, quien lo saco de su ensoñación, Naruto suspiro y guardo sus armas, era miércoles y los días miércoles y jueves, Naruto entrenaba Kenjutsu con la ayuda de Senji y Karui, quien deseaba aprender del mejor Shinobi en Kenjutsu, existente en Uzushio.

―Es por el secuestro de los Yōkai ―dijo Naruto, quien hizo bailar sus Katanas entre sus manos, pronto, sintió la mano de Karui en su hombro.

―Eres nuestro próximo Uzukage ―dijo Karui, quien enfundo su Katana, el rubio hizo lo mismo y miro a su amiga de ojos dorados ―Eres por mucho, el único que puede ostentar ese título, pues eres uno de los Shinobis más poderosos de Uzushio ―Naruto suspiro, Karui se le quedo mirando ―Estas muy estresado ―dijo la pelirroja de ojos dorados, quien tomo al rubio por los hombros y lo hizo sentarse en el suelo, usando el pecho de la joven como almohada, mientras que ella le hacía un masaje ―No sacaras nada bueno del estrés, solo empeoraras y cuando llegue un momento de gran tensión, como una batalla; podrías acabar colapsando a causa de los nervios, que sufre tu cuerpo ―dijo Karui, mientras que Naruto, parecía casi volverse de chocolate derretido bajo sus manos, mientras que Naruto gemía o ronroneaba levemente.

―Arigato, Karui-Chan ―dijo Naruto, luego de unos 40 minutos. El rubio, no supo cómo agradecerlo asi que tomo algo de valentía y la beso en los labios ― ¿Quieres ir a comer?

― ¿A dónde? ―Pregunto ella sonriente.

Naruto llevo una mano a su mentón, elevo sus ojos y luego estos fueron de izquierda a derecha― ¿Qué tal a "Sol y Luna"? ―Propuso Naruto con una sonrisa en sus labios ―A ti, te gusta esa cafetería ―El rubio se puso de pie y ayudo a la pelirroja de ojos dorados a pararse, se notaba cuanto le gustaba a la Uzumaki ese lugar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Cafetería: Sol y Luna; 11:00 am.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Karui, deseaban beber algo y hablar un rato en calma. Pero era casi imposible, pues el rubio y la pelirroja sentían varios ojos sobre ellos, pero intentaban poner sus mentes en blanco, mientras que se reían de las graciosas anécdotas de su pareja.

Karui termino de reír y le sonrió a Naruto ―Solo… solo a ti, se te ocurre pintar los rostros de las estatuas de los Uzukage's ―dijo Karui, Naruto suspiro.

―No fue idea mía ―Se defendió el rubio sonrojado ―Fue idea de Naoko-Chan, Dattebayo ―dijo Naruto, recordando infinidad de bromas y juegos junto a la Neko Biju.

Finalizaron sus respectivas bebidas, se pusieron de pie y Naruto llevo a Karui a su hogar.

―Este fue, un gran día ―dijo Karui sonriente ―Me gustaría repetirlo.

―Entrenamiento, tomar o comer algo y contar anécdotas graciosas ―resumió Naruto, con una sonrisa, mientras que ambos pegaban sus frentes.

―Exacto ―dijo Karui, dándole un fugaz beso al rubio, abriendo la puerta de su casa torpemente y entrando en ella, para luego cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Naruto consiguió salir del Shock y se encamino hacia su hogar.

Estaba a solo, unos 40 pasos de la mansión, cuando un ANBU apareció ante él ―Naruto-Sama ―dijo el ANBU ―Los equipos Yang y Kushina, deben presentarse en la oficina de Hokage-Sama ―Naruto se sorprendió y decidio realizar el Kage Bushin, para decirles a Ritsuko, Haku, Karui, Karin y Mitsuki.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **11 minutos después; Oficina de la Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la oficina se encontraban: Naruto, Ritsuko, Haku, Karui, Karin, Mitsuki, Kioko (La chica de Oto que aparece brevemente en los capítulos 10 y 11), Senji, Hikari (Ichibi) y Kiyoe (la Byakko)

―Los equipo Yang y Kushina, contaremos con el apoyo de Kioko-Chan, Hikari-San y la recién nombrada Chūnin: Shirotsume Kiyoe ―dijo Kushina ―La misión, tratara de emboscar a una pareja de miembros de Akatsuki, además de evitar un nuevo secuestro.

― ¿Significa que los secuestros, son por obra de Akatsuki? ―Pregunto Senji.

―No solo están siendo secuestrados unos cuantos Yokai, sino también otra clase de "Seres Sobrenaturales" ―dijo Kushina moleta ―Además, de que se reportan desapariciones de varias aldeas.

― ¿Dónde comenzaremos a buscar, Kushina-Chan? ―Pregunto Naruto, pero esto ya era tan normal, que a nadie le sorprendió.

―En Mizu no Kuni ―dijo la pelirroja mientras que el gran escuadrón, tomaba camino, hacia el puerto de Uzu no Kuni, para tomar un barco e ir a Mizu no Kuni.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Puerto de Uzu no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Uzukage-Sama ―dijo un hombre de cabello rojo, ojos verdes, piel canela, llevaba una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro ―Le hago entrega de los 4 botes que me solicito ―el hombre, le entrego 4 objetos de plástico con los números: 15, 16, 17 y 18.

Los 12 Shinobis (contando a la Uzukage), abordaron los 4 botes, para navegar hasta Mizu no Kuni, ya que según las invocaciones de Naruto, allí ocurriría el próximo secuestro.

―Naruto-Kun, no me ha querido decir quienes son sus invocaciones ―dijo Haku en voz alta, para luego mirar a su compañera de equipo― ¿Sabes cuál es su invocación, Ritsuko-Chan? ―Pero la Kitsune negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

― **Pensé que lo sabrías** ―dijo una sorprendida Hikari ― **Es decir: has estado a su lado, todos estos meses.**

― **Asi es** ―dijo Ritsuko ― **He estado junto a él y estuve allí, cuando encontró el contrato, sé que lo aceptaron como su contratista, pero aún no lo he visto en acción** ―Llegaron a Mizu no Kuni y ni bien llegar, se vieron rodeados por un grupo Samurái y un grupo Shinobi.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí, Shinobis de Uzushiogakure? ―Pregunto un Shinobi de Kiri.

― ¿Sabes que atacar a un Kage, desencadenara a una guerra? ―Pregunto Kushina enfadada, haciendo que todos bajaran la guardia ―Estamos aquí, por la alianza de comercio entre Mizu no Kuni y Uzu no Kuni. Tenemos razones, para creer que un secuestro se dará entre esta y la semana que viene, en sus tierras.

―Lo mejor, será que hablan con Damiyo-Sama y Mizukage-Sama ―dijo un Shinobi a quien Naruto reconoció.

―Ao-San ―dijo Naruto.

―Naruto-San ―dijo Ao, quien los escolto hasta el palacio del Damiyo, pero solo Kushina entro para hablar con el Damiyo de Mizu no Kuni. Mientras que a los demás les eran colocados una serie de **Seigen no Fūin** en la piel.

― ¿No crees que es estúpido, colocar una cadena de **Seigen no Fūin** , sobre aquellos que han sido alabados como los maestros del Fūinjutsu? ―Pregunto Yang sonriente, al señalar lo obvio, haciendo que el sudor del nerviosismo, bajara por el cuerpo de los Shinobis y Samuráis.

―Llévenlos a los hoteles de la ciudad y divídanlos en **2** grupos, por favor ―dijo el Damiyo de Mizu no Kuni. Un hombre de cabello negro largo con piel blanca de tiburón.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de una noche en el hotel, todos despertaron a la mañana siguiente y se dispusieron a ir a Kiri, ya que era allí, donde ocurrían los secuestros de mayor numero.

Cuando llegaron a las murallas de Kiri, Naruto realizo el Kuchiyose, asustando a Ritsuko y a Hikari, cuando aparecieron **5** Zorros Voladores

 _ **(N/A: Imaginen un Murciélago de gran tamaño, pero con rostro de zorro)**_

― **¿En qué podemos servirle, Naruto-Sama?** ―Hablo una hembra.

―Kali-Chan, deseo que realicen un espionaje, por una posible serie de secuestros, que según tenemos entendido, ocurrirán en Kirigakure ―Ordeno Naruto y los zorros, salieron volando.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― _Han pasado 5 días y solo hasta hoy, pudimos encontrar 3 barcos y los secuestradores_ ―Pensó una fastidiada Karin― _"Hokage-Sama"_ ―Susurro la Uzumaki, quien miro a la Uzukage― _"Son, al menos unas_ _ **50**_ _personas, en esos_ _ **3**_ _barcos"_ ―Llevando Chakra a sus oídos, todos pudieron escuchar, como el capitán decía, que debían de llevar a los secuestrados a la base de Orochimaru.

― _"Uzukage-Sama"_ ―hablo Karui― _"¿Qué haremos?"_

― " _Esperaremos a que todas las personas sean subidas a los botes. Naruto, Ritsuko, Hikari y Senji; tomaran los botes con su Fūton y los alejaran de la zona"_ ―Ordeno Kushina― _"Los demás, atacaremos, con Ninjutsu o Kenjutsu_ " ―Pasaron 2 horas, para que todos estuvieran en los botes y los Shinobis de Oto, ordenaran zarpar, antes de que llegaran los Shinobis de Kiri.

― **¡Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Quehacer de Dragones)** ―Exclamaron Naruto, Ritsuko, Hikari y Senji; creando inmensos tornados, los cuales llevaron a los botes, hasta tierra firme.

― ¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?! ―Pregunto uno de los Shinobis de Oto.

― **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan Taitan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua Titánico)** ―Exclamaron Kushina, Haku, Karin y Mitsuki; creando un dragón de agua, que fue contra los Shinobis de Oto.

― **¡** **Zankūkyokuha** **! (** _ **Extremas Ondas Decapitadoras**_ **)** ―Exclamaron los Shinobis de Oto, liberando una onda de sonido, que destruyo el Dragón de agua.

Escuchar y ver en acción ese Jutsu, provoco que Kioko recodara un antiguo trauma, con sus "ex compañeros" de Oto, lo cual la hizo enfurecer y activar su **Kekkei Genkai** : **Kōton (E. Acero)**.

― **¡Koton:** **Sōgi Yarinage no Hagane no Jutsu** **! (E. Acero: Jutsu Lanza Fúnebre de Hierro)** ―Kioko fue rodeada por un aura blanca, antes de estirar sus manos y de que una gran cantidad de lanzas, salieran desde sus manos, masacrando a los Shinobis de Oto, solo dejando con vida a uno, quien les dio la ubicación de Orochimaru, antes de ser decapitando, por una espada de hierro de Kioko, quien se desmayó, pero fue sujetada por Naruto.

― " _Descansa… Kioko-Chan"_ ―Susurro Naruto, cargándola en brazos.

Las personas, actualmente liberadas, volvieron a Mizu no Kuni y a Kirigakure no Sato.

Mientras que Kushina, decidía dar una alerta sobre Orochimaru.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::**

―Bienvenido a Konoha ―dijo Kotetsu, quien bostezó― ¿En qué podemos…?

― ¿Servirme? ―Pregunto el Akatsuki, quien estaba cubierto por su gabardina y solo se le veía sonreír ―No se preocupe, buen hombre, yo me hare cargo de todo ―El Akatsuki coloco sus manos en la tierra― **¡Doton: Doryuso no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Lanzas de Roca)** ―Exclamo, provocando que miles de picos de roca, salieran de la tierra, masacrando personas a diestra y siniestra y que también la infraestructura de Konoha, se viera comprometida― ¡En este día, Konoha caerá!


	23. No somos aliados

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **N/A: Hidan no será un Nukenin de Taki, sino de Iwa.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **No somos aliados**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Hokage-Sama―dijo Yugao, llegando a la oficina. Shikaku, se asustó y se preocupó, por la forma en la que entro la chica a su oficina, además del miedo que se podía leer en el rostro de la capitana ANBU.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Yugao-San? ―Pregunto Shikaku.

―Aparentemente, los aliados de Hashirama, se han infiltrado en Kumo, Taki e Iwa. Planean atacar la aldea, en 2 semanas ―dijo Yugao.

― ¡Ordena a Jiraiya que vuelva y reúne a todos los líderes de clanes! ―ordeno Shikaku ―Si mis cálculos son correctos, tenemos menos de una semana, para preparar un contraataque ―Yugao desapareció en un **Shunshin** , para ir a dar el aviso ― _Esto es malo. Esto es muy malo… Tengo que hablar con Hiruzen-San, para saber cómo proceder._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Distrito Azul: Mansión Principal**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Kushina, lo cual ocasiono que la pelirroja y su prometido, dejaran de besarse y sus juegos de manos.

― " _¿Quién será?"_ ―Susurró Naruto enfadado, mientras que ambos tomaban sus pijamas y se vestían, Naruto acomodo las mantas y sabanas de la cama, Kushina se peinó con las manos y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Nagato.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Nagato? ―pregunto Kushina.

―Lamento molestar Kushina-Sama ―dijo Nagato ―Sé que es muy tarde, pero hemos recibido avisos de nuestros espías en Iwa, Kumo y Taki; planean destruir Konoha ―Kushina frunció el ceño.

― ¿Algo más? ―pregunto Kushina y Nagato negó con la cabeza. Kushina lo miro y luego se llevó una mano al mentón ― ¿Cuándo se realizara el ataque?

―En **2** semanas ―dijo Nagato.

―Manda a llamar a los líderes de distrito y a los líderes Chūnin, Jōnin, Tokubetsu, ANBU y las Bijus ―dijo Kushina ―Me reuniré con ellos en 4 horas ―A Nagato le pareció que Kushina se estaba tomando todo muy calmada, pero prefiero no molestar a su Kage y desapareció en un Shunshin.

Kushina se giró hacia Naruto, le sonrió y volvió a desnudarse, usando sus Kongō Fusa, desnudo al rubio y lo deposito en la cama, se subió sobre él y lo beso.

―Tenemos… que ir… a… la sala de… reuniones… ―dijo Naruto, con la respiración entrecortada y los gemidos que salían de su garganta.

― " _Es en_ _ **3**_ _horas"_ ―Susurro Kushina, besándolo y desnudándose también.

Tenían 3 horas. Tiempo más que suficiente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 horas después; Oficina de la Uzukage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Hace algunos minutos, Nagato llego a mi habitación, avisándome que Kumo, Iwa y Taki planean atacar Konoha y, según nuestros espías en dichas aldeas, Akatsuki se ha infiltrado en dichas aldeas ―dijo Kushina seria. Nadie dijo nada, dejaron hablar a su Kage y ya con toda la información en sus manos, tomarían una decisión ―Este ataque será para eliminar un posible enemigo, ya que Konoha, es la única aldea que ha dicho públicamente que entrara en guerra contra Akatsuki, a diferencia nuestra, quienes hemos actuado de forma más calmada y desde las sombras.

Los presentes, votaron por ayudar a Konoha y Kushina solo asintió a la decisión, antes de comenzar a dar órdenes, sobre: cuantos Shinobis de cada distrito llevarían y como se acondicionarían.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una semana después; Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Shikaku y los Shinobis de Konoha, fruncieron el ceño, al notar que Ǣ (El Yondaime Raikage) y Onoki (El Sandaime Tsuchikage), habían sido aparentemente derrocados y reemplazados.

Ya sea por un miembro de Akatsuki (Sasori; como líder de Kumo) o por una Kunoichi la cual odiaba al Yondaime Hokage (Suzumebachi; como líder de Iwa)

Sasori utilizo la arena de metal, del Sandaime Kazekage, para atacar a Konoha.

El Clan Aburame, lanzo un ataque de insectos, los cuales fueron destruidos, para (seguidamente) dar paso a los pocos miembros sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha y del clan Sarutobi, quienes usaron su Katon no Jutsu, deteniendo la arena de Sasori y luego extendiendo su ataque a los Shinobis de Kumo o Iwa.

― **¡Hachi Senbon no Jutsu!** **(** **Jutsu de las Mil Picaduras de Abeja** **)** ―Exclamo Suzumebachi, se sorprendió, cuando fue rodeada por un tornado de insectos, pero realizo un Kawarimi, para esquivar a los insectos ―Aburame Shibi y su hijo: Shino. Sera un placer matarlos.

―Ya veremos cómo te sale eso, loca ―murmuro Shibi ― **Kikaichū no Jutsu** **(** **Jutsu: Huésped de Insectos Destructivos** **)** ―A simple vista, su cuerpo no sufrió ningún cambio, asi que un escuadrón de Iwa, le ataco con sus Doton no Jutsu, para luego verlo esquivar un puño rodeado de Raiton y ser rodeado por Shinobis de Iwa y Kumo― **¡** **Hijutsu: Mushi Tatsumaki no Jutsu!** **(** **Jutsu Secreto: Tornado de Insectos** **)** ―Los insectos salieron de su cuerpo y formaron un tornado, el cual atrapo en su interior a Suzumebachi, igualmente varios Shinobis de Iwa, Kumo y Taki, fueron picados por los insectos, mientras que estos se inmolaban, dándoles a sus rivales, una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Doton: Dosekiryū…! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra…)** ―Exclamo un Shinobi de Iwa, pero pronto dejo de pronunciar su Jutsu, al notar que no podía moverse.

―Se llama: **"Kagemane no Jutsu"** ―Murmuro el Hokage, para luego ver, como un gran número de miembros de su clan, acababan de usar el mismo Jutsu, antes de que estos fueran degollados por los Shinobis de Konoha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Shinranshin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Destrucción de Mentes)** ―Exclamaron los miembros del clan Yamanaka, asesinando rápidamente a varios Shinobis de Iwa y Kusa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Sabaku no Kyū! (Ataúd de Arena)** ―Exclamo Sasori, mientras que la arena de hierro, iba rápidamente hacia muchos Shinobis de Konoha, pero se sorprendió cuando se vio envuelto en un capullo de arena, giro su cabeza― ¡¿Sabaku no Gaara?! ―Fue lo único que pudo murmurar Sasori, antes de verse aplastado por la arena del joven.

― ¡YO: SABAKU NO GAARA! ¡HIJO DEL YONDAIME KAZEKAGE Y ACTUAL ROKUDAIME KAZEKAGE; ORDENO LA RETIRADA DE LOS SHINOBIS DE SUNA! ―Fue el grito del pelirrojo, quien era acompañado por sus hermanos.

Todos los Shinobis de Suna se detuvieron, se miraron unos a otros e iniciaron una guerra contra sí mismos, siendo en realidad: Entre quienes apoyaban a Gaara y quienes apoyaban a Sasori.

En eso, un escuadrón Samurái, vestidos como Shinobis y con bandanas de Uzushio, apareció y comenzó un ataque veloz, sobre los Shinobis de Suna, Kumo y Kusa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Este es el adiós: Sarutobi ―Murmuro Hidan, lanzando su guadaña, contra Azuma, quien estaba en el suelo, pero su guadaña fue detenida por un par de espadas, antes de sentir un golpe en su rostro― ¡¿Yondaime Hokage?! ―pregunto un sorprendido Hidan, al ver a un sujeto de cabello rubio, ojos azules, capa blanca y empuñando un par de Katanas.

―No ―dijo el sujeto ―No soy Namikaze Minato. Pero soy su hijo ―Naruto, corrió hacia Hidan y lanzo un corte con una de sus Katanas. El Nukenin lo bloqueo con su guadaña, Naruto sonrió ― **¡Fūton: Bijudama!** ―Exclamo un **Kage Bushin** del rubio. Golpeando por la espalda a Hidan, antes de disiparse ―Controlar la **Bijudama** , fue difícil ―Naruto se ruborizo, cuando recordó lo que tuvo que hacer, para que Hikari aceptara enseñarle la **Bijudama** , ya que según la Tanuki, cualquier ser, sobre este mundo, podía saber ese Jutsu.

―Nada mal ―mencionó Hidan sonriente, antes de lanzarse, contra el joven.

―Arigato ― Menciono Naruto, agachándose y esquivando la guadaña― **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Electromagnético)** ―Exclamo Naruto, quien rodeo sus manos de **Raiton** y detuvo la Guadaña, por el cuerpo de la misma, electrocutando a su rival. Saco sus Katanas de sus **Fūin Hokan (Sellos de Almacenamiento)** y las utilizo, contra el inmortal― **¡** **Sutā no Ōzora** **! (Estrella del Firmamento)** ―Primero lo corto con ambas Katanas de forma trasversal, luego lo corto de forma vertical y finalmente de forma horizontal ― _He escuchado que es inmortal_ ―Pensó Naruto ― _Mejor estar seguro._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Nos están rodeando ―Aviso Karin a sus compañeros.

― ¿Cuantos? ―Pregunto Karui.

― **20** , por lo menos ―dijo Karin algo pálida.

―Mitsuki y yo iremos de frente, con **Kenjutsu** ―dijo Karui ―Tu, usaras tu **Suiton** **no Jutsu** ―Karin asintió― **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** ―Aparecieron **3** clones de Karui.

Los enemigos las rodearon.

― **¡Suiton: Muchi Te no Hira Mizu! (E. Agua: Látigo de Palma de Agua)** ―Exclamo Karin, cuyas manos se rodearon de agua y pudo atacar a larga distancia, como si tuviera latigos en sus manos, mientras que Karui y Mitsuki los atacaban a corta distancia, con sus Katanas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Nos están rodeando! ―dijo Haku con algo de miedo.

―No te asustes ―dijo Kimi, quien estaba en un equipo junto con Haku y Ritsuko ―Utiliza tu **Hyōton** , Ritsuko-Neechan usara su **Fūton** y yo usare mi Taijutsu.

Haku cerro sus ojos y fue rodeada por un aura blanca― **¡** **Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento** **Hielo** **: Jutsu Ráfaga Doble del Dragón Negro)** ―Exclamo la chica de cabello negro, liberando **2** dragones de hielo negros, los cuales barrieron con un gran número de enemigos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡** **Tora no Tsume no Eikyō** **! (Impacto de Garra de Tigre)** ―Exclamo Hikari, mientras que Shiko usaba el **Chakra Mesu (Bisturí de Chakra)**.

Ambas Uzumaki's, tuvieron una gota tras su cabeza, cuando vieron a su Sensei, crear grandes llamas lilas, las cuales explotaban y quemaban a los invasores.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakae, usaba una Katana, mientras que su compañera: Akira usaba un Arco.

Sakae atacaba de frente y a corta distancia, mientras que Akira atacaba a larga distancia.

Igualmente, Nagato usaba el **Gakido** , para absorber los Jutsus y permitirles a sus alumnas, contraatacar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Kushina, acabaron con los restantes invasores, usando su **Kongō Fusa** , pero el clan Kamikuzu, no planeaba irse, sin antes causar aun más problemas a Konoha.

― **¡Hachi Bakudan no Jutsu!** **(** **Jutsu: Bomba de Abejas** ) ―Exclamaron los últimos miembros del clan Kamikuzu, enviando abejas con sellos explosivos en sus aguijones, los cuales picaron a algunos Shinobis de Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Uzushio. También destruyeron la infraestructura de Konoha.

Konoha se había salvado, el Clan Uzumaki los había auxiliado, a último minuto.

 **¿Pero a qué precio Konoha, seguía aun en pie?**

 _ **(N/A: ¿Les gustaría que Naruto tuviera hijos?; ¿Con quién?; ¿En cuántos capítulos?; ¿Les gustaría que Mikoto entre al Harem del rubio?)**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::**

 **24**

 **:::::**

Kurenai y Anko, corrían tan rápido como podían, mientras que eran perseguidas por un escuadrón ANBU de NE.

― _No lo entiendo_ ―Pensó Kurenai, quien miro de reojo al escuadrón ANBU, que les seguía― _¿Por qué desean matar a Anko, con tanta desesperación?_ ―Kurenai y Anko, se miraron, antes de cruzar la frontera entre Hi no Kuni y Uzu no Kuni. Ambas se detuvieron, pues un par de Senbon, llegaron a las piernas de ambas Kunoichis.

―Por órdenes de Shidō-sha. Yuhi Kurenai y Mitarashi Anko, deben de ser asesinadas ―dijo uno de los ANBU.

― _No lo entiendo_ ―pensó Anko― _¿A quién obedecen estos escuadrones ANBU? Sus máscaras tienen el símbolo de "NE". Pero Danzō, Homura y Koharu están muertos._ ―Los ANBU's se acercaron a ellas.

― **¡** **Magen: Jubaku Satsu** **!** **(** **Ilusión Demoníaca: Muerte de Prisión Arbórea** ) ―Exclamo Kurenai, encerrando en un Genjutsu a los ANBU's, pero se liberaron en solo segundos ― _Es… es inútil, estoy muy cansada, envenenada y… no puedo sostener el Genjutsu_ ―Pensó, mientras que veía a los ANBU's, ir hacia ellas. Anko y Kurenai se miraron, antes de tomar cada una, un Kunai quizás… quizás un Harakiri, no sería tan mala idea, el final.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―Escucharon ambas, mientras que un enorme Zorro Volador chillaba y lanzaba múltiples rayos, desde su hocico, que electrocutaron a los ANBU's de NE. Eso fue lo último que vieron, Kurenai y Anko, antes de caer desmalladas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurenai despertó y se encontró con un Iryō-nin, quien llevaba una bandana de Uzushio.

―Le recomiendo, que no se mueva mucho… señorita ―dijo el Iryō-Nin, que la estaba atendiendo ―Aun no se ha curado al 100% y lleva, 2 días desmallada ―Kurenai hizo caso.

―Disculpe ―dijo la dama― ¿Puede decirme, dónde estoy?

―En Uzushio ―dijo el hombre ―Es usted, alumna de Uzukage-Sama y ella, ordeno que usted y su compañera, fueran salvadas ―Kurenai pestañeo.

―Si le interesa saberlo… sus enemigos, están muertos ―dijo el Iryō-nin, quien salió de la habitación y volvió minutos después, con un jugo, para Kurenai.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra, mi compañera? ―pregunto Kurenai.

―Uzukage-Sama, ha ordenado que a su amiga, le sea extraído el **Ten no Jūin** y ahora mismo, un grupo especializado en **Fūinjutsu** , está llevando la tarea a cabo ―dijo el Iryō-Nin.

En la habitación contigua a la de Kurenai, **5** especialistas en **Fūinjutsu** , finalizaban la extracción del **Ten no Jūin**. El símbolo acabo escurriéndose como agua. Cuando los 5 Shinobis pelirrojos, suspiraron, surgió una serpiente blanca, del cuello de Anko, pero rápidamente fue asesinada por un Kunai.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurenai y Anko, fueron cuidadas por **2** días y ahora mismo, eran llevadas ante la Uzukage. Ambas Ex – Kunoichis de Konoha. Se sorprendieron al ver a Kushina.

― ¡Kushina-Sensei! ―dijo una sonriente Kurenai. La Uzumaki solo le sonrió.

―Me alegro de volverte ver, Kurenai ― dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa ―Hola, Anko-Chan. Han pasado muchos años.

―Asi es ―dijo Anko sonriente, pues Kushina, fue una de las personas, que la trato como una amiga, antes que verla como una traidora por el hecho de tener el Ten no Juin, en su cuello y cuando Anko fue abandonada por Orochimaru, Kushina se encargó de entrenarla.

―Niñas, me gustaría saber, que ha pasado ―dijo Kushina ―No es normal, ver a una pareja Jōnin, escapando de un escuadrón de NE. Además: Danzō se encuentra muerto, asi que no veo razón, para que sus ANBU's, se encuentren activos y ustedes se encuentren escapando de ellos.

―Solo se, que deseaban asesinar a Anko-Chan. No sé nada más, Sensei ―dijo Kurenai.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Qué ocurre, Zetsu? ―pregunto el líder de NE.

― **Hashirama, desea que envíes un escuadrón, para asesinar a Uzumaki Naruto y capturar a las Bijus** ―dijo Zetsu.

―Entendido ―dijo el Akatsuki.


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::**

 **25**

 **::::**

El hecho de que Kurenai y Anko, vivieran ahora como refugiadas de Konoha, no era una sorpresa. Kushina, se caracterizaba, por realizar exhaustivos exámenes psicológicos, físicos, entre otras cosas. Siempre, para asegurarse de que no se tratara de espías de otras aldeas.

Aun les causaba escalofríos a algunos habitantes, recordar los primeros meses, en los que Kushina obtuvo el manto de Uzukage y como ordeno que algunos espías fueran crucificados, otros decapitados, otros encerrados en doncellas de hierro y asi. Cada vez que algún espía era descubierto, el método de muerte, era aún peor.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de la Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Nos mandaste a llamar, Okasan? ―pregunto Naruto cuando él, Haku y Ritsuko. Llegaron a la oficina.

―Asi es ―dijo Kushina ―Como ya saben: Senji asesino a Hoshigaki Kisame y en la invasión a Konoha, pereció Hidan.

―No sería sorpresa, si Akatsuki, piensa que Uzushio, tiene algo personal en su contra ―dijo el representante del distrito Naranja ―Después de todo: hemos eliminado a **2** de los suyos.

―En ese caso ―dijo Naruto ―Debemos de estar atentos, a lo que pueda pasar más adelante o a otros miembros de Akatsuki, que puedan ir en nuestra contra, creyendo que tenemos algo personal en su contra.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Suna; 2 meses después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gaara, comenzó con sus estudios en política y en el funcionamiento de la aldea.

Hace ya **2** meses, había eliminado del poder a quienes no le apoyaban y quienes aún apoyaban a Akatsuki.

Actualmente, Gaara había dejado la pila de papeles de 30 metros a un lado, pues su hermosa novia había llegado. Una chica de unos 16 años, cabello castaño corto, ojos negros, piel blanca, una camisa de color rosa oscuro con cortes en los hombros, una camisa blanca debajo de la primera, llevaba la banda ninja de Suna y una falda negra.

―H… Hola… Gaara-Kun ―dijo la chica, Gaara alzo su mirada y le sonrió, pero luego su sonrisa se fue, cuando la vio cargando más papeles, el joven Kazekage suspiro.

―Coloca, esos papeles a mi derecha ―Murmuro Gaara.

― ¡Gaara-Kun, mira! ―exclamo la chica asombrada, señalando la silueta en el cielo― ¡UN AVE GIGANTE!

―Quédate aquí, Matsuri-Chan ―dijo Gaara, mientras que su arena aparecía bajo sus pies ―Puede que sea un ataque ―Gaara literalmente, salió volando por la ventana, gracias a la arena.

Matsuri se quedó mirando, pero pronto, volvió a la realidad y fue en busca de ayuda.

Era un ataque.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gaara llego ante un ave de arcilla y una chica de cabello rubio, cuyo cabello creaba un flequillo, sobre su ojo izquierdo. Sus vestimentas constaban de una gabardina negra con nubes rojas.

―Tu ―dijo Gaara, con su usual tono, sin emociones ―Tu eres, miembro de Akatsuki.

―Asi es ―dijo la rubia― ¡Y TU VENDRAS CONMIGO! ―La chica lanzo un ciempiés de arcilla, contra el Kazekage. La arena actuó, estrangulando al ciempiés de arcilla y evitando que explotara ―Nada mal ―Murmuro la Nukenin, antes de liberar una gran cantidad de pequeños insectos de arcilla.

― _Su arcilla, parece tener propiedades del_ _ **Bakuton (E. Explosivo)**_ ―Pensó rápidamente Gaara, para luego mirar al suelo― ¡Si tocan el suelo o algún edificio de Suna, estos explotaran! ―Gaara extendió sus brazos a ambos lados y la arena, se precipito hacía la aldea o la propia arena del desierto se alzó; creando una especie de techo/escudo, sobre el cual, estallaron las esferas de arcilla explosiva.

― ¡Cuidado, Kazekage-Kun! ―Murmuro su enemiga, la cual extendió una mano y lanzo una serpiente de arcilla― ¡Katsu! ―La serpiente exploto y la rubia sonrió.

―Eso es todo, Akatsuki-San ―Murmuro Gaara de espaldas a la chica, quien se giró, solo para recibir una patada en su rostro, que le hizo caer del ave. Gaara dirigió la arena, hacia ella― **¡Sabaku no Kyū! (Ataúd del Desierto)** ―La arena se comprimió, hasta que exploto y Gaara, vio trozos de arcilla, con forma de ave.

― _¿Crees que este muerta, Gaara-Kun?_ ―Pregunto, una voz en su cabeza.

― _Eso espero, Okasan_ ―contesto Gaara.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de la batalla, contra la Nukenin de Iwa, se dio una noticia, que conmociono a todos los Shinobis de Suna y que paralizo toda Kaze no Kuni: El Damiyo de Kaze no Kuni, acababa de ser asesinado en una exposición.


	26. Calma antes de la Tormenta

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Calma, antes de la tormenta**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El hecho de tener a Orochimaru libre, quien estaba persiguiendo y además de eso: experimentando con los Yōkai's; a los Akatsuki, planeando quien sabe qué cosa y saber del asesinato del Damiyo de Kaze no Kuni. Eran tres temas, que tenían a Kushina sumamente preocupada.

Lo suficientemente preocupada, como para evitar que se concentrara en el papeleo, ante ella.

— _Si no te relajas, no podrás seguir con tus obligaciones_ —Se dijo a sí misma, antes de suspirar, ponerse de pie e ir por una taza de té. Al entrar, suspiro, se pasó una mano por el cabello, hasta que una idea, cruzo por su cabeza— **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** — **5** Kage Bushin, aparecieron y prosiguieron con el papeleo, mientras que ella salía de la oficina, buscando como quitar el estrés que en esos momentos, parecía no querer dejarla en paz.

Kushina comenzó a caminar y todos en la plaza, lo saludaban. Termino, llegando al Distrito Azul, donde escucho un estruendo y no dudo, en ir a ver que paso.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La pelirroja, se encontró con Naruto, quien entrenaba buscando dominar la Bijudama. Junto a él estaban Bulma (Yonbi) y Kimi (Gobi).

El rubio tenía sus manos una sobre la otra, pero dejando un espacio entre ambas y en medio de ellas, se formó una esfera lila.

— **Intenta hacerla girar, Naruto-Kun** —dijo Bulma, mientras que Naruto sudaba cansado y la esfera, comenzaba a girar — **Muy bien, Naruto-Kun.**

— **Ahora, intenta agregar el Chakra elemental** —dijo la sonriente Kimi, quien veía como la esfera, se recubrió de rayos, mientras que giraba a gran velocidad. Kushina se sorprendió al escuchar los pájaros (Chidory); el sonido pronto pasó a ser más agudo (Raikiri) — **Aplica más rotación** —Kimi sonrió, cuando escucho ese sonido agudizado.

— **Un Ningen, no puedo manipular la Bijudama** —dijo Bulma — **Asi que tu padre, creo el Rasengan, el cual es un Jutsu que reúne el Chakra en la palma de la mano y luego lo hace girar, tal y como tú lo estás haciendo, ahora mismo. Ya que es el único modo, de mantener el Jutsu activo.** —Naruto, estaba definitivamente sorprendido —Ahora, veamos cual es mejor —Bulma creo en su mano una Bijudama, que pronto paso, a ser rodeada por fragmentos de roca y fuego — **Yōton: Bijudama** —La Biju y Naruto, corrieron, el uno contra el otro, golpeando sus respectivas Bijudama's.

Ambos fueron lanzados a cierta distancia, mutuamente, justo cuando Kushina aparecía en el lugar, sonriente por el avance de su amado. La pelirroja, no le había creído mucho a Kimi, cuando esta dijo, que cualquiera podía dominar la Bijudama y acabo siendo verdad: Ella misma, vio el proceso de recolección del Chakra azul y rojo, para luego transformarla en una esfera lila, solo que Naruto, tuvo que hacerla girar a gran velocidad.

— ¡ **M** u **y** b **i** e **n** , N **a** r **u** t **o** - **K** u **n**! —Dijeron las **3** , mirando al cansado rubio.

—Ese Jutsu, toma una gran parte de tu Chakra —dijo Kushina sonriente. Naruto les dio un beso a cada una; ellas al verlo tan cansado, dejaron que Kushina lo cargara, hasta su habitación.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Habitación de Kushina**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La pelirroja, le coloco una toalla húmeda en su frente, pues la fiebre, había aparecido tras realizar la Bijudama, poco después, utilizo su Iryō-Ninjutsu, para que bajara con mayor rapidez y luego, trajo algo de comer.

― ¿Me acompañas a comer? ―pregunto el rubio sonriente, Kushina sonrió y se sentó para comer junto a él. No paso mucho, para que las caricias se hicieran presentes, asi como pedir a los sirvientes de la mansión algunos postres, que la pelirroja y el rubio disfrutaron ―Kushina-Chan ―dijo el rubio.

― ¿Si Naruto-Kun? ―pregunto ella.

―Ambos sabemos, por la crisis que está pasando el mundo, ahora mismo ―dijo él ―No te preocupes, sé que podremos detener a Akatsuki y devolver la paz al mundo.

Finalizando su comida, los besos llegaron, las caricias se reanudaron; dejaron atrás las preocupaciones. Las ropas abandonaron sus cuerpos, besos, caricias, promesas de siempre estar allí, para el otro.

La noche, fue un festival de amor para ambos. Algo que esperaban poder repetir, pronto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un hombre de cabello verde, su ojo era dorado y su otro ojo, era cubierto por un parche, sus vestimentas eran: una capa negra, nubes rojas y pantalón gris.

― ¿Me ha mandado a llamar, Hashirama-Sama? ―pregunto el hombre, al enmascarado.

―Asi es ―dijo, sin volver su mirada ―Deseo, que lleves a cabo, un atentado contra el Damiyo de Kaminari no Kuni ―dijo el enmascarado. Mientras que el hombre de cabello verde, tocaba el suelo y desaparecía con la ayuda de un **Fūin: Shunshin** ― _Cuando todos los Damiyos mueran. Las Kakure no Sato, caerán en la anarquía, y lo único que nosotros tendremos que hacer será…_ ―Un Shunshin se activó, a su espalda ―Veo que has vuelto… Zetsu ―

El hombre planta, no dijo nada, solo dejo sobre la mesa un maletín, al abrirlo, Hashirama encontró muestras de sangre de varios Yōkai's ―Inyecta esto, en los miembros de Akatsuki.

― ¿Cuál desea para usted mismo, Hashirama-Sama? ―Pregunto Zetsu, el enmascarado tomo un tubo que decía: Gōryo.

― _¿Quién diría que las ambiciones de Orochimaru, en algún momento, nos serian de tanta utilidad?_ ―Pensó el Senju, antes de tomar las células del Gōryo e implantárselas, con la ayuda de un bisturí ― _Si las investigaciones, que Zetsu robo a Orochimaru son correctas. Con esto, yo debería de ser capaz de crear terremotos e invocar tifones. El sueño de Hagoromo, es el aquello que llevara al mundo a su propia destrucción. Y yo mismo, con Akatsuki… me encargare de que asi sea._

 **El Damiyo de Kaze no Kuni, fue el primer el caer: Suna estaba poco a poco, cayendo en la anarquía.**

 **Ahora, los afectados serían: Kumo y Kaminari.**


	27. Decisión

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::::::::::**

 **Decisión**

 **::::::::::::**

—Senji —dijo Kushina —Necesito que tu e Yang, vayan con los 2 equipos. Deben de ir a Kaminari no Kuni y detener a una pareja de Nukenin de Akatsuki, quienes desean tomar un… pergamino con numerosos Kinjutsu, plasmados en dicho pergamino.

— ¿Hablamos del Fūin no Sho? (Pergamino de Sellos) —Pregunto Karui.

—El Fūin no Sho, versión de Kumo —dijo una sonriente Karin.

—Es esto mismo: el pergamino de Kumo, ha sido robado y se supone, que fue por obra de una pareja de Akatsuki —dijo Kushina, quien suspiro, por no poder ir junto a los equipos.

Ambos equipos desaparecieron un Shunshin. Kushina se llevó una mano a la boca, se levantó de su silla y fue a buscar el baño. Estaba a punto de devolver su desayuno.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué ocurre, Senji-Senpai? —Pregunto la Jōnin.

—Nos demoraremos 2 días, en llegar a Kumo —dijo Senji, quien intentaba pensar en un Jutsu, para llegar a Kumo, en menor tiempo.

—No es verdad —dijo Naruto sonriente —Todos: Sujétense a mí —Asi lo hicieron los 5 jóvenes y los 2 Jōnin— **¡Hiraishin Tsuba no Jutsu! (Alas del Dios del Trueno Volador)** —Varias Fūin y Kanjis aparecieron en toda la piel de Naruto y todos desaparecieron, en un Shunshin de luz roja.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Puertas de Kumo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los vigilantes, se sorprendieron cuando vieron a los 2 equipos de Uzushio, aparecer por obra de una luz roja.

—Somos emisarios de Uzushio —dijo Senji —A causa del robo del Pergamino de Kumo —Ambos guardias se alteraron, llamaron a un Shinobi y él los escolto, hasta donde estaba el Raikage.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Torre del Raikage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Raikage, se encontraba reunido con un equipo Chūnin, compuesto por: Killer Bee, Samui, Mabui y Omoi.

Killer Bee, era un hombre de musculatura desarrollada, tiene el cabello rubio y perilla. En su hombro derecho, tiene un tatuaje "鉄" ( _Tetsu/_ hierro), en la mejilla izquierda, tiene un tatuaje de un cuerno de toro, llevaba gafas de sol de forma ovalada y un protector en la frente de color blanco. También llevaba una correa de color blanco y una chaqueta de cuello alto sin mangas con una tiranta típica de un Jōnin de Kumo, con un lazo rojo atado alrededor de su cintura, en las manos guantes blancos, y un pañuelo blanco alrededor de su cuello. Además en su espalda, lleva consigo siete espadas.

Samui: Una joven de piel blanca, muy alta y con unos pechos enormes. También tiene los ojos celestes y el pelo rubio, cortado de tal forma que va de corto a largo partiendo desde atrás. Lleva un traje muy escotado, con una malla de red debajo, una falda corta, protectores rojos en ambas muñecas, botas altas y lo que parece ser un chaleco antibalas modificado que cubre su estómago, similar a una faja.

Mabui: Una joven de piel oscura, ojos de color verde oscuro y el pelo plateado, el cual se recogía en un moño a excepción de dos mechones que le caían a ambos lados de la cara. Tenía unos pechos no tan grandes como los de Samui, vestía: una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga por encima de una camiseta de red, a conjunto con una falda larga del mismo color y sandalias de tacón.

Omoi: Un joven de piel oscura, ojos negros y el pelo corto, puntiagudo y de color blanco. Viste un traje oscuro que consiste en una camiseta demasiado larga con una capucha, el chaleco blanco oficial de Kumogakure y vendas rojas alrededor de los brazos. Lleva el protector frontal de Kumogakure sobre una bandana negra.

—Equipo Bee —dijo Ǣ —Recuperaran el Pergamino, junto el equipo de Uzushio, ¿Entendido?

—Perdona, Bro —dijo Bee —Pero yo no puedo ir, tengo que seguir, con el espionaje.

—Bien —dijo Ǣ —Samui, quedaras a cargo del equipo.

—Perdone la pregunta, Raikage-Sama —dijo Samui— ¿Por qué trabajaremos junto a Uzushio?

—Porque que quizás los enemigos, intenten utilizar algunos de los Fūinjutsu del pergaminos —dijo Ǣ, sin ocultar su temor —Fūin, con el poder de borrar una aldea completas. Quizás… podríamos estar a puertas de una Cuarta Guerra Ninja, la cual no podríamos ganar.

— ¡Hai, Raikage-Sama! —dijeron los 3 equipos, quienes desaparecieron en el **Hiraishin** (equipo de Uzushio) y un **Shunshin** (equipo de Kumo)

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Naruto-Kun/Samui-San, puedo sentir el Chakra de los ladrones! —dijeron al mismo tiempo Mabui y Karin, haciendo que ambos asintieran y los equipos aceleraran el paso.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las Sombras que se apoderaron del pergamino, abrieron el pergamino en medio de un bosque y comenzaron a mirar los **Fūin** e impregnar su Chakra en ellos.

—Tengo una idea —dijo una de las sombras con una sonrisa, quien toco uno de los sellos, tomo un segundo pergamino pequeño y transcribió uno de los **Fūin** , luego escribió el mismo **Fūin** , en otro pergamino; para luego tomar los **10** pergaminos y colocarlos, en los alrededores.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los equipos **14** de Kumo; **10 y 11** de Uzushio, siguieron a las Kunoichis de habilidad sensorial de ambos equipos, los equipos llegaron al claro del bosque.

— ¡Alto! —Murmuraron Karin, Ritsuko y Samui, haciendo que los restantes miembros del equipo detuvieran su marcha.

— ¿Qué ocurre, chicas? —Pregunto Naruto, confundido.

— **Chakras… son muchos, en una única zona** —dijo Ritsuko, quien miro hacia un lado.

— ¿Una emboscada?—Pregunto Yang, quien desenfundo su Tantō.

Naruto desenfundo sus Katanas.

Senji hizo lo mismo.

Ritsuko desenfundo su Katana y la rodeo de **Fūton**.

Haku saco sus Senbon, rodeándolos en **Hyōton**.

Yang miro los **Fūin** de sus muñecas y libero unas garras de metal, que estaban selladas.

Karui desenfundo su Katana.

Karin preparo un **Suiton no Jutsu.**

Samui, Omoi y Mabui desenfundaron sus Katanas.

Esperaron un largo rato, pero nada ocurría.

—No son enemigos— dijo Karin y todos le miraron —El Chakra que estamos sintiendo, es de los miles de Fūin que han colocado, por los alrededores.

—En ese caso, yo me encargo —dijo Naruto— **¡Fūton:** **Hayate-Kyū: Saidai Shinkū** **no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera Vendaval: Máximo Vacío)** —Exclamo Naruto, rodeando su cuerpo de Chakra **Fūton** y luego la libero en forma de esfera.

— ¡Naruto-Kun no está expulsando el viento! —Alerto Haku— ¡Está causando un vacío, a su alrededor! —Para gran sorpresa, todos vieron como los pergaminos, fueron hacia la esfera de vacío, que Naruto había creado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una pareja de Nukenin, apareció ante los Shinobis.

Uno de esos Nukenin tenía el cabello rubio, una máscara tipo Kakashi, una bandana que mostraba que era de Kumo y llevaba la vestimenta Jōnin de la aldea.

El otro tenía el cabello verde, ojos rojos, sus manos mostraban unos grandes pesos y la misma capa que su compañero.

—Asi que Ǣ, desea recuperar el pergamino —dijo el Nukenin de Kumo— **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Electromagnético)** —El hombre alargo sus manos y estas, salieron rayos.

Omoi saco su Zanbatō, la rodeo de **Raiton** y "redirigió" el **Raiton no Jutsu** de su enemigo, hacia su Zanbatō.

—Omoi —sonrío el Nukenin, quien sonrío.

—Tenma —Murmuro Omoi, quien le miro con el ceño fruncido— **¡** **Kumo-Ryū Mikazukigiri** **!** **(** **Estilo de la Nube: Corte de Luna Creciente** **)** —Exclamo Omoi quien dio un giro de 360° y luego, lanzo un corte de luna creciente.

— ¿En verdad, pensabas que el "Kumo-Ryu: Mikazukigiri", podría matarme? —Pregunto su enemigo sonriente, quien se giró, lanzando un puño contra Omoi.

Omoi, salió volando y golpeo su espalda, contra un árbol.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Naruto, quien tomo sus Katanas y se puso, ante su enemigo de cabello verde.

—Puedes llamarme Raku —dijo su enemigo, quien llevo su pie izquierdo hacia atrás y lo mismo hizo con su mano derecha.

—Veo que eres, un Shinobi especialista en Taijutsu —dijo Naruto, quien guardo sus Katanas, coloco su puño derecho al frente, su puño izquierdo al lado de su pecho, su pierna izquierda al frente y flexionada, asi como su otra pierna.

— **T** e **n** c **u** i **d** a **d** o —pidieron Ritsuko y Haku, al unísono, mientras que ambas, iban en busca del pergamino.

Raku se acercó a Naruto y lanzo su puño izquierdo con la intención de golpear a Naruto, en el rostro.

Naruto movió su mano derecha, desviando el puño su rival, tomo el brazo de su enemigo.

Raku frunció el ceño, pero luego lanzo una patada al frente y se separó de Naruto.

Naruto voló por los aires, pero uso su Fūton, para caer bien.

Raku se lanzó contra Naruto y dirigió su pierna derecha, a la cabeza del rubio.

Naruto bloqueo la pierna de su enemigo, con su antebrazo izquierdo, recargado en Chakra.

Raku abrió sus ojos y se alejó lentamente de Naruto, para luego caer con una rodilla— _¿Pudo golpearme?_ —Se preguntó Raku, ya que su pecho presentaba "hundimientos" en él y verdaderamente, le dolía — _Nada mal, chico_ —Pensó Raku sonriente, quien se puso de pie, salto y lanzo una patada, contra Naruto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tenma, realizo sellos de manos y Mabui abrió sus ojos, cuando vio que su enemigo; planeaba atacarla, mientras que ella intentaba, ayudar a Omoi— **¡** **Raiton: Shiboshi no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento** **Rayo** **: Jutsu Destello de Tierra)** —Tenma se lanzó sobre ambos Shinobis de Kumo.

Mabui desenfundo su Katana y esta fue rodeada de rayos, pudiendo resistir el ataque de su enemigo y alejarlo.

Tenma se volvió a lanzar contra ella y ambos chocaron armas, Tenma solo tuvo que hacer fuerza y Mabui cayó al suelo —Sayonara, muñeca —Mabui realizo el Kawarimi no Jutsu, para ponerse a salvo junto a Omoi y lo que Tenma corto, fue un tronco— **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Electromagnético)** —Los rayos surgieron de la mano de Tenma.

— **¡Kuchiyose Gyaku no Jutsu! (Jutsu Invocación Inversa)** —Ambos desaparecieron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Reaparecieron ante las invocaciones de Mabui, que eran los monos —Cuídenlo, por favor —pidió ella, depositando delicadamente a Omoi, en una cama de hojas, mientras que los monos comenzaban a atenderlo.

—Mabui —dijo Enma, quien le lanzo una Katana —Aplástalo —El Mono la invoco nuevamente en su campo de batalla.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto bloqueo la patada de su rival y luego le partió la pierna, usando su otra mano.

Raku cojeó, rodeo su puño con todo el Fūton no Chakra que tenía y lanzo un puño, hacia el rostro de Naruto.

Naruto salió volando y cayó rodando por el suelo. El rubio subió su mirada y vio a Raku cayendo sobre él, con su pierna rodeada de **Fūton**.

—No eres la gran cosa… chico —dijo su enemigo, quien lo tomo del cuello y vio a Naruto, escupir sangre. Sonrió al ver el estado, en el cual se encontraba el rubio, rodeo su otra mano de **Fūton** y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho.

— **¡Suiton: no Yoroi!** —Exclamo Naruto, quien sonrío de forma espeluznante, a pesar de estar sangrando; su enemigo se percató de esto e intento alejarse, pero Naruto le atrapo la mano, mientras que el Nukenin se alteraba— **¡Raiton: no Yoroi!** —Raku: El especialista en Taijutsu de Akatsuki, acababa de fallecer.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mabui apareció nuevamente, en el campo de batalla, pero Enma realizo un **Shunshin** y desapareció.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Durante la noche, los equipos de Uzushio salieron de Kumo; luego de completar la misión, al devolver el pergamino.

Los equipos Yang y Kushina decidieron acampar.

Ritsuko se desnudó dentro de su carpa y espero a que Naruto llegara, porque estaba terminando de cenar.

El rubio se sorprendió, al encontrarse a su hermosa Kitsune desnuda, cerro la carpa, coloco un **Fūin** anti sonido y otro, que impediría que alguien entrara.

Ritsuko arrastro al rubio hacia la colchoneta, mientras que comenzaba a besarlo.

Naruto recorrió el hermoso cuerpo de la Kitsune, mientras que, lentamente entraba.

El resto de la noche, paso entre besos, caricias y la danza amorosa de la Kitsune y el joven Shinobi.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Uzushio; Oficina de la Uzukage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina se sorprendió de que Akatsuki contara con un Nukenin especialista en Taijutsu y que dejara en tal estado a Naruto.

Para empeorarlo todo, su enemigo había logrado huir. Kushina consiguió calmar sus emociones y les comunico a Ritsuko y a Haku, lo más calmada que pudo, que ambas podían salir y ella necesitaba hablar a solas con Naruto.

Kushina se puso de pie, en su mano llevaba un sobre de manila y con un chasquido de manos, los ANBU's, salieron de la oficina. Kushina, con una máscara de confusión, felicidad y miedo en su rostro, le mostro a Naruto el sobre que tenía entre sus manos, ella trago saliva, mientras que Naruto, leía el contenido, para luego mirarla a los ojos.

—Vamos a ser padres —dijo ella, tan calmada como pudo —Estoy embarazada, Naruto-Kun… —Kushina fue besada por el rubio, quien estaba feliz.

Ella también lo estaba, pero había estado leyendo toda la tarde, confesiones de confesiones de personas, quien cometían incesto y luego, el hijo o hija, nacia con una malformación.

Kushina estaba en un dilema.

 **Traer al mundo, un niño, quien posiblemente nacería ciego o con una malformación física.**

 **O abortar.**


	28. Desespero

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **28: Desespero**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, no había podido dormir la última semana.

Kushina no era la única embarazada, también Ritsuko e Hikari lo estaban, y lo peor de todo, era que el rubio no recordaba cuando había embarazado a Hikari.

— **¿Qué tienes, Naruto-Kun?** —pregunto Midori (Rokubi), quien estaba junto a él, esa noche. Cabello gris, ojos negros, piel pálida y en esos momentos, llevaba un pijama de camisa de botones blanca y un pantalón igual.

Naruto suspiro, antes de hablar —Kushina-Chan, Ritsuko-Chan e Hikari-Chan; están embarazadas.

— **Bueno…** —inicio Midori, mirándolo en medio de la oscuridad y tocando su torso — **Todas nosotras te amamos y no deseamos otra cosa, más que hacerte feliz y… no hay mayor amor para una mujer, que ser madre y tener a su pareja al lado, para criar a un hijo. Además, podrás hacerlo bien, Naruto-Kun** —aseguro la Biju de **6** colas — **Sé que serás, un gran padre. Además, cada una de nosotras, tanto embarazadas como no, también ayudaremos en dicha crianza.**

Naruto suspiro y le sonrió—Arigato, Midori-Chan —Naruto se recortó, usando sus brazos como almohada, justo cuando la Biju de cabello grisáceo, se subía sobre él, para seguir con su ardiente noche.

— " _ **Necesitas, quitarte ese estrés y preocupación, Naruto-Kun"**_ —Murmuro Midori, quien lamio el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio. Antes de que este, le acariciara sus glúteos y ambos continuaran, con sus actos nocturnos.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

—Sasori, Kisame y ahora Raku —Murmuro un enfadado Itami, el líder de Akatsuki.

—Aun asi —Murmuro Tobi —Nuestros esfuerzos, no son en vano, pues hemos conseguido, golpear fuertemente a Suna, Kaze, Iwa, Tetsu, Kumo y Kaminari.

—Por no hablar, de que tenemos a los Clones de Zetsu en dichos consejos —dijo Hidan sonriente, quien tomo su guadaña y se giró.

— ¿A dónde vas, Hidan? —pregunto Itami.

—Voy a conseguir sacrificios, para Jashin-Sama —dijo Hidan sonriente, quien fue hacia la salida de la base.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru, por fin había finalizado sus investigaciones. Sonrió.

Después de muchos años, por fin, las células y la sangre de sus víctimas Yokai, le habían dado fruto.

El hombre de cabello negro, ojos reptilianos y piel blanca, observaba el campo de batalla, en el cual había **18** personas en el suelo y solo quedaba un hombre de pie.

La última persona en pie, tenía el cabello negro corto; su espalda y brazos, se mostraban fuertes; la persona solo llevaba un pantalón negro y el tatuaje de un dragón en su espalda.

—Buen trabajo, muy bien hecho —dijo un sonriente Orochimaru. El hombre se giró y mostro unos ojos azul-verde —Tu Taijutsu, tu **Taiton (E. Tifón)** y tu **Yōton (E. Lava)** son perfectos —El hombre, realizo una venia al Hebi Sen'nin.

—Tengo que agradecerle yo a usted, Orochimaru-Sama —dijo el hombre de cabello negro sonriente —Mi **Fūton (E. Viento)** , ha evolucionado a **Taiton (E. Vendaval)** , gracias a usted —El hombre, alzo su mano y la rodeo de **Yōton** , para luego alejarse, cuando Orochimaru caía ante él.

—No pensabas, que realmente, te dejaría huir de aquí, con ese par de maravillosos, Kekkei Genkai ¿o sí? —Murmuro Orochimaru algo celoso y enfadado, pues su enemigo, pudo esquivarlo.

—Probemos —Murmuro el hombre— **¡** **Yōton: Yōkai Bakusan** **! (** **E.** **Lava** : **Disolución de Ácido Explosivo** **)** —Exclamo el hombre, quien creo una esfera de lava, en su mano derecha y libero, como un beso; la esfera de lava acida, contra su enemigo.

Orochimaru, recibió el Jutsu a quemarropa. Asi que realizo su cambio de cuerpo— **¡Fūton: Shinku Renpa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacío)** —Exclamo el Sen'nin, liberando una serie de cuchillas de viento.

El hombre, salto por encima del Jutsu de su maestro— **¡** **Taiton: Atsugai no Jutsu!** **(** **Elemento** **Tifón** **: Jutsu Daño de Presión)** —Exclamo, liberando una gran esferas de viento, que golpeo a Orochimaru de frente, mientras que la esfera misma, se teñía de rojo y dejo el cadáver del Hebi Sen'nin, con múltiples desgarres en la piel, musculo e inclusive, se alcanzaban a ver los huesos, del fallecido Hebi Sen'nin. El hombre de cabello negro, sonrió de forma macabra —No se preocupe, conozco la salida.

—Se. Que conoces la salida, bastardo traidor —Murmuro Orochimaru, quien se abalanzó contra su enemigo.

— **¡Taiton no Yoroi! (Armadura de E. Vendaval)** —Murmuro el experimento, cubriéndose con sus brazos, antes de que la gigantesca serpiente blanca… con cabello negro, se lanzara sobre él y fuera desollada por los vientos huracanados, que rodearon al hombre —Sayonara... mi señor.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Cha no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Por qué motivo, has venido, Jiraiya? —pregunto Tsunade.

—Shikaku, ha enfermado y los Iryō-nin, no le dan más que un par de meses. El consejo desea que tú seas, la Rokudaime Hokage —dijo Jiraiya.

— ¿Y porque crees, que me someteré a los deseos de Homura y Koharu? —pregunto ella enfadada.

—Ellos están muertos —dijo Jiraiya, sorprendiendo a Tsunade —Los actuales consejeros, son: Yamanaka Inoichi y… Akimichi Chōji, quienes ayudaban a Shikaku: el Rokudaime Hokage, hasta hace poco, ya que su enfermedad degenerativa, no puede seguir siendo retenida, por los Iryō-nin.

—Lo lamento Jiraiya —dijo Tsunade —Pero Konoha me quito a Dan, a mi hermano Nawaki, a mi amigo Minato y a mi alumna Kushina.

—Kushina siempre te llamo "Okasan", ¿recuerdas? —dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa triste, antes de suspirar —Ella está en Uzushio y Naruto, debe de estar en sus 17 años. Luego de que Kushina se fue, lo hizo llevándose todo el dinero que Konoha, le había quitado a Uzushio por meses; además de las máscaras del templo Uzumaki en Konoha— El enojo de Jiraiya fue aumentando — Se llevó los Fūinjutsu, obligando a los clanes: Hyuga, Akimichi y Aburame a crear nuevos Fūin pero sin la misma calidad; nos quitó nuestra barrera y la nueva no surge el mismo efecto. Estamos vulnerables, la guerra pasada, nos quitó demasiado a cada una de las aldeas y la última guerra contra: Suna, Kumo y Taki, fue aun peor. —Tsunade miro con enfado, como Jiraiya, parecía inculpar a Kushina y los Uzumaki, por todos los males de Konoha —Por no decir de la deserción de: Uchiha Mikoto, Yuhi Kurenai y otros. Estamos indefensos. Konoha te necesita, Tsunade.

—No Jiraiya —dijo Tsunade poniéndose de pie —Konoha no me necesita —Comenzó a alejarse —Mis alumnas me necesitan… _"mi nieto, me necesita"_ —Susurro.

Jiraiya tenía una mueca de terror, en su rostro.

Era definitivo: Con los gastos de la reconstrucción, los impuestos del Damiyo, los efectivos quienes eran pocos y ahora, la perdida de los clanes: Uchiha, Yuhi, Aburame y Senju.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que Konoha, fuera destruida de forma económica, Jiraiya desapareció del lugar, por obra de un Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Monte Myōboku**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Gamamaru-Sama —dijo Jiraiya, arrodillándose, ante el Sapo.

— **Jiraiya-Chan** —dijo Gamamaru — **Orochimaru y un miembro de Akatsuki, están marchando hacia Konoha. Su objetivo, es destruir la aldea.**


	29. Sennin

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::::::::::**

 **Sen'nin**

 **::::::::::::**

Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos aguamarina, se acercó a las puertas de la aldea. (Orochimaru) Sonrió. Había sido muy acertado, el no cambiar la forma física de su nuevo cuerpo.

—Bienvenido a Konoha —dijo Kotetsu, sin imaginarse que ante él, estaba el mismísimo Hebi Sen'nin, pues su cuerpo era nuevo, asi como su rostro— ¿Esta aquí por negocios o por placer?

Orochimaru llevo su mano a su mentón —Vengo a conocer su aldea —Sonrió levemente—He viajado por muchos años, por el mundo y escribo libros sobre las experiencias, cultura y alimentos de las distintas aldeas —Orochimaru saco de su bolcillo un libro y una libreta.

Como una serpiente: él también era muy bueno a la hora de mentir y ocultarse.

— ¡Oh! — Murmuro Kotetsu levemente asombrado y luego sonrió —Bueno, puede pasar.

—Arigato —dijo el hombre, que paso el estúpido control de su antigua aldea y camino por sus calles, mientras que pesaba, por donde iniciar la destrucción de la misma — _Un golpe a gran escala y en pocos segundos, podre irme_ —Pensó Orochimaru, quien camino por la aldea. Pero, decidio tomarse esto con calma.

Fue a comer huevos con cebolla, en un restaurante que aún seguía en pie.

—Bienvenido —dijo una mujer de unos **67** años, cabello corto canoso, ojos azules, camiseta gris, delantal negro y falda gris— ¿Qué deseas, muchacho?

—Huevos con cebolla y arroz —dijo Orochimaru, quien se deleitó con sus alimentos, sin prisa alguna — _Igual que siempre. Adoro este lugar_ —Pensó, mientras que se limpiaba la boca y veía como eran retirados los alimentos, alzo levemente su mano, para que una camarera le atendiera. Se acercó a él, una mujer de unos **23** años, cabello azul, ojos verdes, camisa blanca y pantalón gris — ¿Podrían preparar otros **2** platillos para llevar y la cuenta? —pidió y la joven le sonrió, pronto pago y se llevó su comida, entro en un callejón y con la mayor paciencia y calma, creo un Kage Bushin, que se llevó los alimentos. Él retomo su recorrido, subió al monte Hokage, respiro el aire de Konoha, dio una última mirada a la aldea y realizo sellos de manos— **¡Taiton: Ryūjin no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Dios Dragón)** —Soplo, creando un dragón de viento blanco azulado, que golpeo la aldea con fuerza, arrasando con hogares enteros y miles de aldeanos y Shinobis, cayeron ante los vientos huracanados, que daban forma a ese Jutsu— **¡Taiton: Hariken no Jutsu! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Huracán)** —Soplo hacia los cielos y los vientos, golpearon a Konoha, con tal fuerza, que los Aldeanos y Shinobis, no pudieron si quiera pensar en quien o que los atacaba, pues el Jutsu, los golpeo de frente cortándolos en pedazos y acabando con sus vidas. Al ver su gran acto, Orochimaru desapareció.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Puertas de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Izumo y Kotetsu, se giraron, encontrando su aldea destruida y miles de cadáveres en el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios, significa esto?! —Grito Izumo, quien apenas, parecía salir del Shock inicial, al ver la destrucción.

— **¡Taiton:** **Keimusho no Jutsu** **! (E. Tifón: Jutsu Prisión)** —Murmuro Orochimaru, quien coloco una mano en el hombro de cada guardia y envió Chakra, alrededor de las cabezas de ambos hombres, se formó una esfera de viento, la cual pronto creo un vació y ambos fallecieron por ahogamiento.

— **¡Katon: Rasengan! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Esfera Giratoria)** —Exclamo una voz, muy conocida para Orochimaru, quien realizo un **Yōton: Bushin**. Cuando el Rasengan, colisionó con el Bushin, Jiraiya, salió volando.

Orochimaru salió del suelo, sonriente y burlesco —Volvemos a vernos, Jiraiya.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacar, la aldea, Orochimaru?! —Pregunto un furioso Gama Sen'nin.

—Vamos —Murmuro el Hebi Sen'nin sonriente —No necesitas estar tan molesto. Solo necesitaba, probar mis nuevas habilidades —Orochimaru sonrió y llevo Chakra a sus pies, para luego patear a Jiraiya en el rostro y mandarlo a estrellarse contra un árbol.

Jiraiya se puso de pie, bloqueo el brazo de Orochimaru, con el cual el hombre planeaba golpearle y él pudo cargar Katon en sus manos, para darle un par de golpes en el vientre— **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Exclamo Jiraiya, liberando un dragón de fuego.

— **¡Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Aparicio de Fusión)** —Exclamo Orochimaru sonriente, liberando una ola de lava. Jiraiya se sorprendió, esquivo la lava, con un Kawarimi y uso entro en el Modo Sen'nin —Veo que has decidido, tomarme enserio, Jiraiya.

— **¡** **Katon: Zukokku no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Fuego: Jutsu Trabajo Duro Inteligente** **)** —Exclamo el Gama Sen'nin, liberando una llamarada de gran tamaño, contra Orochimaru, quien sonrió.

— **¡Fūton: Shinku** **Kirikizu no Jutsu** **! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tajo del Vacío)** —Exclamo Orochimaru, quien empuño su espada y corto de forma vertical, creando un vacío, que partió la llamarada de Jiraiya por la mitad.

Sakura, apareció detrás de Orochimaru, dándole un golpe en el rostro; pero el Hebi Sen'nin, desapareció— ¡NO PUEDO CREER, QUE ACABARA DE ESCAPAR! —Murmuro una furiosa pelirrosa.

—No te preocupes, Sakura —dijo Jiraiya, colocándole, una mano en el hombro —Ya lo podremos…

— **¡Yōton: Yōryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Dragón de Lava)** —El Dragón de Lava, cayó sobre Jiraiya y Sakura, quienes no pudieron esquivarlo o usar un Kawarimi. Orochimaru había estado encima de ellos, flotando en el aire con su **Taiton**.

El Hebi Sen'nin, dio por muerto al Gama Sen'nin, asi que solo sonrió y desapareció en un **Fūton: Shunshin**.

 **(N/A Laura: No sé porque tengo la sensación, de que la estamos arruinando, en grande. Creo que ya habíamos matado a Kotetsu e Izumo. Diego-Kun)**


	30. Descendencia

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Descendencia**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Jiraiya despertó, estaba en el hospital.

—En algunos días, podrá moverse, Jiraiya-Sama —dijo el Iryō-Nin, que lo estaba atendiendo.

Jiraiya miro mejor la habitación, era completamente blanca; también noto, que llevaba una prótesis en su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda. 

Sakura estaba viva y tenía un enorme Fūin en su pecho, el cual le traspasaba Chakra y la mantenía con vida.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Cueva de la Comunión**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto apareció en la cueva acompañado por Ritsuko, quien sencillamente no hacía caso, a las recomendaciones de los Iryō-nin, sobre no moverse; por el hecho de estar embarazada.

—Ritsuko-Chan, sabes que… —Pero Naruto no pudo seguir, pues Ritsuko le miro, como si estuviera a punto de matarle.

— **Puedo moverme, Naruto-Kun** —dijo Ritsuko, quien suspiro — **Nuestro pequeño o pequeña, comenzara a tomar mi Chakra. Pero aún no ha empezado** —Murmuro tocando su vientre abultado.

— **Ritsuko-Sama** —dijo una Kitsune de pelaje gris — **He preparado el lugar de acondicionamiento, para Naruto-Sama.**

— **¿Lugar de acondicionamiento?** —Pregunto Naruto.

— **Naruto-Kun** —Murmuro Ritsuko — **Ya que yo tendré, que estar en la casa. Le pedí a Sara y a Saori-Imoto que se encargaran de entrenarte en el llamado "Modo Control de Chakra"**

— ¿Modo Control de Chakra? —pregunto Naruto confundido.

— **El Modo Control de Chakra, es algo que solo los Jinchurikis, pueden lograr** —dijo Saori, saliendo desde las sombras de la cueva: Su cabello gris estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, excepto por un flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho, dejando su ojo izquierdo descubierto. Llevaba un Kimono ceremonial de color turquesa — **En vista del gran poder de Akatsuki, nosotras te hemos estado entrenando** — Naruto asintió y recordó sus entrenamientos, con cada una de las Bijus — **Sin embargo, sin que te dieras cuenta, con algunos besos, también te hemos estado traspasando Chakra.**

— **Permitiéndote, de este modo, acceder a los 5 elementos del Chakra, junto con el Inyōton** —dijo Bulma (Yonbi). Quien tenía su cabello castaño-rojizo atado en una trenza y unas vestimentas parecidas a las de Saori, pero de color castaño-blanco.

Hikari (Ichibi): **Fūton**.

Saori (Sanbi): **Suiton**.

Bulma (Yonbi): **Doton** y **Katon**.

Hachiko (Hachibi): **Raiton**.

— **En este lugar, el tiempo pasara distinto a lo normal, Naruto-Sama** —dijo la Kitsune — **Usted aquí: entrenara 2 años y en el mundo real, solo pasaran 2 horas** —Naruto fue rodeado por Hikari, Saori, Bulma y Hachiko; quienes comenzaron a dibujar símbolos en el suelo.

— **¡Rikudo no Kaikō-bu! (Apertura de los Seis Caminos)** —Exclamaron las 4 Bijus, las cuales fueron rodeadas por sus respectivos colores de Chakra: Hikari: Dorado; Saori: Celeste; Bulma: Carmesí y Hachiko: abanó. Pero cada una de ellas, fue rodeada por una segunda aura: Hikari: Dorado-Gris; Saori: Celeste-Verde; Bulma Carmesí-Rojo; Hachiko: Abanó-Blanco.

Debajo de Naruto un Chakra negro apareció, creando 3 círculos concéntricos y finalmente, se formó un pilar de Chakra blanco.

Naruto observo que su cuerpo había sido recubierto por un Chakra dorado.

— **Este, Naruto-Kun es el llamado "Modo Control de Chakra"** —dijo una loba de pelaje negro, ojos rojos con **3** círculos concéntricos y **9** tomoes en sus ojos, de pelaje negro y **10** colas.

— **¡Okasama!** —Gritaron Hikari, Saori, Bulma y Hachiko.

Las 4 Bijus, estaban aterrorizadas. Mientras que un tornado gris rodeaba a la loba; dejando ver a una mujer de cabello negro, sus rojos mostraban un Rin'negan rojo con 9 tomoes, sus vestimentas constaban de un Kimono negro.

— ¿Ellas…? — Murmuro Naruto, mirando fijamente a la Biju más poderosa de la historia —Ellas… ¿acaban de decir…? "O…" ¿"Okasama"? —Hikari, Saori, Bulma y Hachiko, se mostraban aterrorizadas. Mayu solo sonrió —Es… es usted… Ju… ¿Jubi?

— **Asi es, Naruto-Kun** —Murmuro la dama — **Soy Ōtsutsuki Mayu, exesposa de Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo "Rikudo Sen'nin". Madre de los clanes: Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki. Y… tu nueva amante** —dijo Mayu a modo de broma, pero de forma MUY seductora.

— **¡OKASAN!** —Gritaron las Bijus celosas. Mientras que la mayor solo se reía.

— **Lograste, obtener un perfecto control del Modo Control de Chakra, Naruto-Kun** —dijo Mayu sonriente — **Para mantenerlo activo, un largo tiempo necesitaras fusionarlo, con el Modo Sen'nin y eso, te lo puedo enseñar yo.** — Ninguna de las restantes Bijus, dijo ni una palabra— **También me serian de mucha ayuda, las Kitsunes al servicio de Ritsuko-Chan.**

Hikari, Saori, Bulma, Hachiko y Mayu. Estuvieron encerradas, con Naruto, en la "Cueva de la Comunión"; entrenando al Uzumaki, en el control de los **5** elementos, además del **Inyōton** y su Jutsu estrella: **Banbutsu Sōzō**.

Naruto necesitaba un gran control sobre cada uno de los elementos y el hecho, de que se pudiera estar encerrado en la cueva un año (un día en el mundo real), era de mucha ayuda. Además del **Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu** , el cual aumentaba la experiencia y disminuía el tiempo, que Naruto y las Bijus, tendrían que pasar, dentro de la cueva.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Uzushio**

 **:::::::::::::**

Un Tornado, formado por los **5** elementos, se mostró en la capital de Uzu no Kuni y los guardias de la ciudad, fueron a ver que ocurría, solo para encontrarse con: Naruto, Hikari, Saori, Bulma, Hachiko y una mujer, que inspiraba respeto a más no poder (Mayu).

La Ōtsutsuki, manejo la situación en pocos segundos y con un intercambio de palabras, dejando satisfechos a los guardias, que los dejaron marcharse.

Cuando llegaron a Uzushio, vieron un gran tumulto de personas, reunidas en el hospital. Naruto les pidió a las Bijus, permanecer allí y él entro en el hospital, su recientemente descubierto sentido sensorial, no le mentía: Kushina y Ritsuko estaban allí.

Pidió indicaciones y busco la habitación, pero una Iryō-nin le dijo que ellas estaban bien, le pidió colocarse una bata y le dejo entrar, con la condición de que no hiciera ruido.

Kushina cargaba a sus hijos, en mantas rosas y Ritsuko tenía a su hijo en una manta rosa, también.

— " _Hola"_ —Susurraron ellas.

— " _Hola"_ —Susurro Naruto, haciendo que su **Kage Bushin** , fuera con Ritsuko. Naruto se acercó a Kushina y sus hijas.

— " _Se llama Naruko-Chan"_ —Susurro Kushina, aun feliz, por como sonaba el nombre de la bebe, que ella llevaba en sus brazos. A Naruto le produjo gracia el nombre de su primogénita— _"Aun no he elegido un nombre, para ella"_ —Murmuro, viendo a la niña, que permanecía en brazos de Naruto.

— " _Minako"_ —Susurro Naruto, seguro de su decisión. Un leve viento cálido, entro por la ventana. Naruto lo interpreto, como el espíritu de su padre dándole, la bendición a sus nietas.

El **Kage Bushin** , dejo la bebe en brazos de Ritsuko y se disipo, haciendo que el nombre de su pequeña Kitsune, llegara a la memoria del rubio.

— " _Yasaka"_ —Susurro Naruto, al ver su pequeña niña, en brazos de su madre (Ritsuko)

 **No pudo ser en un mejor y más feliz momento. Que llego una llamada de auxilio de Iwa.**


	31. Sequía en la Cascada

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sequía en la Cascada**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras la muerte de Nara Shikaku, la aldea por poco, se sumerge en el caos. Actualmente, no había un Hokage, pero el consejo (compuesto por los líderes de clanes y los civiles) daba las órdenes.

—La muerte de Shikaku e Hiruzen _(No saben que esta vivo)_ , asi como las anteriores ejecuciones de Danzō y Homura, nos han dejado en un mal estado —dijo Chōza Akimichi, quien comía un paquete de papas.

—No solo eso —Murmuro Inuzuka Kuma, quien era el actual líder de su clan —Sino que los herederos de nuestros clanes, no tienen un nivel lo suficientemente alto, como para poder sucedernos y tomar decisiones, previamente a alguna catástrofe.

—Nuestro Consejo actual, y la decisión de no colocar a un nuevo Hokage es una buena medida, para evitar alguna tiranía —dijo Yuhi Kenzo. Los restantes líderes de clanes, aprobaron las palabras del actual líder del clan Yuhi. Asi que no se elegiría a un nuevo Hokage y "El Nuevo Consejo", tomaría las decisiones en la aldea.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hashirama estaba preocupado: Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan y Kakuzu; ya habían sido asesinados. Y aparentemente, el asesino de 4 de los 5 Nukenin, fue el Clan Uzumaki.

—Aunque ahora tengamos poderes sobre humanos, gracias a las investigaciones de Orochimaru, debemos ser muy cuidadosos —dijo "Hashirama", a Itami, el usuario del Rin'negan.

—Bien dicho Hashirama —dijo Itami —Tendremos que tener la sutileza necesaria: Para no armar una polémica a nuestro alrededor. Pero también el poder, para hacernos respetar y hacer que todos lleguen a la paz, a través del dolor.

—Yo propondría, enviar a Fugaku —dijo "Hashirama"

—Lo haremos —Murmuro Itami, quien tomo su propio camino, mientras que el enmascarado, iba en busca del Uchiha, para que fuera a causar tanto caos, como lo deseara.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué deseas, Senju? —Pregunto Fugaku, quien estaba a un par de pasos de Hashirama, quien abrió su ojo Sharingan, sorprendido.

—Itami, desea que vayas a Taki —Murmuro Hashirama —Cuando llegues, causaras tanta destrucción como desees y yo. Quiero que acudas al "Templo del Recuerdo" y recuperes un pergamino en especial —Fugaku asintió y desapareció en un Shunshin de hojas.

 **::::::::**

 **Taki**

 **::::::::**

Taki, era una aldea Shinobi la cual siempre, había deseado ser reconocida como una gran aldea. Hace algunos meses, habían conseguido algo muy preciado: Nuevas tierras. Habían iniciado una campaña de conquista y habían tomado la antigua Kusagakure. Asi mismo, varias ciudades de Hi no Kuni, también habían sido tomadas, sin el conocimiento del Damiyo.

Estaban en su mejor momento, pronto serian reconocidos, como una más de las llamadas "Shinobi Godaikoku"; tenían buenos y fieles clientes, quienes traían misiones rango C, B, A y S. Pronto. Pronto Taki estaría en la cima.

Los guardias vieron a un hombre de cabello negro hasta el cuello, ojos negros, piel blanca y túnica azul, caminar hacia ellos.

—Soy Fugaku —comunico el hombre, mientras que su nombre era escrito en un libro, por uno de los guardias —Vengo a matar a la mayor cantidad de Shinobis y aldeanos de su aldea —Ambos guardias se quedaron paralizados. Pero no fue por la declaración de guerra de su enemigo, sino porque estaban sumidos en un Genjutsu. Fugaku tomo un Kunai y los degolló a ambos, sin mucha prisa. Entro en la aldea, activo su Mangekyō y lentamente realizo sellos de manos— **¡** **Katon: Bakufū Ranbu no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Danza Salvaje de Vientos Explosivos** **)** —Fugaku libero una llama desde su boca y la hizo girar con su Kamui, causando que, en pocos minutos la aldea entera, se encontrara en llamas. Vio a los Shinobis ir hacia él —Bakas —Murmuro, lanzando un grupo de Kunai's, los cuales se enterraron en los pechos de sus enemigos. Un segundo grupo apareció ante él y un tercer grupo, tomo camino, hacia la llamada "Agua del Héroe".

— ¡CONOCERAS, EL PODER DE TAKIGAKURE, MALDITO! —Grito uno de los Shinobis, que acababa de llegar— **¡Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala de Agua)** —Exclamo el Shinobi, liberando una esfera de agua que tenía, una gran cantidad de Chakra impregnado en ella.

Fugaku realizo un **Katon: Bushin** y también realizo un **Kawarimi** , para no salir lastimado—Es mi turno— Murmuro de forma fría, el Uchiha— **¡** **Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni!** **(** **Elemento Fuego: Uñas de Carmesí Flor de Llamas de Fénix** **)** —Fugaku libero cerca de **20** llamas, que fueron, hacia sus enemigos.

— **¡Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Muro de Agua)** —Exclamaron sus enemigos, creando una barrera de agua, pero la barrera solo apago el fuego que rodeaba las Shuriken's, las cuales fueron hacia los Ninjas, eliminando a **20** de ellos. Fugaku sonrió.

—Una… para cada uno —Murmuro Fugaku de manera fría y tranquilamente, tomo una manzana de un árbol, para comerla y reponer energías — _Otros_ _ **10**_ _, vienen hacia acá, pero son más fuertes, que sus compañeros_ —Pensó, mirando los cadáveres, rodeo su mano de Fūton y sonrío. Eliminar esa aldea, seria sencillo.

Llegaron efectivamente, otros **10** enemigos, hicieron acto de presencia. Uno de ellos, clamaba venganza por su padre, que (aparentemente) ahora yacía muerto, entre los que habían atacado, primero al Uchiha.

— **¡** **Suiton Dan: Oruka** **!** **(Bala de** **Elemento** **Agua** **: Orca)** —Exclamo este mismo Shinobi, atacando de forma inmediata a su enemigo, lanzando una masa de agua, con forma de ballena.

— **¡Katon no Yoroi!** —Gruño el Uchiha, siendo recubierto por fuego y segundos después, el Suiton no Jutsu y el Katon no Jutsu, se extinguieron, saliendo Fugaku intacto.

Una pareja de enemigos, se lanzaron contra él, con Katana en mano e intentaron apuñalarlo.

Fugaku saco su propia Katana y bloqueo a sus enemigos, elevo su Katana y por consecuencia, las de sus enemigos, giro sobre su propio eje, dejando a sus enemigos sin guardia, por tener las espadas en lo alto y los decapito, rápidamente.

— **¡Suiton: Suishōha!** **(** **Elemento** **Agua** **: Choque de Olas de** **Agua** **)** —Exclamo una pareja de enemigos, que le golpearon con fuerza, quebrándole una gran cantidad de huesos.

— **¡Susannō!** —Exclamo Fugaku, pero había gastado mucho Chakra en su anterior combate y solo pudo convocar una caja torácica de huesos negros. El Susannō, alzo su esquelético brazo derecho, con una espada de Chakra a medio construir y no solo mato a la pareja de enemigos, sino que también corto un grupo de árboles — _Genial. Ahora vendrán otros a molestar_ —Pensó el Uchiha.

— **¡** **Suiton: Suigadan no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Agua: Jutsu Bala Colmillo de Agua** **)** —Exclamaron una pareja de enemigos, lanzando colmillos de agua, que golpearon contra la caja torácica del Susannō.

— **¡** **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha** **!** ( **E.** **Agua** **: Jutsu Explosión de** **Agua** **Colisión de Olas)** —Exclamo otra pareja enemiga, lanzando **4** olas, que chocaron contra el Susannō.

— _¡Mi Chakra, aún está muy mermado!_ —Pensó Fugaku, quien hacia un gran esfuerzo en su Mangekyō, para mantener el Susannō, el cual se revistió con una armadura— _¡Eso es!_ —Pensó Fugaku, quien paso a intentar reunir el Chakra suficiente, para su siguiente Jutsu— **¡** **Shōgekiha no Yoroi Katon** **! (Armadura de Onda Expansiva de E. Fuego)** —Su cuerpo se revistió con Fuego y segundos después, este mismo, salió de forma veloz, quemando y dando muerte a todos sus enemigos.

Tras derrotar a sus enemigos, Fugaku se sentó a descansar y reponer sus fuerzas. Cuando lo hizo, decidio caminar por la aldea. Llego al centro de la misma y ya con una mayor cantidad de Chakra, realizo sellos de manos, miro al cielo y exclamo a viva voz— **¡Amaterasu:** **Honō no Yajirushi no Ame** **! (Diosa del Sol: Lluvia de Flechas en Llamas)** —El fuego negro cayo a la tierra, como lluvia y en pocos minutos, se pudieron escuchar, gritos de personas, que estaban siendo quemadas. Fugaku frunció el ceño, volvió a realizar sellos de manos y libero una nueva llamarada— **¡** **Yōton: Shakuka Taihō no Jutsu** **! (** **E.** **Lava: Jutsu Destrucción de la Flor de** **Fuego** **)** —mientras que giraba **360°** sobre su propio eje y liberaba una gran ola de lava, que cubrió la mayor parte de Taki y aseguro, la destrucción total de la aldea.

Su Jutsu más poderoso.

Su **Kekkei Genkai** , conseguido gracias a la implantación de células de Roshi.

Fue también, su perdición.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En medio de los bosques de Kusagakure, **4** mujeres jóvenes escapaban, de sus perseguidores.

La primera de ellas tenía el cabello blanco, ojos azul claro, piel pálida y llevaba una camisa gris y un pantalón del mismo color.

La segunda ellas era una mujer de cabello negro enrulado, ojos castaños, piel blanca, llevaba una camiseta azul y un pantalón gris.

La tercera era una mujer de cabello negro, ojos verdes, piel blanca, llevaba un Kimono azul rasgado en varias partes. Sus rasgos más característicos eran un par de orejas de gata sobre su cabeza y una cola esponjosa.

La cuarta mujer, cayó muerta por una flecha.

— ¡No piensen, que podrán huir todo el día! —Grito un ANBU de Oto, junto a otro también de Oto y un par de ANBU's de NE— ¡Entréguense, ahora mismo! —Grito.

— **No lo haremos** —dijo la Nekomata de cabello negro y ojos verdes, quien escribió en el aire con una energía extraña.

Mientras que la mujer de cabello negro enrulado fue rodeada por un aura negra y proyectó una ilusión espantosa, la cual se fusiono con la ilusión que fue "escrita" por la Nekomata; lo cual provoco, que sus enemigos fueran dejados atrás.

— **¡Vamos!** —dijo la Nekomata.

— **¡Ustedes son fabulosas: Izumi-Senpai, Tsuyu-Senpai!** —dijo la mujer de cabello blanco, quien era una Yuki-Onna.

— **Arigato, Yukari-San** —dijeron Izumi (La Nekomata) y Tsuyu (La Hone-Onna).

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Jiraiya, llego a las ruinas de Taki, poco después que un escuadran ANBU de Uzushio, quienes decidieron llevar a la última superviviente de la Taki a Uzushio.**


	32. Golpe de Estado

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **N/A: Diego y Laura: ¡Hola a todos! Chicos la verdad, es que no tenemos, como agradecerles, por seguirnos en nuestros fic's, día a día.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **32: Golpe de Estado**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina se encontraba en su casa, mientras que ella cargaba a Naruko, un **Kage Bushin** cargaba a Minako.

Naruto se encontraba en la oficina del Uzukage, con **5 Kage Bushin** , los cuales le ayudaban con el papeleo.

— _Es extraño, pero algo no está bien_ —Pensó el rubio, quien había dejado de firmar los documentos. La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Kimi (Gobi), quien cargaba más papeles — _Puedo sentirlo. Algo esta espantosamente mal_ —El rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando se vio flanqueado por torres de documentos —Hola, Kimi-Chan —dijo el rubio, sin salir de los miles de papeles, que habían a su alrededor, podía sentir perfectamente, la firma de Chakra de cada una de las Biju y sabia donde se encontraban, todas ellas.

—Hola, Naruto-Kun —dijo la chica de cabello blanco, ojos verdes, la cual llevaba un Kimono blanco/rojo— ¿Disfrutando del papeleo?

—La verdad, es que no —Admitió el rubio, quien aparto las pilas de papeles, para mirar fijamente a la Biju —No estoy disfrutando esto, en lo más mínimo —Kimi se mordió los labios, cuando vio el rostro de Naruto. Se notaba cansado. El estrés de que Akatsuki podía, destruir lo que deseara en cualquier momento; más el peligro de los experimentos de Orochimaru, sobre los Yōkai y el deber de mantener su aldea a salvo, lo tenían más estresado de lo que cualquiera, pudiera imaginar.

La albina se paró detrás del rubio y llevo sus manos a los hombros de Naruto, mientras que liberaba Futton, lo cual le ayudaba a calmar al rubio, hasta cierto punto.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo ocurrió, ella paso a estar, sobre las piernas del rubio y su Kimono cayó al suelo, asi como la chaqueta y camiseta de Naruto. Mientras que la pareja se besaba y acariciaba, ese era su momento y Kimi, decidio hacer aún más especial, haciendo que ambos desaparecieran en un **Futton: Shunshin**.

—Él tendrá un sexo increíble y nosotros, tenemos que hacernos cargo del papeleo —Gruño uno de los **Kage Bushin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En las puertas de la aldea de Uzushio, uno de los vigías veía al escuadrón ANBU **#77.**

Ryu, Hebi (ANBU-Kunoichi), Inu (ANBU-Kunoichi) y Saru, quien cargaba a una joven de cabello verde, piel morena, camisa blanca sin mangas y falda blanca.

Junto a ellos, una Nekomata, una Hone-Onna y una Yuki-Onna.

—Taki ha sido destruida —informo Ryū —Ellas, son sobrevivientes de los experimentos de Orochimaru y pudieron huir, antes de ser asesinadas en los experimentos, podrían darnos información.

—Adelante. Lleven a las 4 mujeres al hospital, aliméntenlas, vístanlas y veamos qué información podemos recopilar —dijo el vigía y las **3** Yōkai's fueron llevadas al hospital de la aldea.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Uzumaki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Saru, fue al hogar de la Uzukage, quien le atendió, cargando a Naruko en brazos.

—Uzukage-Sama, cuando estábamos en nuestra misión de espionaje, Takigakure fue destruida por completo. Solo hemos encontrado a una sobreviviente, es una joven de unos **17** años —Informo Saru —Además, hemos encontrado a **3** jóvenes las cuales, fueron utilizadas por Orochimaru, en sus experimentos.

—Iré al hospital, inmediatamente —dijo Kushina —Avísale a Naruto-Kun, que venga a la mansión.

— ¡Hai! —dijo Saru, desapareciendo en un **Shunshin**. Sin que el ANBU y Kushina, supieran que Naruto estaba en la mansión, en una de las habitaciones más recónditas, junto a una desnuda yegua y ¿Haku en un hermoso conjunto azul claro?

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::**

Ya era de noche. Los ANBU's que realizaban vigilancia nocturna, no notaron la pareja de sombras que entraron en la aldea.

Ambos intrusos, sabían muy bien, como moverse y supieron llegar, hasta la mansión del Hokage, sin activar las alarmas. Entraron en la habitación del Hokage y despertó, cuando con una Katana en el cuello. Danzō miro con rabia a la persona, que se atrevía amenazarle —Sarutobi —Murmuro con gran ira —Veo que has vuelto, para derrocarme.

—Asi es —dijo Hiruzen —Tus acciones solo provocaron daño a Konoha —Murmuro Hiruzen, sin apartar la Katana del cuello de su antiguo compañero de equipo —Cancelaste la alianza con Suna, vendiste como esclavas miembros femeninos de los clanes: Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara y Shimura; además de la compra y venta de esclavos, con diversas Kunoichis —Danzō desapareció en un Fūton: Shunshin — _No escaparas, viejo amigo_ —Pensó Hiruzen, para luego desaparecer en un **Katon: Shunshin** , hasta llegar a la calle principal, donde ya Danzōvestía una armadura y en su mano derecha empuñaba su **Shikomizue (Espada-Bastón)**.

—Cada una de las cosas que he hecho, ha sido para llevar a Konoha a lo más alto —dijo Danzō con furia— **¡Fūton: Fūryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dragón de Viento)** —El Dragón blanco, fue hacia Hiruzen.

— **¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra)** —Un Dragón de Tierra, salió del suelo y fue hacia el dragón elemental de Danzō.

El Doryūdan, atravesó al Fūryūdan como si no estuviera allí.

Danzō, realizo sellos de manos y ataco, nuevamente— **¡Fūton: Shinku Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —Exclamo Danzō, liberando la esfera, contra Hiruzen.

— ¡Kawarimi no Jutsu! —Exclamo Hiruzen, reemplazándose con un tronco y apareciendo detrás de Danzō, quien se giró para encarar al Sandaime— **¡Katon: Gōenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Flor de la Llama)** —Danzo recibió el Jutsu a quemarropa y lanzo un grito. Hiruzen suspiro, su Genjutsu casi se rompe, pero ya todo estaba normal, solo tendría que esperar, hasta el día siguiente para…

— **¡** **Fūton: Shinkū Renpa no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Viento** **: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacío)** —Exclamo Danzō, quien reapareció detrás de él y le lanzo miles de hojas de viento, que golpearon fuertemente a Hiruzen en la espalda, haciéndolo sangrar. Luego tomo su Shikomizue y desenfundando la espada decapito al Sandaime.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Atención! —dijo Azuma a los Samurái y a los Ninsō de Hi no Kuni, que los apoyaban en esta rebelión —Danzō acaba de disipar el Katon: Kage Bushin de Otosama, debemos acabar con los consejeros Shinobis que lo apoyan —Los Samurái y los Ninsō, fueron hacia los distritos de aquellos clanes, que apoyaban a Danzō, para de este modo, eliminar cualquier resistencia al hecho de que Hiruzen volviera a ser el Hokage.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Azuma, lanzo **7 Katon: Shuriken's** ,para masacrar a los 7 ANBU's de NE, que montaban guardia. Azuma se acercó a la puerta de la base de NE, reunió Chakra del ambiente, activo su Modo Sen'nin y realizo su mayor Katon no Jutsu— **¡Senpō: Katon:** **Haisekishō no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento Fuego: Cenizas Ardientes** **)** —Exclamo el "Nukenin" de Konoha, lanzando una nube de cenizas, que rápidamente recorrió toda la base de NE, cubriéndola completamente. Mordió sus dientes y la base entera exploto.

Luego del asesinato de los Shinobis que apoyaban al actualmente fallecido Halcón de Guerra y que varios nuevos líderes fuera elegidos y apoyaran a Hiruzen.

Se dio a saber, que el Clan Sarutobi, volvía a Konoha y el propio Damiyo, aseguró que el (ahora) rejuvenecido Hiruzen, retomaría su puesto como Sandaime Hokage.

 **Elijan el próximo episodio: Salvando a la Mizukage o Gama vs Kitsune.**


	33. Terremoto

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **Terremoto**

 **:::::::::::::::**

La noche era fresca, las sabanas cubrían los cuerpos de los amantes, los cuales cayeron rendidos. Ambos sonrieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

— " _Descansa… Haku-Chan"_ —Murmuro el rubio, a su hermana adoptiva.

— " _Descansa… Niisan"_ —Susurro ella sonriente, abrazando el cuerpo del rubio.

— _Algo está muy mal_ —Pensó Naruto, mientras que intentaba conciliar el sueño — _Orochimaru… o Akatsuki. Algo esta, terriblemente mal._

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

"Hashirama" y un hombre de cabello negro largo, ojos Rinnegan y que llevaba la capa de Akatsuki, descendieron hasta el laboratorio del Uchiha, encontrándose con Orochimaru, rodeado de una larga mesa, cubierta de implementos quirúrgicos y 4 personas, que eran cubiertas por mantas, sangrantes.

— ¿Lo has logrado, Orochimaru? —Pregunto "Hashirama", quien le sonrió.

—Admito que no fue fácil mi querido Hokage-Kun… —Murmuro el Hebi Sen'nin, con una sonrisa espeluznante —Pero ellos: Podrán ser la punta de lanza. La elite de Akatsuki —Orochimaru, le lanzo a "Hashirama", una tabla de escribir, con 4 hojas. Orochimaru y el usuario del Rin'negan (Itami), esperaron pacientemente a que el hombre enmascarado, leyera lo que estaba escrito.

—Es increíble —Murmuro "Hashirama" —Continua, con tus experimentos entonces —"Hashirama", desapareció en un **Mokuton: Shunshin**.

 **:::::::**

 **Iwa**

 **:::::::**

En una montaña, ubicada cerca de las murallas de Iwagakure, se pudo apreciar como unas extrañas ramas, salían de la tierra, dando paso al enmascarado miembro de Akatsuki, el cual vio Iwa, desde lo alto. Realizo sellos de manos y luego, extendió sus manos hacia la aldea— **¡** **Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju**! **(Arte Sabio: E. Madera: Varios Miles de Manos Verdaderas)** —Una estatua gigante de Buda salió del suelo. Detrás del buda, aparecieron miles de manos, las cuales "cobraron vida" y se lanzaron al ataque, contra la aldea de Iwa.

— ¡Nos atacan! —Un Shinobi al azar, grito lo obvio.

— **¡** **Doton: Gōremu no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Tierra: Jutsu de Golem** **)** —Exclamo una Kunoichi de cabello negro el cual estaba trenzado, ojos grises, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas verde y una falda del mismo color. El Jutsu de la chica, mostro a un ser hecho de roca y de gran tamaño, el cual pudo detener las manos del Mokuton no Jutsu, pues podía crear varias manos.

— **¡** **Doton: Dosekiryū** **! (** **E.** **Tierra** **: Dragón de** **Tierra** **y Roca** **)** —Exclamo un Shinobi calvo con barba negra, no llevaba camisa mostrando su gran musculatura, además de un pantalón azul.

Hashirama sonrió con su ojo Sharingan, viendo ambos Jutsus, ir hacia su Buda— **¡** **Chōjō Kebutsu** **!** **(** **Golpe de la Cumbre** **)** —Exclamo Hashirama, mientras que las miles de manos, que tenía su buda, atacaban al mismo tiempo, destruyendo el **Dosekiryū** , el **Gōremu** y destruyendo igualmente la infraestructura, además de asesinar a una gran cantidad de Shinobis y aldeanos de Iwa.

— **¡** **Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Tierra** **: Jutsu Pistola de Roca)** —exclamo Roshi, liberando rocas desde su boca, que fueron contra Hashirama y su Golem, pero no funciono. —¡Mierda! —Exclamo Roshi, al ver que no funcionaria, su plan. Asi que, realizo sellos de manos— **¡** **Yōton: Kagandan** **!** **(E.** **Lava** **: Jutsu Bala de Roca Ardiente)** —la lava, incendio el buda, obligando a Hashirama a usar su Kamui, para ponerse a salvo.

—Debo de admitir, que me sorprenden tus estrategias, Roshi-San —dijo "Hashirama" —Es más: Ese Jutsu, consume mucho Chakra, pero a ti, no te costó casi nada.

—Solo estoy, empezando —Murmuro Roshi— **¡Yōton no Yoroi! (Armadura E. Lava)** —Roshi se cubrió, por lava.

—Interesante —Murmuro "Hashirama", quien espero a que se acercara a él, para volverse intangible y ser atravesado —Pero… tú no eres el único, con un plan o una **Genso no Yoroi (Armadura Elemental)** —"Hashirama" fue cubierto por agua, viento y hielo— **¡Arashi no Yoroi! (Armadura de Tormenta)** —Exclamo "Hashirama" sonriente.

Roshi se lanzó contra el enmascarado de Akatsuki.

"Hashirama" esquivo el primer puño, sin mucho esfuerzo.

Roshi lanzo una patada, la cual también fue esquivada, pero Roshi realizo sellos de manos— **¡** **Yōton: Shakugaikōken** **!** **(** **E.** **Lava** **: Puño Ardiente Blindado)** —Exclamo, golpeando con éxito a su enemigo en el vientre.

"Hashirama", lanzo un grito, pues la mitad de su cuerpo, se prendió en llamas— **¡Jishin! (Terremoto)** —Murmuro Hashirama, mientras que un aura azul y otra roja, lo cubrían. El enmascarado, alzo su mano hacia el hombre de cabello rojo. Roshi, solo pudo gritar y ni siquiera la Yōton no Yoroi, pudo salvarlo— **¡Akumu! (Pesadilla)** —El terremoto, se acrecentó, destruyendo los edificios y asesinando a un gran numero de personas. Pero fue peor para Roshi, pues el terremoto, se concentró en su cuerpo, destruyendo sus huesos.

"Hashirama", sonrió. Esto pudo notarlo el moribundo Roshi, al ver la máscara semi-destruida de su enemigo.

— _Es muy… poderoso_ —Pensó Roshi, mientras que escupía sangre.

El cadáver de Roshi, fue encontrado **8** horas después, por Onoki y Akatsuchi. Al ver esto, Onoki ordeno, que las fronteras fueran cerradas, inmediatamente.

Él sabía que fue obra de Akatsuki. Se aseguraría de hacerlos pagar. Asi que, por ultimo: mando a llamar a Han.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días después; Uzushio**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina, se enteró de lo ocurrido a Iwa, por sus espiase en dichas tierras. Las órdenes de la Uzukage, fueron claras: todos los miembros de Uzushio, dieron inicio a un nuevo entrenamiento; con la ayuda de las Bijus.


	34. Ataque Sistematico

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ataque Sistemático**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las Shinobi Godaikoku, se enteraron rápidamente, sobre el ataque a Iwa.

Los Kages, enviaron ayuda a Iwa, pero recuperar la aldea, tomaría mucho tiempo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Tsuchikage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Junto a Onoki estaban Kurotsuchi y Akatsuki. Ante los 3, estaban los equipos que traían alimentos y medicinas, provenientes de diversas aldeas: Kumo, Kiri y Hoshi.

—Les doy las gracias, por su ayuda —murmuro Onoki.

—Tsuchikage-Sama —dijo el Iryō-Nin —Nuestros compañeros, comenzaran a repartir alimentos y medicinas, inmediatamente —Onoki asintió y los Shinobis salieron, para ayudar a la aldea. Onoki apretó los dientes y su puño derecho. Él no pudo hacer nada, para defender su aldea.

— _Mokuton_ —Pensó, con gran preocupación, recordando el Golem — _El enemigo._ —Tuvo una visión, general de los Akatsuki— _Ese enmascarado…_ —Recordó al Nukenin.

— ¿Qué desea que hagamos, Tsuchikage-Sama? —Pregunto Akatsuchi.

—Llamen a Ittan —dijo el Tsuchikage. Poco después, llego ante él un Shinobi de cabello y la barba de color marrón. Lleva completo el traje estándar de los Shinobis de Iwa sin su manga derecha, así como el protector de la frente de Iwa —Escúchame, atentamente: Debes de buscar, la base de Akatsuki y darnos su ubicación.

—Hai. Tsuchikage-Sama —murmuro el hombre, quien desapareció en un Shunshin.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Consejo de Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los líderes del Consejo, habían sido reunidos por Jiraiya.

— ¿Alguien sabe, de que se trata, esta reunión? —Pregunto Shikamaru, con una pereza mayor, a la acostumbrada.

—No —dijo Ino —Pero…—La Yamanaka, estiro sus brazos, hacia arriba en un intento, por quitarse la pereza que tenía —Espero y se resuelva rápido —En lo que Ino, terminaba esta frase, entro por la puerta, Jiraiya, quien estaba muy serio.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Jiraiya-Sama? —Pregunto Inuzuka Kuma.

—Gamamaru-Sama, me ha llamado, hace pocas horas — inicio Jiraiya —Luego, fui a Hi no Kuni, para verificar sus palabras —Jiraiya suspiro —Llegue… y… me fue permitido, ver en la biblioteca — Jiraiya se puso tan serio, que a más de uno le preocupo —Un pergamino muy antiguo, el cual me fue permitido ver y… que coincide con las palabras de Gamamaru-Sama: «Gran parte del Shinobi no Sekai, sufrirá en medio de madera y llamas. Las hojas, la tierra, la arena, serán consumidos por fuego»

— _Corto pero conciso_ —pensó Shikamaru— ¿Existe algo, que se pueda hacer, para evitar esto, Jiraiya-Sama?

—Sinceramente Shikamaru… no lo sé —dijo Jiraiya, quien en su mente, solo podía seguir odiando y culpando a Akatsuki y a Uzushio. Odiaba a Akatsuki, por lo que estaba causando en el mundo y odiaba a Uzushio, por su contraataque contra las aldeas, durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, pues las pérdidas humanas de dicha guerra, aun no se habían recuperado. — _Algo hicieron los Uzumaki… un Fūin muy extraño y… no importa cuántos Shinobis existan en el mundo, ellos solo nos superaran, cada vez más. 3 vs_ _ **1**_ _y esa, es una realidad._

—Creo, que se puede reinterpretar —dijo Sakura —Konoha, Suna e Iwa, serán atacadas. Se sabe que ya Iwa ha sido atacada por Akatsuki. Consideraría prudente, un contraataque.

—Estamos de acuerdo, Sakura —dijo Hinata —Propongo, enviar un escuadrón ANBU, en busca de la base de Akatsuki.

—Bien —dijo Jiraiya satisfecho, con las palabras de la nueva generación —Yo también, daré paso a la investigación, sobre el paradero de Akatsuki.

Un escuadrón, compuesto por: Yamato, Sakura, Neji e Inoichi; se dispuso a formar parte de los escuadrones ANBU, que buscarían a los Akatsuki, con tal de realizar un contraataque.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tetsu no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Samurái, que aún estaban en pie, ayudaron a los habitantes del país, pues casi todas las ciudadelas estaban en ruinas. Tras un ataque avasallador, por parte del ejercito Zetsu de Akatsuki. El ataque ocurrió durante una reunión entre: Mifune (Líder de los Samurái) y Terumi Mei (Mizukage).

Aun asi, el acuerdo se respetó y Mei no envió a sus Shinobis, a Tetsu, pues no podría hacerlo, sin crear un nuevo conflicto.

— _Akatsuki, se está moviendo de forma más agresiva_ —Pensó Mei, mientras que volvía a Kiri — _Ordenare, un equipo, que vaya contra Akatsuki._ —Pasaron algunas horas y cuando llegaron a Kiri, nadie se esperó, lo que ocurrió.

— **¡Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu!** **(** **E. Madera: Jutsu Corte de Rama** **)** —Exclamo uno de los Shinobis, liberando un par de espigas de madera como ramas desde su espalda. Ocasionando que una de ellas atravesara a Ao y asesinando también, a los guardias de las puertas de Kiri.

Mei pudo esquivarlo. Y pudo alejarse de su enemigo— **¡** **Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Lava** **: Jutsu Aparición de Fusión)** —La Mizukage, libero una ola de lava, que fue contra Tobi-Zetsu.

— **Kagero (Efímera)** —Murmuro Tobi-Zetsu, quien se hundió en la tierra y luego surgió nuevamente, ante la Mizukage, que le miro con furia— **¡Mokuton: Chika no Ne no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Raíces Subterráneas)** —Exclamo Tobi-Zetsu, liberando grandes raíces, las cuales parecían estar vivas y fueron contra la Mizukage, quien las esquivo, pero no fue asi, cuando las raíces fueron contra Kiri, destruyendo su infraestructura y atacando a los aldeanos y Shinobi.

— **¡** **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** **! (** **E.** **Agua** **:** **Jutsu Bala de** **Agua** **)** —Exclamo un escuadrón ANBU, que ataco a un grupo de Zetsus, que acababa de aparecer.

— **¡** **Suiton: Suidanha** **!** **(** **E.** **Agua** : **Ola Decapitadora de** **Agua** **)** —Un escuadrón improvisado por: un Genin, un Chūnin y un Jōnin, se unieron, para lanzar **3** chorros de agua a presión, que golpearon atacaron a Tobi, pero no lo mataron, pues acababa de desaparecer.

Tobi-Zetsu observo a sus enemigos, desde la cima de una montaña cercana a Kiri, mientras que ellos gastaban su Chakra, contra otros Zetsus. Espero a que vieran que de nada servía, para luego contraatacar— **¡** **Mokuton Shin Sūsenju no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Madera: Jutsu Varios Miles de Manos Verdaderas** **)** —Todos se asombraron y algunos, inclusive se rindieron, cuando vieron el buda de miles de manos y de tamaño colosal, ante ellos— **¡** **Chōjō Kebutsu** **!** **(** **Golpe de la Cumbre** **)** —El Buda, libero las manos de su espalda y atacaron, tanto: Mizu no Kuni, como Kirigakure, causando una masacre de proporciones bíblicas.


	35. Escuadron 17 de Konoha

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **¡Escuadrón 17 de Konoha!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todas las aldeas, sin excepción realizaron una Operación Rastrillo. Todos entendían, que con tal de destruir a Akatsuki, debían de trabajar como un equipo, todos formaban parte de la Alianza Shinobi y debían de destruir a Akatsuki.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure no Sato**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El escuadrón 17, se infiltro en Ame: Jiraiya, Sakura, Kiba y Shikamaru— _"¡Jiraiya-Sensei!"_ —Susurro Sakura— _"¿Por cuál motivo, nos hemos infiltrado en Ame?"_ —Pero el anciano solo contesto con: «Una Corazonada», Sakura frunció el ceño, una corazonada no era suficiente motivo, para hacer lo que estaban haciendo: Infiltrarse en una aldea, que no era aliada.

— _Debemos de ser cuidadosos, en extremo_ —Pensó Shikamaru.

— ¡Oigan todos! —Grito Kiba —Akamaru dice, que esta lluvia no es, normal.

— ¿No es normal? —Pregunto Sakura.

—No es lluvia, es algún tipo de sistema… —Pero Kiba no pudo terminar de hablar, pues todos recibieron un poderoso golpe de algo invisible.

— ¡¿Quién nos ataca?! —Pregunto Sakura, todos la miraron de reojo y luego, miraron hacia el frente, era una mujer cubierta por una capa de Akatsuki, la cual tenía ojos grises y no se podía ver, nada más de ella.

Akamaru comenzó a ladrar —Tengamos cuidado… — Murmuro Kiba, quien retrocedió algunos pasos, mientras que su cuerpo se volvía salvaje y sin dejar de temblar —…Ella, no es un enemigo normal…

—Exacto —dijo la mujer —Mi nombre es Katsu y más les vale, decirme, por qué están aquí… ¿Nadie hablara? —Pregunto ella, pero ninguno de sus enemigos, contesto —Bien… **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** —La lluvia, pareció detenerse un segundo, se arremolino ante Katsu y salió "disparada", hacia sus enemigos.

— **¡Gatsuga! (Colmillo sobre Colmillo)** —Exclamo Kiba, mientras que él y Akamaru, creaban un taladro horizontal, que golpeaba el cañón de agua enemigo.

— **¡** **Katon: Gamayu Endan** **!** **(** **E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego de Aceite del Sapo** **)** —Exclamo Jiraiya, quien estaba sobre Gamabunta. Gamabunta escupió aceite y Jiraiya escupió una bala de fuego. La chica sonrió y desapareció en un **Suiton: Shunshin** — ¡Sakura!—Grito el Gama Sen'nin.

— **¡Yūrei Ken! (Espada Fantasma)** —Grito Sakura, girando sobre sí misma, como una bailarina y empuñando su Tantō, en un intento, por cortar el cuerpo de su enemiga.

Para gran sorpresa de todos, su enemiga atrapo el brazo con el cual Sakura, empuñaba su Tantō —Eres una basura… —Murmuro su enemiga, mostrando una sonrisa fría —Le agradaras a Itami-Sama.

— ¿Llamaras a tu novio, para que te defienda? —Pregunto Sakura, quien saco una cadena, atada a su Tantō y con ella, ato la mano de su contrincante.

— **¡Kagemane no Jutsu!** —Exclamo Shikamaru, capturando a la mujer de Akatsuki.

— ¡Shikamaru, Jiraiya-Sama, saquen a Sakura de allí! —Grito Kiba— **¡** **Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō** **!** **(** **Transformación Combinada de Hombre-Bestia: Lobo de dos Cabezas** **)** —Kiba y Akamaru, se transformaron en un inmenso perro de pelaje blanco con dos cabezas— **¡** **Garōga** **!** **(** **Doble Colmillo de Lobo** **)** —Ambos formaron una poderosa tecnica, aun mayor que el Gatsuga, golpeando a su enemiga.

Todos observaron a la mujer bajo la capucha: cabello rubio, ojos grises y vestía con una camiseta azul y un pantalón ANBU. Todos se acercaron, pero ella exploto, liberando grandes y afiladas agujas de hielo, que malhirieron a los Shinobis de Konoha, quienes, no sabían que más esperar y decidieron escapar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al volver a Konoha, dieron la información recabada, por un Doton: Bushin de Sakura: Akatsuki efectivamente, estaba en Ame y eran 5 miembros.

Sakura, vio como Jiraiya salía de la oficina, ella le pregunto a donde iba, pero él solo dijo que iría a recuperar, algo que era de Konoha.

" _Hashirama", Itami (Reemplazo de Pain), Zetsu, Sasori y Katsu (reemplazo de Konan)._


	36. Naruto vs Jiraiya

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es la versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **36: Naruto vs Jiraiya**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Monte Myōboku**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Gama Sen'nin, apareció ante Gamamaru, Shima y Fukasaku —Jiraiya-Chan —dijo Gamamaru, quien estaba inusualmente serio —Necesito que lo veas, tú mismo —Gamamaru realiza un Jutsu y los 3 Sapos, junto con el Sen'nin se ven en medio de una niebla.

Todos observan como un par de siluetas de un par de Zorros, enfrentan a un Shinobi de Akatsuki, asi como las siluetas de un caballo, una tortura, un mono y otro trio de extrañas siluetas, luchaban contra los Akatsuki derrotándolos.

Luego, se ven en medio de Konoha y llegan a una especie de templo bajo toda Konoha, donde pueden ver a "Madara", liberando a un ser encadenado en el templo.

Se ve al ser, usando un extraño Dojutsu (Tenseigan) para destruir las Shinobi Godaikoku.

Luego, Jiraiya vio un par de siluetas que reconoció como Minato (En realidad es Naruto) y Kushina, junto a un Kitsune (representación de Ritsuko), enfrentándose a alguien que poseía el Rin'negan.

— _La base de Akatsuki, efectivamente, se encuentra en Amegakure_ —Pensó Jiraiya. Pues, veía a las siluetas que representaban a los Akatsuki, en medio de una gran lluvia — _Necesito detener a Uzushio... o esta nueva profecía, podría representar, el fin de todo. Si derroto a Naruto… entonces, conseguiremos a las Bijus y asi, podremos enfrentarnos a esos enemigos_ —Jiraiya desapareció del Monte Myōboku, sin escuchar, nada más. No quería. Ya había interpretado todo, tal y como él mismo quería.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Orochimaru y Sasori —dijo Itami —Ambos deben de realizar, un ataque a Konoha, como distracción. Mientras que Hashirama, consigue a un nuevo miembro, para nuestra organización —Ambos asintieron y desaparecieron en un Shunshin.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto entrenaba con Yukari _(La Yuki-Onna, del capítulo 31 "Sequia en la cascada")_ la Yōkai tenía el cabello blanco, ojos azules, pantalón y camiseta gris.

— **¡** **Hyōton: Haryū Mōko no Jutsu! (** **E.** **Hielo** **: Jutsu Tigre Feroz)** —Naruto, utilizo la humedad del ambiente, para crear un tigre gigante hecho a base de hielo.

— **¡Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki no Jutsu!** **(** **E.** **Hielo** **: Jutsu Tormenta de Golondrinas de Nieve)** —Exclamo Yukari, sonriente, liberando un grupo de agujas de hielo, con forma de golondrinas, las cuales fueron contra Naruto.

— **¡Fūton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tornado)** —Exclamo el rubio, comenzando a girar y evitando asi, ser atravesado por las agujas.

—Nada mal, Naruto-San —dijo Yukari, quien alcanzo a ver algo y realizo un "Hyōton Shunshin". Naruto alzo una ceja, pero su instinto le grito "peligro" y realizo un Kawarimi, mientras que el rubio y la Yuki-Onna, observaban, como un tronco era atravesado por las Kongō Fūsa de Kushina.

— _Tan hermosa y peligrosa, como siempre_ —pensó Naruto, quien se acercó para darle un beso a la dama pelirroja y luego, beso a la dama de cabello blanco— ¿Y las niñas? —Pregunto Naruto, con un toque sensual, pero antes de que Kushina pudiera contestar, Naruto tomo rápidamente, una de sus Katanas y en pocos segundos, realizo un Fūin en el suelo.

— _¿_ _ **Insutanto no Rokku no Fūin**_ _?_ _ **(Sello de Bloqueo Instantáneo)**_ —Se preguntó Kushina, para luego mirar al rubio y ver como detrás de él, se alzaba un **Katon: Karyūdan** , el cual fue bloqueado por un muro de Chakra blanco— ¡Jiraiya! —Grito Kushina sorprendida, al ver al Gama Sen'nin en el lugar.

—El Sen'nin Modo… quizás te otorgue, una mejora en cuanto a velocidad y otras habilidades… Gama Sen'nin. Pero libera una gran cantidad de Chakra —El rostro de Naruto, era adornado por una espeluznante sonrisa, para luego mostrarles a los presentes, un pequeño papel —Cualquier Kanchi Shinobi (Shinobi Sensor), puede detectarte —El papel decía: «Alguien con una gran cantidad de Chakra, está a punto de entrar en la aldea, Naruto-Kun» —Kushina-Chan, Yukari-Chan, busquen un lugar seguro, yo me hare cargo.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Naruto-Kun —pidió Kushina, mientras que ella y la Yuki-Onna, desaparecían en un Hyōton: Shunshin no Jutsu.

—Es sorprendente, que puedas hacer uso del Modo Sen'nin, aun sin la ayuda de Fukasaku y Shima —admitió Naruto. Estas 17 palabras, asombraron a Jiraiya, pues se suponía que nadie, sabia con tanta exactitud que el Modo Sen'nin de Jiraiya, necesitaba a los sapos sabios del Myōboku. Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos, mientras que observaba a Naruto —Te has infiltrado en una aldea, que no es aliada de Konoha. Esto, puede desatar una guerra y nuestros Shinobis… los superan de **6** a **1**. Asi que dime Jiraiya: ¿Qué has venido a hacer a mi humilde aldea?

—La profecía de Gamamaru-Sama, corre un gran peligro y si no te detengo, el mundo entero, estará condenado —dijo Jiraiya, quien se puso en pose de batalla.

— ¿Deseas una batalla, solo por la profecía de un sapo? —Pregunto Naruto, quien solo lanzo una leve risa —Bien, por mí. —El rubio asumió la postura del Hebi-Bara.

Jiraiya corrió contra él y trato de conectar un puño en el rostro del Uzumaki.

Naruto sonrió de forma casi macabra— **¡Suiton: Raiton no Yoroi! (Armadura E. Agua: E. Rayo)** —Naruto, primero se recubrió de agua y luego de rayos, creando aún más conductividad.

Jiraiya se dio cuenta tarde y no pudo esquivar al rubio. El Gama Sen'nin termino recibiendo un poderoso choque eléctrico, que lo lanzo lejos de Naruto.

— _Asi que tienes_ _ **Suiton**_ _y_ _ **Raiton**_ —Pensó Jiraiya de forma analítica y apretando sus dientes, al darse cuenta de que, ganar era prácticamente imposible — _Si lanzo un Doton no Jutsu, el responderá con un Raiton no Jutsu_ — trago saliva — _Si libero un_ _ **Katon no Jutsu**_ _, el solo tendrá que hacer uso de un_ _ **Suiton no Jutsu**_ _…_ —Jiraiya salió de sus pensamientos y alzo sus manos, atrapando la Katana del rubio. Jiraiya lanzo una patada, que alejo al rubio de él.

Naruto sonrió, pues el tiempo del Henke se agotó, dejando ver a Jiraiya, que Naruto, lo había atacado con un ramo de flores, con forma de espada.

— **¡Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pared de Tierra)** —Jiraiya alzo un muro de tierra, que refreno las Fūton: Shuriken's de Naruto— **¡** **Doton: Dochūbaku no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Tierra** **: Jutsu Avalancha de** **Tierra** **)** —Todo comenzó a temblar, mientras que una avalancha de tierra suelta iba hacia Naruto.

—Su plan, no es matarme con ese Jutsu —Reflexiono Naruto, rápidamente —Desea cegarme y atacarme —El rubio fue cubierto por la tierra— _**¡Fūton: no Yoroi! (Armadura de E. Viento)**_ —Pensó el rubio, cuyo cuerpo, comenzó a chirrear por el viento y la tierra se despejo, dejándolo ver intacto.

Los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron. Definitivamente estaba sorprendido y una sonrisa triste adorno su rostro— _Es un gran guerrero. Tal y como tú lo fuiste en el pasado: Minato._

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu!** **(** **E.** **Viento** **: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** —Exclamo Naruto, liberando varias esferas de viento, que fueron contra su padrino.

Jiraiya utilizo un Kawarimi y tras esquivar el Jutsu, decidio ponerse serio— **¡** **Doton: Yomi Numa** **!** **(** **E. Tierra: Pantano del Inframundo** **)** —Exclamo el hombre de cabello blanco. Naruto pronto, se vio en un pantano y por más Chakra que utilizaba, no podía zafarse, además de que se iba hundiendo. Jiraiya sonrió— **¡** **Katon: Ryūka no** __ **Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón** **)** —Jiraiya libero una poderosa esfera de fuego, que fue contra Naruto.

— **¡Fūton:** **Hayate Kaihō no Jutsu** **! (E. Viento: Jutsu Liberación de Vendaval)** —Exclamo el rubio, creando una capa de viento a su alrededor, la cual se dirigió al suelo y por consecuencia, el fuego hizo lo mismo, endureciendo el Yomi Numa y permitiéndole a Naruto salir de él — **¡Raiton: Suiton: Hahonryū no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: E. Agua: Choque de Rápidos)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando una esfera de agua y rayo, contra Jiraiya, golpeando fuertemente al Gama Sen'nin.

El Modo Sen'nin se agotó y Jiraiya vio ante él, a este Shinobi casi invencible. —No tengo otra opción y… casi no me queda Chakra —Jiraiya comenzó a cargar el Chakra de la naturaleza, para volver a usar el Sen'nin Modo.

— **¡Suiton: Raiton: Sui-Rairyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: E. Rayo: Jutsu Dragón de Agua y Rayo)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando un nuevo dragón elemental.

— **¡Senpō: Doton: Saishū Kabe no Jutsu! (Arte Sabio: E. Tierra: Jutsu Ultimo Muro)** —Jiraiya no podía creerlo: Acababa de usar, casi la mitad del Chakra del Sen'nin Modo en…

— **¡Fūton: Raiton: Nijū Yōso Ken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: E. Rayo: Jutsu Doble Puño Elemental)** —Exclamo Naruto, quien apareció detrás de Jiraiya, dándole un golpe en la espalda, con las palmas de las manos: Una de ellas recubierta de **Fūton** y la otra de **Raiton**. El golpe fue demasiado para Jiraiya, quien vio a Naruto, empuñar una Katana y recubrirla de Fūton— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** —Naruto lanzo la ola de viento y Jiraiya realizo un lento Shunshin, con lo poco de Chakra que le quedaba, siendo su brazo derecho cortado, por la Katana de Naruto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Jiraiya llego a Konoha, con sus últimas fuerzas y sin más Chakra, estando a punto de fallecer. Vio cómo su amada aldea, estaba en ruinas.

 **Todo por culpa de Orochimaru, Sasori y el nuevo aliado de Akatsuki.**


	37. Hone-Onna: Ilusión Mortal

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen, los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es una versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hone-Onna: Ilusión Mortal**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El escuadrón 20, acababa de finalizar una nueva misión de rango A: entregar un cofre al Damiyō de Hi no Kuni. La líder del escuadrón era Tsuyu: cabello negro enrulado, ojos castaños, camisa azul y pantalón gris.

— **Hemos vuelto, Kushina-Sama** —dijo una sonriente Yukari: cabello blanco trenzado, ojos azules, Kimono blanco.

—Gran trabajo: Yukari-Chan, Tsuyu-Chan e Izumi-Chan —dijo Kushina con una gran sonrisa, al recibir un pergamino con el símbolo de Hi no Kuni —Pueden irse.

—Kushina-Sama —dijo Izumi, quien en esos momentos lucia mucho más… felina: sus orejas parecían un poco más largas, las garras se mostraron en sus manos y su rostro se deformo en uno de un autentico gato —Creo… que he captado algo, con mi sentido felino.

— ¿Qué es, Izumi-Chan? —Pregunto Kushina.

—Una serpiente, rondando Uzu no Kuni —murmuro la Nekomata, que se dispuso a ir al país.

—Mi equipo y el suyo, irán a Uzu no Kuni, para detener a Orochimaru —dijo Kushina, quien se puso de pie —Vayan a Uzu, rápido —Las chicas hicieron uso de un Shunshin, mientras que Kushina, iba en busca de su equipo, saltando por la ventana.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Uzu no Kuni; Palacio de la Damiyō**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Taiton: Kaze Hidora no Jutsu! (E. Vendaval: Jutsu Hidra de Viento)** —exclamo Orochimaru, quien libero desde su boca, la cabeza de un dragón blanco, el cual destruyo el palacio de la Damiyō. Alrededor de Orochimaru, solo quedaban cadáveres de los soldados, los cuales fueron despedazados por el Taiton de Orochimaru.

— "Kurai Fukkatsu" (Ilusión Oscura) —Susurro Tsuyu, mientras que liberaba la ilusión en forma de luces espirituales de color rosa. La ilusión afecto a Orochimaru de gran manera.

 **:::::::::::**

 **Ilusión**

 **:::::::::::**

El Sen'nin vio como los cadáveres de los guardias que acababa de asesinar, se ponían de pie, con los ojos blancos e iban contra él.

— ¡¿Qué rayos, significa esto?! —Se pregunto Orochimaru, entre histérico y aterrorizado— **¡Taiton: Fūjin no Ken! (E. Vendaval: Espada del Dios del Viento)** —Pero su Jutsu no había tenido ningún resultado contra los zombis— ¡Taiton: Hariken no Shinpi-Tekina no Jutsu! (E. Vendaval: Jutsu Tifon Místico) —Exclamo Orochimaru, creando un tifón de viento dorado, que tampoco funciono contra su enemigo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fuera de la Ilusión**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto cargo su Chakra lentamente y teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo, formo una Fūton: Bijudama, con la cual decapito a Orochimaru.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Así que Orochimaru, ha fallecido —murmuro "Hashirama" —Bueno. Por lo pronto, creo que Sasori, puede dar su gran espectáculo de marionetas. De todos modos: toda conquista, merece sus sacrificios y apresurarnos solo lograra que acabemos fatigados.

 **Un enemigo: Muy paciente.**


	38. Kumo

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solos nos pertenecen, los posibles OC que aparezcan.**

 **Esta es una versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Kumo…**

 **:::::::::::::**

A lo lejos, se podía apreciar una figura. La figura resulto ser la de una mujer de cabello naranja, ojos negros, llevaba una camiseta blanca, una talla de copa D y una falda azul.

― ¿Qué desea en Kumo? ―pregunto uno de los guardias, que miraba de forma pervertida a la dama. Ella sonrió.

―Solo deseo conocer su aldea, buen hombre ―dijo la mujer con una leve sonrisa, para luego sacar lentamente una libreta de su bolcillo ―Escribo sobre gastronomía de las distintas aldeas.

― ¡Oh, vaya! ―dijo uno de los guardias ―Puede pasar entonces, señorita…

―Saori ―dijo ella, entrando en la aldea. La chica comenzó a recolectar cosas sobre la gastronomía de Kumo y comer un poco.

A la tercera noche de estar allí, tomo un pergamino y lo abrió― ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación) ―La marioneta del Sandaime Kazekage apareció, la chica sonrió, mientras que su Henke se desvanecía― **¡** **Satetsu Kesshū: Raku** **!** **(** **Arena de Hierro Recolección de Asalto: Caída** **)** ―Un cubo de arena de hierro, floto sobre la aldea, para luego caer sobre la misma, destruyendo una gran parte de la aldea.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ӕ vio desde la torre del Raikage, como la aldea era destruida y mando a llamar a Bee, C, Darui y a los que aun quedaran con vida. Para enfrentar al enemigo.

Sin embargo, Sasori apareció ante la torre del Raikage, subido sobre la Ola de hierro, controlando la marioneta femenina.

―Akasuna no Sasori ―Murmuro C ―Usando la marioneta de una chica, con la habilidad del Sandaime Kazekage.

― **¡Raiton no Yōroi!** ―exclamo Ӕ, quien inclusive se subió sobre la arena y corrió por ella, acercándose a Sasori― **¡Elbow! (Codo)** ―Exclamo Ӕ, lanzando un golpe, que acabo destruir la marioneta y dejar ver a Sasori, en el interior de la marioneta femenina.

― **¡** **Satetsusō** **!** **(** **Lanza de Arena de Hierro** **)** ―exclamo rápidamente el pelirrojo, creando un pico gigante de arena, que golpeo a Ӕ en el vientre, dejándolo muy malherido.

― **¡** **Raiton: Raigen Raikōchū** **!** **(** **E. Rayo: Rayo Luminoso Ilusión del Pilar de Rayo** **)** ―Exclamo C, dejando a Sasori enceguecido.

― **¡** **Katon: Karyū Endan** **! (** **E.** **Fuego** **: Bala de** **Fuego** **Flama de Dragón** **)** ―Escucharon todos, Sasori no pudo hacer nada y acabo por recibir el Jutsu. La chica tenía el cabello rubio atado por trenzas, vestía una blusa de manga corta negra y violeta, pantalón negro.

― ¡Yugito-Chan, derroto al enemigo arenoso, con una bola de fuego! ―rapeo Bee, antes de ser golpeado en el rostro por Ӕ.

―Gracias por aceptar, finalizar tu misión antes de tiempo, Yugito ―dijo Ӕ sonriente.

―Solo fue trabajo de equipo, Raikage-Sama ―dijo Yugito sonriente.

― ¡Bee, C, Yugito! ―dijo Ӕ ―Orden que se cierren las fronteras y comuniquen este ataque de Akatsuki a la alianza.

― ¡Hai, Raikage-Sama! ―dijeron los 3 Jōnin, quienes fueron rápidamente en busca de cumplir su misión: Advertir a la alianza y cerrar la frontera.

En la noche, varios **Fūin** iluminaron la noche de Kumo y explotaron, asesinando a miles de habitantes de Kumogakure.

 **Akatsuki perdió un miembro, perdió una batalla.**

 **Pero ganarían la guerra.**


	39. Original vs Copia

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Esta es una versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **39: Original vs Copia**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nagato, Konan e Yahiko, corrían por las calles de Amegakure a gran velocidad, buscando salir de Ame no Kuni y llegar a Kaze no Kuni, para dar el reporte de su misión.

― **¡Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu** **Olas** **Furiosas)** ―Exclamo una voz femenina.

― **¡** **Fūjutsu: Kyūin** **!** **(** **Jutsu de Bloqueo: Sello de Absorción** **)** ―Nagato se giro, absorbiendo el **Suiton no Jutsu**.

― **¡** **Kami Shuriken** **!** **(** **Shuriken de Papel** **)** ―Exclamo Konan, lanzando Shuriken's creadas con su Origami.

― **¡** **Fūton: Repūsshō** **!** **(** **E. Viento: Violenta Palma de Viento** **)** ―Exclamo Nagato, liberando una ola de viento que dio velocidad a las Shuriken de papel de Konan.

― _Bien hecho_ ―Pensó Yahiko, cuando vio malherida a la Nukenin de cabello rubio y ojos grises ―Mayu-Sama me hablo sobre ella: Su nombre es Katsu y es especialista en **Suiton no Jutsu**. Lo mejor será que yo me ocupe de esto.

―Yo lo hare ―dijo Konan, quien por alguna razón, sentía ganas de matar a la rubia ―Ustedes deben de encontrar toda la información posible sobre Akatsuki y llevarle dicha información a Mayu-Sama.

― **¡Suiton Dan: Oruka no Jutsu! (Bala de E. Agua: Jutsu Orca)** ―Exclamo Katsu, con una sonrisa perturbadora en sus labios, liberando una masa de agua de proporciones titánicas, contra Konan.

― **¡Ninpō: Hebi no Kami no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Serpiente de Papel)** ―Exclamo Konan, reuniendo una gran cantidad de hojas de papel a su lado, que formaron una serpiente y que fue contra la masa de agua, atravesándola de lado a lado.

Katsu sonrió ―Tu papel fue humedecido y ahora, se deshará… ―Katsu no noto un **Kami Bushin (Clon de Papel)** detrás de ella, que le golpeo con las palmas de sus manos.

―Ese no era un ataque, era solo una distracción ―dijo Konan sonriente, quien salió de un charco de agua, sonriente ―Este si es un ataque ―realizo sellos de manos― **¡Ninpō:** **Bakuhatsu Kiba-Shi no Jutsu** **! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Colmillo de Papel Explosivo)** ―Sobre Katsu, se formo lo que parecía ser un "Cono formado por miles de papeles".

― _¡Mierda!_ ―Pensó Katsu― _**¡Suiton no Yōroi! (Armadura de E. Agua)**_ ―Pensó la Nukenin rubia, colocando sus brazos en X, antes de que el colmillo cayera sobre ella, liberando el agua de su armadura.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Edificio Principal de Akatsuki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yahiko y Nagato, entraron en la base enemiga, mediante un portal verde.

― _Tengo que agradecerle a Mayu-Sama, por darme esa habilidad del Rin'negan_ ―Pensó Nagato con una sonrisa, mientras que él y su compañero de equipo, buscaban información sobre los planes del enemigo. Encontraron planos de todas las aldeas existentes: fallos de guardia, cambios de guardia, puntos ciegos y los días en los cuales se podría contraatacar. Tomaron esta información y se prepararon para salir.

"Hashirama" apareció en ese momento, por un instante se quedo quieto por la sorpresa y luego, alargo su mano, la cual se transformo en una mano de madera y además, se alargo para atrapar a Yahiko y Nagato, pero Nagato empleo su **Rin'negan** y algo parecido al **Kamui** de "Hashirama", desapareciendo, antes de ser atrapados. ― ¡Maldición! ―Grito "Hashirama", antes de emplear su propio Kamui, para ir a dar el aviso a los restantes miembros de Akatsuki, por la infiltración a su base.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En las calles de Amegakure**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** ―El dragón liquido fue contra Konan.

La dama de cabello azul sonrió y libero su Chakra, mientras que una gran cantidad de papeles aparecían a su alrededor ― **¡Ninpō: Kamiryūdan! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Dragón de Papel)** ―Exclamo llevando una mano al frente, los papeles formaron un dragón que fue contra Katsu, quien se sorprendió al ver, que el Jutsu de su enemiga, no se deshacía, por más agua que ella empleara― **¡Ninpō:** **Shō Ebisu Yajirushi-shi** **! (Arte Ninja: Flechas Papel Incendiario)** ―Exclamo Konan apareció detrás de su enemiga, la cual solo vio de reojo, como una flecha de papel, iba hacia ella.

Katsu se hizo a un lado, esquivando la flecha; pero Konan movió sus manos y Katsu fue atrapada por el Kamiryūdan, para que luego este ultimo explotara, asesinando a la Nukenin de Akatsuki.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mori no Kuni (País del Bosque)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nagato, Yahiko y Konan aparecieron en una pequeña ciudad, la cual podría ser descrita como: "la ciudad de las casas sobre los arboles". Los 3, se dispusieron a ir, hacia la mansión central.

Al entrar, se encontraron con Mayu, quien era la líder de Mori no Kuni y le entregaron lo encontrado, en la base de Akatsuki.

― **Informare inmediatamente a Ritsuko-Chan y ella sabrá que decirle a la Uzukage** ―dijo Mayu con una sonrisa, antes de susurrar el nombre de su yerno y sonreír de forma pervertida.

―En fin… ―Murmuro Nagato ―Sayonara. Mayu-Sama.


	40. Chapter 40

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Esta es una versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::**

 **40**

 **:::::**

Hashirama, estando completamente furioso, fue al lugar donde había fallecido Katsu, la cargo y la llevo hasta uno de los sótanos de Ame, específicamente: A uno de sus 5 laboratorios.

La coloco en una camilla y luego coloco una de sus manos, en el vientre de la chica, mientras que bombeaba Chakra, en seguida realizo sellos de manos y coloco su otra mano, también en el vientre de Katsu. El cuerpo de la rubia, levito a pocos centímetros de la camilla y se llenó de símbolos extraños, mientras que su piel se recubría de un aura purpura/blanca ― _Perfecto_ ―Pensó y sonrió sobre su máscara ― _Pareces adaptarte bien, al poder de un Byakko sin problemas… Katsu. Resucitaras, pero, si vuelves a ser asesinada, no existirá nada, que yo pueda hacer por ti. Pequeña puta._ ―Sin embargo, escucho un sonido chirriante, se giró y apenas alcanzo a reaccionar, cuando el cuerpo de Katsu se volvió de diamante y exploto, creando lanzas de diamante, las cuales pudieron haberlo matado.

 **:::::::::::**

 **Kumo**

 **:::::::::::**

Bee, se encontraba reforzando el entrenamiento, de los miembros de su equipo: Samui, Omoi e Yugito.

Samui era buena en Kenjutsu, pero Ninjutsu era mínimo, asi que tomo unos pergaminos Raiton y con ellos entrenaba.

Omoi era más estratégico y por ello, a él le servía mejor el entrenamiento de infiltración y Shuriken-Jutsu.

Yugito, sufría de matoneo en la aldea, pues, lo normal en Kumo era el Raiton no Jutsu, pero ella tenía Katon, además de su Kenjutsu y entrenaba sola por eso mismo.

― _ **Has tenido un gran avance, Yugito-Chan**_ ―decía una voz en su cabeza, Yugito suspiro. Su **Katon** , le fue regalado por una Yokai, la cual vivía con ella, más específicamente, una Nekomata.

― _Muchas gracias, Chizuru-Chan_ ―dijo telepáticamente, la rubia sonriente.

―Escuchen atentamente ―les llamo Bee, quien comenzó a rapear ―Porque tenemos una misión, en Kaze no Kuni y mi Bro, nos llama con enojo. Porque no hay nadie más, que la pueda completar ―Rapeo el hombre, causándoles a sus alumnos, una gota tras sus cabezas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Sobre qué es la misión, Bee-Sensei? ―pregunto Omoi.

―Tenemos información, sobre un ataque por parte de Akatsuki y llegar rápido, será nuestra meta ―dijo Bee ―Debemos de ir a apoyar a Suna.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasori, ya no tenía ningún miedo de mostrarse tal y como era: Pelirrojo, ojos castaños, su cuerpo transformado en el de una marioneta y sobre todo: controlado la arena de hierro del Sandaime Kazekage y el poder de una Baku (Comedores de Sueños)

― **¡** **Satetsu Shigure** **! (** **Arena de Hierro: Lluvia Dispersa** **)** ―Exclamo Sasori, extendiendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y liberando lanzas de arena/hierro, que masacraron a una gran cantidad de Genin, Chūnin, aldeanos además del daño millonario de la aldea.

― **¡Jinton: Bushin Kyojin Suna no Jutsu! (E. Magnetico: Clones Gigantes de Arena)** ―Exclamo Gaara, liberando su arena y creando una pareja de figuras de arena, con la apariencia de su madre: Karura, que se interpusieron en el ataque contra las lanzas de Sasori.

― **¡** **Fūton: Sasandan** **!** **(** **E. Viento: Jutsu Dispersión de Balas de Arena** **)** ―Exclamo nuevamente Sasori, contraatacando las figuras de arena de Karura.

― **¡Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Quehacer de Dragones)** ―Exclamo Temari, liberando varios tornados, que golpearon a Sasori, duramente y lo lanzaron a la distancia.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡** **Satetsu Kesshū: Raku** **!** **(** **Arena de Hierro Recolección de Asalto: Caída** **)** ―exclamo Sasori, creando un gran cubo de arena negra, que fue a caer sobre Suna.

― **¡** **Kumo-Ryū Mikazukigiri** **!** **(** **Estilo de la Nube: Corte de Luna Creciente** **)** ―Exclamaron Yugito y Samui, quienes lanzaron un corte hacia el cubo de arena, reforzando sus Katanas con Raiton y Katon.

El cubo de arena, fue destruido.

― **¡** **Kumoryū: Omotegiri** **!** **(** **Estilo de la Nube: Corte Frontal** **)** ―Exclamo Omoi, lanzándose contra Sasori y atravesándole el hombro, para luego hacer girar su espada y quitarle el brazo derecho. El pelirrojo no dijo nada, ni siquiera gruño. Después de todo: su cuerpo era el de una marioneta.

― **¡Fūinjutsu** **Chōeki no Mukade** **! (Jutsu de Sellado: Encarcelamiento del Ciempiés)** ―Fue lo que todos escucharon, para enseguida ver, como una marioneta con forma de ciempiés, se aproximaba velozmente a Sasori y lo aprisiono. Vieron aparecer a Kankuro, quien manejaba dicha marioneta, al instante: todos se relajaron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Después de la derrota aplastante de Sasori y de que este quedara sellado; pasaron **5** años, sin noticias de Akatsuki.

Cosa que tenía a todas las Shinobi no Kuni, _tanto grandes, como menores_ , con un gran terror, pues, el hecho de que el enemigo cesara sus ataques, solo podía significar: que estaban planeando algo más.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En esos momentos, el Godaime Uzukage de Uzushio: Uzumaki Naruto, dejaba a sus **4 Kage Bushin** , trabajando, mientras que él era jalado fuera de la oficina por su primogénita: Yasaka. Era gracioso ver al Uzukage, pasear por las calles de la aldea.

―Yasaka-Chan ―dijo Naruto, por cuarta vez ― ¿Puedes decirnos, a dónde vamos? ―Pronto Naruto se encontró con sus esposas, cada una con su hijo al lado: Ritsuko esperando a Yasaka; Kushina con Minako y Naruko, tomadas de las manos; Hikari con Tenma; Haku con Atsuko, quien aún era una bebe, Mikoto estando embarazada y Tsuyu con Itsuki en brazos (también es una bebe).

Ritsuko sonrió ― **Le pedí a Yasaka-Chan, que te fuera a llamar y me imagine, que llegarían con una torre de helados** ―murmuro la Biju de forma jocosa.

― **Estamos en un parque de diversiones, Okasan** ―dijo la pequeña Han'yō, quien finalizaba su helado y botaba el cono, en la basura ― **Aquí puedo comprar, algodón de azúcar.**

Las **6** madres suspiraron, luego sonrieron. Su marido creo un **Kage Bushin** , para cada una y entrar en el parque de diversiones.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hi no Kuni; Ciudad Feudal**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Parecía ser un día más. Los guardias iban y venían. Los niños jugaban en las seguras calles de la ciudad; los esposos trabajaban, algunas esposas también trabajaban. Pero principalmente, las mujeres cuidaban de sus hijos.

El Damiyo, era un hombre llamado Ryuzaki, conocido por siempre tomar decisiones acertadas y siempre calmadas. El hombre de cabello largo negro, bigote y barba perilla, vestimentas azules/doradas; se dispuso a entrar en su oficina e iniciar el papeleo.

― **Desearía tener Chakra, al igual que los Shinobis de Konoha** ―Pensó el hombre, al ver las **5** torres de papeleo que tenía.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sobre la ciudad feudal, se encontraba, el miembro más reciente de Akatsuki: Un ser el cual podría ser descrito como un ser de torso musculoso, brazos de chimpancé, alas de murciélago, piernas de lagarto y cabeza demoniaca: Una gárgola.

Una gárgola, la cual poseía el **Tenseigan**.

 **Un ser sellado por Ashura, bajo lo que actualmente es Konoha; su liberación por parte de Akatsuki, presagiaba: El Apocalipsis.**


	41. El Guerrero más fuerte

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Esta es una versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **41: El guerrero más fuerte…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los guardias de la puerta, parecían ser familiares de Izumo y Kotetsu, pues estaban prácticamente dormidos ―Esto es… *bostezo*…

―Aburrido… ―contesto su compañero, quien se cubrió la boca con una mano. Ambos intentaban mirar al frente, pero el sueño los invadió y no vieron la sombra, que se acercó por encima a Hi no Kuni.

La gárgola, observaba todo desde las alturas, ella tenía una perfecta visión por el uso del Tenseigan, pero estaba tan alto, que se requeriría del Sharingan o del Byakugan, para poder verlo con claridad.

La criatura junto sus manos al frente de su pecho y una esfera de Shakuton se formó entre ellas, separo sus brazos y libero la esfera, la cual poco a poco, se aproximaba más a tierra y poco a poco, aumentaba de tamaño. Pero no aumentaba de tamaño, por el hecho de que se estuviera acercando a la tierra, sino porque literalmente, esa cosa crecía poco a poco ― _ **Shakuton:**_ _ **Ransa Bunsan Shōkyaku no Jutsu**_ _ **(E. Calor: Jutsu Lanza Dispersiva de Incineración)**_ ―Pensó la gárgola, cruzándose de brazos.

Las personas en tierra, alzaron su mirada, gritaron aterrorizadas; al ver la llama de fuego, de colores salmón y blanco, a punto de caer sobre ellos.

La explosión dejó un cráter de unos 40 metros en la tierra, pero cuando la llama gigante golpeo el suelo, se dispersó al cielo en forma de llamas mucho más pequeñas, las cuales contaron con la fuerza suficiente, para atravesar los cuerpos de los civiles y los guardias, que se acercaban, para intentar socorrer a los desprotegidos.

― _**¡Shakuton: Furea Shōkyaku no Jutsu! (E. Quemar: Jutsu Llamarada de Incineración)**_ ―volvió a pensar la gárgola, pero ahora, abrió su boca, dejando escapar, una esfera de fuego salmón/blanco, que fue directamente contra la zona residencial y la zona mercantil, pues ambas estaban cerca, la una de la otra. Más de **900** personas, fallecieron con ese ataque. Los guardias, usaron flechas y lanzas, para intentar detener a la gárgola, la cual, como respuesta, estiro su brazo derecho al frente― **¡Shinra Ten…!** ―Pero la gárgola, no pudo finalizar su frase, pues fue golpeada en el rostro.

― ¡La bestia verde de Konoha; Maito Guy, ha llegado! ―dijo Guy, quien sonrió a la criatura ante él.

― **Ninjas… usuarios del Chakra** ―Murmuro la criatura con rencor, la cual, se centró tanto en Guy, Lee y Tenten; que no vio a Neji, sino hasta que fue muy tarde.

― _Su red de Chakra, es extraña_ ―Pensó Neji ― _Bueno: no es humano…_ ―Preparo su ataque, la gárgola intento girarse― **¡** **Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō** **!** **(Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas** **)** ―exclamo Neji ― _dos palmas… cuatro palmas… ocho palmas… dieciséis palmas…treinta y dos… sesenta y cuatro… ¡ciento veintiocho!_ ―Neji se detuvo, pero Lee decidio no dejar pasar la posibilidad y se lanzó contra la criatura.

― **¡** **Konoha Daisenpū** **!** **(** **Gran Remolino de la Hoja** **)** ―Lee, lanzo una patada al vientre de la gárgola, la cual salió disparada, como un muñeco de trapo, pues estaba débil tras el ataque del Hyūga.

― _¡Maldición!_ ―Pensó la gárgola ― _Estoy débil…_ ―Miro al frente, apretó los dientes y estiro su mano― **¡Shinra Tensei!** ―Los Shinobis de Konoha, no supieron como ocurrió: Solo sabían que una fuerza invisible y muy poderosa, los acababa de golpear y fueron arrastrados, mientras que toda la ciudad feudad del Hi no Kuni, comenzaba a desaparecer por obra de ese Jutsu, se escuchaban los gritos de los civiles y guardias y luego...

…La nada.

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha…**

 **:::::::::::::::**

El Consejo, hacia lo que podía para mantener a Konoha a flote y reagrupar a sus tropas e inclusive, para reclutar a quienes asi lo quisieran.

Cuando se habló de un ataque, contra Hi no Kuni, enviaron a uno de los últimos escuadrones o más bien: armaron otro escuadrón.

Los reportes de Hi no Kuni, decían que era obra de un demonio y El Consejo, decidio armar un equipo de asalto pesado, en el que predominaba el Taijutsu.

Pensaron que con eso, sería suficiente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de 3 horas de la salida del equipo, llego una noticia: Hi no Kuni, dejo de existir.

Solo era un cráter.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Paso Taiyō-** **Tàiyīn**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **(Taiyō: Sol en Japonés;**_ _ **Tàiyīn: Luna en Mandarín (simplificado)**_ _ **)**_

Este paso, constaba de un puente y debajo de él había un gran abismo.

Por el mismo, transitaban: Mayu, Nagato, Yahiko y Konan, con la intención de llegar a Uzushio.

Cuando Yahiko le pregunto, porque no usaban un Shunshin o el Kamui de Nagato. Mayu solo había contestado, que podría ser peligroso.

Yahiko, Konan y Nagato, sabían varias cosas.

*Su jefa era por mucho, el ser más poderoso del mundo.

*Ella los había salvado de ser asesinados, por un grupo de asaltantes, cuando tenían 9 años. Solo un año después de que Jiraiya los entrenara.

*Había resucitado a Yahiko. Pues él fue asesinado, por uno de esos asaltantes.

*Mayu estaba en guerra contra Akatsuki y ellos la apoyarían hasta el final.

Asi que: ¿A que le temía Ōtsutsuki Mayu, como para decidirse a ir caminando desde una aldea a otra? ¿Por qué decidio no usar un Kamui, un portal o un Shunshin?

Siguieron caminando en silencio y cuando ya eran las 19:00, habían llegado a Uzushio. Mayu les habrá dicho algo a los guardias o pudo haber usado un Genjutsu en ellos, pero los dejaron pasar.

La siguieron por las calles de Uzushio, hasta el distrito civil, la vieron pararse ante una casa, la vieron además, sacar unas llaves y los invito a entrar. La casa estaba amueblada.

―Las niñas sabían que vendría y me dieron la llave y la dirección ―contesto Mayu a la pregunta no formulada. Había alimentos en la nevera y en la despensa, había futones para recostarse y dormir ― **Mañana será un día complicado. Les sugeriría, que descansaran, chicos.**

 **Los ataques de Akatsuki, ya no eran discretos.**

 **Acababan de atacar Hi no Kuni y esto solo, desencadenaría, una serie de batallas, donde uno de los 2 grupos vencería.**

 **La Alianza Shinobi o Akatsuki**

 _ **(Futón: Cama Japonesa; Futones, es una palabra que nosotros nos inventamos instintivamente, para decir que habían varias)**_


	42. El Plan de Hashirama

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Esta es una versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **42: El Plan de Hashirama**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La situación, era tensa en la oficina del Uzukage.

En la mesa con forma de medialuna, se encontraban los poderes reunidos de Uzushiogakure no Sato.

En el centro, se encontraba el Rokudaime Uzukage: Uzumaki Naruto.

En el lado derecho de este, se encontraban los representantes de las ramas de Uzushio o más bien, los representantes de sus **8** distritos:

Gris: Kenjutsu.

Verde: Sensor.

Plateado: Ninjutsu.

Dorado: Ninjutsu Elemental.

Naranja: Genjutsu.

Amarillo: Bukijutsu y forja.

Rojo: Fūinjutsu.

Azul: descendientes de Ashura.

En el lado izquierdo, se encontraban las **5** familias civiles, más ricas y poderosas de Uzu no Kuni.

Asi mismo, se encontraba Uzumaki Saori: la Damiyo de Uzu no Kuni.

― **Gracias por conseguir, que todos se reunieran, Naruto-Sama** ―dijo Mayu, con un gran respeto e inclinando, ligeramente la cabeza.

―Por favor, Mayu-Sama ―dijo Naruto, permitiendo que la Biju más poderosa del mundo, hablara. La loba tomo aire y se dispuso a relatar, lo que sabía.

― **Fui liberada, hace ya muchos años de mi prisión en la luna** ―dijo Mayu ― **En cierta etapa de mi nueva vida, conocí a Nagato, Yahiko y Konan. Los entrene y desde entonces, han trabajado para mí** ―todos asintieron ― **Somos nosotros, quienes hemos llevado acabo el bombardeo contra Kawa no Kuni y somos la principal razón de que Amegakure, se encuentre en alerta máxima, pues entramos en los cuarteles de Akatsuki y tomamos, una importante información, para ellos** ―Mayu chasqueo sus dedos y Nagato, mostro el folder, todos lo estudiaron con detenimiento: eran las operaciones de Akatsuki.

―De… debemos de realizar copias de las futuras operaciones de Akatsuki y enviarlas a las aldeas Shinobi, que serán atacadas, según estos documentos ―dijo el representante del distrito Naranja (Genjutsu) y los demás, asintieron, era verdad.

― **Okasan** ―dijo Lisanna (Rokubi) ― **¿Podrías decirnos, quien te libero?**

― **Es una historia dolorosa, Lisanna-Chan** ―dijo Mayu con una sonrisa triste, miro a Nagato, Yahiko y Konan, ellos asintieron. La mujer de cabello negro tomo aire y conto, la versión corta ― **Los Sen'nin de Konoha, se encontraron con ellos, cuando aún eran pequeños. Jiraiya los entreno un poco y luego volvió a Konoha; tiempo después, fueron atacados por unos asaltantes que asesinaron a Yahiko, Nagato se enfureció lo suficiente, como para romper un Fūin que todo Uzumaki, Uchiha y Senju, lleva en su sangre, que evita que accedan a los poderes de su padre, niñas** ―Mayu tomo aún más aire y segundos después, lo dejo ir ― **Nagato despertó su Rin'negan y conseguí comunicarme con él. Él por sí solo, pudo asesinar a sus atacantes y luego, me libero, a causa de la gran cantidad de Chakra que empleo en sus Jutsus. Fue un accidente. Desde entonces, los entrene y han sido mi contacto con el mundo exterior, impidiendo ciertos actos de diversos Nukenin.**

Luego de la reunión, se decidio que el recién bautizado "Equipo Mayu", se quedara en Konoha. Pero, aun asi, todos seguían algo molestos, pues Nagato era un Jōnin de Uzushio y ninguno sabia sobre Konan o Yahiko. Lo cual significaba que él, les oculto información.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki (Tsuchi no Kuni)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Zetsu, Itami y Hashirama, caminaban por los túneles, subterráneos de la base.

—Se lo que piensas, Itami —dijo "Hashirama" rompiendo el silencio —No te preocupes, mi proyecto de casi 15 años, por fin, ha sido completado y es por eso mismo, que los llevare ante ese proyecto.

Itami alzo una ceja ante eso de: «Proyecto de casi 15 años», Zetsu e Itami, solo decidieron seguir a Hashirama, por una serie de túneles y escaleras que iban hacia arriba y abajo y que aparentemente, no llevaban a ningún sitio.

Llegaron finalmente, a un laboratorio, donde encontraron 4 seres de cabezas parecidas a los de un lagarto y un cuerpo humanoide de largos brazos como los de un simio.

(Imaginen al personaje de Creepypasta: The Rake)

El primero de ellos, tenía la piel de un color oscuro y parecía agrietada, pues literalmente, se podía entre ver lava, corriendo por su cuerpo. (Yōton-Lava)

El segundo, parecía estar dentro de una armadura, pero "Hashirama" dijo que era la piel del ser. (Kōton-Acero)

El tercero, tenía la piel de un color gris: Platino y un carmesí (Bakuton-Explosivo)

El cuarto, tenía la piel de un color gris/azul **(Raiton-Rayo)**

—Veo, que podremos ganar esta guerra, fácilmente —dijo Zetsu sonriente.

—Nada es fácil —murmuro "Hashirama", quien los llevo por otro pasadizo, hasta encontrarse, con un ejército de unos **10.000** Zetsus: **Katon** , **Fūton** , **Doton** , **Suiton** , **Raiton** y **Mokuton**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Templo Shintoista**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué ha hecho, ese Ningen? —Pregunto un furioso Susannō, quien no veía la hora de asesinar a "Hashirama"

—Suficiente —dijo Hachiman, quien saco una roca de color dorado/verde y comenzó a rayar el suelo, sobre el que estaba parado.

— **¡Hachiman!** —Grito Benten (Megami del Amor) — **¿Qué estás haciendo?**

— **Me encerrare en un Fūin** —dijo Hachiman, quien ya tenía más de la mitad del Fūin hecho — **No ayudare a ese Gaki de Uchiha Obito. Es una abominación lo que ha hecho.** —En otras palabras: las guerras, dejarían de existir.

— **Amaterasu, necesitare tu ayuda, para crear una llama y destruir la base de ese desgraciado** —dijo Kagutsuchi.

— **¡No olviden, que no podemos intervenir directamente!** —dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño trenzado, ojos dorados, con camiseta blanca y falda larga blanca, quien miro enfadada a los restantes Kamis y Megamis.

— **Hai… Izanami-Okasama** —dijeron todos. Sin embargo, inclusive Izanagi e Izanami, estaban nerviosos.

— **Kagutsuchi** —dijo un hombre de cabello castaño, con los laterales de la cabeza rapada, barba rasurada, camisa blanca y pantalón negro — **Deseo que tomes las espadas de Uzumaki Naruto: Asami y Saki... quiero que realices una nueva forja, usando dichas espadas… una forja sagrada.**

 **¿Desea usted, que le otorguemos el poder de los Kamis al chico, mediante dichas armas?** —pregunto Kagutsuchi. Izanagi se giró.

— **Llamen a Fūjin y a Raijin, quiero que ambos viertan su esencia en dichas espadas** —dijo Izanagi.

— _ **Ese estúpido enmascarado… está jugando con fuerzas más allá de su comprensión**_ —fue el pensamiento, que cruzo la cabeza de más de uno de los Kamis allí reunidos; mientras que Raijin, Fūjin y Kagutsuchi, se disponían a dar paso a su tarea, encomendada.


	43. Chapter 43

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Esta es una versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::**

 **43**

 **::::**

Por obra de los Kamis, Naruto literalmente, olvido la existencia de sus espadas, mientras que estaba con su familia o en la oficina.

En esos momentos, Naruto se encontraba junto a Kushina presidiendo una reunión con los restantes Kages y Mifune.

―Sea cual sea, la siguiente fase del plan del enemigo ―dijo Hiruzen ―Propongo, colocar mayores guardias y Shinobis, en las aldeas costeras y portuarias.

Mifune llevo una mano a su mentón ―Tiene sentido que intenten, atacarnos al dejarnos incomunicados.

―Propongo, tener Shinobis en los caminos ―dijo la Yondaime Tsuchikage: Kurotsuchi ―Tiene más sentido, si somos atacados por los caminos o si mediante estos, somos dejados incomunicados.

―Debemos formar, igualmente; alianzas con las aldeas menores, pues este no es solo un problema de las grandes aldeas, sino también de ellas ―dijo Naruto.

―Entonces ―murmuro Gaara ―Seguridad en los puertos y caminos… además de pedir la ayuda de las aldeas menores ―todos asintieron y anotaron las 3 cosas.

―Realizare inmediatamente, un envió de cargamento de metales, a sus aldeas mediante Kuchiyose ―dijo Mifune y las comunicaciones finalizaron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión del Equipo Mayu**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **Nagato** ―dijo Mayu, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, en forma de flor de loto ― **Toma a tu equipo y a Yahiko, deben ir a Kiri ahora mismo o no sobrevivirán.**

―Hai ―dijo el usuario del Rin'negan, quien realizo su Kamui en busca, de su equipo Chūnin y su amigo. Mayu también uso el Kamui, para comunicarle a Naruto, lo que había descubierto: Kiri seria atacada al día siguiente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 minutos después; Oficina del Uzukage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Mayu-Sama ―saludo Naruto y luego se quedó extrañado, al ver entrar a Yahiko, junto a Nagato y su equipo. Miro nuevamente a Mayu― ¿Qué ocurre?

― **Un ataque a Kiri, mediante unos seres creador por Shinju hace ya 10.000 años y un ser demoniaco creado artificialmente por el enemigo** ―explico Mayu ― **Solo ellos podrán detenerlo.**

―Vayan ―dijo Naruto y el equipo Nagato, junto a Yahiko desaparecieron en un Kamui.

 **:::::::**

 **Kiri**

 **:::::::**

Los guardias, vieron que la pareja Jōnin y el trio Chūnin, llevaban las bandanas de la alianza y los dejaron entrar.

― " _Avisen a Mizukage-Sama, que un ataque se llevara a cabo, en cualquier momento"_ ―Susurro Yahiko, sin ganas de crear una histeria colectiva. El guardia, tomo una de las aves mensajeras, garabateo una nota, la coloco en su pata y la envió a la oficina de Mei.

―Sigan al ave ―dijo el guardia ―Llamaremos a un escuadrón ANBU, para resistir el ataque.

―Que sean **5** escuadrones ―murmuro Nagato, mientras que él, junto a su equipo e Yahiko, corrían hacia la oficina de la Mizukage.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Templo Shintoista**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kagutsuchi tomo las Katanas de Naruto y fundió nuevamente sus metales, para crear la nueva forja, con un doble filo en la hoja o más bien, pasar de Katanas a espadas Jian; mientras que Raijin y Fūjin, tomaban cada uno, una de las empuñaduras de dichas armas en sus manos, rodándolas de rayos y viento.

 **:::::::**

 **Kiri**

 **:::::::**

Yahiko, Nagato y su equipo. Eran seguidos por un escuadrón ANBU: No porque desconfiaran de ellos, sino por el aviso que ambos habían dado.

— **¡** **Doton: Dosekiryū** **!** **(** **E.** **Tierra** **: Dragón de** **Tierra** **y Roca)** —escucharon Yahiko, Nagato y su equipo. Mientras que veían varios dragones salir de la tierra.

Veían Zetsus de **Doton** y **Raiton**.

— ¡Maldición, ya empezó! —murmuro Yahiko, quien tuvo que esquivar uno de los dragones.

— ¡Nos atacan! —Grito un Shinobi, quien realizo sellos de manos— **¡Suiton: Suigadan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala Colmillo de Agua)** —El Shinobi, creo varios taladros de agua, que surgieron de sus alrededores y fueron contra el **Doton no Jutsu** del enemigo.

— **¡** **Raiton: Bakurai** **!** **(** **E.** **Rayo** **: Carga Profunda)** —Exclamo uno de los **Raiton Zetsu**.

— **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Llama)** —grito un sonriente Akira, uno de los alumnos de Nagato. El Katon no Jutsu de Nagato, atravesó el Raiton no Jutsu de su enemigo y se dividió en 2: asesinando al atacante y a otro Zetsu.

— **¡Bōjutsu: Jū Go Renda! (Estilo de Bastón: Quince Golpes Consecutivos)** —exclamo Sakae, empuñando su bastón y repartiendo golpes a una pareja Zetsu, quien no pudo hacer nada, ante la velocidad de su rival.

— **¡Suiton: Suigadan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala Colmillo de Agua)** —exclamo Ao arrasando con **5** de los **10** Doton Zetsu.

Los últimos **5 Doton Zetsu** se miraron, formaron sellos de manos y colocaron sus manos en el suelo, para luego invocar el Jutsu de forma conjunta, un Jutsu que destruiría toda Mizu no Kuni— **¡** **Doton: Doryō Dango no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Tierra** **: Jutsu Esfera de Graves)** —todos se aterrorizaron, cuando la roca de proporciones titánicas, se alzó sobre sus cabezas y se precipito a tierra.

Nagato apretó los dientes y se quedó quieto, todos sintieron, como su Chakra aumento a niveles, solo comparables con Hachiko (Hachibi) y lo vieron alzar sus manos hacia la roca, como si intentara detenerla con sus manos— ¡Lo lamento! —grito Nagato— ¡Pero no estoy seguro, si el Jutsu tendrá el efecto deseado! —Todos los Shinobis prepararon sus mejores **Suiton no Jutsu** — ¡Yahiko, saca a mis alumnos de aquí y llévate a tu novia! —Yahiko y Mei se sonrojaron, antes de acercarse a los Chūnin.

— **¡Fūinjutsu: Susannō Shunshin no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Sellado: Cuerpo Parpadeante de Susannō)** —Exclamo Mei, Yahiko, los Chūnin y una gran cantidad de aldeanos y otros cuantos Shinobis, desaparecieron, en gotas de agua.

— **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** —Exclamaron los Jōnin, ANBU's, los **7** Espadachines de la Niebla, quienes se quedaron para ayudar a Nagato. Todos liberaron un chorro de agua, con la esperanza de diezmar la velocidad del objeto.

— ¡Dejen de intentar frenarlo! —Grito Nagato quien seguía cargando Chakra— ¡Destruyan a los Zetsus! —Los Jōnin, ANBU's y los espadachines, se lanzaron contra los Zetsus, el Doryo Dango, se acercaba cada vez más a la tierra, Nagato ya no podía seguir concentrando Chakra o seguramente no haría nada al final. Todo ese Chakra comenzaba a salirse de sus manos— **¡Senpō: Raiton: Shinra Tensei! (Arte Sabio: E. Rayo: Juicio Divino)** —exclamo el Uzumaki, liberando el más poderoso Jutsu de su **Rin'negan** , transformando la gran roca, en un montón de arena.

— **¡Ranton: Renzā Sākasu no Jutsu! (E. Tormenta: Jutsu Circo Laser)** —exclamaron 7 Jōnin, quienes crearon brillantes haces de luz, que fueron contra sus enemigos de **Raiton** y **Doton** , quienes fueron masacrados por dicho Jutsu.

Los habitantes de Kiri reaparecieron en su aldea, viéndola en pie y Konan apareció en un Shunshin de papel, sosteniendo al agotado y desmallado Uzumaki, quien por suerte (y milagro), estaba vivo.


	44. Omake

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Esta es una versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Omake: Un día normal en Familia Uzumaki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto comenzaba a despertar. Sintió las sabanas sobre su cuerpo desnudo y pudo ver que ante él, se encontraba una mujer de cabello carmesí, la cual lo abrazaba firmemente.

― _Kaede-Chan, se ve muy linda_ ―fue el pensamiento fugaz del rubio, mientras que veía a Yonbi descansando a su lado. Pronto, sintió una mano sobre su cintura y a la dama pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo los pechos de su esposa contra su espalda. Vio que detrás de Kaede, aparecía Hikari, quien lo miraba con ganas de tener algo de diversión, esa mañana.

La Tanuki, llevo su arena, bajo la Biju de 4 colas e hizo levitar a su hermana, se deslizo debajo de ella y beso a Naruto en los labios, luego bajo delicadamente a la mona, quien no se dio cuenta, de cuando Hikari se puso entre ella y el rubio.

― ¡Okasan! ―fue el grito que se escuchó, ocasionando que Naruto saliera de su ensoñación, asi mismo Hikari, Kaede y Kushina despertaron asustadas y emplearon un Kuchiyose para vestirse con unas batas blancas, dándole una tercera a Naruto, quien se la coloco torpemente.

Por las puertas entro Minako, quien tenía su hermoso cabello rubio, pintado de varios colores. La menor, entro seguida por Yasaka, Naruko y Tenma. Las niñas y el niño, ocultaron sus manos detrás de su espalda, pues sus manos estaban aún manchadas con la misma pintura, que habían usado para jugarle la cruel broma a Minako de pintarle el cabello.

 **::::::::::::**

 **Tenkai**

 **::::::::::::**

Todas las almas, veían al Yondaime Hokage, reírse de las peripecias de sus nietos y reírse del cabello de su nieta.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Uzushio; Mansión Uzumaki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hikari, Kaede y Kushina, miraban enfadadas a las niñas, por jugarle tal broma a la Kitsune rubia. Yasaka, Naruko y Tenma, se congelaron en sus lugares, para luego sentir culpabilidad, por la broma a su hermana.

Para gran terror de Yasaka, Ritsuko estaba detrás de ella, mientras que Naruto y Tenma, eran encarados por sus madres.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Como castigo, los niños tuvieron que ayudar en el jardín de la mansión. Mientras que Minako fue llevada a la peluquería, para que le retiraran la mezcla de pintura y pegamento, que tenía en su cabello.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Omake 2: El nuevo plan**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hashirama sonreía, el nuevo plan, parecía ir perfecto, por ahora. Aunque los Zetsus tuvieron algunos problemas, enfrentándose, a los Shinobis que cuidaban los caminos, los Shinobis rápidamente fueron erradicados y los Zetsus destruyeron los caminos, hasta el punto de crear nuevos cañones en el camino y destruyendo algunas islas menores, las cuales abastecían a las Shinobi Godaikoku.

 _ **(N/A: Cañón:**_ _ **una larga zanja profunda con paredes escarpadas formada por la erosión que hace gradualmente un río**_ _ **)**_

 **Si no podían erradicar a todos los Shinobis del mundo, entonces erradicarían sus puertos e incluso sus cultivos.**

 **Una gran batalla, estaba a punto de llegar, para Itami. Un enemigo de su calibre.**


	45. Hashirama Solo Hashirama

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Esta es una versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **45: Hashirama. Solo: Hashirama**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Kages, junto con Mifune, se encontraban en una reunión, mediante pantallas.

―Debemos mantener la calma ―dijo la Yondaime Tsuchikage: Kurotsuchi ―Akatsuki, intenta que demos órdenes a nuestros Shinobis, siendo presas del miedo.

―Comparto la opinión de Tsuchikage-Dono ―dijo el Kazekage: Gaara ―Si tenemos miedo o si la ira, nubla nuestro juicio, solo lograremos ser presa fácil para Akatsuki.

― ¡Están destruyendo nuestras rutas de comunicación! ―dijo el Raikage, golpeando su escritorio y destruyéndolo.

―No debemos perder la calma, Raikage-Dono ―dijo Naruto ―Si la perdemos, nuestras decisiones, podrían llevarnos a la muerte.

―Sabemos que su plan, es incomunicarnos por las vías terrestres, entonces debemos de emplear la vía aérea ―dijo Mifune.

―Bien dicho, Mifune-Dono ―dijo Gaara ―los halcones llevaran de ahora en adelante, toda clase de correspondencia: Tanto la seria, como la más mínima tontería.

―No podemos arriesgarnos a que Akatsuki, nos exprima ―dijo el Hokage ―No podemos permitir, que Akatsuki nos vea débiles ―todos asintieron.

―Una fuente muy confiable ―inicio el Uzukage ―Me ha comunicado, que hasta hace poco tiempo. La base de Akatsuki, se ubicaba en Amegakure. Uno de mis Jōnin, realizo un contraataque y consiguió una información, que… ―Naruto miro su reloj de bolcillo ―ahora mismo, tendría que estar llegando a sus oficinas ―se escuchó, se escucharon graznidos de aves y los restantes Kages, tomaron: cada uno, al ave que estaba en su ventana y leyeron la información en ellas ―El plan de Akatsuki, es tan simple, que no les hizo falta sus planos originales, para poder llevarla a cabo.

―Ya sabían que hacer ―murmuro Kurotsuchi con cierto enojo en su voz.

―El siguiente ataque, será en los caminos de las aldeas y principalmente, atacara Kumo y Uzushio ―dijo Naruto.

―Enviare mis escuadrones, como apoyo ―dijeron el Kazekage, la Mizukage y la Tsuchikage.

―Raikage-Dono ―dijo Naruto ―No olvide, que Konoha ya ha caído, bajo el poder de Akatsuki.

―Intento no olvidarlo, Uzukage-Dono ―dijo el hombre de cabello rubio, mientras que todos los Kages, daban por terminada la reunión y apagaban los televisores, que los habían mantenido comunicados.

Naruto suspiro, podía escuchar a los ANBU's, movilizándose, para preparar un contraataque y dieron el aviso a cada Chūnin, Jōnin y ANBU de Uzushio.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Debo decir, que jamás me espere, que realmente el plan de destruir los caminos, tuviera éxito ―dijo Itami a "Hashirama".

―A que soy bueno ―dijo "Hashirama"

―Lo eres ―dijo Itami ―Lo admito. Destruir los caminos es una cosa. Ya están incomunicados… ¿Cuál es la siguiente parte de tu plan?

―Destruir las aldeas costeras y las aldeas que se dedican al comercio ―dijo "Hashirama"

―Les llevara tiempo a los Zetsus ―dijo Itami, quien se giró ―Tiempo que no tenemos. Debemos movilizarnos, Hashirama. Ame ya no es segura.

―Tampoco lo es Kawa no Kuni ―dijo "Hashirama", mientras que pensaba, en algo o en algún lugar al cual, se pudieran movilizar. Porque en sus planes, jamás estuvo contemplado, que alguien los atacara o que expusiera sus planes al mundo― _¿Quién demonios eres?_ ―Se preguntó, mientras que la imagen de Nagato, aparecía en su mente ―Prepara a los Zetsus y a nuestros otros "soldados". Iremos a Tsume no Kuni. Los quiero a todos listos, aquí mismo en dos horas ―Itami asintió y desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

Luego de dos horas, los Zetsus y las restantes "armas", _(los seres elementales/_ _ **Cap.42**_ _)_ , estaban preparados y ubicados donde Hashirama lo había ordenado, todos desaparecieron gracias a su **Kamui**.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Nueva Base**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Una vez organizados. Todos miraron a Itami, pues el pelinegro se agarraba el pecho y la mueca en su rostro, no auguraba que algo estuviera bien.

―Itami ―dijo "Hashirama" ― ¿Qué ocurre?

―No es nada ―dijo el usuario del Rin'negan.

El enmascarado miro fijamente a su súbdito y empleo el Sharingan, pero Itami, quebró el Genjutsu.

"Hashirama" se enfadó y volvió a emplear ahora el Mangekyō, su alma se removió en el fondo de su cuerpo y luego, dos Chakras entraron en lucha, mientras que intentaban emplear el **Mangekyō** y usar el **Tsukuyomi** , para ver en la mente de Itami.

Todo se volvió negro y flotando en el vacío estaban: Hashirama e Itami. Pero el Jutsu duro solo segundos, antes de que se quebrara.

El enmascarado forzó nuevamente Chakra en su ojo, pero pronto se detuvo y retiró su máscara, para usarlo una vez más, ahora ambos **Mangekyō** : Uno de ellos parecía ser alguna clase de Shuriken de **3** cuchillas unidas y el otro, tenía forma de un heptagrama.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

El mundo del Tsukuyomi mostro entonces a Itami atado a una cruz y a "Hashirama" delante de él. Presionando más Chakra en sus Sharingan, pudo vislumbrar lo que tanto había querido ver: El actuar de Itami.

Recuerdo

El recuerdo iniciaba, cuando el hombre del Rin'negan (Nagato), apareció para llevarse sus planos y como, segundos después de su desaparición.

El Rin'negan de Itami pudo vislumbrar algo más, algo parecido a una brecha en el espacio-tiempo. Empleando el Rin'negan, pudo hacer mayor la brecha y seguir al hombre de cabello rojo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Llego a lo que parecía ser una casa en un árbol y ante él, se mostraba una mujer de cabello negro, sus ojos mostraban un Rin'ne-Sharingan. "Hashirama" no pudo escuchar las palabras de la mujer, pero vio como desapareció.

Era increíble e imposible: Nada. Absolutamente NADA, escapaba a la vista del Rin'negan. Su campo de visión era infalible. "Hashirama", sintió el mismo dolor que sintió Itami y vio como el usuario del Rin'negan bajaba la vista, viendo la mano de la mujer salir por en medio de su vientre, cubierta de fuego lila, lo vio girarse y luego, recibir una patada.

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fuera del Tsukuyomi**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El enmascarado, camino hasta su habitación. Retiro su máscara y la lanzo contra una pared, se miró en el espejo y su **Sharingan** , paso a **Mangekyō** a causa del odio.

Esa mujer misteriosa y Uzushio, entorpecían su trabajo.

Detrás de su reflejo, surgió la imagen de otra persona. Eran **2** espíritus en un único cuerpo y ese segundo espíritu, estaba entorpeciendo su trabajo, causando grandes dolores en sus Sharingan, dolores al caminar, dolores al respirar…

Él no podía caer. Él debía de darle un nuevo sentido al mundo.

Si no podía usar a las Bijus, entonces el plan Tsuki no Me, era inútil y por consecuencia, solo contaría con el plan de desarticular el Shinobi no Sekai.

Pero el plan era muy lento y el cuerpo de ese Uchiha no resistiría mucho, el hecho de ser habitada por dos almas.

Uzushio, solo entorpecía su camino al poder.

Decidio que era suficiente.

Como dice el dicho: Si deseas que algo se haga. Tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.

Sin embargo, la misma mujer, apareció en el reflejo del espejo. "Hashirama" se giró, pero fue tomado por el cuello.

―Te atreviste a atacar a mi novio y a mis hijas ―dijo Mayu, quien elevo su mano derecha, recubierta por un fuego blanco: el fuego del infierno. La Okami no Jubi, bajo rápidamente su mano y corto el pecho de Hashirama, se formó una luz y dos personas aparecieron. Por un lado: Senju Hashirama y por el otro: Uchiha Obito.

El Uchiha y el Senju se miraron a los ojos e intentaron ir el uno contra el otro, pero Mayu se interpuso y tras realizar sellos de manos, permitió que Shinigami se llevara el alma de Obito, quien era inocente.

― **¡** **Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju no Jutsu** **! (** **Arte Sabio: E. Madera: Jutsu Unas pocas Miles de Manos** **)** ―grito el Senju. La Ōtsutsuki lo observo, mientras que la base entera se venía abajo― **¡** **Chōjō Kebutsu** **! (** **Golpeo de la Cumbre** **)** ―exclamo Hashirama, haciendo que los puños, fueran contra la mujer, que sonrió y grito.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―Naruto se vio invocado, su mente trabajo a gran velocidad al ver los puños que iban hacia él y Mayu; empleando rápidamente a Asami y Saki.

― **¡Senpō: Fūton: Raiton: Kenjutsu:** **Runā Shishi Setsudan** **! (Arte Sabio: E. Viento: E. Rayo: Jutsu de Espada: Desmembramiento Lunar)** ―Fue sorprendente, lo que ocurrió a continuación: El **Raiton** no era azul ¡Era dorado! Y el **Fūton** no era blanco ¡Era negro!; intentando hacer a un lado la sorpresa, Naruto lanzo un total de **50** cortes al aire, los cuales se traducen como **100** cuchillas de viento y otras **100** de rayo.

Mayu sonrió― **¡Shinra Tensei!** ―El Jutsu de Naruto, junto con el empuje de la gravedad, destruyeron el Jutsu enemigo y dejaron a Hashirama malherido y desmembrado.

Dando el trabajo por terminado, la pareja se besó y desapareció en un **Fūton: Shunshin**.

― " _ **Yūshibunretsu Saisei**_ _ **"**_ **(Regeneración Mitótica)** ―Susurro el Ex–Shodaime, mientras que pequeñas placas de madera se adherían a su cuerpo, curándolo. Ahora, había perdido el Sharingan y solo contaba con sus Jutsus. A parte, ahora habitaba su cuerpo nuevamente. O bueno: Un cuerpo Zombi, en el más literal sentido de la palabra― ¡ZETSU! ―grito Hashirama con una sonrisa en sus labios, antes de ver llegar a Tobi (Zetsu Remolino) y los sellos volaron en sus manos― **¡Fushin Tensei! (Reencarnación del Cadáver Vivo)** ―El Zetsu no tuvo tiempo de nada, pues su cuerpo fue tomado por su creado, dejando él de existir.


	46. La Fuerza de la Alianza

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Esta es una versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **46: La Fuerza de la alianza**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Zetsus de **Raiton** y **Fūton** , se lanzaron al ataque. Comandados por el ser de Kōton.

― _ **Hashirama-Sama, nos dijo que el líder de Suna y un grupo de Shinobis de Kumo, se reunirían hoy. Es mi oportunidad, para demostrarles mi poder…**_ ―pensó el ser de Kōton― **¡Alto!** ―rugió la criatura, con una mano alzada y los Zetsus se detuvieron ― **Cuando veamos a los Shinobis de Kumo, atacaremos.** ―Los Zetsus asintieron. Esperaron un largo rato, hasta que vieron a un trio de personas, acercarse.

Vieron a una mujer de piel blanca, muy alta y con grandes a tributos; sus ojos eran celestes y el pelo rubio, cortado de tal forma que enmarca su rostro; se trata de un corte que va de corto a largo partiendo desde atrás. Llevaba un traje muy escotado, con una malla de red debajo, una falda corta, protectores rojos en ambas muñecas, botas altas y lo que parece ser un chaleco antibalas modificado que cubre su estómago, similar a una faja.

La rubia, era seguida por un joven de piel oscura, ojos negros y el pelo corto, puntiagudo y de color blanco. Viste un traje oscuro que consiste en una camiseta demasiado larga con una capucha, el chaleco blanco oficial de Kumogakure y vendas rojas alrededor de los brazos.

Asi mismo, los acompañaba una mujer de unos 29 años, tenía el pelo largo, rubio y lacio atado con vendas tensas y los ojos oscuros. Lleva lápiz labial color rojo. Vestía una blusa de manga corta negra y violeta, pantalón negro, tanto de los cuales tenía un diseño similar a nubes en ellos, púrpura y guantes sin dedos, tenía vendas en los brazos y piernas.

—Somos emisarios de Kumo —dijo la mujer de cabello rubio, camisa negra-violeta —Soy la líder del equipo. Mi nombre es Nii Yugito.

—Soy Samui —dijo la rubia de grandes atributos.

—Soy… Omoi —dijo el hombre de cabello blanco.

—Llamare a un ANBU, para que sean… —En eso, apareció una mujer de cabello rubio, recogido en cuatro coletas, tenía ojos de color verde azulado, llevaba un vestido largo de color negro, abierto por los costados y con las mangas cortas; sigue llevando medias de rejilla en las piernas, una cinta roja en la cintura a modo de obi y unos guantes negros sin dedos.

—Soy Temari —dijo la recién aparecida —Yo los llevare con Gaara-Otōto —Los Shinobis de Kumo, siguieron a la nativa de Suna, para encontrarse con el Kazekage e iniciar la reunión, sobre seguridad.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de Gaara**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Bienvenidos —dijo el pelirrojo —Soy Sabaku no Gaara. Él es mi hermano Kankuro —dijo presentando, al hombre junto a él. El equipo de Kumo se presentó y tomaron asiento —Raikage-Dono, ha sido muy gentil en aceptar esta reunión.

—Raikage-Sama, nunca es gentil —dijo Yugito con una sonrisa burlona —Sencillamente, desea… en sus propias palabras: "Aplastar a Akatsuki"

—Los caminos han sido asegurados —dijo Gaara.

—Los suministros, para todas las aldeas, se hacen mediante pergaminos y aves mensajeras —dijo Yugito —Todas las aldeas, están preparadas, en caso de un ataque.

—Efectivamente, asi es —dijo Omoi, pero Samui le golpeo en el costado.

— " _Deja que Yugito-Senpai hable"_ —susurro Samui molesta con Omoi— _"Ella es la más calificada de todos nosotros para…"_ —Los cimientos de la torre del Kazekage, se cimbraron.

—Perdonen, por eso —dijo Temari, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro —Ocurre, cuando los Genin, practican **Fūton no Jutsu** y no miden la cantidad de Chakra que deberían utilizar —Los extranjeros asintieron.

—Aunque, en mayor medida, los caminos han sido asegurados y "limpiados" de asaltantes y otros, no podemos estar seguros de que Senju Hashirama, no intente contraatacarnos —dijo Gaara.

—La mayoría de los puertos, han sido destruidos. Konoha e Iwa, ya no existen —dijo una preocupada Yugito.

—Konoha, es actualmente "Morigakure no Sato" —dijo Gaara —E Iwa, se ha adaptado, sin problemas, en cuevas y hogares de piedra.

 _ **(N/A: Hogares de piedra, tipo "Picapiedra", pero con tecnología común y corriente)**_

—Es esto, lo que tanto preocupa a Raikage-Sama —dijo Yugito.

—El problema, es que nadie desea aliarse con las aldeas menores —señalo Gaara —Y eso…

— ¡Gaara-Sama! —Dijo un ANBU malherido — **Raiton no Jutsu** y **Fūton no Jutsu** … están… ¡ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE! —Al ANBU, se le dificultó organizar sus ideas, pero pudo decir lo sustancial.

— ¡Yagi (Cabra), Usagi (Conejo)! —Grito Gaara y una pareja ANBU, cayó desde el techo ante él —Llévenlo a la enfermería —Los ANBU's obedecieron y se llevaron a su compañero al hospital.

—Los ayudaremos, Kazekage-Sama —dijo Samui y Gaara asintió, complacido por la ayuda.

Cuando abrieron las puertas para salir, un rayo voló hacia Gaara, pero su arena lo protegió.

— **¡Raiton: Shiboshi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Destello de Tierra)** —exclamo Samui, siendo más rápida y empleando su Katana, para decapitar al Raiton Zetsu.

— **¡** **Raiton Renkei: Sandābomu** **! (** **E. Rayo de Cooperación: Bomba de Trueno** **)** —exclamaron Omoi y Samui, consiguiendo acorralar a **6** enemigos, sin que estos pudieran usar su **Raiton** o su **Fūton** y pudieron acabar con ellos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Quehacer de Dragones)** —exclamaron **5** Shinobis de Suna, comandados por Temari, quien usaron sus abanicos y crearon grandes tornados, que golpearon (y en algunos casos) despedazaron a sus enemigos.

— **¡Raiton: Sen Bāsuto no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Explosión de Rayo)** —exclamo Yugito, liberando una esfera de rayos, que voló hacia sus enemigos y los desintegro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gaara solo se cruzó de brazos, mientras que su enemigo golpeaba su mano, contra la maciza masa de arena. El ser de Kōton rugió y comenzó a golpear, cada vez más y más fuerte, la muralla de arena, creada por Gaara.

— _¡Maldición!_ —Pensó Gaara — _La arena no resistirá más_ —Gaara rodo, justo cuando la muralla de arena, se vino abajo— **¡** **Fūton: Sasandan no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Viento** **: Jutsu Dispersión de Balas de Arena)** —exclamo Gaara, mientras que su arena, creaba esferas que volaron contra los enemigos, siendo potenciadas en velocidad, por una ráfaga de viento que Gaara soplo.

El ser de hierro, no hizo nada y solo se quedó allí, mientras que comenzaba a caminar —Yo no puedo ser destruido, Kazekage — dijo el ser, con su voz cavernosa —Pero tú... — Señalo a Gaara —Pronto, te partiré en dos… **¡Kōton: Hagane Hassha no Jutsu! (E. Acero: Jutsu Proyectil de Acero)** —Gaara vio, como desde las manos de su enemigo, surgían varias esferas de acero que iban hacia él.

— **¡Fūton: Suna Shuriken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Shuriken de Arena)** —Exclamo Gaara, mientras que muchas esferas de arena aparecían y tomaban la forma de Shuriken's que volaron, contra los proyectiles de su enemigo.

— **¡Kōton: Yari-Kō no Jutsu! (E. Acero: Jutsu Lanza de Acero)** —dijo el ser con su voz cavernosa, mientras que su brazo derecho, se transformaba en una lanza y se dirigía hacia Gaara, quien ya estaba cargando Chakra.

—No lo creo —murmuro Gaara, quien realizo sellos de manos y descargo todo su Chakra, en ese último Jutsu— **¡** **Doton: Arijigoku no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Tierra** **: Jutsu Hormiga León)** —Gaara coloco sus manos en la tierra y un agujero apareció debajo de su enemigo, quien comenzó a ser aspirado hacia un agujero, el ser comenzó a caer a gran profundidad. Cuando por fin sintió tierra bajo sus pies y cuando pudo ponerse de pie, se percató de que la trampa, era muy estrecha, impidiéndole moverse.

— **No podrás, retenerme aquí** —rugió el ser— **¡Kōton: Yari-Kō no Jutsu! (E. Acero: Jutsu Lanzas de Acero)** — todo comenzó a retumbar y los Shinobis que se habían acercado a su Kazekage, tuvieron que saltar lejos para evitar ser empalados, por el Jutsu del persistente ser.

Afuera del agujero, Nii Yugito, saltaba por los aires, esquivando las lanzas de su enemigos, mientras se rodeaba de un Chakra dorado y con la ayuda de su compañera Neko, (quien estaba sellada en su interior); pudo realizar un **Katon no Jutsu** de gran poder. Todos se sorprendieron, al ver el fuego azul que salió de la boca de la rubia y más aún, cuando unas orejas y cola de gata, se manifestaron. Pronto, Yugito retrocedió y una columna de fuego azul, se elevó al cielo.

—Estaba hecho de acero —explico Yugito, quien respiraba cansada, después de ese Jutsu —Pero… al menos… debe de estar, fundido —La chica sonrió y Gaara acabo por cubrirlo todo de arena, antes de trazar un **Fūin**.


	47. Recuerdos para no olvidar

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Esta es una versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **47: Recuerdos pero no olvidar**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Recuerdo (Dos días antes de lanzar el ataque contra Suna)**

 _Hashirama, quien se estaba recuperando luego del ataque, se encontraba sentado en una silla, con un suero de color gris._

― _Suna y Kumo se reunirán ―dijo el Shodaime, quien se relamió los labios ―Debemos de lanzar un ataque contra Suna y destruir su infraestructura. Esto, los obligara a estar más al pendiente de las reparaciones de Suna, que de nuestros siguientes ataques._

― _ **Atacaremos Sunagakure, inmediatamente**_ _―dijo el ser de_ _ **Kōton**_ _, quien desapareció en compañía del ejercito Zetsu de_ _ **Fūton**_ _y_ _ **Raiton.**_

 _El Zetsu Kuroi-Shiro, se acercó a su creador y le observo fijamente, mientras que esperaba sus órdenes ―Ordena que una docena de Mokuton Zetsu, se preparen._

― _¿Qué atacaremos, ahora? ―pregunto Kuroi Zetsu, con una sonrisa en su rostro._

― _Konoha, se está recuperando a una gran velocidad ―dijo Hashirama, cosa que sorprendió a Kuroi-Shiro. Hashirama sonrió ―Uzu Zetsu, me lo ha dicho. Preparen una decena de_ _ **Mokuton Zetsus**_ _, para ir al ataque contra Konoha ―Kuroi asintió y desapareció hundiéndose en el suelo._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Konoha (Reconstrucción: 40%)**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Los Shinobis y aldeanos, se ocultaron en los bosques, cuando Konoha fue destruida._

 _Hiruzen, no pudo hacer mayor cosa, para evitar el ataque de los súbditos de Hashirama y ordeno, que todos se ocultaran en los bosques. Konoha fue arrasada._

― _Ese Chakra_ ― _pensó Hiruzen_ ― _El enmascarado… ―Los Shinobis suprimieron su Chakra, mientras que permitían que los aldeanos escaparan a los bosques y fueran hacia Hi no Kuni, en busca de ponerse a salvo._

― " _Hokage-Sama"_ _―Susurro Iruka―_ _"¿Sabe usted de quien se trata?"_

― " _Su Chakra, es idéntico al Chakra de Hashirama-Sensei" ―Susurro―_ _"Pero al mismo tiempo, tiene algo de Uchiha"_

 _Los Zetsus pronto, se vieron contraatacados, por los Shinobis de Konoha. Los Mokuton Zetsus, no podían detener los Katon no Jutsus, pero si podían contraatacar._

― _No lo hacen nada mal ―Pensó Hashirama de brazos cruzados._

― _**¡Mokuton: Mokuryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Dragón de Madera)**_ _―exclamaron una pareja Zetsu, lanzando cada uno, un dragón de madera._

― _**¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)**_ _―exclamaron_ _ **4**_ _Shinobis de Konoha, lanzando cuatro flamas y combinando_ _ **2**_ _de ellas, para formar una pareja de dragones de gran tamaño, que no solo convirtieron el_ _ **Mokuryudan**_ _en carbón, sino que también, arrasaron con una gran cantidad de Zetsus._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

― _Nada mal_ _―Pensó Hashirama, observándolo todo, desde el monte de los Hokages ―Veamos, que tal lo hacen, contra… la siguiente horda Zetsu_ _―pensó el hombre._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

― _**¡**_ _ **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha**_ _ **!**_ __ _ **(**_ _ **E. Agua: Jutsu Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas**_ _ **)**_ _―exclamaron una decena de Zetsus, causando un maremoto._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

— _Perfecto_ _—Pensó Hashirama, con una sonrisa bajo su máscara, antes de mirar hacia su lado derecho. Ahora, la mayor parte de Konoha, estaba sumergida. Pronto, comenzó a sentirse un gran terremoto—_ _¡¿Qué demonios, está ocurriendo ahora?!_ _—Se preguntó Hashirama. Eso no estaba en sus planes. Para su sorpresa, la tierra se abrió y el Suiton no Jutsu, se volvió inefectivo, pues el agua cayó por los abismos que se abrieron_ — _Usuarios Doton —Pensó con rabia y repulsión —En fin... no importa —Sonrió bajo la máscara._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

― _**¡**_ _ **Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin**_ _ **!**_ __ _ **(**_ _ **Elemento Madera: Advenimiento de un Mundo de Árboles de Flores**_ _ **)**_ _―exclamaron_ _ **5**_ _Zetsus a quienes Hashirama les había ordenado estar fuera de la aldea. Liberaron el Jutsu al mismo tiempo, revelando el crecimiento de un bosque de flores. Cuyo polen fue como veneno para los habitantes de Konoha._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Habitación de Itami**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Itami sudaba y respiraba entrecortado, su mano derecha fue a su pecho, el cual estaba negro.

Abrió sus ojos, mientras que sentía como su corazón se detenía, poco a poco. Y pudo recordar, como llego a esa situación. Su odio hacia Uzushio solo se incrementó, mientras que sus reservas de Chakra disminuían cada vez más.

 **Sueño/Recuerdo**

 _Itami se encontraba destruyendo todo cuanto había a su alrededor y Tori no Kuni, solo quedaba en el recuerdo._

 _El Usuario del_ _ **Rin'negan**_ _caminaba campante y feliz, alejándose del cráter aun humeante._

 _Entro en un bosque, para cazar algún animal y pronto, se detuvo al sentir un Chakra bastante grande. Pudo saltar, esquivando un rayo de Chakra blanco/lila. Al caer, se giró encontrándose con un hombre de cabello rojo, sus ropas eran Jōnin, en su brazo derecho llevaba la bandana de Uzushio y sus ojos… estos mostraban el_ _ **Rin'negan**_ _._

 _Itami frunció el ceño. Hashirama le había dicho, que él era el único usuario, del Dojutsu legendario._

— _¿Quién eres?_ _—pregunto Itami, sin dejar de estar mal encarado por el hombre ante él._

— _Soy Uzumaki Nagato —dijo el hombre —Asi que era sobre ti, de quien nos hablado Mayu-Sama._

— _Vaya —murmuro Itami con una sonrisa en sus labios— ¿Y se puede saber, quien es era tal Mayu?_

— _No —murmuro el pelirrojo—_ _ **¡**_ _ **Raiton: Kangekiha no Jutsu**_ _ **! (**_ _ **E.**_ _ **Rayo**_ _ **: Jutsu Ola de Inspiración**_ _ **)**_ _—exclamo Nagato, liberando un chorro de agua, el cual luego condujo la electricidad._

 _Itami lanzo un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo, con su gabardina quemada y destruida. Se levantó como pudo y realizo sellos de manos—_ _ **¡Katon: Goka Messhitsu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego)**_ _—exclamo el pelinegro, liberando un chorro de fuego rojo._

— _**¡**_ _ **Fūjutsu Kyūin**_ _ **!**_ _ **(**_ _ **Jutsu de Bloqueo Sello de Absorción**_ _ **)**_ _—exclamo Itami, con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que absorbía el Jutsu de su adversario._

 _El pelirrojo lanzo_ _ **5 Shuriken's**_ _—_ __ _ **¡Taju Shuriken Bushin!**_ _—Exclamo Nagato, las 5 Shurikens, se volvieron casi_ _ **50**_ _—_ _ **¡**_ _ **Fūton: Reppūshō no Jutsu!**_ __ _ **(**_ _ **E. Viento: Jutsu Violenta Palma de Viento**_ _ **)**_ __ _—exclamo nuevamente el Uzumaki, liberando una ráfaga de viento, que acelero la velocidad de las Shuriken._

— _**¡**_ _ **Doton: Doryūheki**_ _ **!**_ _ **(**_ _ **E.**_ _ **Tierra**_ _ **: Estilo Pared de**_ __ _ **Tierra**_ _ **)**_ _—exclamo Itami, creando un muro, para evitar que las Shuriken's le hirieran. Realizo sellos de manos—_ _ **¡Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Misil Tiburón)**_ _—exclamo Itami, reuniendo el agua de la lluvia y creando un tiburón, que fue contra su enemigo._

 _Nagato, se lanzó contra Itami—_ _ **¡Doton: Kengan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Puño de Tierra)**_ _—el puño de Nagato, fue como si le acabara de golpear con un mazo de hierro, pues literalmente, salió volando._

 _Itami acabo vomitando un asqueroso líquido negro, estiro su mano hacia Nagato—_ _ **¡Shinra Tensei!**_ _—Nagato fue lanzado por los aires por el Jutsu de gravedad._

 **Fin del Sueño/Recuerdo**


	48. Un duro golpe

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Esta es una versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **48: Un Duro Golpe**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto empleo Katanas y decapito a un **Kage Bushin**. Suspiro creo otro, el **Kage Bushin** no necesito de indicaciones e inmediatamente, se lanzó contra Naruto empleando el **Hebi Ryū** , su propio estilo de Taijutsu.

El rubio original, se agacho esquivando una patada y golpeo en el cuello al Kage Bushin, haciéndolo disiparse.

―No dejas de entrar, en ningún momento, ¿verdad Naruto-Kun? ―dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Resulto ser su hermana adoptiva y esposa, Naruto sonrió.

―Hola Haku-Chan ―dijo Naruto, quien estiro sus brazos hacia atrás y sus huesos sonaron.

Haku suspiro y se acercó a su amado rubio, pasando sus manos por el cuello, hombros y omóplatos del rubio ―Si sigues entrenando de este modo, tendrás dolores de espalda más pronto que tarde ―dijo la chica de cabello negro ―No debes excederte con tu entrenamiento, Naruto-Kun ―Naruto solo suspiro cansino, Haku siempre le daba esa clase de consejos.

―Bien… ―murmuro el rubio, girándose y besándola, para que no le diera otro sermón de **6** horas, como acostumbraba hacer ―…Supongo que entendí ―Haku sonrió satisfecha y se alejó del lugar. Naruto hizo sonar sus dedos y creo un nuevo **Kage Bushin** , pero en eso, apareció un tigre de pelaje amarillo― ¿Qué ocurre, Kaji? ―pregunto al tigre.

― **Naruto-Sama, hemos encontrado la base de Akatsuki y…** ―Kaji no pudo seguir hablando, pues Naruto hizo aparecer con un Kuchiyose, un mapa. Kaji comenzó a decir que bases estaban deshabitadas y Naruto realizaba círculos en ellas.

―De entre todas las aldeas, Akatsuki… ―Naruto se detuvo y miro los países y aldeas, donde fueron encontradas bases de la organización criminal― Amegakure, Kawa no Kuni, Tsukigakure, Haru no Kuni, Kirigakure, Tori no Kuni, Cha no Kuni y… ―Naruto entrecerró los ojos y se agacho, para quedar a la altura de Kaji ―Avisa a Sora-Chan, que deseo un escuadrón de reconocimiento, en Kuma no Kuni. Preferiblemente, que ella misma lo comande.

― **Hai, Naruto-Sama** ―dijo Kaji, antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin. Naruto entro en su Modo Sen'nin y en ese momento, bajo de un árbol una pareja de bellas mujeres de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos.

― ¿Has encontrado la base de Akatsuki, Naruto-Kun? ―pregunto Mikoto.

―Es posible, no estoy **100%** seguro pero… envié a la líder del clan, tras mi última corazonada ―Naruto apretó las manos. Se habían perdido, muchas vidas en Sunagakure.

― **Se lo que estas intento, Naruto-Kun** ―dijo Mayu ― **Pero recuerda que no eres Kami, para poder acerté cargo de todo, por tu cuenta** ―Naruto las miro a ambas: primero a una y luego a la otra; para luego emplear los **Fūin** de sus muñecas y tomar sus Katanas, antes de hacerlas girar en sus manos. Mayu y Mikoto comprendieron el silencioso mensaje y cada una empleo un pergamino, del cual liberaron una Katana, antes de lanzarse contra Naruto en una batalla de entrenamiento de Kenjutsu.

Pero, el entrenamiento no duro mucho; ya que Naruto fue abordado por sus hijos, quienes decían que sus madres eran malas y no les dejaban comprar chocolate. Naruto suspiro, sabía que tendría problemas con todas ellas; pero aun asi, llevo a sus hijos, a una tienda de chocolates.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kuma no Kuni (Templo destruido a Hachiman)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La líder de las tigresas entro primero. Siendo seguida por **3** de sus más fieles guerreras. A simple vista, era un templo más (destruido), pero aun asi, aparentaba ser, solo un templo más.

― " _Aquí… hay algo más"_ ―susurro una tigresa, antes de que otra de sus compañeras, hiciera sonar una tabla. Todas miraron a dicha tigresa y ella se encogió de pena, tomaron forma humana y desgarraron las tablas del suelo, encontrando un pasadizo secreto. Volvieron a su forma animal y entraron de forma sigilosa en la base, se ocultaron tras unos pilares y su sorpresa fue monumental, al ver el _(aparente e)_ inagotable, ejercito Zetsu, al servicio de Hashirama.

Se miraron unas a otras y salieron de sus respectivos escondites, los Zetsus cruzaron miradas con las **5** mujeres, pero no tuvieron tiempo de contraatacar.

― **¡Tora Geijutsu: Furasshu Tsuki! (Arte de Tigre: Luna Centelleante)** ―El ataque al unísono y combinado, libero un rayo de energía, repleto de anillos, que también cumplieron con una función, al causar una explosión; de la cual las tigresas, escaparon por los pelos, mientras que el templo y la base, eran destruidas.

 **Los daños eran graves; el atentado, si bien no acabo con todos los Zetsus, si causo un daño de grandes proporciones contra el ejército de Hashirama.**

 **Por no decir, que destruyo su última base habitable.**


	49. Enloquecido

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Esta es una versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **(Este capítulo, no fue guardado y ya estaba finalizado. Asi que lo que están leyendo, es la reescritura, furiosa de una pareja de novios)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **49: Enloquecido**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, se encontraba en una charla con los restantes Kages, por medio de televisores.

―Ya veo ―dijo Darui (Godaime Raikage) ―Según las palabras de Uzukage-Sama, Akatsuki ha sido atacada y sus fuerzas, diezmadas.

―Exactamente ―dijo Naruto ―mis invocaciones, dieron con la base de Akatsuki, ubicada en Kuma no Kuni y dieron un golpe, contra sus fuerzas terrestres. Son seres creados a partir del Mokuton.

―Si embargo ―dijo Gaara ―No debemos bajar la guardia o podríamos vernos en un verdadero aprieto ―todos asintieron ―Quiero que sepan, que no descansare: hasta no ver el cadáver de Senju Hashirama, con mis propios ojos ―Todos los Kages asintieron y finalizo la conferencia.

En eso, entro Tsunade con unos documentos para que Naruto firmara, el rubio se concentró en sus documentos y no noto como la Sensei de su madre, lloraba, luego de escuchar la declaración de Gaara.

Tsunade, aun no creía posible que su abuelo, fuera el actual enemigo del mundo y el culpable de todo cuanto había estado ocurriendo, los últimos años.

―Con su permiso, Uzukage-Sama ―dijo Tsunade, quien desapareció en un Shunshin. La mujer volvió a su hogar, solo para llorar y desahogarse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki (Kuma no Kuni)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ahora que no tenía el cuerpo del chico Uchiha, Hashirama, se debilitaba y cada vez se hacía más anciano aunque físicamente, no fuera demostrable; escucho un grito y fue a ver qué ocurría.

Cuando entro en la habitación de Itami, encontró algo perturbador: Itami tenía un Fūin en su pecho: restricción de movimiento, restricción de Chakra, además de que sus ojos también fueron sellados y por si fuera poco, tenía un enorme Fūin en medio del pecho, con el Kanji de "Explosión". Era tan complejo, que no podía hacer nada por Itami.

Era un muerto en vida, solo podía respirar; solo era una carga. Algo se removió en Hashirama y fue en busca de un par de bolsas de suero: Una de ellas con alimento y otra con un suministro de Chakra, que tendría que ser permanente, hasta descubrir, como eliminar el **Fūin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No todos los Zetsus, habían perecido en el ataque anterior. Pero desgraciadamente, solo quedaban unos cuantos. Asi que ordeno a uno de ellos, que tomara el cuerpo de Itami y lo curara.

Luego el enmascarado salió de la base. Corrió a lo largo y ancho del continente. Su cuerpo comenzaba a fallecer poco a poco y minuto tras minuto, necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que cumplir con su nuevo plan o todo cuanto, por lo que había luchado, se iría al diablo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Reino de Shinigami**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La dama de cabello negro largo, ojos carmesí, piel pálida y Kimono negro; observaba mediante un espejo al Senju correr, hacia algún lugar. Sonrió― _"Sigue asi. Sigue malgastando el Senjutsu. Has escapado de mí, unos 90 años, bien contados; pero nada dura para siempre. Vas a fracasar"_ ―Susurro la Megami, quien esperaba gustosa el momento para ir a reclamar el alma del agonizante cuerpo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Finalmente, llego a Hi no Kuni. Su cuerpo gritaba por el exceso de Chakra natural, que recorría sus Tenketsu. Realizo sellos de manos y libero su Jutsu― **¡** **Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin** **!** **(** **E.** **Madera** **: Advenimiento de un Mundo de Árboles de Flores)** ―los arboles de flores aparecieron alrededor del mundo y liberaron su polen venenoso.

 **Pronto, el mundo le pertenecería a Senju Hashirama.**


	50. Cerca

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Esta es una versión alargada de "Misión en Nami"**

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **50: Cerca**

 **:::::::::::::::**

Pero el plan de Hashirama, no tenía oportunidad de prosperar: No con solo un puñado de Zetsus y sus seres elementales. Solo le quedaba el **Mokuton no Jutsu** de las flores, que había liberado en el "núcleo" del continente.

Iwa, Konoha y Kumo, rápidamente se vieron afectadas por el polen, que tenía **2** funciones: Primero: Hacia que aquellos que lo inhalarán, cayeran dormidos.

Segundo: Cerraba los conductor de Chakra y las vías respiratorias, luego de **48** horas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Solo Kiri y Uzushio, no se vieron afectadas por estos hechos; esto se debía a las brisas marinas de ambas islas.

―Solo nosotros seguimos en pie, Uzukage-Dono ―dijo Mei, preocupada.

―Eso me temo, Mizukage-Dono ―dijo Naruto en ese mismo estado.

― ¿Qué podemos hacer? ―pregunto la mujer mostrándose vulnerable.

―Literalmente: Talar ese árbol ―dijo Naruto serio y Mei le miro con extrañeza, Naruto suspiro y se procedió a explicar ―Senju Tsunade, es la nieta de nuestro enemigo: Senju Hashirama―revelo Naruto, sorprendiendo a Mei ―Y ella, me ha explicado que el plan de nuestro estimado enmascarado, no es otro sino asesinar a todos aquellos, que respiren el polen de esas flores.

―Hace ya algunos meses, Haru no Kuni, nos dio cierta cantidad de una invención suya, llamadas: Mascaras de oxigeno ―revelo Mei ―Podría otorgar estas mascaras a mis mejores ANBU's y enviarlos a talar el árbol.

―Aunque aquella, pueda ser una buena posibilidad, dudo que funcione ―dijo Naruto, confundiendo a la dama ―Debemos destruir el árbol y no podemos estar mucho tiempo cerca de él… o todo puede acabarse para nosotros ―Ambos Kages, continuaron hablando, por largo rato, pero sin hallar una solución, asi que cortaron comunicaciones, mutuamente.

―Uzukage-Sama ―dijo Nagato apareciendo, ante el rubio Uzumaki ―Puedo usar el camino **Tendō** del **Rin'negan** y luego emplear el **Shinra Tensei**.

―Bien, hazlo ―dijo Naruto ―Pero ten mucho cuidado con Hashirama, no puedo permitirme perder a nadie.

―Hai, Uzukage-Sama ―dijo el hombre, antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin.

― _No sé cuándo, ni como_ ―pensó Naruto ― _Pero juro, que te voy a matar: Hashirama._

Nagato, fue a su hogar y le aviso a Konan, que tenía una misión rango S, cuando le explico que consistía en talar el árbol; que había puesto a dormir a casi todo el continente, ella le pidió ir.

El Uzumaki deseaba negarse, pero nada que un escote no arreglara. Konan solo sonrió malévolamente, ya tenía a su marido en sus manos y podían dejar a Miroku con "los tíos Yahiko y Mei"; realmente, Miroku no le daba un descanso a la Kunoichi del origami.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hora y media de vuelo sobre un ave de origami después; Nagato y Konan, estaban sobrevolando el árbol de flores. Nagato salto desde lo alto del ave y floto con la ayuda de Tendō, extendió su mano hacia la flor y grito: « **IN'YŌTON: SHIRA TENSEI** »; la flor fue aplastada, desde arriba, hasta las raíces, aunque eso sí: Hi no Kuni, tuvo que ser sacrificada, pues no había otro modo.

No podían ir por tierra o el polen nos adormecería también a ellos y solo el Shinra Tensei, potenciado por los elementos Yin-Yang, podría destruir algo con dicha magnitud; además de que el Mokuton no Jutsu, era potenciado desde el comienzo, por Senjutsu de Hashirama.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Está hecho, Uzukage-Sama ―dijeron ambos, Naruto asintió y salió rápidamente de la oficina: Acababa de recordar, que tenía que recoger a Minako, Yasaka, Naruko y Tenma, después de la academia.

Luego de correr, hacia la academia, recoger a sus hijos y llevarlos a casa; tuvo que soportar las palabras de unas furiosas Ritsuko, Kushina y Kaede (Yonbi); por llegar a esas horas, con sus hijos.

Los niños, salvaron el pellejo de su padre, inventando una historia de ida al Zoológico y diversión en dicho lugar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _«Un par de siluetas, parados en un lugar oscuro, pero predeciblemente era el Valle del Fin._

 _Una de las siluetas, ataco con Suiton y la otra con Katon._

 _La primera silueta, ataco con ahora con Doton y su enemigo con Raiton. Sin darle respiro a la primera silueta empleo Fūton. De algún lado, la silueta Suiton-Doton, tomo una Kusarigama y su enemigo contraataco con una Katana»_

―La batalla final… se acerca ―dijo Gamamaru.


	51. Chapter 51

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **51**

 **::::**

Yasaka, Minako, Naruko y Tenma, iniciarían ese mismo día, en la academia ninja de Uzushio; por lo que, eran acompañados por sus madres: Kushina, Ritsuko e Hikari.

Llegaron a la academia y el profesor (Senji), les llevo a su salón correspondiente. Las 3 mujeres se despidieron de sus hijos y volvieron a casa.

Sin que los niños lo sospecharan siquiera, las mentes de sus madres, no estuvieron en el recorrido hasta la academia, sino, en los recuerdos de las palabras que Gamamaru le dijo el día anterior a Naruto.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Sakura llego a Uzushio diciendo, que tenía un mensaje para el Uzukage. Naruto vio entrar a la Iryō-Nin de Konoha a su despacho; Ninguno dijo nada, no se conocían de absolutamente nada y el hecho de que ella llegara a su despacho, se le hizo raro._

 _Sakura realizo sellos de manos e invoco a Gamamaru, deteniendo a los ANBU's quienes buscaban atacarla._

― _ **Eres el hijo de Minato-Chan**_ _―murmuro el viejo sapo sabio ―_ _ **Mi nombre es Gamamaru, soy el líder y profeta del clan Gama. Debes saber, que el enemigo: Senju Hashirama, está perdiendo su fuerza y poder**_ _―Naruto no dijo nada, solo dejo hablar al Sapo ―_ _ **Él te retara o al menos, te obligara a enfrentarle, en el llamado: Valle del Fin**_ _―todos sabían sobre dicho valle, así que no sería un problema. No importaba que tan poderoso fuera._

― _Muchas gracias por la información, Gamamaru-Sama ―dijo Naruto. El sapo sonrió y desapareció volviendo al Myōboku, Sakura asintió y fue guiada fuera de Uzushio._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Edificio del CDAJ (Centro de Desarrollo de Armas y Jutsu)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Uzukage-Sama ―murmuro uno de los Shinobis, que trabajaban en ese lugar.

― ¿En qué podemos servirle, Uzukage-Sama? ―pregunto una chica de cabello azul largo, ojos negros, vestía con una bata blanca y un pantalón gris.

―Una barrera, que pueda ser contenida en un **Fūin** ―dijo Naruto, eso era fácil ―Las personas en el interior, solo saldrán cuando una de ellas se rinda ―los Shinobis asintieron e iniciaron la creación del **Fūin** pedido por el Uzukage.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto volvió a su hogar, ayudando a Mikoto, a cambiar a Menma, le dieron de comer y lo acostaron, para que descansara.

― " _Mikoto-Chan"_ ―susurro Naruto― _"Quiero que sepas, que te quiero"_

― " _Eso ya lo sé, Naruto-Kun"_ ―susurro ella, ambos miraron a su hijo y salieron de la habitación.

―El líder del clan Gama, vino a verme ―dijo Naruto ―Dice que pronto, le hare frente a Hashirama y que él, hará trampa. Así que he pedido al CDAJ, que crearan un **Fūin** , que nos contuviera a ambos, para no luchar al **100%**. ―esto le estaba oliendo muy mal a Mikoto ―Siento que tengo… que recompensarte, porque no he estado el tiempo suficiente, junto a ti y Menma… ―Naruto se vio interrumpido por la aparición de Itachi, en un Shunshin ruidoso, que despertó a Menma. Mikoto pareció estresarle y le entrego a Menma a su hermano mayor, quien comenzó a intentar calmarlo, pero sin resultado.

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Hi no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Naoko e Izumi, se encontraban en dichas tierras, por ser el lugar donde Hashirama había activado el Mokuton no Jutsu, que puso a casi todo el continente a dormir. Ambas fueron, con tal de encontrar algo que les ayudara, a descubrir la siguiente fase del plan de Hashirama, pero no parecía haber nada…

La tierra comenzó a temblar y ambas Nekomata, se alejaron y pudieron ver como unas raíces surgían del suelo y rápidamente, eran rodeadas por un grupo pequeño de 10 Zetsus, comandados por el Zetsu original.

— **Vendrán con nosotros** —ordeno el Zetsu original (Blanco y Negro) — **Hashirama-Sama, las necesita para ganar su batalla contra Uzumaki Naruto.**

— **Intenten venir por nosotras, Shokubutsu-Baka** —dijo una enfadada Naoko, quien realizo sellos de manos— **¡Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón)** —exclamo la Biju, liberando una reptil de fuego azul/negro.

— **¡** **Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Madera: Jutsu de Hōbi** **)** —exclamaron una pareja Zetsu, alzando una defensa con rostro de ogro, la cual soporto apenas el **Katon no Jutsu**.

— **¡Nijū Ken! (Puño Doble)** —la defensa se vino abajo e Izumi, hizo acto de aparición, en medio de la defensa, tomando a ambos Zetsus y partiéndoles sus cabezas, al estrellarlos, el uno contra el otro.

— **¡Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Hombre de Madera)** —dijeron otra pareja Zetsu, quienes crearon un ser antropomórfico de madera y lanzaron un puño, contra Izumi.

— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llama de Fénix)** —exclamo Naoko, usando su Chakra Biju, para destruir el **Mokuton no Jutsu** , salto quedando a la misma altura de la cual caían los Zetsus— **¡Katon no Ken!** —Sus puños se rodearon de fuego y ella solo tuvo que lanzar una par de golpes, para destruir a ambos Zetsus: Un puño para cada uno.

— **Quedan** **6** —dijo una sonriente Izumi— **¡Neko Genso: Oni! (Fantasía de Gato: Demonio)**

 **Genjutsu**

 _Los_ _ **6**_ _Zetsus, se vieron rodeados por una pareja de demonios de_ _ **3**_ _ojos, piel azul/gris, contaban con "anchos huesos" (gordos), un taparrabos y llevaban un mazo en sus manos._

 _Los_ _ **6**_ _Zetsus, fueron masacrados, dentro de la ilusión, solo para "volver a la vida" y ser nuevamente masacrados por los demonios._

 _Una y otra vez._

 **Fuera del Genjutsu**

Al ver que los Zetsus, no salían de la ilusión, ambas Nekomata, les basto con decapitarlos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Uzukage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ante Naruto, estaba el pergamino que había pedido al CDAJ. Luego de estudiarlo, solo pudo pensar: "Es perfecto".

Las runas eran variadas y sería imposible romper esa barrera desde fuera, ahora, solo bastaba con esperar, la invitación de Hashirama, para la batalla en el valle del fin.

 **Una batalla que seguramente pasaría a la historia.**

 **Una batalla donde al final, uno de los dos, visitaría a Shinigami y él no planeaba hacer esa visita.**


	52. Naruto vs Hashirama

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **52: Naruto vs Hashirama (Final)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En Uzushio, todos estaban nerviosos y preocupados. Hikari, Naoko, Saori, Bulma, Kimi, Lisanna, Natsumi, Hachiko, Ritsuko y Mayu; se dedicaron a violar… ¡DIGO! A entrenar a Naruto, en los **5** elementos y a enseñarle, la mayor cantidad de sub-elementos que fueran posibles, en tan poco tiempo.

Pues Hashirama dio una semana a Naruto, pensando que él era invencible.

Naruto se dividió con la ayuda de sus Kage Bushin: Algunos estudiaban Ninjutsu, otros Taijutsu, otros entrenaban en el Modo Control de Chakra, otros Kenjutsu, algunos ayudaban a sus hijos con sus tareas o les compraban juguetes o comida y otros tenían citas con las Bijus, Mayu, Haku, Mikoto y Kushina.

La noche antes de la batalla, Naruto no durmió. Se dividió entre sus **Kage Bushin** y les susurro al oído a cada una de sus amadas y a sus hijos, unas simples, pero significativas palabras: «Te amo»

Había algo que diferenciaría, el día de mañana a Naruto y a Hashirama, cuando ambos se encontraran en el campo de batalla: Hashirama luchaba por poder (O quien sabe, por que motivo, formo Akatsuki) Naruto luchaba por el amor a su hogar y a sus seres queridos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hashirama se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, estaba de pie sobre su estatua en el valle del fin.

―Veo, que has aceptado la muerte ―murmuro Hashirama, mirando hacia abajo, encontrándose con Naruto. Sonrió de forma macabra― ¿Has aceptado tu muerte, Godaime Uzukage de Uzushio?

―No, Hashirama-San ―dijo Naruto ―Jamás… aceptare mi muerte ―Llevo su mano derecha a su pecho ―no voy a caer aquí. Ni en este día.

―Eso, está por verse ―murmuro Hashirama, quien realizo sellos de manos, desde las alturas― **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** ―exclamo el agua, escupiendo un poderoso chorro de agua, desde su boca.

Naruto espero a que el Jutsu se acercara a él― **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pared de Tierra)** ―Naruto coloco sus manos en el agua y surgió un gran muro de tierra, que evito el golpe.

― _¿Qué?_ ―Se preguntó el hombre― ¿De dónde surgió la tierra? En fin… ―volvió a realizar sellos de manos ―Si quieres **Doton** , te lo daré… ―Naruto se preparó para el ataque de su enemigo― **¡Doton: Dochūbaku no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Avalancha de Tierra)** ―exclamo Hashirama, colocando sus manos en el suelo, todo tembló y una gran cantidad de rocas, estuvieron por aplastar a Naruto. La arena de paladio apareció, salvándole la vida al rubio ―Comienzas a fastidiarme… Gaki ―murmuro Hashirama.

―Podría decir lo mismo, anciano ―murmuro Naruto, mientras que era cubierto por su arena blanca y se transformaba en un mini-Ichibi― **¡** **Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa** **! (** **E. Viento: Jutsu Devastación de Tormenta de Arena** **)** ―exclamo Naruto, liberando una ventisca de arena, que cegó a Hashirama.

― ¡Estoy harto de tus juegos, Gaki! ―grito Hashirama, aun cegado― **¡Mokuton: Mokuryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Dragón de Madera)** ―El dragón surgió de la tierra, sus ojos amarillos, vieron a Naruto y se abalanzó contra él.

Naruto sonrió, mientras que veía al dragón acercarse a él― **¡Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Liberación de Lava)** ―exclamo Naruto, liberando una ola de lava, que convirtió al dragón, en carbón.

Una explosión de Chakra se hizo presente, marcas aparecieron bajo los ojos de Hashirama y en su frente, apareció un círculo y un punto― ¡VEAMOS SI PUEDEN CON EL MOKUTON: SENNIN MODO! ―Gruño Hashirama― **¡** **Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Madera** **: Jutsu de la Zarza Asfixiante)** ―exclamo el hombre, furioso, mientras que sus manos se transformaban en pilares de maderas, que atraparon a Naruto, para luego alzarlo y comenzar a azotarlo contra el suelo. Una y otra vez, sin darle descanso.

― **¡** **Ryūsa Bakuryū** **!** **(** **Tsunami de Arena** **)** ―Una ola de arena blanca, surgió por la espalda de Hashirama, dándole un poderoso golpe y lanzándolo contra una de las paredes, que flanqueaban el Valle del Fin. Naruto aprovecho, para recuperar el aliento, antes de que su enemigo intentara algo.

― **¡** **Taju Mokuton Bushin no Jutsu** **!** **(Jutsu: Múltiples Clones de** **E.** **Madera** **)** ―escuchó Naruto y un centenar de Mokuton Bushin, se lanzaron contra él― ¡VEAMOS, QUE HARAS AHORA, GAKI! ―gritaron los sonrientes clones del Shodaime.

― **¡Taju Katon Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Múltiples Clones de E. Fuego)** ―un centenar de clones de Naruto, se lanzaron contra Hashirama, quemando los **Mokuton Bushin**. Naruto, sintió un par de manos bajo sus pies― _¡Mierda!_ ―fue todo lo que alcanzó a pensar el rubio.

― **¡** **Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Tierra** **: Jutsu del** **Doble** **Suicidio** **Decapitador** **)** ―exclamo Hashirama, antes de atraer a Naruto, hacia abajo. Hashirama sonrió― **¡** **Mokuton: Kongōken** **!** **(** **E. Madera: Puño de Diamantina** **)** ―Lanzo su puño contra Naruto.

― _¡El Modo Control de Chakra!_ ―Pensó Naruto, mientras que se concentraba y dejaba fluir el Chakra en su interior. La cortina de polvo y humo, que se formó por el golpe de Hashirama, le impedía saber lo que ocurría del otro lado. Naruto, surgió con un su gabardina de color blanco, con el símbolo de Uzushio en el pecho, el pantalón negro y un collar de gamatamas negro.

― _¡Ahora este Gaki, tiene algo que rivaliza con el Modo Sen'nin!_ ―pensó Hashirama bastante molesto, pues podía sentir, sin dificultades el poder que había aumentado en el cuerpo de Naruto― **¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu; Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra; E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamo el hombre, lanzando un par de dragones, casi sin hacerle falta realizar sellos de manos.

Naruto juro escuchar la voz de Kaede en su oído― **¡Yōton: Yōryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Dragón de Lava)** ―exclamo Naruto con una sonrisa, eliminando esa amenaza.

Hashirama dejo fluir todo su Chakra, estaba furioso, dejo de lado su cabeza fría y realizo sellos de manos― **¡** **Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō no Jutsu** **! (** **E. Madera: Jutsu Atadura de Árbol** **)** ―exclamo colocando sus manos en el suelo.

Naruto hizo fluir a gran velocidad la **Fūton no Yoroi** , alrededor de su cuerpo pero la presión no fue suficiente, para romper las ataduras del árbol, en el que estaba atado.

Hashirama apretó sus dientes. Ni siquiera ese bastardo de Uchiha Madara, hacia sido tan poderoso en su tiempo, pero ya era suficiente. Derrotaría a ese maldito Uzumaki y luego… El hombre abrió sus ojos tanto como le fue posible, pues estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que recibió un golpe en el vientre por parte de Naruto, que lo mando contra su estatua.

― ¡REALMENTE, ME ESTAS ENFERMANDO! ―Grito furioso― **¡** **Doton: Kengan no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Tierra** **: Jutsu Puño de Roca)** ―exclamo el hombre, mientras que colocaba su mano derecha en el suelo, su mano se recubrió de rocas y corrió, hacia Naruto.

Naruto tomo un pergamino que tenía a la mano, se mordió el dedo y realizo un Fūin con sangre― **¡Fūinjutsu:** **Chikyū no Kyohi** **! (Jutsu de Sellado: Negación de Tierra)** ―Naruto coloco el pergamino en su mano izquierda y basto con hacer que Hashirama tocara el papel con su puño, para provocar un colapso en sus Tenketsu y sellar su afinidad al **Doton**. Además de provocarle un gran dolor. Naruto aprovecho esto y pateo con fuerza al Shodaime, quien golpeo una vez más, la ya agrietada pared.

― ¡NO VOY A MORIR! ―grito Hashirama, pues su Chakra se agotaba rápidamente y sin explicación lógica; el hombre empuño su Katana, tras sacarla de un **Fūin**.

― ¡MUERE! ―grito Naruto, con una esfera lila en su mano derecha, la cual tenía destellos blancos y luego formo anillos.

Hashirama lanzo un intento de corte con su Katana, pero Naruto lo esquivo con un **Shunshin**.

Naruto apareció justo frente a Hashirama, tomándole del brazo con el que empuñaba la Katana― **¡FŪTON: BIJUDAMA RINGU!** ―El golpe fue terrible, para el hombre, cuyo Chakra se estaba agotando a gran velocidad. La armadura, fue lo primero en destruirse y luego, siguió con su carne.

El torso de Hashirama, quedo con un agujero en el pecho; cayó sin vida y sin Chakra ante Naruto y a un lado, sus piernas.

 **Uzumaki Naruto. Había dado fin, a una guerra de 3 años, contra Akatsuki.**

 **Finalmente, el líder de dicha organización había caído.**

 _ **(N/A: Gracias por el compañerismo y el apoyo, que recibió este Fic a lo largo de su escritura. Sinceramente, no creímos poder escribir este fic, hasta el final)**_


End file.
